Ketsuron
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Finale of the 'Honesty Saga'. You've seen things go dark, but that was just the introduction... Main: TysonMax, KaiRay, TalaBryan, plus others. Completed 25 March 2008
1. Prologue

****

Ketsuron

By Jedi Princess Clarrisani

**Warning:** This story contains strong shonen ai. If you have a problem reading boy/boy love, then I would suggest that you turn back now. While this story is good, it just is not the story for you. However, if you _like_ shonen ai, continue on and enjoy.

**Author Note:** Welcome to the final instalment of the _Honesty Series/Saga_. You've put up with all that has come before - _Overture, Honesty _and_ Honesty II_ - and now you have finally reached the end. I do hope you enjoy this final glance at the series.

**Note to Angst fans:** Something for you, whether you want it or not

**Note to Mariah fans:** She gets to tell her story in this fic, so now you'll know what was going through her head.

**Thank You** to my little sister for betaing this and for saying something other that 'yeah, it's okay'. I actually made some of your recommended changes. Thank you to Izure with whom I ran ideas by, and to Melanie for allowing me to rip off one of her pictures. Johnny plays a decent part just for you. And a big thank you to all those that have supported me during the series, such as Lady Snowblossom, Reiven, Fleeting Shadows (thank you for the emails!!!), and to every else who has reviewed over the year!

**Couplings to be seen:** Kevin/Lee, Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max, Tala/Bryan, Oliver/Enrique, plus more!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Beyblade. However, the bladers of Team Genesis and Panas Fomin are mine.

And let it begin…

* * *

Prologue

Outside a bird twittered in the growing grey light, the edges of the sky slowly beginning to brighten with the approach of the new day. Inside, all was still, not a sound save for the even breathing of the six neko-jin, the youngest whimpering slightly, beginning to feel the first pangs of hunger that would soon wake her.

In another room violet eyes blinked open, the 17-year-old stifling a yawn as he cast his gaze around before resting his head back down onto the warm chest of which he was curled against. He hated waking early, but a small amount of excitement played through him. Today they would go. Today they would take the journey toward the final step in their quest.

Sensing the other's breathing shift, he smiled. "Looking forward to it?"

"Hm?" Orange-gold eyes blinked open sleepily. "To what?"

"The Finals." The younger snuggled closer to him. "We leave for the airport in a couple of hours, remember? Next stop: Russia."

"Mm. Cold, dull, and _wet_."

"Snow ain't wet."

"Is when it melts."

"It never melts."

"All snow melts."

"Can you see the bright side to anything, Lee?"

"When I want too." The 20-year-old smiled faintly, fangs glistening in the growing light. "What you doing awake so early, Kev?"

"I'm excited I guess. In a few hours we get to see the others again."

"True." Lee reached up with one hand, trailing his fingers through the long green hair, sighing as he remembered how only a few months before he had almost lost the former imp, and in that Lee had almost taken his own life. "You actually _want_ to see Tyson again?"

"Tyson and Max aren't too bad." Kevin stifled another yawn. "However, I ain't looking forward to seeing the All Starz. Arrogant jerks."

Lee chuckled. "No arguments here. What about the Majestics?"

"Oliver and Enrique are pretty nice once you get to know them. Not too keen on Johnny and Robert though."

"How about the Demolition Boys?"

Kevin frowned. "Not too bad, actually. They keep to themselves for the most part, though Ian is as annoying as all hell."

Lee tugged playfully at the youngers hair. "So are you."

"Not like that I'm not."

"Mm." Lee gently kissed Kevin's forehead before burying his face into the others hair, breathing him in. "I noticed at the Pacific Tournament you and Bryan were getting pretty chummy."

"Define 'chummy'." Kevin stretched. "It's actually possible to have a civilised conversation with the guy. We also discovered we had some similar interests."

"Mm. Don't think I don't know about you two climbing the Sydney Harbour Bridge."

"Heh. The rest of you were too chicken. Besides, we asked Tala and he said no." Kevin looked up toward the other. "Not jealous, are you Leeroy?"

"Of Bryan? Yeah right." Lee scowled. "Just don't trust the guy, that's all."

"Ray does."

Lee shrugged. "I don't do everything Ray does you know. It is possible for me to make my own choices."

"I know that." Kevin trailed his fingertips over Lee's chest. "Just pointing out that it takes a lot to make Ray trust someone that much, that's all."

"You have a point." Lee sighed, reaching out with his free hand and turning the clock to face him, one eyebrow raising as he saw the time. "Jeez. It's earlier than I thought."

"Mm." Kevin closed his eyes, smiling faintly. "Nice and quiet."

Lee couldn't help but chuckle. "You're not referring to little Honesty, are you?"

"Aw, come on. You've got to admit the kid has a pair of lungs on her."

"Kevin, she's not even one-years-old. Besides, you used to have a pair of lungs at that age too."

"So? I _still_ have a pair of lungs once I get onto one of my insult spiels." Kevin opened his eyes and looked up toward the other. "Honesty is worse than I was, so Gary says. But hey, like mother like daughter."

"Mariah would kill you if she heard you say that."

"So would Meiying, but she's the same."

Lee nodded his agreement, mind drifting to Mariah's maroon-haired younger cousin who had offered her services as Honesty's carer while Mariah was training and battling in the Tournaments. "She does, but I think it's a Minx trait."

"Ah. Yeah, you might be right bout that." Kevin shifted so he lay on his stomach, folding his arms together on Lee's chest and resting his chin on them, staring up toward his boyfriend. "So what time are you plannin' on heading out?

Lee frowned. "Sometime between 10 and 12. Gotta try and be flexible in case Honesty decides to leave us another present in her nappy."

Kevin wrinkled his nose at the memory of a bus trip where Honesty had done just that. "You know, I think I'm actually getting used to it."

Lee smirked. "Meiying told me the other day she reckons you'd make a great dad."

"Teh. As if."

"No, I agree with her. You were always great with kids." Lee raised an eyebrow. "Shina absolutely adores you."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Lee, your sister has been walking around the village telling everyone she was going to marry me since she was four. And she's what now? 10?"

"11." Lee sighed. "Nine years younger than me, remember?"

"Mm. She's got two years on Cale. Sometimes I forget, that's all. I mean, they act about the same age."

Lee nodded, letting one arm slide around Kevin's waist while the other hand reached up to smooth the teen's hair. "I still reckon you'd make a great father."

"Not gettin' all mushy on me, are you Lion?" Kevin raised a green eyebrow. "Technically you're at the age most of the guys back at the village get married and have kids if they hadn't already. Not feeling the urges, are you?"

"You kidding me? I love the freedom." Lee found the spot behind Kevin's ear and scratched, the younger purring softly as violet eyes drooped. "Besides, neither of us are ready for a commitment like that anyway."

The eyes opened slightly. "Commitment?"

"To having kids. Big commitment that." Lee glanced toward the doorway. "Personally, I don't think Mariah was ready for it either."

Kevin shrugged, eyes closing again. "The bitch is 18. She can handle it."

"She was 17 when she had Honesty, and don't call her a bitch."

"And why not?"

"Because she'll just slap you again like last time."

"Gah." Kevin rolled off Lee and onto his back, knitting his fingers together behind his head as he stared up toward the roof. "Not like it hurts. Mariah slaps like a girl."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Mariah _is_ a girl."

"Fine. She slaps like a fairy."

"Ah, Kev-"

"Oh shut up."

Lee chuckled, rolling onto his side and leaning down to kiss the younger. "Too early in the morning, hm?"

"Yeah." Kevin's eyes cracked open to look up at him. "How do you put up with me, Lee? I'm just a general pain in the arse."

"I put up with you because I love you." Lee brushed the hair back from Kevin's face, kissing his forehead. "Besides, you were the one who took out Tyson in the decider at the Asian Tournament."

Kevin smirked. "Not that anyone gave me any credit for that. I mean, all they cared about was that Max defeated Gary and Mariah drew with Ray. No mention of the fact you took down Tyson and I finished him off. We're just not the Blade Breakers."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Lee frowned. "Certainly popular, aren't they."

"Guess they _are_ the defending champions." Kevin shrugged, bringing one hand from behind his head to play over Lee's jaw, tugging gently at the goatee. "Even the Demo Boys are getting shunted from first page for the Breakers."

"You have a point there."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention both Ray and Kai are heart throbs, and Tyson is starting to turn into a real sex idol as well now he's lost some weight. And Max ain't half that bad either."

"Maybe, but last I heard it was you and Tala leading the 'sex idol' race."

Kevin blushed faintly. "Um… yeah."

"Makes no difference to me though." Lee kissed him again. "You'll always be the runty kitten."

Kevin growled, glaring at him. "You see any runts around here?"

"Well, maybe not now. You have grown after all." Lee chuckled. "But you used to be the thing we tripped over just over a year ago."

Kevin snorted. "You used to trip over me deliberately. Gave you something to complain about."

"Maybe."

"Gee thanks."

Lee continued to chuckle, cupping Kevin's face in his hands. "But you've gotten a whole lot cuter since then."

"Don't make me feel better." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sucking up ain't gonna get you anywhere."

"Sucking up, no. But how about sucking face?"

"Gah!" Kevin sniggered. "I'm a bad influence on you, Captain. You're starting to pick up my lingo."

"True." Lee kissed him. "Still, think it would work?"

Kevin bit his lip trying to bite back his grin. "It might."

"Just 'might', eh?" Lee grinned, kissing him again and letting it linger. "I think it will."

Kevin lost his battle as the cocky grin slid onto his lips, the younger threading his arms around the other. "We'll see."

* * *

And we're off. Things are certainly better on the Kevin/Lee front, aren't they. And now, some information you shall need regarding the Championship: 

**Tournament Placing's**

Asian 1. White Tigers 2. Blade Breakers  
American 1. Blade Breakers 2. All Starz  
Pacific 1. Demolition Boys 2. White Tigers 3. All Starz  
African 1. Genesis 2. All Starz 3. Blade Breakers  
European 1. Demolition Boys 2. Majestics  
United Kingdom 1. Genesis 2. Majestics 3. Demolition Boys

**Championship Ladder** _(Prior to Finals)_

1. Demolition Boys  
2. Genesis ()  
3. Blade Breakers  
4. White Tigers ()  
5. All Starz  
6. Majestics ()

_()Only competed in two tournaments_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Valkyrie: Team Genesis have their place. You'll soon see.

Koneko no Rei: My my, what are you going to do when Tala's boyfriend arrives. And you've started a fic? I can't wait to see it!

Hikaru-chan-4ever: I'll continue it, yes indeed.

Kuroneko Hikage: Actually, I put this up Saturday, and I am now a day late putting _this_ up as it is Thursday. Big storm last night. Another tonight. Fun fun.

alex: What happened to Boris was in _Honesty II_, remember?

MyHeartBleeds: ((glomp)) I've missed you. And I had _how_ many reviews for _Overture_!? ((looks again and faints))

Chaco and Lily: Squabbling? Yeah, I'd call it that too. XD

M.S.K: But a good book, right? Glad you've caught up. :p

Prozacfairy: Genesis is a beyblading team I created for this fic and shall serve their purpose. I'm not going to give away the ending. Oh, and there is a _little_ Kai/Rei fluff. Really a mix, this fic.

Ashla: Yeah, I've missed Kevin and Lee too. :D

babymar-mar: Yeap. Mariah's cousin is indeed to baby-sit little Honesty.

Mizuyah: I think it's more the 'other' things that people will remember this fic for.

Nights Child: Yay! Another one has caught up! And brilliant? ((blushes))

GemGemJoo: All set for this one then?

Zap cannon: And have a new chapter to read as well. :p

I'm going to make the chapters longer in this one - double what they used to be - to shut up all those who nagged and nagged and nagged and nagged…

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Aw man, I swear this place is colder than the _last_ time we were here." 

Kenny looked toward the bluenette as the 16-year-old pulled his jacket tighter around him. "Actually Tyson, my calculations show that it is a few degrees _warmer_ than it was last time we were in Moscow."

Kai smirked. "Besides, today's a warm day. And it's only going to get colder."

Tyson glared at him as they stepped into the large building that was Biovolt Stadium, the halls and corridors empty save for a scattering of people preparing for the Championship Finals that would take place in a few weeks time. "Yeah, well you've got the advantage, Captain Sourpuss. You grew up in this icy bowl."

Kai shrugged it off. "Home sweet home."

Max and Ray exchanged an amused grin as their boyfriends bickered. They were used to the fighting, knowing that Tyson and Kai had turned getting under each others skins into an art form since the group had first met over three years ago. The fact that the Blade Breakers had done poorly during the Championship didn't seem to improve Tyson and Kai's moods either.

Yes, they had secured their defeat over the All Starz to take out the American Tournament easily, but placing second to the White Tigers in the Asian Tournament and going down to an unknown team in the Semi-Finals of African Tournament had put a serious dint in the two's pride.

Ray smiled as he looked up, nudging Kai as he fell into step to his side. "Hey, take a look over there. It's your favourite person."

Kai raised an eyebrow, following Ray's gaze before scowling as his eyes fell upon the brunette. "Great."

On the other side of the room the other felt his gaze, turning and looking up, the scowl that slid onto his features enough to rival Kai's. His teammates all turned to regard the newcomers, the tallest and oldest's eyes hardening for a moment before he smiled in his usual air of self-assurance.

"Well if it isn't the Blade Breakers," he said, straightening to his full height. "It is good to see you once again. We missed you at the European Tournament."

"Yeah, we decided you guys had your hands full with the Demolition Boys so we gave you a break." Tyson grinned, shrugging. "We heard about what happened in the United Kingdom, Robert. So, I take it you guys are all okay?"

"We are well." Robert looked back toward his teammates, Oliver and Enrique standing just behind him beaming toward their friends, while Johnny continued his staredown contest with Kai. "Word reached us of the events in the African Tournament. We express our sympathy for your loss."

Johnny snorted. "Speak for yourself. I found it amusing."

Kai's glare hardened. "You would."

"Bet it hurt coming in third place to that bunch of rookies."

"Those rookies kicked your arse as well, McGregor." Kai smirked. "At least _we_ made it passed second place."

Johnny growled. "At least _we_ got no _lower_ than second place, unlike _some_ people."

"At least _I_ didn't get my arse kicked by Bryan."

"Well at least _I'm_ not too chicken to take Bryan on."

"I ain't no chicken, kid." Kai narrowed his eyes, an evil glimmer playing through them. "Besides, you should be thanking me."

Johnny blinked. "And why is that?"

"Your team would be still scrapping you off the stadium floor had I not told Bryan to go easy on you."

"WHAT!?" Johnny's eyes flashed as he set himself. "That's it, Hiwatari. Right here, right now."

"Johnathon, enough." Robert set a restraining hand on the younger's shoulder. "Fighting will do nothing to improve the situation."

"That goes for you too, Kai," Ray said, stepping to slid his arm firmly around the Russians waist. "Battle him in the stadium, okay?"

"Hn." Kai crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes, shutting himself off from the outside world.

"Aw nuts. And I was looking forward to seeing them take each other out." Tyson smirked, nodding toward the two other members of the Majestics. "Hey Oliver, Enrique. How have things been since you left Japan? I can see you talked Johnny and Robert into entering."

Oliver nodded. "Mm-hm. And we've got Lee to thank for giving us that information about Bryan wishing to battle Johnny. Once Johnny was convinced, it was easy to sway Robert to see reason."

"He said he was bored anyway," Enrique finished. "And I happen to have agreed with him on that one."

"Hey!"

The group turned and spotted the redhead that had shouted, the new group entering behind the young man causing Max to beam before he broke into a run. "Hey Mum!"

"My Maxxy," Judy laughed, pulling him into a hug. "My, you've gotten tall. I do believe you've grown over this last month."

"Mm-hm." Max grinned, nodding over his shoulder. "And Tyson's voice finally broke. We're expecting Kenny's to go any day now."

"Indeed." Judy looked up, a slight unease in her eye.

Max spotted it. "Come on, Mum. You can't still be worked up over this thing with Tyson being my boyfriend, are you?"

"Fraid she is," Michael, the one who had first called out, replied. "But the Director was never too keen on change."

Stepping from behind Eddy and Steve, Emily's eyes raked the room. "I see the other teams have not arrived."

"The Majestics are here, as you see," Kenny answered as the All Starz joined them, Kenny shifted his grip on Dizzi who was tucked under his arm. "But there's no sign of either the White Tigers nor the Demolition Boys."

"Well, I guess there is no rush. We have a few weeks until the finals actually take place, after all."

"Don't speak too soon." Oliver's eyes lit up. "Look."

They turned as the group entered the far end of the room, Michael straightening slightly. He had seen the pictures, but to actually _see_ him… wow.

Tyson grinned. "Hey Kev!"

The other beamed, widening his step as Tyson and Max hurried toward him, the three enveloping one another in a tight hug, laughing. They had not seen each since the Asian Tournament that had kick-started the Championship a few months beforehand, though throughout the five Tournaments since they had remained in contact.

"Miss me?" Kevin asked, grinning before turning his attention to the blunette. "Though I'm surprised you're still talking to me after I so easily whipped your behind."

"So you got lucky.' Tyson nudged him. "Won't happen next time."

Ray stepped passed the three, enfolding his best friend in a tight hug. "Good to see you again, Lee."

"You too, Ray." Lee stepped back, nodding behind the younger. "Better watch it. Your boyfriend might get jealous."

"So might yours."

"Of you?" Kevin glanced back over his shoulder. "Sorry, Ray, but these days I'm cuter than you are. I've got the edge."

"You're still as arrogant as ever, though." Mariah shot him an unamused look as she stepped toward the group, Honesty cooing softly in her arms. Looking up, Mariah smiled as her gaze fell on the other female. "Hello Emily."

"Hello to you too, Mariah." Emily looked down, eyes widening. "You have your baby with you?"

"Mm-hm."

Emily was by her side in an instant, Meiying moving from where she stood beside Gary to join in the conversation. Kevin and Lee rolled their eyes at each other, Gary chuckling as he caught it.

"Not that bad," the Bear told them. "Least she's not complainin' bout Kevin."

Max looked up. "She's _still_ doing that?"

"Teh." Kevin shook his head and sighed. "Bitch is just jealous because, a) I'm a better blader than her, b) my fan clubs bigger than hers, and c) I'm hotter than she'll ever be."

Lee shot a look to the side, sighing with relief. Luckily, Mariah hadn't heard. The last thing they needed was another catfight between the Monkey and the Mountain Cat. Hearing footsteps, their attention turned upward as the three entered, conversing amongst themselves. Ray grinned, stepping toward the leader of the group who looked up and smiled at his approach.

"Hello Ray," he said cheerfully, blue eyes sparkling. "Been a while since I last saw you."

"Sure has, Tala." Ray hugged him. "Heard you kicked some serious butt."

"Just wish they'd give us some decent competition for a change." The Demolition Boy captain smirked as he caught the glares from several members of the gathered, none more vicious than that of Johnny. "Um… you can let go now, Ray."

Ray smirked, tightening his grip. "Why?"

Tala blinked, eyes darting up as the two-toned-haired man approached. "Ah, cous… your boyfriend is strangling me here."

"Good." Kai continued passed them. "Saves me the trouble."

Tala fumed as he heard Ian snigger, the redhead glaring after his cousin. "Gee, thanks for nothing, arsehole."

* * *

The gangs all here… almost. Someone's missing. Guess who. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

M.S.K: Maybe one day they might agree to publish some of the fan fiction into book form. That way all of the _Honesty Saga_ could be put together in one big onimibus. If fandoms did that, boy would the companies at the top make some money, and not to mention give some authors a leg up into the industry...

Prozacfairy: Santa? It's possible.

Blazing Phoenix L: Yeah, poor Tala. Though I think Ray enjoyed it... and Kai enjoyed seeing it. ;) XP

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Spencer's there, which means...

Chaco and Lily Team Genesis appear in this chapter... kinda. And I'm so glad you liked that bit.

Koneko no Rei: Worship? Eh... okay ((blushes)) Like the Kai/Johnny stuff do you? I wrote Johnny a fairly decent part in this fic for Melanie, though I'm still waiting for her feedback. She's so busy trying not to injure herself making cosplay costumes. XD And yes indeed, Bryan and Tala, live and in the flesh. ;)

GemGemJoo: Hopefully this should be amusing too.

LAD: Depends on your point of view. I think Bryan and Kevin are the two hottest characters in the series. ;) Anyway, glad to have you with us on the final leg of the _Honesty Saga_ journey. I do hope you enjoy it.

Joey : Indeed, stories _are_ hard to write. Find me someone who says they're easy and you have a plagiarist on your hands. Mm, and Bryan wasn't there...

Ashla: Yeap, Tala finally makes his appearance in the flesh, and Bryan's not exactly hiding...

Nights Child: I love writing them as cousins. Family rivalry... :p

babymar-mar: Everyone is there but one person.

So did you work out who was missing? Let's see who.

Disclaimer: Please see first page

* * *

Stepping into the small corridor from which the Demolition Boys had emerged, Kai made his way toward the small private parking lot, allowing a small smirk to play across his lips. It amused him to see Tala practically begging for help. It was just the way he liked it. 

Hearing someone grumbling, Kai looked up and smiled as the other moved toward the corridor. "Got stuck with parking the car, hm?"

Lavender eyes rose from where they had been staring at the ground in front of him before he shrugged. "Least this way I know it won't end up dinted. Tala still can't park for crap."

"Who drove?"

"Me. Thought it better to be in a good mood when we arrived."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Bryan, are you _ever_ in a good mood?"

The 21-year-old smirked, nodding his agreement as he reached up to ruffle Kai's hair. "How you been, Phoenix? Missed your big brother?"

"I've been thanking the scientists for not making us actually related, so that's a no."

"Hn. You're lying again."

"Hn." Kai looked up at him, smiling faintly. "You know, I preferred it when you were shorter."

"Figures." Bryan looked down at him, smirking. "I _like_ being taller than you. Gives me an edge. Besides, Phoenix, it's not like ya short."

"True." Kai nodded ahead of them. "All the rest of the teams are here. Oh, and Falcon?"

Bryan paused as Kai slowed. "Yeah?"

"I did miss you." Kai raised a hand, Bryan reaching up to clasp it as they grinned at each other. "Didn't miss Tala though."

"Ya've just gotta know how to handle him, that's all." Bryan shrugged as they began walking again. "It _is_ possible to tame the Wolf."

"And you're the Master I take it."

"I wish." Bryan looked at the younger out the corner of his eye. "That 'other' team here yet?"

The corners of Kai's eyes tightened. "Not yet."

"Hn." Bryan gritted his teeth, scowling. "Don't worry, Phoenix. They'll pay. One way or the other."

Kai looked up at him, choosing to remain silent as he read the others expression – killer intent in those cold, emotionless eyes. The silence remained as they stepped toward the brighter light of the main room, Kai ready to ask what Bryan had on his mind when-

"BRRRYYYAAAN!"

Bryan let out an 'oof' as the other slammed into him, almost knocking him off his feet. Chuckling softly the tall Russian slid his arms around the other and returned the embrace. "Careful, Kitten, or you'll kill someone. Namely me."

"Won't that be doing the world a favour?" Ray looked up at him and grinned, golden eyes sparkling mischievously before he frowned. "Would you stop growing already!"

"I have."

"Bout time." Ray reached up to tug at the lavender hair falling into Bryan's eyes. "I see you still haven't cut the fringe."

"Don't intend too, either."

Ray's hand drifted to tug the hair on Bryan's chin. "Nor have you shaved off the goatee."

"Won't be occurring anytime soon."

"Let alone the hair."

Bryan's eyebrows rose slightly. "You want me to shave off my hair?"

Ray snorted, beaming. "You? Bald?"

Tala looked up. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"You're one too talk." Bryan smirked, nodding to the side. "Though, ya've gotta admit, Kai was the one who started that trend, and he was _so_ cute."

Kai's eyes flared playfully as he looked up. "You looking to die?"

"What's it matter?" Bryan shrugged. "I'll be going to hell sooner or later."

"Oh, enough you two." Ray stepped between them, looping his arms through theirs and leading them toward the rest of the group. "Didn't you ever get told when you were younger to play nice?"

Bryan smirked. "Kitten, playing nice involved sharp pointy objects and a whole lotta screamin'."

Kai chuckled evilly. "Usually done by Tala."

"You're one to talk." Tala shot him a hard look before his eye sparkled mischievously. "At least I didn't scream like a girl, unlike someone else I know."

Kai sniggered. "Oh yes, Panas."

"I was talking about you, _Kai_."

Bryan rolled his eyes toward Ray. "See what I've had to put up with?"

Ray laughed and nodded.

((--------------------))

"Well this is different." Tyson said to Max as he watched the four tease one another. "Aren't the Demolition Boys meant to be evil?"

Max nodded his agreement, then shrugged. "People change, Tyson. Remember what Kai and Ray have said in the past: they were only like that during the last Championship because of what Boris did to them."

"Max is right," Kenny agreed. "All four have been recovering both physically and mentally since the Abbey was disbanded following the BBA's investigation and Biovolt's defeat. What we're seeing now is most likely how they really are."

Tyson pulled a face. "You know, I kinda preferred them when they were emotionless jerks. At least _then_ they were predictable."

"Oh, we can still be predictable." Tala looked up, having heard Tyson. "It's predictable that I'm going to beat you so bad they'll have to run the tapes in slow motion in order to work out just what happened."

"Why you-"

Max caught Tyson around the middle, holding him back as he laughed nervously. "You promised me you wouldn't fight, Ty."

"That's enough, Tal." Kai cast a warning glance to the side as he saw his cousin open his mouth to say something jibing. "Stop tormenting my teammates. Save it for the stadium."

"Just ruin my fun." Tala gave a dismissive wave, smirking. "Anyway, it's your teammates that have no tolerance. Not my fault if they can't take it."

Bryan reached out, hooking a finger through Tala's high collar and jerking him backward. "Let him be, Wolf. Granger's gonna blow a fuse in a moment, and it ain't gonna be pretty."

Tala shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant back against the older Russian. "Might be amusing."

"Don't push it."

Tala smirked, tossing a sly look back over his shoulder as his voice took on a seductive tone. "Push what?"

Ian sighed, looking to the side. "He's doing it again, Spence."

Spencer nodded, smiling faintly. "What he does."

Ray chuckled, looking toward Kai. "Does he remind you of someone?"

"Some _people_." Kai winked at him before crimson eyes flashed to the side, regarding two of his teammates and receiving a glare from Tyson as Max chuckled sheepishly.

"They're not the only ones," Johnny grumbled, shooting an accusing look at Enrique and Oliver who simply smiled and shrugged it off. Johnny scowled, looking up. "So when are they supposed to come get us? We've been waiting forever as it is."

"Patience, Johnny, patience." Robert looked toward him. "They will collect us when they are ready."

"Still, they get here soon. I don't like waiting." Tala frowned. "If they don't come we'll just have to find them, and I'll be the first to give them a piece of my mind. I'm tired of the way they just leave us sitting around while they have their chats. They need to be put in their place. Don't you agree, Bryan?"

The elder made no answer, causing Tala to frown and turn to look up at him. Bryan's attention was focused further along the wide corridor, expression hard as he glared icy daggers, jaw set. Tala blinked, following his gaze and abruptly straightening, Kai doing the same as everyone turned, spotting the small group. Robert grabbed the back of Johnny's jacket to restrain him as Max caught Tyson around the middle. Ray hissed softly as his pupils slitted; Michael cracking his knuckles as the corner of his eye twitched.

Lee leant closer to Ray. "Take it that's them."

"Team Genesis," Judy said softly. "They're a scientific multicultural team. Their bit beasts are purely cybotic; genetic mutations unlike anything we have come across before. By our stats no one is capable of defeating them."

"They haven't gone up against _us_ yet." Kevin met Lee's gaze, smirking. "And we've got the advantage by the fact you have their stats."

"Yes." Lee looked toward Judy, raising an eyebrow. "Willing to help?"

"You bet we are." Tyson smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "By the time we're done, Genesis won't know what hit them. And this time _we'll_ be the ones doing the laughing."

* * *

Twas Bryan who was missing, and Ray glomped him good. And one of my fave lines from my fics - "Kitten, playing nice involved sharp pointy objects and a whole lotta screamin'." XD 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M.S.K: You wait til you see what Genesis has done. And it's a matter of convincing someone to publish the book... and giving the permission...

Joey: No big battles yet. Need to lay the foundations first. And I'm glad you like my portrayal of Bryan. :D

Prozacfairy: You forgot Bryan? lol.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Indeed. Many more chapters.

Chaco and Lily: Yeap, kinda like team Psychik, and you'll soon see what over connections they have to that V-Force team in this little world where the events of V-Force and G-Rev never occurred...

Mei Ying: Meep! Your name doesn't show up in the review answers. Those characters don't work. It's annoying.

LAD: That was a reference to early Abbey life. No doubt something happened and Boris shaved all the heads. If there was a lice infestation for example...

Nights Child: Yes, I love it when Tala baits Tyson too. And I think Tala enjoys it. A _lot_. And Bryan will stick up for Kai against someone like Genesis. Yes indeed.

The Valkyrie: I was thinking more along the lines if _The Pretender_ when I put the name Genesis, but the other is also true. And stats are never right when it comes to the pinch.

Ashla: Ray's very picky over who he glomps. Bryan is a favourite. It makes Bryan... uncomfortable and slightly out of place. Ray likes seeing Bryan uncomfortable and slightly out of place. XP

Koneko no Rei: I wanna glomp Bryan too. ((glomps Bryan) Mmm... Nice. ((runs away before Bryan can swat her)) Anyway, you don't like Johnny? How come. I do. Not as much as certain other characters though. I'm glad you like the bald bit. It's... amusing. And Tala's not... is he?

Lin: Addictive? I eh... haven't heard it called _that_ before. ((blushes))

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Um... that oF, right? Not Celsius. And favourites? ((blush))

Kuroneko Hikage: Don't worry about it. Just send it to me when you're ready. And nice frying pan.

cobrah: Um... okay then...

Bet you're wondering who that team was. Now's your chance to find out.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"So how did these Genesis manage to beat you, anyway?" 

Bryan glanced up toward the green-haired other. "They knew our moves, countered them, destroyed us. Besides," he shrugged, looking back down at his laptop, "I wasn't there. They weren't up against the full strength of the Demolition Boys. They got off easy."

"You overestimate your worth." Tala glanced up from where he was stretched out on one of the couches, bottle in hand. "Even if you _had_ been there, we still would have lost."

Bryan glanced at him. "Not nearly as bad."

"Probably worse. At least in the eyes of the media."

"The real problem with Genesis lies in their bit beasts," Judy said as she gazed down at her own data. "They're taken from mythology. Genesis's captain, Antwan, battles with a bit beast called Basyon, or a Basilisk. Its power comes through its gaze, as if your bit beast meets it eye it becomes paralysed."

"Then there's Kiran, whose bit beast is Chimyon, or the Chimera," Kenny continued. "It creates chaos using the natural elements, whether they be storms, eruptions, or even earthquakes."

"Afra possesses the bit beast Haryon, the Harpy," Robert said, calling the image up onto his own computer. "Haryon is a wind type, able to manipulate the air itself."

"And then you have Nasya." Bryan glanced up. "Her bit beast is Siryon, a Siren, and possesses the ability not only to charm the beast but the blader as well. Hypnotises ya then wipes you out. Especially effective on certain womanisers."

Ian growled. "I resent that!"

"A Basilisk, a Chimera, a Harpy and a Siren." Lee frowned, narrowing his eyes. "All destructive beasts from ancient myths. All feared in their time."

"Probably made to freak us out." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall. "Exactly how powerful are we talking here?"

"Genesis last battled in the United Kingdom Tournament," Robert said, hitting a few keys. "We acquired much of their data, and myself and Bryan compiled what we gathered to try and obtain an accurate reading. You may see for yourself."

Lee moved toward him, sensing Kevin and Mariah join him as they looked down at the readings on the computer, Kevin whistling low in faint admiration as Mariah frowned. Lee sighed, looking toward the Majestic captain.

"Take it you have a list of their moves?"

"We have many, but not all I'm afraid."

"We'll need to put together a compilation of their data," Judy said. "From all our battles we should be able to obtain a fairly accurate report of their moves and strategies."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kenny adjusted his glasses, fidgeting. "While we would be able to come up with a detailed report, we still do not know enough about them to be accurate."

Bryan jerked a thumb toward him. "I'm with him. They're shifty, and I wouldn't trust that coach of theirs."

"Yes. Gideon." Judy frowned thoughtfully. "He reminds me of the Demolition Boys former coach, Boris Balkov."

"Probably because they resemble each other enough to be brothers." Tala swung to his feet, moving toward the table and leaning against Bryan to gaze down at the data. "All I can suggest is that you try and figure out what they're capable of, and prepare for the fact they could be ten times better then what you came up with."

"That'd be the best way to do it." Lee straightened. "We've still got a few weeks. In that time we've got to get as good as we possibly can."

"Yeah." Ray frowned, looking toward Kai. "I don't know about you, but I have no desire of facing them again."

"I'd avoid it." Kai met Lee's eye. "You'd better kick their arse, Yin."

"Oh, we will." Lee smirked. "If not in the stadium…"

"Lee!" Mariah glared at him. "That had better have been a joke."

Kevin glared at her. "Would you shut up. We can't say _anything_ without you jumping on our backs."

Mariah's eyes flashed. "Well if you were more mature and responsible I wouldn't have to, now would I?"

"Like you're mature and responsible."

"I'm a mother. Of course I'm mature and responsible."

"Exactly. You're 19 and a mother. That makes you very _ir_responsible."

"If you don't shut up I'll-"

"Oh go to hell, bitch."

"That's it Kevin!"

"Bite me!"

Lee worked his way between them as Gary moved forward, ready to help if needed. Lee sighed, looking from one to the other. "Could you please not do this. We need to focus on preparing for our battle against team Genesis, not each other."

"Fine!" Mariah crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back on the youngest of the White Tigers. "But only because I have too."

"Teh." Kevin glared at her through narrowed eyes. "Bitch."

"Arsehole."

"Slut."

"Fag."

"Mariah!" Lee glared at her. "That applies to many people in this room."

She sighed, shoulders slumping. "Sorry."

Bryan looked toward Kevin. "So does the slut thing."

Kai and Tala sniggered, eyes drifting toward Ian who gave them the finger.

Judy looked around the room, then at her watch, standing. "It's beginning to get rather late. Perhaps it would be best if we adjourned and met up at a later time. Two days might be best, as by then most of us will have been able to complete our data meaning we will be able to more adequately compile it."

"Agreed." Kai stood from his perch on the arm of the chair in which Ray was sitting. "We'll see you in two days."

((-))

"This one is going to be a hard one."

"Agreed." Lee dropped down onto the edge of the bed beside Kevin, watching as the younger stared distantly at the floor. "Your danger sense picking anything up?"

Kevin's forehead furrowed ever so slightly as he paused before shaking his head. "Nothing yet. But something about Genesis felt just plain _wrong_."

"Agreed. I sensed it too." Lee looked down at him. "I tried tapping into foresight but it's as if something's blocking me."

"I sensed you were uneasy. Guess that explains it."

"Mm." Lee looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "You just couldn't help it, could you? You just _had_ to pick on Mariah."

"Aw, the bitch asked for it." Kevin dropped back onto the bed, sighing. "I don't like her, Lee. I can't trust her. I look forward to the end of the Championship just so we can get away from her."

"Kev…" Lee shifted, hovering over the younger. "I know you don't like her, but could you at least try to be nice to her."

"I _do_ try to be nice to her, but…" Kevin scowled. "How can you be nice to _that_. She's a lying bitch. You should have heard what she told Emily during the Pacific Tournament. Apparently we _begged_ her to sleep with us."

"Is that so?" Lee glanced toward the doorway, jaw set. "I'll have to ask Michael about that. If he doesn't know, then I'm sure either Eddy or Steve _will_."

"Yeah." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "Think we've got a chance? I mean, this team Genesis took out the Demolition Boys like they were nothin', and the D Boys are at the top of the ladder."

"We'll worry about our odds once we get to the battle." Lee reached out, smoothing Kevin's hair. "Right now I can only think about one thing…"

Kevin had to smile, reaching out to playfully tug at Lee's vest. "Remember, Mariah told us we're not allowed to make love while she's around, and you promised her we wouldn't."

"I know that." Lee smirked. "Mariah's out with Meiying and Emily and Honesty. Probably won't be back for say…"

Kevin's eyes sparkled. "Good point."

Lee went to answer only to gasp as he suddenly found himself on his back, warm lips pressed hard against his. Lee groaned as he closed his eyes, threading his arms around Kevin's middle and kissing him back. Lee had Kevin out of his shirt in one practiced move, Kevin shaking his hair loose as he helped Lee out of his vest, Lee tugging at the sash of Kevin's pants.

Lee flipped Kevin onto his back, lips playing over the younger's neck as Kevin freed Lee's hair with one hand as the other loosened Lee's own sash, the two soon removing the last of their clothing. They kissed, Kevin running his fingers through Lee's hair and down his back as Lee brushed aside Kevin's fringe, the elder's fingers playing over the rippling muscles of the younger's stomach.

Kevin moaned softly as Lee's fingers closed around him, caressing him in even, gentle motions. Lee laughed softly as the younger bucked against him, increasing his movements as he broke the kiss to let his lips play over Kevin's neck.

"Oh god…"

Kevin threw back his head, allowing Lee better access as he felt his body respond. Lee listened to Kevin's laboured breathing, smirking as he realised just how much he had missed the Monkey's soft whimpering and mewing brought on by Lee's movements and caresses. Lee found the sensitive spot behind Kevin's ear, kissing and running his tongue over it to be rewarded with a soft purr.

Bringing his head back around Lee kissed Kevin hard, swallowing the younger's cry as he climaxed in Lee's fingers. Smirking, Lee used Kevin's seed to coat himself before he proceeded to stretch the younger, setting himself. Kevin wrapped his legs around Lee as the elder entered him, Kevin purring as he closed his eyes.

"God I've missed this."

"You and me both."

Lee's fangs played over Kevin's neck before they took hold, the two moving in a steady rhythm that had been denied to them for so long. They made their way up and over the edge of climax, gasping as Lee released his fang's grip, gently lapping away the blood. He had barely freed himself when he found himself flung to the side, his cry of surprise silenced as lips met his, Kevin sniggering softly as he settled himself.

"My turn."

Lee growled softly but was unable to keep the faint smile from his lips as the other's lips played over his collarbone as Kevin positioned himself. Lee welcomed Kevin inside him, kissing him hard before they began the dance once more…

* * *

I love the Kevin/Mariah fights, and Ian is a slut:p And Kevin and Lee still fight to the top. Some things haven't changed. 

Now, just a quick update in regards to the Beyblade Fan Fiction Awards. None of my fics have been nominated, and the awards are almost closed. In fact, very few fics have been nominated. There'd be lucky to be four authors with works in, and pretty much all of them nominated themselves. I'm not that vain, and my pride forbids it. As far as I know the nominations aren't closed until they say they are, so if you want to nominate your favourite yaoi fics, do it as soon as possible at:

http :ccc .domaindlx .com/ beybladeyaoi/

Just remove the spaces and add the double forward slashes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

M.S.K: You'd need D Rights, Aoki Takao, and several other companies/people to give permission before _anything_ could be published. We need to convince them to release a _Beyblade_ magazine that features character profiles, fan fiction, fan art and other such goodies. And the chances of that happening are...

Joey: I'm the only person that writes Kev/Lee, so I have a lot of catering to do for the fans of the pairing. There needs to be more fic/art for that pairing. But there'll be other pairings catered for, trust me.

Prozacfairy: Can you really blame Kevin? XP

Zap Cannon: ((blushes)) Thank you

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Yep, slutty Ian. And you like the Siren and Harpy beasts? What about the Basilisk and Chimera? Although they _are_ somewhat overused. -;;

Koneko no Rei: Again? ((sweatdrop)) You've got to remember in _Honesty_ Kev and Lee were at it like rabbits in the prologue. They're a little more restrained this fic. XP And oh yes, there is indeed darkness on the horizon of this fic. ((evil grin)) You saw right, that is Gideon of the Psychicks.

Kuroneko Hikage: There's a link on the main page of _White Tiger Claw_. Button up the top above the News/Updates. And if you _can_ nominate... could you throw in _Out of the Darkness_? Or it's sequel? ((batters eyelashes))

babymar-mar: Mean? How so? ;)

Nights Child: I really should have promoted the awards more, so that more authors and fics will be in the running. And you like _Overture_? Meep. I'm not to fond of the fic myself, although Izure gets into me when I start bagging it. She likes _Overture_. She _loves_ this one by the way. Good sign. Yes, Ian a slut, and I enjoy writing the Mariah/Kev fighting. Can you tell:P

Ashla: Gideon doesn't appear that much, though he _is_ important. I had a need for him in this fic. And name calling is so childish... suits them. :D

GemGemJoo: I'm so glad you be liking this. :D

And now for the very first time in the _Honesty Saga_…

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"You've been working on that thing all day." 

"I've got to get it done, Tal. I need to finish compiling my data so I can process it for when we run parallels against it."

"True, but you still have a couple of days." Tala sighed, pushing himself up from the seat by the window and making his way toward the desk. "You need to take a break, Bryan. You're exhausted."

"When I fall down and can't move anymore I'm exhausted. Until that time, I am going to finish this."

"You're going to finish now." Tala reached out, gently pulling the tie free from Bryan's hair and tossing it onto the desk, letting his fingers run through the long lavender strands. "It's getting late. Knowing Ian we'll probably end up going out early tomorrow."

"Screw Ian. If he wants to go out, fine. I'm not going anywhere just to watch him check out cute women."

Tala raised an eyebrow, wondering to himself how Bryan was able to focus on what he was doing while conversing at the same time. However he did it, he did it easily and well. "Have you _ever_ looked at women"

"Nope." Bryan shrugged as he frowned, dropping a load of statistics from one file to another. "Never felt the need too. Never interested me."

"Well, I suppose you _have_ been gay for several years now."

"Tal, I have never liked women. And it's going to stay that way."

"Well I guess that rules out half the competition." Tala slid his arms around Bryan's neck, nuzzling him. "I really thought Ray was going to flatten you today when he pounced."

"I was expecting it, so I was ready." Bryan frowned as Tala tugged at one of Bryan's ears with his teeth. "You're making it really hard to concentrate."

"The whole point. If you can't concentrate, then maybe you will stop working. You work way too much." Tala sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the others. "You're a workaholic. You've always got to have something going. If you don't take a break soon you're going to burn out."

"Never burnt out before."

"The higher the risk that you will burn out now."

Bryan glanced at him out the corner of his eye. "You're not going to give up, are you"

"Nope." Tala smirked. "It's late. You need rest. Come to bed."

Bryan watched him for a moment before returning his attention to his laptop, fingers flying across the keys. "I'll just finishing Afra's stats and then I'll"

Tala's finger reached out and jabbed down on the standby button, the screen instantly going dark. "Finish it in the morning. _Late_, in the morning."

"Tala" Bryan scowled, glaring at him. "I just had one more string to go"

"Plus the several million other strings that tie in with it. Bryan, you _always_ have one more string or sentence or whatever to go. I'm drawing the line this time." Tala straightened, reaching out and snapping the screen closed. "You haven't had a full nights sleep since the day we first came across Genesis. You've been crunching numbers and writing theories ever since, and I can see it's taking its toll."

"And who makes you such an expert" Bryan glared up at him. "I know my limits, Tal, and I'm a fair way off them. Now, go to bed and let me finish."

"You're never going to be finished." Tala crossed his arms over his chest, blue eyes narrowed as he glared down at the other. "And I'm not going to bed until _you_ go to bed. If you don't, then I'm just going to stand here for the rest of the night. Work for you"

Bryan narrowed his eyes and then sighed, pushing himself up from the chair. "I'm up. Happy"

"No." Tala pointed to the side. "Bed. _Now_"

"Yes oh captain my captain."

Tala watched as Bryan made his way across the room toward the bed, kicking off his boots and letting his jacket fall onto the nearby chair, his launcher holster soon joining it. Tala smiled, crossing toward him and reaching out, tugging Bryan's shirt up over his head and letting his hands glide up over the muscular chest.

Bryan raised an eyebrow, gently trailing his fingers down Tala's spine. "I thought you wanted me to go to bed."

"I do." Tala pressed his lips to Bryan's chest.

"Then how about letting me through."

"Mm." Tala glanced up, sapphire eyes sparkling mischievously. "Password."

"Move your arse now."

"Wrong."

"Please"

Tala chuckled. "Not this time."

"Right." Bryan narrowed his eyes then smirked, reaching up and taking Tala's chin in his hand, leaning down to catch Tala in an open mouthed kiss. He drew back, letting it linger as he raised an eyebrow.

"Damn." Tala smiled faintly. "You worked out the password."

"You're just too predictable, Wolf." Bryan reached down, catching the younger around the waist and hoisting him up, ignoring Tala's protests as he carried him to the bed and dumped him down on it before climbing in himself, reaching back to turn off the lights as he went.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes." Tala wrapped himself around his lover as he closed his eyes, setting his head on the elder's shoulder. "But I love you for it."

((-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-))

"Kai…"

Kai looked up, eyes toward the bed as the sun crept into the room, marking the new day. He watched as Ray stirred in his sleep, face screwing up. Kai sighed, shifting from his perch and moving toward the bed, sitting down on the edge. Ray had been having trouble sleeping ever since the battle against Genesis.

Kai had gone in instead of Max after Ray had been defeated, feeling it would be best to have a stronger blader. Ray had been a little worse for wear but not bad enough to not watch, so the neko-jin had sat in the team bunker nursing his bruises, sprains and cuts to cheer his boyfriend on.

Kai had gone down hard. First round he had managed a victory that had drained him to the verge of collapse. Round two he had been tossed aside, but still he had stood, ready to face Antwan in the final round. Kai couldn't remember that round. All he remembered was the bright flash before his eyes, a blaze of pain. When he awoke it was two days later, Tyson in the hospital bed beside him, Ray and Max fluttering around anxiously.

Genesis would pay.

"Kai… please…" Ray moaned. "Zhànzhù! Zhànzhù! Búyào zǒu! Kai…"

Kai frowned. His Chinese, Mandarin to be exact, was still a little rusty, but he knew 'stop' when he heard it. That other bit… he'd heard that before too. Ray had once called it out after an argument, and when Kai had questioned… 'don't go'. That's what it meant. Ray was calling for him to stop and not go.

Kai reached out, smoothing Ray's hair as the younger continued to fret, Kai making a soothing noise as he leant down. "Ray. I'm right here, baby. Wake up. I'm not going anywhere. Wake up. Wake up, baby. Wake up."

Ray mewed softly, golden eyes fluttering open, blinking back the fog of sleep before he smiled as he took in his beloved. "Kai."

"Morning." Kai brushed back Ray's hair, caressing his face. "You were having another bad dream."

"Yeah." Ray sighed, closing his eyes. "I dreamt… you left me."

"Left you" Crimson eyes narrowed. "Why would I ever leave you, Ray"

"I don't know, you just did." Ray chuckled softly, looking back up at him. "It's just silly. Forget about it."

"No, tell me." Kai stretched out on top of the sheets beside him, fingertips trailing over the skin of one of Ray's bare arms. "It was disturbing you."

"It was." Ray sighed. "You were mad at me. You said you couldn't trust me anymore. You called me untrue and you walked away, and every time I called out to you, you didn't hear me. I wanted to go after you but I was paralysed. I could do nothing, and it… scared me."

"Well I'm right here." Kai smiled faintly. "I'm not leaving you. I love you too much for that."

"Maybe. But one day"

"We'll worry about 'one day' when it comes." Kai leant forward, brushing his lips against Ray's and hearing the others shuddering breath. "Focus on the present. Right now we've got to help your old team prepare to defeat Genesis."

"Yeah. Genesis." Ray sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't like them, Kai. There's just something about them… that feels so _wrong_. But I also feel… as if something is blocking me. I want to know more but… but something stands in my way."

"Ray." Kai smoothed Ray's hair, studying the younger features. "I don't like them either, but we can't afford to fear them."

"But Kai, they"

"I know what they did, Ray. But that doesn't matter. That's behind us."

Ray nodded, but the expression still did not leave his face. "I thought… I thought… you were dead. And then when Tyson…"

Kai pulled Ray to him, enfolding him in a tight embrace. "Both Tyson and I are fine, Ray. About the only thing that's still damaged is our ego."

Ray laughed softly, looking up toward him as golden eyes sparkled. "I'm surprised the damage wasn't critical."

"Almost." Kai kissed the top of his head. "Relax. Soon this thing will all be over and then I'll take you on another holiday. How does that sound"

Ray smiled. "Sounds great, Kai, but…"

"But"

"But I'd rather go home. _My_ home." Ray averted his eyes. "Back to my village. It's been so long since I saw my parents. Thing is… I don't know if I'd be accepted. Lee told me that they know that I'm gay, and now they might…"

"Why not call them and find out"

Ray sighed, closing his eyes. "Later. I'm… I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Once the finals are over I will. Less on my mind then."

"Sounds like a plan." Kai tilted Ray's chin, kissing him gently on the mouth. "I know how much you've sacrificed for me Ray, and I'll give anything for you."

"Knowing that you love me is enough." Ray smiled faintly. "And being with you is all I'll ever need."

* * *

Yeap. The very first Tala/Bryan moment that they have all to themselves. And Ray is having nightmares. And like what happened to the Blade Breakers in the African Tournament? Did that info in _Honesty II_ come in handy yet? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

M.S.K: Actually, there's the whole copyright thing. They wouldn't publish it. Only if D Rights said they'd do it would it ever happen. Shame, really.

Prozacfairy: There's a chapter in _Honesty II_ devoted to Mr D explaining to Lee how the tournament would work. Indeed, it will kill him. ;)

Hikaru-chan-4ever: You like mythology perhaps? I think all the beasts of Genesis come from Greek mythology. And you like the Bryan/Tala huh? Yeah, me too. And thank you so much for the comments.

Ashla: Yeah, they hurt Kai, and that wasn't all they hurt. You wait. And I agree about Gideon being ugly.

Platinum Rei: Cute?

Chaco and Lily: There was a chapter where Mr D explained the tournament to Lee. That help?

LAD: lol. I like you. You should meet my sister. She'd agree. XD

Nights Child: I'll bag it anyway. :p Ray's dream bothers you, eh? lol

Joey: Just nice? ;) :p

Koneko no Rei: I was wondering if you would like the Bryan/Tala. And why is it no longer a fave?

Chibi Kyo-chan: He _is_ very protective, at least in this fic. And I think Kai and Tyson are nursing majorly bruised egos at the moment. And Kai is looking after Ray, so no need to worry about him at the moment.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I remember when I got hit my internet limitations at school and I didn't have internet at home. Ouch. Glad I now have home net. :D Don't worry about it. Just hope you can get the updates when you can.

Kuroneko Hikage: Gah! Don't mention the name to me! _Believe_ is starting to annoy me! ((beats it to death)) I keep getting stuck! And you missed the nomination time. Oh well. Maybe next time.

Kappy Locks: Yay! Someone who remembers _Honesty II_! And you think Tala/Bryan is cute too? OO;;

Time for some fun

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"You know, it only just occurred to me that these weeks leading up to the finals are going to be _boring_." 

Kai sighed, glaring at his teammate. "Tyson"

"Yeah Kai"

"Shut up."

Tyson returned the glare. "Make me."

"Tyson…" Max slid his arms around Tyson's middle, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. "Let's not fight, okay? Especially not with everyone watching."

"Fine." Tyson rolled his eyes, spotting something off to the side and looking up, sniggering. "Check it out, Michael's staring again."

The other Blade Breakers followed his gaze, spotting Michael where he was casually lounging in one of the chairs, cap pulled down to hide his eyes. Nevertheless, they could see his gaze, locked onto the young man on the other side of the room. A young man who was currently chatting with Bryan. A young man who was already very much taken.

Kevin.

"He'd better watch it" Ray said softly, leaning toward them. "If Lee catches Michael staring there'll be trouble."

Tyson nodded. "I always got the impression that Kev and Lee were rather protective of each other."

"If not possessive" Max added.

Ray looked at them. "It doesn't help they have a strong bond now. They've learnt these rituals and techniques that allow them to connect minds and read each other's thoughts and stuff. If one does something, the other knows about it."

Kenny, who had been forcing himself not to listen but nevertheless doing so, looked up. "So if Kevin catches Michael staring at him, Lee would know about it"

"Exactly."

"What's so interesting"

They looked up as Johnny, Enrique and Oliver approached, Tyson nodding to the side. "Michael's staring at Kevin."

"Again" Oliver frowned. "If Lee catches him…"

Johnny sniggered. "This oughta be good."

"For once, Johnny, I agree." Kai's smirk widened as he regarded the Scott. "And Parker's not the only one staring. I see Minx has been giving you the eye all day."

"The bitch can stare all she wants." Johnny dismissed it casually. "I've got no time for relationships. Especially not with _her_."

Enrique looked at him. "Dude, how come? You've gotta admit she's hot. If I weren't taken _I'd_ be hitting on her."

"I can see what Johnny is referring too" Oliver said. "Mariah has a very tainted history. Not only does she have a reputation of sleeping around, but she also has a baby, proving she is not careful."

"Not to mention the rape thing" Max agreed. "That is a _real_ turn off."

"I'll say." Ray sighed. "Mariah might be a friend, but you can't exactly trust her. I also don't think she's into long term relationships"

"Woah, check it out" Tyson grabbed Max's arm, his excitement visibly growing. "I think Kevin _knew_ Michael was watching him, cause Lee just walked in and he doesn't look happy."

Ray bit his lip. "This is going to be ugly."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Michael looked up as he felt the shadow fall across him, his eyes widening as he spotted Lee, the corners of the neko-jin's own eyes tight as he regarded the American. Michael swallowed, straightening his cap as he smiled. "Problem"

"Yes I have a problem." Lee's eyes narrowed. "My problem is that you keep staring at my boyfriend and I want to know why."

"I wasn't staring at him. I was daydreaming. I guess my eyes must have been pointing that way."

"Intriguing how they seem to follow Kevin around the room." Lee growled. "In case you haven't noticed, Kev is taken. By _me_."

"I've noticed." Michael shrugged. "But c'mon, man. The kid's only 17. How do know he's gonna be a sticker? You're like what, his first relationship? The guy has to experience more before he settles down. I mean, your relationship already almost fell apart once. It's bound to happen again."

"Not that that's any of your business." Lee's eyes narrowed further as his fangs glittered in the light. "Just stay back, Parker."

The glint in Michael's eyes faded as they hardened. "You threatening me, Yin"

"I am, yes."

Michael pushed himself up, eyes blazing. "What makes you think you're good enough, anyway? Ki is practically a _god._ I've seen an elephant with better looks than you. He deserves better."

"And I suppose _you're_ better."

"Maybe I am." Michael's eyes narrowed. "So maybe I haven't got as much class or manners as you, but I'm way better looking. Not to mention I've got more contacts and probably triple whatever income you're getting from working for the BBA. I'm way more popular than you are, and I'm talented in way more things. And I'd put money on the fact that if we went head-to-head I'd kick your arse."

Lee's pupils slitted, but he made no other move, a hard calm radiating off him, Lee having finally learnt the art of self-control. "I wouldn't say that."

"You're a _loser_, Yin. I've got _way_ more to offer than you do. You don't deserve someone like that. I heard about you part in the whole Mariah thing." Michael smirked. "I heard you're easy. Why would someone want anyone that's so easy"

A soft growl rumbled in the back of Lee's throat.

"Not to mention you haven't got a home. I know the laws of China. You, Ki and Kon are probably all up for exile when your country learns you're gay. At least _I_ have a home. Somewhere to go to when this Championship ends. You'd probably find some trashcan to curl up in. After all, you're just one big cat, right? Isn't that what cats do"

Lee's temper was on breaking point. The next thing Michael said was going to be his last. If the American even-

/Lion, don't./

Lee frowned, the fire within lowering. /You heard what he said./

/Yeah, I heard, but that don't mean you have to punch his lights out. Despite the fact it'd be hell amusing, you'd get yourself thrown out of the Championship./

Lee sighed. /You're right, Monkey./

/Look, just let me handle this./

"-and that's not the only thing" Michael continued, not seeming to notice the glaze in Lee's eye when he had zoned out. "You also"

"Shut the hell up, Parker."

Michael blinked, looking over Lee's shoulder and spotting Kevin as the younger approached to stop beside Lee. "Ki"

"I don't know what makes you think _you're_ good enough for me" Kevin said, violet eyes burning. "Don't think I haven't heard this little conversation as you tried to degrade my boyfriend. He did nothing to deserve that. As far as I'm concerned, _you're_ the loser. So why don't you take that oversize ego of yours and shove it up your arse."

Michael seemed taken aback, having obviously not counted on Kevin showing up and putting him back in his place. "I was just pointing out that you're only 17 and that means"

"And that means nothin'." Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Butt out, Parker. It's my life. I choose what I want to do, and I'm stickin' with Lee." Kevin spun on his heel, reaching out and grabbing Lee's hand. "Come on."

Michael glared after them, hating the fact that they had just humiliated him. As they walked from the room Michael became aware of the slow, mocking applause that was being directed toward him. Michael shot Bryan a glare before he stormed from the room.

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"You should have let me punch him."

"It was tempting." Kevin shoved his hands further into his pockets as he and Lee walked through the park, their breath almost frozen in the winter air. "Despite what he says you really are worthy of me, Lee. In fact, I don't think I'm worthy of _you_."

Lee pulled his thick jacket tighter around himself, looking down at Kevin. "What makes you say that"

"I'm all looks, that's it." Kevin sighed, shaking his head. "You've got the manners, the decency, the properness. You're everything I'm not."

"If we were alike, we'd probably hate each other."

"We once did. Hate each other, I mean."

A small smile played over Lee's lips as he looked up, spotting Ian and Spencer challenging some of the local bladers. Then again, Ian and Spencer were local themselves. "How about him calling you a god"

"Teh." Kevin rolled his eyes. "The guy needs a reality check. A year ago he wouldn't have given me a sideways glance."

"So you'd complain if I called you a god, your godliness"

Kevin reached out and smacked Lee over the back of the head, no longer needing to stretch up as he came up to just above Lee's nose, Lee himself now not much shorter than Gary. However, Lee would never be as tall as Ray.

"I take that as an objection." Lee smirked, nudging him. "How about what he said about you being 17"

"Lee, a lot of guys back home get married at _16_. Especially with the arranged marriages." Kevin looked up at him. "Just ignore all of Parker's shit. That guy had no right saying what I'm like. The guy doesn't even _know_ me."

"How about Bryan? You two were getting chummy again."

Kevin sighed. "If you think Bryan is trying to hit on me, you're wrong. That guy practically worships Tala. If you must know, we were talking about the fact that everyone makes a big deal about rape, and yet when it happens to someone they know they don't want to hear about it."

Lee blinked. "Eh"

"You know what I mean." Kevin looked up at him. "You, Ray and everyone just wanted me to forget Mariah raped me and move on, and I couldn't do that. I had to deal with it, and you guys weren't helping. It was the same for Bryan. Sure Boris raping him was what got Boris put away for life, but Tala, Kai, Spencer and especially Ian just wanted him to let it slide and get back to what he was doing." Kevin shrugged. "The only people who understand what we've been through are those who've been raped themselves."

"Oh, I see. You two are supporting each other."

"Technically." Kevin brushed his hair back into place. "But like I've said before, Bryan's not that bad a guy once you get to know him. He's got an interesting sense of humour, too. Not to mention he's as sarcastic as all hell." Kevin smirked. "He loves playing pranks on Ian. He's taught me a couple to pull on Mariah."

Lee looked down at him. "Kevin, don't."

"Heh. Too late." Kevin beamed up at him. "Already added the itching powder to her foundation."

Lee winced. "Now that's just nasty."

"Should I mention the super glue in her hair gel"

"What? You didn't"

"Of course I did. This is _me_ we're talking about here." Kevin shrugged. "Bryan did that one to Tala, but Kai ended up borrowing the gel that day so Bryan got two for the price of one."

"Damn, those two would have been pissed."

"They blamed Ian."

Lee chuckled. "Bryan would have _loved_ that."

"From the way he was sniggering, I'd say yes." Kevin frowned as he looked ahead. "Isn't that Meiying"

Lee followed his gaze, spotting Mariah's cousin. "Looks like. Who's she talking too"

"Looks like Kyouju."

They stopped, watching the pair as they chatted. The two neko-jin became interested as Meiying sat on the bench, patting the spot beside her, which Kenny took. For a long while they talked, Meiying sliding closer to Kenny and they saw him blush faintly at something she said. It began to snow, Kenny reaching up and plucking a flake from the hair in front of her face, Meiying laughing before trying to catch one on her tongue.

Lee and Kevin dropped onto another bench as more time passed, Kenny and Meiying both laughing before Meiying seemed to shiver, Kenny at once offering her his jacket which she took. After putting it on they talked some more before they seemed to reach an awkward silence, eyes locked. Then, without warning, lips met, Kenny sliding an arm around Meiying's waist and pulling her to him as she threaded her arms around his neck.

Lee blinked. "That was unexpected."

"Nah, not really." Kevin patted Lee's knee, shrugging. "I saw how those two got on back in the Asian Tournament. It was easy to see they had a thing for each other." He sniggered. "Max and Ty are gonna love hearing about this."

"How come"

"They always said that if Kenny got a girlfriend he'd get off their backs about them and Kai and Ray being gay."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Or it could get worse."

"Who knows." Kevin pushed himself up, brushing a snowflake from his nose. "I don't know about you, but sitting in front of the fire sounds good."

Lee stood, casting one last glance to the side. "Sitting by the fire under a blanket sounds better."

"How about by the fire under a blanket with me in your lap"

Lee looked down at him, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Depends what we're doing _under_ the blanket."

Kevin sniggered. "If we make sure Mariah doesn't notice, we could get away with anything."

* * *

Michael's gonna get it sooner or later, and Kenny has a girlfriend! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Prozacfairy: Kenny getting a girlfriend isn't _that_ big a news. And yes, Michael's ego went... down a little. :p

Joey: I doubt Dizzi is going to like it at all. And who should kick Michael, out of curiosity?

M.S.K: Yes, I doubt he'll notice the others now. He might even get over it! XD

LAD: Actually, Bryan wasn't younger when he did that. It was just before _Honesty_. :p And let's hope Kenny's relationship does last. He deserves it.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: I love all mythology's too. And Lee can be just as bad in terms of horniness. And you're right, Michael is just another challenge for their relationship. It'll be interesting to see how they get through it.

Chaco and Lily: I'd hate what to think what else Bryan has done, and what else he'd told Kevin to do... XD

Koneko no Rei: I think the Mariah/Johnny thing is a tad one-sided. And I agree, if Michael isn't careful he's going to soon be in need of a facial reconstruction. XP

Nights Child: Nothing shalt stop me from bagging _Overture_... unless by some miraculous feat it wins it's category in the BYFFA (Beyblade Yaoi Fan Fic Awards), which I doubt will happen. Yes, I like the hair gel too. And Kenny has a girlfriend after four fics!

Kit-Cat Caitlin: On no. You play nice with your brother. lol. Well, I'm very cautious about letting people use my characters. I ask for full credit (in the disclaimer and such), and to get to read the fic. How does that sound to you? I also worry about how they are written, so if you have problems with writing them, come to me.

babymar-mar: Fingers crossed Kenny gets over said homophobia. XD

Kappy Lcoks: Wait til your sister sees you print out _this_ when it's done. I'm not even game to print any of these out. I will one day. And Tala/Bryan cute? Um... I've never thought about it that way. ((sweatdrop))

Ashla: I'm up to a lot! XP

Kuroneko Hikage: Ooo, I'm looking forward to seeing that fic!

Some info, then some… eh… nookie?

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"This is everything" Judy said, setting the laptop down in front of Lee, Kevin hanging over his shoulder so that he could see. "I'm afraid there isn't much." 

"Better than nothin', I guess." Lee scanned the statistics, taking them in and instantly glad he and Kevin had been taught how to understand such complicated data while they were working for the BBA. "Mm. I see what you mean about power levels."

"Their battling style is none too different to Kai and the Demolition Boys" Judy continued. "Genesis have a means of blocking their power, only unleashing it in a brief moment that is too quick for us to properly pick up a reading."

Lee frowned. "Then how did you get these?"

"We took what Robert, Kenny and Emily recorded and combined it. However, Bryan had been able to obtain a better estimate as his recording system is configured to measure his teammates power levels, and as I said, Genesis is similar."

Kevin pointed to a dot pointed list. "These all their moves?"

"The ones they have used, yes." Judy shook her head. "They seem to change them every battle. It is impossible to have anything truly accurate."

"This could pose a problem." Lee glanced back over his shoulder. "Bryan say anything to you about Genesis?"

"Yeah, wear armour." Kevin frowned, setting his jaw as he scanned the statistics. "If these are just estimates, they could be a lot stronger. But by this we haven't got a chance."

"Not going to chicken out, are you?"

"No." Kevin scowled. "You might be the one talented in foresight, but I foresee a whole heap of training in the near future. Torture level training."

"You've got that right."

"The All Starz have offered to help you with their preparations" Judy said.

Lee frowned. "Eh, thanks, but we're… having difficulties with Michael at the moment."

"Oh?"

Kevin growled. "He told Lee that Lee wasn't good enough for me and that I would be better off with Michael."

"I see." Judy frowned. "I suppose that would explain why Michael has been collecting all the articles and pictures of you that have been published of late and putting them in a scrapbook."

Kevin groaned, forehead dropping to rest on Lee's shoulder. Lee reached back, smoothing Kevin's hair before he looked back up at Judy.

"Have the others said anything?"

"Well yes, they have." Judy looked down toward the computer. "The Demolition Boys have offered you their training facilities, and Robert and Kenny told me to tell you that their teams are also prepared to help you train for the upcoming battle."

Kevin frowned. "How come they're all so eager to help us?"

"Because they don't want to face Genesis again," Lee guessed.

"Indeed." Judy handed them a printout of the statistics before taking up the laptop. "Tomorrow morning your training begins. We hope to see you there."

"We'll be there." Lee nodded. "Trust me."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and _still_ the White Tigers are the shitest bladers in the world. Even after so much training, a two-year-old could chew them up and spit them out, leaving"

"Ian?"

"Yeah, Tala?"

"Shut the hell up, would you."

Ian shot a glare at his captain before he stretched back out on the couch. "Just stating the obvious, Captain. I mean, it's been two weeks since we starting helping train the White Tigers, and they're still nowhere near good enough to take down Genesis."

"They beat you," Spencer said. "Saw their power levels. They've increased."

"Not to mention Genesis has no idea we're training them," Tala pointed out. "As far as Genesis is concerned the White Tigers are weak."

"Ian does have a point, though," Bryan said. "The White Tigers could get away with one battle before Genesis figures out what happened. Once that happens, all we'd be left with of the White Tigers is a few pieces of hair and some well cooked dim sims."

"Dim sims are _not_ made from cat." Tala shot a look back at him. "That's a rumour."

Bryan prodded him. "Then again, the fact that they're not could be the rumour."

"Gross." Ian pulled a face. "That's the last time I'm _ever_ eating dim sims."

"Just ignore him, Ian." Tala closed his eyes, sighing. "Tomorrow we'll take things up another level. I've already spoken to Kai and he agrees with me. We're going to throw everything we've got at the White Tigers, and I mean _everything_."

Ian's eyes lit up. "All of us against them? As in all the teams?"

"That's it exactly." Tala chuckled. "Should be fun."

"Remember we promised not to break their blades," Bryan said, looking down at his captain. "Though accidents do happen…"

Ian sniggered.

Spencer shifted in his seat by the fireplace of their suite, his dark-golden hair falling about his face. "We've got to make sure the White Tigers win. Saw the line-up for the Finals. We take on the All Starz, then we take on whoever wins out of the White Tigers and Genesis."

"You've gotta remember that wasn't set, Spence." Ian looked toward him. "There was a possibility that we'd go straight through to the Final if we beat the All Starz because we're top of the ladder, and whoever wins out of the Majestics and Blade Breakers will take on either Genesis or the White Tigers."

Tala's sapphire eyes cracked open as he looked toward his two teammates, noting their concerned looks and sighing. "We'll worry about it when it happens. For now let's just concern ourselves with training the White Tigers. Remember, we're getting some training out of this too, so no holding back tomorrow, understand?"

"Affirmative."

Tala watched as they stood at his unspoken dismissal, making their way through the semi-darkness and toward their bedrooms. The clock on the mantle chimed the quarter hour, Tala sighing and closing his eyes again, resting his head back against Bryan's chest. "They're cracking."

"Not that you can blame them, Tal. All three of you were a mess when Genesis finished with ya."

"Mm." Tala shifted in his place between Bryan's legs where they lay on the couch. "Saw something interesting today."

"Yeah?"

"The brainiac on Kai's team got himself a girlfriend."

"Kenny Kyouju?" Bryan frowned as he slid his fingers up under Tala's shirt to trail over the younger's stomach. "Kai's been bitching about him. Said the kid was homophobic and kept arguing against Phoenix's relationship with the Kitten. Said he wouldn't let them do anything short of looking at one another."

"Mm-hm. Should've just thrown him out the window."

"Phoenix was tempted, but decided it wouldn't work." Bryan kissed Tala's temple as the younger trailed his fingers over Bryan's thigh. "So what were you and Phoenix having words about this morning?"

"The usual: everything." Tala smiled faintly as Bryan's fingers undid his belt. "Mainly we disagreed over an element of the White Tiger's training. That, and he wasn't happy with what I was calling Granger."

"You just insist on getting under his skin."

"Oh come on. Tyson's so easy to get going." Tala looked back at him. "Saw you talking to Ray. What were you saying?"

"Ray was asking about what I've been talking to Kevin about." Bryan shrugged, fingers working beneath Tala's waistband. "And Kevin was bitching about the bitch."

"Minx?"

"Know any other bitches?"

"One." Tala shifted, letting out a long breath as Bryan caressed him, sure hand expertly working his length. "That All Starz girl."

"Oh yes, the egoistical blabbermouth." Bryan scowled. "Sometimes I just want to shove that tennis racquet down her throat if it would make her shut up."

"I agree." Tala licked his lips, moaning softly. "Did Ki say anything about this thing with Parker? I heard a rumour that Parker was stalking him."

"Not a rumour, he is." Bryan looked down at him. "The Tate woman doesn't know what's come over Parker. She says he's never done anything like it before. He's completely obsessed with Kev. He's got cutouts and now he's bought himself a camera. Kev doesn't know how long he'll be able to keep Yin from killing Parker."

"If he does, I want the video." Tala reached down, hand resting on top of Bryan's as he thrusted against Bryan's fingers. "Would you ever kill anyone who was like that with me?"

"They'd call it genocide, there are so many."

Tala chuckled. "True."

Bryan nibbled Tala's ear, smirking. "You heard about this thing Kev and Yin can do?"

"No." Tala's eyes fluttered closed, gritting his teeth as he fought to keep from crying out, voice beginning to show the strain. "I've seen they phase out, though. That got anything to do with it?"

"Mm." Bryan slid his other hand up under Tala's shirt, gently caressing a nipple and receiving a gasp. "Ray tells me that they got these books from Yin's grandfather about how to develop these talents they have. Seems Yin is gifted in foresight, while Kev has a strong danger sense and photographic memory. They're pretty much fully trained and now they've learnt to connect minds or something like that. They know what each other's thinking, feeling, doing. All the crap like that."

"Interesting." Tala's breathing was now laboured despite his futile attempts to regulate it. "Explains a lot, that. Explains how they work so well… together."

"It also explains why the blindfold part of their training isn't working. One can serve as the others eyes."

"So you're suggesting… we blindfold them both?"

"I am." Bryan chuckled. "You're fighting it again, aren't you?"

"Got to… have more… control…"

"Stubborn." Bryan sucked gently on Tala's neck before he smirked. "You can't resist me, Tala. You should know that by now."

"You're a… jerk."

"Thank you." Bryan nuzzled him, lips playing over the younger's smooth skin. "You're going to lose, blue eyes, and you know it. Why resist?"

"Shut up."

"You aren't exactly in a position to be giving orders, _Captain_." Bryan sniggered. "I know you, T.Y. You can't last much longer. I can sense it."

"Stop it!" Bryan did, Tala moaning harshly in pain. "Not that! Stop _teasing_ me!"

"Are you begging?"

"No."

"Don't seem that way." Bryan pressed his lips to Tala's ear as the younger whimpered. "You're being very stubborn. If you want it, you'll have to throw aside that ego of yours and ask for it."

"Arsehole." Tala was gasping. "You are… a cruel… coldhearted… conceited… arrogant… self-assured…. blood-sucking… prick!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Bryan sniggered. "Tala…"

"I'm not… begging…"

"Just say it. Come on." Bryan's voice was mocking as his eyes sparkled with evil intent. "What's the matter? Little Tala Yuri Ivanov too scared to ask for something he wants?"

"I hate you."

"You're so cute when you lie."

"You're… going to pay for this."

"I know." Bryan grinned evilly. "Well?"

"Bryan…"

"You know, I'm starting to get hungry. I think I'll go down to the dining room and see-"

"No!" Tala moaned, eyes squeezed closed. "Do it."

"Pardon?"

"I said do it."

"Missed that."

"For the love of it all, just make me come already!"

"You forgot the magic word…"

"Bryan Boris Kuznetsov, if you don't finish this I am going to have you hung, drawn and quartered, following a long session of torture by a thousand paper cuts and lemon juice. I'll rip out your eyes and"

"Spare me the fairy tale, babe." Bryan rolled his eyes. "Just eat your pride and say it."

Tala sighed in defeat, clenching his teeth. "Please?"

"See, now wasn't that easy?" Bryan sniggered. "Looks like I win."

Tala glared at him and went to reply, but it was lost as Bryan once more began his gentle torment, Tala gasping. Already so aroused it didn't take much before Tala threw back his head, forcing himself to swallow his cry as he came. As the stars faded before his eyes he became aware that Bryan was chuckling, probably having found the whole thing highly amusing. Tala hated it when Bryan tortured him like that, and Bryan _knew_ he hated it. Which, of course, was why he did it.

Growling, Tala swatted Bryan's hand away and reclasped his belt before he slid out of his nest between Bryan's legs, pulling from Bryan's arms and swinging to his feet. He stood, turning and glaring down at the elder, feeling his resolve falter as he spotted Bryan's innocent expression. Blue eyes narrowed before Tala reached down, grabbing Bryan by the front of the shirt and dragging him roughly from the couch. Bryan only just managed to twist in time so that he landed on one knee rather than on his backside.

"You think this is a game, Double B? I can assure you that it isn't, but if you want to play, fine. But this time, we play by _my_ rules."

Bryan smirked. "You're hot when you take charge, you know that?"

Tala returned the smirk. "Oh, I know it. And I'll use it to my advantage." He bent down, catching Bryan's lips in a fierce kiss before he tugged the other to his feet. "Now if I recall I'm your captain, and therefore you follow _my_ orders."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Roleplay, eh?"

"You'll see." Tala's face twisted in an evil grin before he jerked his head to the doorway. "Bedroom, right now."

Bryan chuckled, moving passed him, lavender eyes sparkling as he tossed Tala a wink. "Yes, oh captain my captain."

* * *

For those who didn't notice, there was a time jump there. And who enjoyed the Tal/Bry fun:p ;)

**Note:** If there is any punctuation missing, blame FF.N. For some reason it's dropping it out.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Prozacfairy: I'm glad you liked it!

MyHeartBleeds: I got "oh captain my captain" from _Dead Poets Society_. lol. And I don't know... I stalk the White Tigers, particularly Lee and Kevin...

Joey: I think Tala can be just as bad. ;) And Ian is straight in this fic. The rest you will have to find out.

M.S.K: Okay, that's it! ((smack)) Ask me to make the chapters longer again and I shalt hit you harder! Grr...

Kuroneko Hikage: What pairings _don't_ you like. XP

Hikaru-chan-4ever: There are a scattering of other original names used in this fic. See if you can spot them. And I can't show any more of that scene in the bedroom. After all, I can't go over an R rating. :P

Chaco and Lily: Yes, Bryan can be so cute... and feelings? Blame Tala for that. And Michael needs help...

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Your class reads these stories... and I hide them from my mother. Intriguing contrast. ((laughs sheepishly))

GemGemJoo: ((waves back)) Write more!

Koneko no Rei: You know, I never realised you could be so violent when you're not off with Tala. But then, it may be so in both cases. And really, I think Tala enjoyed the thing with Bryan... and he'll get his revenge.

Nights Child: Any particular reason why you want them blindfolded. :p And I know all about stalkers. I had a group of druggies stalk me for over a year, with prank calls, following in the car, and one even tried to hit me in a shopping centre. Don't ask me who they were... all I know is that it was the lot my ex-boyfriend was with. Or at least, the girl he cheated on me with was with.

Ashla: You're right. Only round one. I think we know who took out round two.

Training.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

The dust slowly cleared, revealing the sole beyblade still spinning as the others lay around it. Lee smirked, eyebrow raising above his blindfold. "Well?" 

"Well you lost," Ray teased.

"I don't think so, Tiger. Sounds like Galeon spinning to me."

"He's just teasing you," Max said with a laugh. "You won."

"And I must say your power levels have grown a bit over these last few days," Emily said, smiling down at her laptop. "I'd say your team is ready for the battle against Genesis."

"Good," Kevin said. "So, can we take the blindfolds off now? Mines really starting to itch."

"Take them off," Tala said, placing his hands on his hips. "Not bad, Yin. Still needs some work technique wise, but still, not bad."

Lee let the blindfold drop to the ground. "Still got three days. That's plenty of time to work on technique."

"Indeed." Robert knelt, retrieving his blade from amongst the fallen. "A noble effort. You and your team have improved greatly."

"That's what I want to hear." Lee smirked. "So, we all meeting up again tomorrow?"

"Sorry boys and girls, but no can do." Their attention moved toward the laptop on Kenny's knee, Dizzi's interface reflected from his glasses. "The team captains have to attend a meeting tomorrow about the Finals. You know, all the boring stuff. Otherwords, training tomorrow is cancelled."

Kevin grinned. "All right! Finally I'll be able to catch up on all those TV shows I've been missing. Sweet."

"Shopping," Mariah breathed.

"Food," Gary echoed.

Lee smirked. "Sleep…"

Tyson frowned. "Eh, Lee, aren't you going to the meeting?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you…" Tyson blinked before he grinned. "Oh yeah, I see. Fair enough."

Judy frowned. "You won't really sleep through the meeting, will you?"

"Why not?" Tala asked as he tossed Bryan and Kai their blades before pocketing Wolborg. "I will be."

Kai smirked. "Make that three."

"Four," Robert said.

"Five," Michael threw Judy a wink. "I'm getting sleepy just thinking about the meeting."

Judy sighed as Emily closed her laptop. "It certainly makes me wonder why they bother to hold these meetings at all."

"For the sake of holding them?" Tala suggested, pulling on his white jacket, the base brushing the polished surface of the floor. "I don't know about you, but I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off. I have a few things I want to do in the city."

Bryan sighed, scowling as he pulled on his own jacket. "Why do I get the feeling I'm driving?"

Tala looked back at him. "If you gave me the keys I'd be able to drive myself, but it would seem you still don't trust me."

"Tala, you only just got your car fixed. The money only goes so far, you know. Not as far as it should, but that would be because of your spending habits."

"I _needed_ a new hair dryer."

"No, you _wanted _a new hair dryer. If you hadn't thrown your old one at Kai it wouldn't have smashed into bits. Its called logic, but I guess you got rid of that to make room for your ego."

"Bryan, I am going to hit you."

"Promise?"

"You know, sometimes I hate you. I really do…"

Enrique snorted as their voices faded down the corridor. "They fight like they're married."

"You should try living with them," Ian grumbled.

"I'll pass."

Kai chuckled, leaning back against the wall as he smirked. "Some things really don't change."

"Oh?" Ray looked toward him. "Always been like that, have they?"

"Indeed."

Ray smiled. "Meanwhile, you and Tala just try to kill each other, and Bryan gives you advice on all sorts of things, such as…"

Kai shot Ray a warning look as Ray let his sentence trail off, the others laughing at what was left unsaid.

Tyson stretched, casually draping an arm around Max's shoulder and ignoring the sharp look Judy gave him. "So what do you think, Maxxy? We've got the rest of today and all of tomorrow off. Anything you want to do?"

Max thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind checking out some of the parks again, and maybe doing a tour of the city. We didn't get a chance to do that last time."

"Sounds good." Tyson looked around. "Hey Kai, can we borrow-"

"No."

"But I didn't say-"

"No." Kai's gaze levelled on him. "Until you get your license, you are _not_ driving the car."

Tyson blinked. "How did you know I was going to ask to borrow the car?"

Kai simply raised an eyebrow, Max and Ray chuckling, Kai's own words echoing through Tyson's mind: 'See all, know all, remember?'

"Dammit, why did we have to have a psychic for a team captain?"

Lee smiled but said nothing, catching Kai's eye and winking, earning a small smirk and a nod of understanding. Sometimes being psychic could be a _good_ thing if you knew how to use it right. Ray caught the exchange and chuckled, stretching and looking toward Kai.

"I do believe you owe me dinner."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Take it you didn't forget."

"Me? Forget?" Ray chuckled, sliding an arm around Kai's waist and nudging him. "Anyway, I had this place in mind on the other side of town. Relaxed atmosphere, good service, non-smoking with choice of either buffet or direct ordering. Nice décor too."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Sounds expensive."

Ray smiled sweetly at him. "You can afford it."

"Fine." Kai growled, scowling as he moved toward the doorway, Ray in step beside him. "I knew I was going to regret this."

As they disappeared, Michael looked toward the remaining Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys. "Hang on, Kai got his money from Voltaire, right? And Tala and Bryan got a share too, right?"

Tyson looked at him. "Yeah, so?"

"Then why was Bryan complaining about Tala spending money?"

Ian snorted. "Tala owns a Ferrari. Parts are almost as expensive as the car."

Steve looked up sharply. "He _crashed_ a Ferrari?"

Ian and Spencer nodded.

Tyson sniggered. "Doesn't surprise me, considering what Kai's told us about the way he drives."

Max nodded. "Pedal to the metal. Hardly ever uses the brake. King of the road, really."

"Rule one of our team," Ian said, crossing his arms over his chest. "_Never_ get in the car if Tala's driving."

Kevin brushed the hair from his eyes. "So what does Bryan drive?"

"Same car he always did." Ian grinned. "First thing he bought when we got out of the Abbey was this heap of shit of a Toyota. He's been buying parts for it and pretty much tinkering with it. Did the patch job himself too. Spence and I helped him with the spray painting." Ian sniggered. "What was left of the paint we used to make a paint bomb."

Judy looked up sharply. "A paint bomb?"

Ian nodded, smirking. "Bye bye labs at the Abbey."

Tyson burst out laughing. "You blew up the Abbey?"

"Yeah." Ian shrugged. "Among other things."

"Bryan's got another car," Spencer said, looking down at his youngest teammate. "The BMW."

"He only uses that when he absolutely has too," Ian reminded him. "Most of the time he uses the beast. You know what he's like. He'd take his baby everywhere if he could."

"So what's he got today?" Kevin asked.

"The BMW. With all the press attention Tala's concerned about team image."

"I've got the team car," Spencer told them. "Four-Wheel-Drive."

"I've got one of them back home," Lee said with a smile. "But I need it where I live. The road into the village isn't what I'd call a smooth suburban street."

Michael frowned. "You guys live in the mountains, right?"

"Yeah." Lee frowned. "Or at least we did."

Kevin slid an arm through his. "I say we make the most of the afternoon off. Standing around chattin' is just soaking up time."

"Yeah," Tyson nodded. "Let's get out of here. I'm sick of training, and _Kai's_ already gone."

"See you all soon," Judy told them, eyes falling on her son. "And Max?"

"Yeah Mum?"

"Don't you get yourself into too much trouble."

Max beamed, giving her a thumbs up. "It's okay, Mum. You can trust me."

Judy nodded, frowning as she watched him go. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Heh heh. We have another homophobic person on our hands - Judy. And for those wondering, 'hair dryer' is spelt correctly. I double-checked on the box. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

M.S.K: Good, you've learnt. XP

Lullaby Lily: It's good to have you back. You've been missed. I've actually been told I write my male characters better than my female. They say it means I am in touch with both my feminine and masculine sides. Well, I _am_ a tom boy. XD Don't worry, you're not scaring me. In fact, I am grateful. I love receiving in depth reviews. Just for the record this story is in fact novel length, and structured as such. Hence why I'm building things up so slowly.

Joey: Hard question to answer. Well, season one has occurred, but the events of the other stories in the _Honesty Series_ take place during the timeframe that is officially set aside for _V-Force_ and _G-Revolution_. Technically, this fic is set _after_ when _G-Revolution_ should have taken place. So... confused yet? XP

Kuroneko Hikage: lol. For me, it's Emily/Mariah. I can't stand that pairing. That's all I can think of at the moment.

Prozacfairy: Actually, Judy _is_ mildly homophobic. Nowhere near as bad as Kenny was though.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: ((remains silent so not to wake a certain person up...))

Nights Child: So how _would_ you be in a car? I've had my licence for almost two years now (got to be 18 here in Victoria, Australia to get it), so I know what I'm like. Let me put it this way - I avoid driving when ticked off or upset, and the other road uses should be thankful. XD

GemGemJoo: Um...

Koneko no Rei: Wow. Long. Good. And want to know why I gave Bry a Toyota? ((snigger)) I have one. Nice little sport model. Needs work, though. I have a list of things I need done to my baby, and the paintwork is the first off the list before it rusts. And Judy is not happy at _all_ with the Max/Tyson thing. Oh, and does there need to be an excuse for Tala trying to cause... eh... _damage_ to Kai? XD

Ashla: Ooo, yummy image. And yes, Tala is vain in my eyes. Not as bad as another redhead though ((jerks thumb toward Michael))

Chaco and Lily: My mum's the same. She doesn't care just so long as it isn't me and my sisters. And I agree, Kai is both. XP

This, you're not going to expect.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"I say we find out which suite the All Starz are staying in and plant a stick bomb under Michael's bed." 

Ray shot Kevin a glare as Bryan chuckled. "You will do no such thing."

"Oh come on, Tiger." Kevin looked toward him. "The guy deserves it."

"Maybe, but how would you feel if he did it to you?"

"Me? I'd be annoyed but I really wouldn't care. Thing is, I share with Lee, and Lee would kill him."

Bryan smirked. "I'd pay to see that."

"Bryan." Ray shot him a warning look before returning his gaze to Kevin. "Why not just ignore him?"

"I've tried that, but it's getting worse." Kevin sighed, shaking his head. "Last night the loser ran into some of the press and when they asked him about his love life he said he had someone in mind but that person was already dating a nobody and kept blowing him off. Michael told them that he has been a real gentleman, and that the person he likes is actually trapped in their relationship but are too stubborn to realise it. That the loser the person he likes is with is keeping them in the relationship with threats of suicide and that there was no love between them." Kevin growled. "And now the press are making Michael out to be the white knight who is being hard done by."

"Forget the stink bomb," Bryan looked down at him. "Sounds to me like a swim in a frozen lake might be in order."

"I'll say." Ray frowned. "Michael certainly can't take no for an answer."

"Can't say he's not persistent."

"Yeah, but that's a _bad_ thing." Kevin shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as they walked the streets. "I _love_ Lee. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. There's no way I'd breaking up with him just to make some deranged arsehole happy."

"I could take care of him."

"Bryan, you are not going to 'take care' of anything." Ray shot him another warning look. "It's bad enough you almost punched out that guy that tried to hit on Tala at a club the week after the court case ended."

"What do you mean 'almost'." Bryan smirked, tossing him a wink. "Saw the guy in the mall the next day. Bet he never knew what hit him."

Kevin laughed. "And I thought _Lee_ was too protective."

"I don't know, Kai's just as bad." Ray smiled faintly. "There was this woman in Paris who wouldn't take no for an answer. She was pretty much stalking me. What was funny was she had no idea who we were, so when Kai kept telling her to beat it she told me that my bodyguard was very rude and she could give me the phone number for a better one."

Kevin tried not to laugh. "What happened?"

"I think I know," Bryan's lavender eyes sparkled with amusement. "Phoenix wouldn't hit a lady, but I'm guessing an attack of pride?"

"Yeah." Ray chuckled. "He said that I didn't need a bodyguard to protect me from a two-bit whore passing herself off as a goddess. She went right off at him, saying that she didn't talk to lowlife and that someone wealthy and good looking like me would be better off not being seen with someone like him."

Bryan snorted. "This oughta be good."

Ray grinned. "I told her that I came from a small village and had no money, and that if I wanted it I would marry it. She was taken aback but seemed to like the prospect of me marrying money. Then I told her I was _travelling_ with money. She starting looking around, asking to see my girlfriend but I told her I didn't have one. It was then Kai said I was travelling with him."

"What'd she do?" Kevin asked.

"She inquired as to how much he had, and he quoted it straight off the top of his head, as well as some of his assets including shares. She was astounded, but then went right back to flirting with me." Ray waved it off. "I reminded her of what I'd said, about travelling with money, and I told her that it was _that_ money I'd marry."

"Would've went over her head," Kevin guessed.

"It did." Ray shrugged. "So, to help it sink in, I wrapped my arms around Kai's neck and kissed him rather passionately. Everyone in the area _knew_ that there was more than a little tongue involved, I tell you."

Bryan and Kevin laughed hard, turning the heads of those around them. Ray chuckled as a snowflake drifted down from the sky, signalling the start of a fall. He shot an envious look at Bryan, as while Kevin and Ray were rugged up and still obviously cold, Bryan seemed unhindered by the weather. Then again, Bryan was born and raised in Moscow, so he was no doubt used to the winter.

"I can just imagine the look on her face," Kevin sniggered.

"Well, she did do a rather good impression of a fish," Ray admitted. "Right before she abused us in her native tongue and stormed off. Oliver thought it was hilarious."

"Oliver was there?"

"Oliver was our friendly native tour guide while we were in Paris," Ray explained. "He even let us stay at his mansion. But then, he _was_ the one to invite us there."

Kevin frowned. "I thought Oliver didn't like you that much."

"It's not that he didn't like me," Ray said. "It's… other matters."

"It's called money," Bryan explained. "When ya broke no one wants to know you. However, come into some cash and you've got friends you never even knew you had. All with their hand out, of course."

"I get it now." Kevin nodded. "And if you ever lost the money they'd all turn their back on you."

"You got it, kid."

Ray smiled faintly. "I think Tala's the only one who's changed since he received his share. Kai hasn't changed. And Bryan's still a jerk."

Bryan smirked. "That's Mr _Rich_ Jerk, thank you very much."

Ray elbowed him in the side. "Tala's bought himself flashy cars, new outfits, a boat and everything else you can think of. He's got enough Beyblade parts to open his own _mega_store. I'm surprised he hasn't bought himself a mansion yet."

"That's because I told him that if he ever _were_ to buy and move into a mansion, I would not be moving in with him." Bryan scowled. "Tal's always had things handed to him on a silver platter, though he denies it. He was Boris' little teachers pet. All he had to do was bat those long lashes and widen those blues and even _Boris_ crumpled." He shrugged. "Tala will get over the money thing."

Ray looked up at him. "You hope."

Bryan grunted. "If the money runs out, he's _not_ borrowing mine."

Kevin chuckled. "Lee tells me that all the time. Though I tell you, ever since I started living independently, I've really learnt how to manage my finances."

"You've got to learn that pretty quick," Ray agreed. "Or you don't have the money you need for food and other necessities."

"Yeah."

They looked up at the sound of distant bells, Bryan frowning before checking his watch. "Didn't you say you wanted to meet Granger and Tate, Kev?"

"Yeah." Kevin leant over, glancing at Bryan's wrist. "Shit, is that the time?"

"No, I reset my watch so I could make you panic."

Ray sighed at Bryan's sarcasm. "It'd hurt you to be nice, wouldn't it."

Bryan shrugged, smirking.

"I'd better get a move on," Kevin said, brushing a snowflake from his cheek as it stuck to his tanned skin. He took two steps, then paused. "Eh… Bryan?"

Bryan chuckled, stepping forward and clapping Kevin on the shoulder. "I'll show you where it is. You're battling Genesis in a couple of days, after all. Can't have the little Monkey getting lost."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"So Ian was right," Tala said as he shoved the hands into the pockets of his long jacket. "We battle the All Starz, then if we win we go straight into the Final."

"That's _if_ you win," Kai said, shooting a look sideways. "Heard from Bryan today?"

"No, but that doesn't surprise me." Tala shrugged, sapphire eyes narrowing. "He's home when he's home. That's the way it's always been. He only ever messages me if he wants me to meet him somewhere."

"I thought as much." Kai smiled faintly. "The reason I ask is because Ray messaged me just before the meeting ended. He's with Bryan and Kevin and they were on their way into Moscow's centre to meet up with my teammates. He said they had a couple of things to do and that they were walking back, so they should be back within this next hour."

"Walking?" Tala frowned, then nodded. "That's right, there was a storm coming. Bryan never drives when the weather's going to get bad."

"Maybe you should take a lesson from him."

"Go screw yourself, Kai."

"Fighting again, are we?" Lee joined them. "I heard someone mention my boyfriend."

"We did, now go away."

"Tala." Kai shot him a look, then turned his attention back to Lee. "Just that Kevin was somewhere with Max and Tyson, having spent the morning with Ray and Bryan."

"I see." Lee's golden eyes narrowed. "Kevin's certainly made a lot of friends somewhat quickly."

"Jealous?"

"Not really, no. Just curious as to why."

"Probably the same reason as Tyson." Kai shrugged. "They're growing up, Yin. They're maturing. Some of their arrogance and childishness is finally starting to disappear, meaning they're easier to have a conversation with."

"Not to mention rape makes people grow up quickly." Tala frowned. "Trust me on that."

"I do." Lee sighed. "I saw what happened to Kev. He grew up a lot within a short period of time. He certainly became very subdued there for a long while."

"Speaking of Kevin and rape," Kai looked to the side. "How's the issue with Mariah going?"

"It's going." Lee growled. "The two of them can't say a word to each other without turning it into full out war. At dinner I have to keep my eye on the knives if you take my meaning."

"It was expected." Kai frowned. "Ray wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of seeing her again. With the stress of Genesis and the whole thing with Mariah still hanging over him, he's been very distracted of late."

"Bryan's the same," Tala said. "He doesn't have fond memories of Biovolt Stadium, and combined with the Genesis thing he's hardly been sleeping. All he does is sit on his laptop and run through strategy after strategy, set on finding the answer."

"How's he going with that?" Lee asked.

"He's getting close," Tala replied, shrugging. "Just wish he'd realise that he isn't a machine like Biovolt wanted him to be."

"No doubt you've been trying to get him to loosen up," Kai said.

"'Trying' being the key word."

Lee smiled faintly. "What to do with our boyfriends, eh?"

"Hn." Kai ran a hand through his hair, glancing back toward the door behind them. "And what to do with a certain American redhead."

"Red hair has nothing to do with it," Tala snapped.

"No offence, cous."

"I'd hope not."

"Yes, what to do with Parker." Lee growled. "I read the papers this morning and you should have seen what he said. He might not have mentioned names but I_ know_ who he was referring to."

Tala smirked. "He certainly is smitten by Ki."

"Only because Kev is hot." Lee scowled. "Back during the last Championship did Michael like him? No. All he did was look down his nose at Kev. Suddenly Kevin becomes good looking and Michael's drooling all over him, practically worshipping the ground Kev walks on. The guy doesn't care about Kev. All he cares about is how hot Kev is."

"You might have a point." Kai frowned. "I've been accused of the same thing about Ray."

"It's also the same argument Ian used against Bryan." Tala shrugged. "Sometimes it's a curse to be so hot. Everyone always assumes that your boyfriend is only going out with you to say 'hey, check out who I'm dating. Do better than this'. It's just bullshit. If I thought Bryan was after me because of my looks I would have never gone out with him, and you'll find Ray and Kevin are the same when it comes to you guys."

"Little different for me," Lee said, shrugging. "I've been dating Kev since _before_ he got hot in everyone's eyes."

"Maybe, but Ray told me that you only fell for him after he got raped, meaning his personality would have changed."

"Not exactly true." Lee shook his head, biting his lip. "I've liked him longer than that. Don't tell _him_ that though."

Tala nodded before blue eyes sparkled. "I heard Minx's after McGregor."

Kai and Lee snorted before Lee nodded his confirmation, Tala smiling.

"It's the perfect ammunition," Kai said, winking at Tala. "Nothing gets Johnny going more than bringing up Minx's flirting."

"I'll keep that in mind."

All three frowned at the sound of a ringing, reaching for their pockets and checking their mobile phones.

"It's mine," Lee told them, pressing receive and raising it to his ear. "Hello?… Where are you?… They _what_?… Did you walk out?… Jeez, I don't blame you. Those two really need to learn some self control… What time?…" He checked his watch. "Yeah, I can meet you there… No, the meetings over… Yeah… No, I don't think so… Look, I wouldn't try it Kev… If you fall in the river I'm _not_ fishing you out… Okay, so maybe I _would_, but still, use the bridge… Kevin, I don't like it when you mess with me… Oh ha ha… So where are you _really_?… Really?… So what's the place like?… _Oliver_ got you in?… Oh yeah, I forgot he is on the International Arts Committee. Boring, right?…" He laughed. "Yeah, thought so. Well, see you in 20… Yeah, you too… Zàijiàn."

Tala frowned as Lee hung up. "Zàijiàn?"

"It's goodbye in Mandarin." Lee looked up at them. "Well, it would appear I have a date in 20 minutes, so I'd better get going. Oh, and Kai? Kev tells me that Tyson and Max were doing a rather impressive public display that would, I quote, 'make a porn king proud', unquote."

Kai growled, running a hand through his hair as the other clenched into a fist. "I'll _kill_ them. I specifically told them not to do _anything_."

"Kai, trust me," Tala looked at him. "Teammates _never_ listen. Especially the younger annoying ones."

Lee smirked. "That's true."

* * *

For anyone wondering, Kevin was telling Lee he was going to cross the river by walking over the ice. That, and Oliver got him into a museum. And looky, Kevin, Bryan and Ray are all buddies. Who'd have thought. :p 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Prozacfairy: I doubt Tyson and Max understand the concept of self-control. And yes, all buddy buddy. :p

M.S.K: Um... okay. XD

Joey: Yeap, you've got it. Michael hook up with Mariah? I'm not that cruel. To Mariah, anyway. Besides, most of the Mariah fans already want my head ((sweatdrop)). And I agree: what sort of pairing _is_ Michael/Mingming.

Koneko no Rei: I don't think it would take much for Kai to make Tala pissed at him. And yep, Michael did indeed say that. And that woman hitting on Ray was simply vain I think - couldn't see passed what she wanted, which was Ray. And I agree, it really would kill Bryan if he were ever nice. lol.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Iced tea? Yummy. And 'god' work? Nice to know you think so. XP

Chaco and Lily: That's what brings them all together all right. And okay... OO;; ((slides away))

GemGemJoo: Right.

Ashla: Let me put it this way, there is an episode in _G-Rev_ where Michael stands in front of the mirror adjusting and readjusting his hat and staring at himself. However, I think he was plotting Rick's death while he was doing it, which makes it fine with me. XP

Lin: I am so glad that you like it. :)

dimonyo-anghel: I'd hate to think what they looked like. And protective boyfriends have their moments.

Nights Child: I know of a few Aussie authors. Galux Kitty is one. And Level4Chaos. Yep, there's a few of us around. The writing stuff? Well, I've been doing it for some time now. I began writing stories when I was six, completed my first novel when I was nine, and I currently have one short story published. I'm 20 now, btw, so you could say I've been at it a while. Not to mention I've been taught to write properly (eg. structure, conflict, characters) at Uni.

Kuroneko Hikage: I'm not going to say a word about Mariah/Ray. Said fans already... dislike me. Devoted an entire LJ entry to try and clear that up. Oh, and I have the Lonely Planet Phrase Books for Mandarin, Russian, and Japanese. That, and I am currently learning Japanese. And yes, I got your chapter 3. Tis good, too. XP

Lullaby Lily: You know, I never thought about the whole Tala/Bryan/Boris triangle in that way. ((wince)) And you've certainly got a good grip on everything I'm trying to get at in this story. You have a good eye and mind. And _Centrepiece_? I really need to update that. ((sweatdrop))

chibi Kyo-chan: They can shove pay tv up their... you know. I'm going to keep going on and on and on and on until they show _G-Rev _on free to air. I'm not paying. I can't afford to pay. Choice is, pay tv or internet. Which would _you_ rather I have. XP

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Ski trip? Gah, I can't ski. Not allowed to either now, since my back operation. Hope you had fun.

Food!

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Kevin sighed, violet eyes drifting around the interior of the small Chinese restaurant. "This all kinda makes you miss home, right?" 

"In a way." Lee sipped his drink, frowning. "How'd you find this place, anyhow?"

"Bryan told me about. Apparently Ray found it when he and Kai were staying with the Demolition Boys and Ray dragged them all here for dinner one day. Ray says it's the last time he's going _anywhere_ with the group of them."

Lee chuckled. "Ian?"

"Fighting with Bryan, while Tala and Kai were at each others throats. Meanwhile, Spencer would pinch everyone's food though in the end it turned out he was allergic to some of the spices."

"I see." Lee smiled faintly. "You, Bryan and Ray had a good day I take it."

"We're planning on going out again as soon as all this training ends." Kevin shrugged. "I don't know, but for some reason we just get on great together. We're all different, but something just clicked."

"Sounds like it." Lee glanced out the window, taking in the falling snow. "Looks like it's going to be another cold night."

"Yeah." Kevin smirked. "Good thing I have my pussy-cat to curl up against."

Lee's eyes sparkled. "Just don't go stealing all the sheets again, Monkey."

"Hey, I was stealing them _back_. You were the one who rolled over and took them all."

"Mm."

They ate in silence, listening to the conversation around them. Several of the customers were Chinese travellers like themselves, while others were residents trying a different cuisine if not one they liked. The conversations were a mixture of English, variations of Russian and Chinese, and a hint of several other languages as well. The room was filled with laughter and talk, the clinking of cups and the sound of china as plates were shuffled.

Kevin had gotten them a table in the far corner, away from prying eyes though already both he and Lee had been stopped by people asking if they were really the famous bladers from their country. While the occasional glance still shot their way, they had not been disturbed for some time and were free to eat and converse in private.

Lee looked up, sighing as he spotted a mother teaching her son the proper way of acting while eating out. "I remember when my mother first did that to me."

"Yeah, same." Kevin sniggered. "Only I got threatened that if I didn't stop trying to put food down the waiters pants I will _never_ be allowed to eat out again."

Lee looked at him. "That wasn't the first time you ate out."

"Yeah, I know."

"Kev, you were 14."

"I know that too." He shrugged. "I was bored."

"And what did Cale think of all this?"

"Teh, my little brother's pretty cool. He was laughing."

"Mm-hm." Lee sipped his drink, frowning as he spotted the hesitation in Kevin's body language. "Something wrong, Kev?"

"No… yes." Kevin sighed. "There's… kinda something I forgot to tell you."

"And that is?"

"Well…" He bit his lip. "Remember during our training at China Tower before the qualifier? Remember how I tripped on a loose tile and bruised my wrist and had concussion and all that crap?" He saw Lee nod. "You know how I couldn't train so I stayed at the hotel, right? Well, thing is I got bored and I… I rang home."

"So?"

"So, my family wasn't _at_ home, so I rang Gaz's place and they were there. Thing is…"

Lee frowned. "What is it?"

"I didn't really want to tell you this but…" he met Lee's eye. "Your mother answered the phone."

Lee blinked. "My mother?"

"She… wasn't exactly happy to hear my voice. At first she had no idea who I was, but as soon as I said it was Kevin she…" He sighed. "She kinda exploded. She said I would never be welcome in you house again, and that I'm not to go anywhere near your sister as I might corrupt Shina too. She said she found it hard to believe she once loved me like a son when I'm nothing more than an animal, a demon set on stealing souls. It was at that point that Dad managed to grab the phone off her but… she kept going. I'm not sayin' what else she said."

Lee set his jaw, feeling his stomach turn sour. "My mother was always a traditionalist, a law abiding woman who puts family first. It hit her hard when she learnt I was gay, and she is no doubt looking for someone to blame."

"That's what Dad said. He told me to just ignore her."

"You should. My mother is known for saying things she later regrets when she is emotional." Lee picked at his food. "I've spoken too her as well, Kev. Sometimes when I call my father she answers the phone. She has made it clear that she is disappointed in me."

"Yeah."

Lee sighed, closing his eyes. "There is something I did not tell _you_. When Mariah announced she was pregnant my mother wasn't just angry, but excited as well. She prayed to the gods that I was the father as it would mean that I would marry."

Kevin looked up sharply. "She did?"

"She did." Lee nodded. "Gary told me and Father later confirmed that when it was discovered the fate of Honesty's father, my mother approached Mariah's parents and offered for me to be the one to marry her. Had my grandfather not stepped in and won the debate…"

Kevin swore softly, eyes dropping to the table. "How can you not be angry at her?"

"I _am_ angry. But she's my mother. She's simply looking out for my own wellbeing." Lee stared down at the table, the corners of his eyes tightening. "Remember how you once said that I'm at the age when most of the guys marry and have a family?" Kevin nodded. "Well my mother believes that I too should marry. That I should let go of my foolishness and return to the village to find a wife."

"Did she tell you this?"

"She did."

"Ouch." Kevin frowned. "What did you say?"

"I told her that the only person being foolish was her, and that I was not leaving you simply to make her happy." Lee closed his eyes. "At which point she burst into tears and kept asking what she had done to deserve a son like me. What she had done wrong, and why was I punishing her. She said I am not her little boy and that she wants that boy back so she can talk some sense into him, and that while I am as I am she does not wish to see me."

Kevin let out a shaky breath. "She's disowned you."

"Pretty much."

Kevin looked up sharply. "Lee, you shouldn't have to go through this. Maybe we could tell them we broke up, that way she will let you in and you can be with your family again."

"I won't lie, Kev. And I won't leave you." Lee shook his head. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to be happy."

"But in making those sacrifices you're also sacrificing that happiness you're trying to achieve." Kevin studied Lee's face, biting his lip gently. "If you ever need someone from home to talk too, you can ring my father. He's very supportive of our relationship, and he said that if you ever needed someone he'd be there for you."

"Thanks Kev."

"And just you remember we're not being cast out of the village," Kevin said, eyes lit with a fierce determination. "We're the future Elders, remember? And we share a bond that no one can ever break. Mentally we _are_ married, even _if_ it's not legal."

"True."

"Anyway, who cares what everyone thinks. It's impossible to make everyone happy. What matters is that _we're_ happy." Kevin reached out, gently touching Lee's hand. "I _love_ you, Leeroy Yin."

Lee looked up toward him, orange-gold eyes soft with sincerity. "I love you too, Kevin Ki."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"-so then she said she was leaving and demanded the cheque, but before it could arrive the table finally broke and dumped the contents all over her lap!"

The sky was darkening, snow gently falling upon the two forms that made their way toward the hotel as the day slowly came to an end. It had been a long day and they were both visibly tired, chatting happily as they walked side-by-side along the path.

Bryan sniggered, imagining it. "Emily must have been raving mad."

"They say the raw eggs were boiling on her skin." Ray stopped, frowning. "Um… does that look like black ice to you?"

Bryan looked down at the path. "Sure does. And we gotta go straight through it."

"Aw man." Ray took a step forward, feet sliding ever so slightly. "This is really slippery."

"Takes practice."

Ray took another step forward, scowling as Bryan expertly moved over the path. Smirking, Ray reached out and gave him a light shove, Bryan letting out a gasp as his feet went out from under him, sending him swearing into the deep snow by the path.

"Very funny, Tiger."

Ray tried to stop laughing, letting out a sharp cry before losing balance and joining Bryan in the snow. "This isn't working."

Bryan pushed himself up. "We'll have to work together."

Ray nodded, taking Bryan's hand, the two using each other for support as they gently slid toward their destination, laughing as they almost took each other down, catching each other as one would fall. After 10 minutes they reached the end of the ice, stepping off it and sighing in relief.

Ray grinned. "Well I'm glad that's ove-_eeh!"_

Bryan laughed as he caught Ray around the waist. "Little black ice surprise right there, Kitten."

"Yeah."

Ray clutched Bryan's jacket, pulling himself up. Straightening, he felt his heartbeat quicken as he realised just how close they were, Bryan fairing no better. They stared at each other for a long while, then without warning lips met, Ray holding Bryan's face in his hands as the elder drew Ray against him, the kisses desperate and fierce, warming their chilled bodies instantly.

With a gasp they stepped back, gaping at each other.

Bryan swallowed hard. "We shouldn't have done that."

Ray shook his head. "Nah-ah."

"We should forget it ever happened."

"Definitely."

Bryan stepped along the path, shoving his hands in his pockets as Ray fell into step beside him. Bryan looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "So who else saw what happened to Emily?"

Ray let out a long breath, glad for conversation as he pushed what had happened to the back of his mind. "Well, Steve was there…"

* * *

Lee's parents are both homophobic, and did Ray and Bryan just… O-O;; 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wow. There are so many reviews. ((gets comfortable in seat before computer))

Nights Child: lol. My first novel is... well, _crap_. It's no wonder the publishers turned it down. As for my second novel, it needs a lot of work. My third is in progress. My short story? Nope, I just say it's published and that's that. Disagreements with the head Editor (my teacher) killed it, as she hacked out all the good stuff. Had a breakdown over that heap of crap. And yes, Kai shall be hit the hardest, methinks...

M.S.K: I have no idea what exactly happened to Emily. Ask Ray. XP

Kuroneko Hikage: I'm not gonna give anything away. :p

Joey: Tala and Kai are cousins, so for anything to happen would be... well, I've done incest before, but in this case... Quickly, what's the story behind your signature at the end of your reviews? I'm rather curious.

Sailor Bluestar: Tempting, but not in this fic. XD

Prozacfairy: I be evil. It's my lot in life to make people cry. ;)

kate4anime: Thank you so much for that, though I disagree about the dragging. I feel _Overture_ dragged. And you made Ray cheat on Kai? I really must read this story of yours.

Narratress: Fate has a way of doing things, lol. Coincidence, to be sure. But then... Oh, and I _did_ just do that to them. XP

Kappy Locks: lol, I think you may be the only one to pick up on the foreshadowing. I'm a fan of foreshadowing, or giving away subtle hints of what is to come. Good eye.

Platinum Rei: It will come back to get them indeed. Makes you wonder what they were thinking.

Chaco and Lily: The thing with Lee's parents is _very_ important, as it plays a role later on. Remember it.

Koneko no Rei: Not everyone's parents are homophobic, mainly the ones from the countries where it is against the law, such as China, Judy being an exception. And I think they can both kiss well. I mean, Bryan and Ray have had lots of practice...

Chibi Kyo-chan: Don't worry, I wouldn't give up the net for the world. I'd die from withdrawal without the net.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Yeap, they did just... XD

Ashla: Gah, Uni starts for the year tomorrow. Holidays officially over. And I swear it looks more like mayonnaise than mustard, which would make more sense. Hope you did well with your exams.

iluvrei: We'll see. ((evil grin))

Neki: Oh come on, I love dropping bombs on characters perfect lives. It... amuses me...

LAD: Why are you grounded? Glad you got a chance to catch up, anyhow. And like the twist, did we:p

Blazing Phoenix L: There might be...

wolf wasenshi: I'm happy to hear you're liking this so much. And yes, Michael does need help... just so long as Bryan doesn't do it, yes? XD

Reianner-lin: I'm so glad that you liked it.

Shaman Wolf: Oh yes, I love surprises... well, when I'm dishing them out. :p And I doubt it will stop it from happening again, locking them all away. :p

dimonyo-anghel: If that isn't a threat if I ever saw one. lol.

Phew. Done. Now, time to tell it as it is.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Though he would never admit it to anyone, Lee liked it when Kevin took control. He liked it when Kevin stopped him from fighting back, trapping him with no means of escape, weakening Lee with caresses and kisses. And he always used the element of surprise to pounce, catching Lee unaware and giving him no time to react before he was at Kevin's mercy. 

Lee moaned, closing his eyes as Kevin trailed his kisses over the elder's collarbone, nipping and sucking at the firm flesh. Lee growled softly at the back of his throat as he tried to flip Kevin off him and onto his back, but Kevin tightened his grip, digging his knees harder against Lee to pin him firmer in place.

Kevin shifted, teeth tugging at a nipple and was rewarded with a harsh moan. Lee squirmed, successfully freeing his arms and catching hold of Kevin's shirt, tugging it off and tossing it onto the floor by the bed to join his vest. This done, Lee's fingers trailed over the younger's back, feeling the rippling muscles as Kevin shuddered at his touch.

Lee's eyes fluttered closed again as Kevin's teeth tugged at a pointed ear, Lee sensing the hand that trailed down his chest and over perfect abs before fingers tugged at the knot on his sash. Lee shivered, swallowing hard, distracted between the movements of Kevin's tongue on his neck and those sure fingers drifting below the fabric of his pants toward-

They both jumped at the sound of a fierce knocking on the door. "Lee! Lee, I need to talk to you! Lee!"

Kevin swore, shoving himself off the bed and stalking toward the en suite, slamming the door behind him. Lee let out a long breath, pushing himself up into a sitting position and brushing the hair back from his eyes. Standing, he redid his belt sash before moving toward the doorway, pausing for a moment to calm his lust, looking to the side to check his reflection in a mirror. A downside of being a neko-jin was that when you were highly aroused, it showed.

Once he was sure he was calmed down enough he opened the door, looking down at the woman before him. "Yes?"

"Lee, I need to talk to you about the team budget," Mariah said, holding a piece of paper in her hands. "You've given me enough for Honesty's things but there isn't enough for _me_. Today when I was in town I saw this beautiful-"

"The budget stays as is," Lee cut in. "And just as I told Kev, I am not moving an inch when it comes to dividing it up." He raised a hand, silencing her before she could say anything. "There is enough for food, travel, and Honesty's expenses, but until this Championship is over and you're no longer under my leadership, then whatever extras you want must come out of your own pocket. I'll give out what's left once the Final is over, and _then_ you can buy what you want."

Mariah pouted. "But what I want will probably be gone by then."

"Not my problem."

Golden eyes raised as she glared. "What about you? I heard you and Kevin went out for dinner at a restaurant tonight."

"Kevin paid for that out of his own pocket," Lee told her. "He put some of his money he earned working for the BBA into a bank account to use during the Championship. That's where he got that."

Mariah sighed. "No money until the end of the Championship?"

"No."

"Oh fine. It's just-" She blinked, staring at him before tossing a look over his shoulder. "Where's Kevin?"

"Why?"

She didn't answer, faint anger sparking in her eyes. "Just what were you doing before I knocked?"

"That's really none of your business."

"It _is_ my business. I share this suite too. I'm next door in fact!" Mariah's fangs glittered. "You _promised_ me you wouldn't do anything."

"I know."

"So what were you doing? Tell me! I demand to know!"

Lee was about to reply when something Kevin has said during dinner played through his mind: '_who cares what everyone thinks. It's impossible to make everyone happy. What matters is that we're happy_.' Lee smirked, looking down at her. "No."

She blinked. "What?"

"No, I'm not telling you. I think you already know what we were doing, and I see no reason to stop just because you said so."

Mariah's eyes flared. "Do you expect me to listen to _that_?"

The smirk widened. "Yes."

Behind him Lee heard the bathroom door crack open, but he didn't turn, instead keeping his eyes on the one in front of him as she fumed.

"How can you be so insensitive! _Honesty_ is in that room with me."

"Like she'd care."

"You will keep her awake-"

"Good. Revenge."

"You insensitive-"

"Shut up, Mariah." Lee snarled, pupils slitting. "Why should Kev and I be forced to put our relationship on hold just because you don't like it? We've tried to make you happy all Championship, but we still can't please you. And now I realise why _should_ we do what you want. After everything you've done to us, to _Kev_, _you're_ the one who should be making an effort to please _us_. So it's like this." He crossed his arms over his chest. "We do what we want, _when_ we want, understand? And if you don't like it, then that's not our problem."

Mariah gaped at him, eyes shimmering with tears before she spun on her heel. "Kevin's a bad influence."

"Good." Lee smirked. "And you say _I'm_ closed-minded."

"Sometimes you can be a real arsehole."

"Only when I don't do what you say, you mean." Lee's eyes narrowed. "Might as well get used to it, Mountain Cat. The old Leeroy Yin and Kevin Ki are gone, and for that you can only blame yourself."

He saw her spin around to make a biting reply that he never heard it as he slammed the bedroom door shut, flicking the lock. He sighed, a smile playing across his lips. That had certainly felt good. Only thing was now she was not only going to be abusing and glaring at Kevin all the time, but him as well. Then again, he was team captain, so it probably wouldn't start until _after_ the Championship.

Hearing a whisper of movement behind him he smiled as arms slid around him from behind, Lee leaning back against the younger as Kevin set his chin on Lee's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you."

"Hn." Lee looked back at him. "I'm turning into you."

"Yeah well Ray told me today I'm turning into _you_." Kevin shrugged, kissing Lee's shoulder. "So, where were we?"

Lee chuckled, allowing Kevin entice him back toward the bed.

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"It would be nice if you called once in a while. I had no idea if I should have waited for you at dinner, and here I was just about to go when you and Ray walk in like it didn't really matter that it was nearly dark outside– Where the hell did I _put_ it?"

Bryan smiled faintly. "If you organised everything you wouldn't have to be pulling our room apart, now would you?"

"Oh shut up. So what if I'm not a perfectionist and clean freak like _some_ people." Tala tossed the now empty bag onto the bed to join its contents before attacking the drawers, dumping clothes onto the floor.

"At least I know where everything of mine is." Bryan frowned, eyes scanning the room before they narrowed. "Or at least I did."

"I'll clean it up, okay?"

"Heard _that_ before."

"I mean it this time!"

"Whatever, Wolf." Bryan leant back, a small smirk playing across his lips. "You know, nobody believes me when I tell them you couldn't keep a box of matches in order if your life depended on it."

"Well you can't keep a box of matches un_lit_, so stop complaining." Tala straightened, eyes scanning the room for a place he hadn't looked. Spotting the clothesbasket he moved toward it, tipping it out and going through it.

"Oh I'm very sure it would be there." Bryan frowned, an eyebrow raising. "Then again, knowing you…"

"Just lay off, okay? I know I had it yesterday."

"Have you tried the car?"

"First place I looked."

"So I should assume I need to put the seat covers back on and find the drawers?"

"Bryan, shut up, okay? Just shut up."

Bryan watched as Tala continued to search through his things for his MP3 Player, once more tossing clothes onto the floor. "Tal?"

"Yeah?"

"Out of curiosity, what would you ever do to me if I kissed someone?"

Tala didn't even blink. "Depends on the type of kiss."

"A peck?"

"I wouldn't care."

"A kiss on the cheek?"

"Still wouldn't care."

"How about a peck on the lips?"

"Also an 'I don't care' answer."

Bryan looked up, watching him. "How about full on, tongue down each others throats sorta kiss?"

Tala paused. "Depends if it's a guy or a girl."

"Well it obviously wouldn't be a girl." Bryan raised an eyebrow, gesturing to himself. "Homosexuality in its purist form sitting right here."

Tala narrowed his blue eyes, glancing toward him. "Why are you asking?"

Bryan set his jaw. He really shouldn't, but he couldn't keep it from his love. "I kinda kissed Ray."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Kinda?"

Bryan sighed. "Alright, more than kinda."

"And Ray as in Kai's Ray?"

"Know any other Ray's?"

"When?"

"This afternoon as we were walking home."

Tala tossed down the things he had in his hand, moving toward where Bryan was perched in the window. "Why? Why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know, and I doubt he does either." Bryan caught the look in Tala's eye. "It's not that I don't love you, Wolf. It's just that… he's hot, Tal, and I _am_ attracted to him." He saw a tightness in the corner of Tala's eyes and felt his stomach knot. "But if I had to chose between him and you, I'd take you anyday."

Tala nodded. "Why did you tell me?"

"I felt guilty. Besides, I tell you everything." He scowled. "Also, I'd rather you heard it from me than from Kai, as I'm positive Kon will talk."

Tala nodded, sighing. "Do you think it will happen again?"

Bryan frowned, shaking his head. "I wish I knew."

* * *

Mariah shall now be ticked off at Lee, and Tala shall be ticked off at Bryan. Wonderful, yes:p 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lullaby Lily: I managed to stay calm when my ex-boyfriend and I split because he knew I knew he was cheating on me. It took til the next day for it to sink in, and that SMS message I got from him certainly didn't help. Friends help at times like that. Oh, and guess what I asked my ex when he said it would be best when we broke up... 'why?' He wouldn't admit anything though, not til the following day at least. And no, things are _never_ that simple. And you're right about the other thing, about the deepness. ;) And no, not convincing at all. And I'll get back to updating... eventually...

kaiswings: No, not confusing at all. And I'm so glad you like the Lee thing. I was thinking people would forget about it.

Chaco and Lily: Lee's grandfather? ((shudder)) God, I hope not. And I just had Lee stand up for himself, that's all. Fun. XD

GemGemJoo: You shall see what they are in this chapter.

Koneko no Rei: Lee's no push over at all. _G-Rev_ really did a lot of damage to the way people view him, and the manga certainly doesn't help either. In fact, the anime and manga leave many of the characters one-dimensional if you come to think about it. It's really we the fans that give them personalities and backgrounds and such. You know, add the extra layers. I mean, how many layers can you pick for Kevin or even Mariah in the anime and manga? Barely any in the manga, and little in the anime. In fact, it is: Kevin is annoying, and Mariah is a Ray obsessed and easily ticked off young woman. As for Lee? Grrr... Oh look, I have a long response to match your long reviews! lol! XP

Chibi Kyo-chan: Yes, but that would have been prodictable of me. :p I love doing things people don't expect. And you wait and see how they take it. ;)

Sailor Bluestar: Just save the idea as a plot bunny for later use. After all, can't let good ideas be wasted. XD

Hikaru-chan-4ever: lol! I can't imagine what it would be like having them reversed. In fact, I don't know if I want to imagine. And he does love Tala. Now it's up to Ray.

Nights Child: And this chapter was delayed... sorry. ((sweatdrop)) And the teachers never knew what to think of my writing either. The novel I've just started that I'm working on while I wait for my lectures and tutes to start is a gothic sort of thing. And here's a piece of trivia: the basic plot of the story originated from an idea I had for a _Beyblade_ fan fic...

Trinity and Mallcara: What? And not give you an appearance to last forever here:p Don't worry, I know where all this is going. As do those who've already read the entire fic and love it. I do hope you enjoy it as well.

Neki: We all have trouble saying things sometimes, and I guess Bryan is really no different. ;)

Ashla: My University year starts at the end of February, and ends mid November if you count the examinations. But if I don't have any, I finish a little bit earlier. Summer starts in December. In fact, we only just came into Autumn. And I believe Bryan is very honest... and at twisting the truth. But then, I think most of the characters are. XD

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I don't know, I always feel bad after an argument whether I came out on top or not.

dimonyo-anghel: I don't think Tala is as understanding as he seems. You'll see what I mean soon.

Narratress: I think Bryan is the one who should be doing the hiding under the bed. You're writing your first _Beyblade_ fan fic? I wish you luck and the absence of writers block. Never fun, that. Tip - don't upload anything until the whole thing is written. Easier to go back and change things then. Trust me, this fic is completely finished and edited, it's just a matter of uploading it.

Slave Of Darkness: I'm not giving anything away, which means you'll just have to read and find out. XP And Mariah's not that bad. Just wait and see what I have in store for her.

Some cannot keep secrets, and some cannot stop being annoying.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"You didn't sleep well last night." 

"Really? I didn't notice."

Kai frowned, gaze drifting toward where Ray was slouched on the couch by the fireplace in the main room of the suite. "Are you okay, Ray? Not catching a cold are you?"

"No, I'm not sick." Ray sighed. He hadn't slept because he had lain awake trying to work out what had happened with Bryan. One minute they had been laughing and joking like good friends, and the next… boy Bryan was a good kisser.

"Ray." Kai leant over the back of the coach. "Is it Genesis?"

"No, though I _am_ worried about the White Tigers tomorrow."

"Is it the Finals then?"

"No, not the Finals."

"Then what?"

Ray sighed, closing his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Golden eyes cracked open, staring into the flickering flames. "I kissed him."

"What?" Kai's eyes narrowed as he frowned. "Kissed who?"

Here we go. Just get it out. "Bryan."

Kai blinked. "Bryan? You mean you kissed him on the cheek or something, as in friends."

"No." Ray shook his head. "I mean I kissed kissed him. French kissed him."

Kai was silent for a long while, letting this new information process in his mind. As it slowly sunk in a single question floated to the surface. "Why?"

"I don't know, and that's why I couldn't sleep. I don't know _why_ I kissed him. It just happened." Ray sighed heavily. "When we were coming home we came across some black ice and had to walk through it, so we helped each other. Just when I thought we were out of it I fell and he caught me, and next thing I knew…" He looked up toward the young man hovering above him. "Kai, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Bryan said we should just forget about it but I can't because I feel guilty and I don't want to hurt you and-"

"Ray, slow down, it's okay." Kai frowned, rubbing his jaw. "Bryan told you to forget about it, did he?"

"He said we should pretend it never happened."

"Then he's the same as you: it was unexpected and he's going to feel guilty." Kai shifted, moving around the edge of the couch and perching himself next to Ray. "Ray, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer truthfully."

"Okay."

"Exactly how to you _feel_ about Bryan?"

Ray frowned thoughtfully. "He's great company and so easy to get along with once you get to know him. I feel as if I can tell him anything because I know I can trust him. I know that if anyone tried to hurt me I could go to him for help, though if I were ever short on cash it would be a battle to get it any from him as he'll probably expect it back with interest. I look forward to spending time with him because he always makes me laugh despite him being such a jerk that at times I just want to hit him. I feel… there's just so many things I feel about him. I can't really sum it up."

"Hn." Kai narrowed his eyes. "Could you ever imagine sleeping with him?"

Ray shot him a glare. "Define 'sleeping'."

"Making love."

"No." Ray shook his head. "Not at all. I get uncomfortable just thinking about him naked, as Tala makes me do so often."

"Does that to you too, does he?" Kai bit back a smirk. "The kiss was probably a spur of the moment thing, Ray. I'll admit, on occasion, I've kissed Bryan too."

Ray blinked. "You kissed _Bryan_? I thought you said he was a brother!"

"He is, which is why it was so awkward as I never saw myself as gay until I fell for you. Though looking back now I believe I was always gay, as I never found women that attractive." Kai shrugged. "The most recent time was shortly after I returned to Russia for the court case, not long after the Demolition Boys got their place. I was fighting with Tala and had just slammed out of his room and stormed down the stairs, intending on getting in my car and going for a long drive to cool down. As you know the runner on the stairs isn't really… well fit."

Ray nodded. "You tripped?"

"From the halfway point." Kai closed his eyes, remembering. "I tried to grab the banister but missed and ended up collecting Bryan on the way down. We laughed, joking about it was a good thing he has such a hard head and about how clumsy I can be, when I became aware of our position. I was straddling him, holding myself above him with my elbows on either side of his head. Next thing I knew I was kissing him."

"Did he kiss you back?"

"No. He was somewhat stunned, though when I realised and broke the kiss the first thing he said was 'are you _sure_ you're not gay?'"

"Sounds about Bryan's style." Ray looked up at him. "What did Tala think?"

"Tala never found out. At that time Tala was supposably straight as well. It would be a few more weeks before he and Bryan got together." Kai shrugged, smirking. "I've kissed Tala a couple of times too. I'm his target for revenge kisses against Bryan."

Ray frowned. "Revenge kisses?"

"When he's fighting with Bryan and Bryan won't talk to him, or when Bryan is simply ignoring him, Tala walks up to me and kisses me full on if he knows Bryan is watching."

"I see. To make Bryan jealous."

"Exactly."

Ray blinked. "But it's kind of sick, you know. Tala _is_ your cousin."

"Hence why I usually wind him or beat him senseless." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Your turn. Who have _you_ kissed that you haven't told me about."

"You know about Mariah." Ray frowned, thinking. "Full on kisses?"

"Preferably with guys."

Ray nodded, searching his mind. "I kissed Lee once."

"Oh really." Kai studied him. "How old?"

"Ten."

"Playing a game?"

"Trying ro see why the adults do it."

"And?"

"And we decided we gave each other our germs and washed our mouths out, and then we wouldn't eat because we didn't want to swallow the germs."

Kai chuckled, reaching out and smoothing Ray's hair. "Feel better now?"

"I do, actually." Ray looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Thank you."

"Just one last thing." Kai smirked. "Did you ever kiss Kevin?"

"Tried. He was part of our experiment." Ray sniggered. "I was supposed to kiss him but when I tried he ran away screaming so I had to kiss Lee."

"And hold old was Ki?"

"Seven."

Kai nodded, sliding an arm around Ray's shoulders and pulling him closer. "Would you run away screaming if _I_ tried to kiss you?"

Ray smiled. "Probably not."

"But what if I gave you my germs? You might swallow them."

"I've already swallowed everything else."

"Hn."

Ray let his fingers drift through Kai's hair, a smile playing across his lips. "I love you."

"I don't doubt that." Kai brushed his lips to Ray's, smiling. "And you'll find the feeling to be mutual."

Ray sighed contently and closed his eyes as Kai kissed him.

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"69 bottles of beer on a wall, 69 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around and you're left with 68 bottles of beer. 68 bottles of beer on a wall, 68 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around-"

"And you'll be too drunk to get the next bottle of beer." Lee shot Kevin a look. "Aren't you sick of that?"

Kevin smirked. "Not really."

"You've been counting down since a thousand."

"Almost done."

"You realise that if the song were real you'd be staggering by now, if not comatose."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I tip my share into the flowerpot."

"A flowerpot."

"Either that or the dog bowl."

"Poor inebriated dog." Lee sighed, tugging gently at Kevin's hair. "Just shut up, Monkey. It's bad enough you're excited about the battle tomorrow without everyone needing to know you got laid last night."

Kevin smirked. "_Who_ got laid?"

Lee smacked him hard of the shoulder as they stepped out of the cold and into the stadium to meet the others for their final training session. Lee sighed, glad for the silence as Kevin's song had been starting to drive him mad. The Monkey had been singing it all morning, including through breakfast, having broken into song in the shower. Mariah had been ready to strangle him while Gary just laughed, asking for a few bottles, which Kevin docked from his tally before continuing his s-

Lee let out a long sigh as Kevin began humming the tune. "Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"Why?"

"I'm not starting this."

"Why?"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever allow myself to sleep with you."

"Why?"

Lee reached out, sliding an arm around Kevin's throat and tightening it. "It would be in your best interest to stay on my good side."

Kevin gasped for breath but nonetheless smirked, forcing out a word. "Why?"

Lee hooked his leg through Kevin's ankles and dropped the younger hard to the ground before continuing on into the training room. His gaze swept the group, ignoring Mariah's glare before nodding his greeting to Ray. Hearing a grumbling he stopped, glancing back over his shoulder as Kevin stepped into the room, glaring at him.

"Well that was just plain rude."

"You deserved it." Lee turned back, continuing to walk. "You're being rather annoying this morning."

"Lee, I _am_ annoying." Kevin fell into step beside him. "It's what I do. It's what I've _always_ done. I'm good at it, okay? Besides, you're _grumpy_ this morning."

"That's because you're _annoying_ me."

"What is this, PMS?" Kevin narrowed his eyes. "If you were female I'd be asking if you were pregnant right about now."

Lee stopped dead. "What?"

"You've got a real attitude problem and you're targeting me. Apparently when chicks get pregnant they target the guy that they slept with and made them that way."

Lee glared at Kevin out the corner of his eye. "My problem is the fact you stole the blankets again last night."

"No, your _problem_ is the fact you didn't get your own way last night."

"My own way?"

"Yeah. You wanted to screw me, and I handcuffed you to the bed."

"Where did you get those things anyway?"

Kevin smirked. "Not tellin'."

"Kev…"

"Sorry. Classified information."

Kevin tossed Bryan a wink as they finally reached where the group was discussing the days training procedure. They listened, voicing their opinion every so often before the group broke up into smaller groups, Gary and Mariah the first two to begin their training while Kevin and Lee looked on, Ray joining them.

"What did you do to Mariah?"

Lee shrugged as Kevin sniggered, Kevin nodding toward the elder. "Lee went off at her."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "He went off at her?"

"Yeah. She was bitching about money and then started bitching about us and he went off at her."

"Really?" Ray looked at Lee seeking confirmation and got a nod, Ray smiling and patting his best friend on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Now she's almost refusing to listen to me."

"She's used to having her own way," Ray said, eyes knowing. "And you usually give it to her. She's probably just sulking."

Kevin smirked. "Ain't it great?"

Lee smiled faintly, then frowned. "So what's the matter with you? You don't seem yourself."

"Oh, eh…" Ray bit his lip, eyes downcast. "I eh… kinda kissed Bryan last night and eh… we told Tala and Kai and well… they've been watching us out the corner of their eyes all day and… I don't think they trust us anymore."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "I'm thinking I shouldn't've left you guys unchaperoned."

"Yeah."

"Well that explains why Kai's eyes haven't left you for at least as long as Kev and I have been here," Lee said. "So how did Kai and Tala take it?"

"Kai seemed to brush it off, but Tala apparently took it hard." Ray's gaze drifted toward where Tala leant against the wall, sapphire eyes never leaving Bryan as Bryan stood by Kai, the two Russian's directing the multiple blades they had launched against Mariah and Gary. "You can feel an awkwardness between them. When Bryan was talking to me and Kai earlier Tala was clinging to him, and hovers around him constantly the rest of the time."

Kevin looked toward Ray. "As if Tala doesn't trust Bryan?"

Ray shook his head. "As if Tala doesn't trust _me_."

* * *

**Did you know:** The best way to stop someone from their 'why' game is to ask 'how come'. Try it. (Sammel taught me that one) 

Do you know the '99 Bottles of Beer on a Wall' song? It was a primary school favourite for me. When I was 11 a friend and I managed to count our way down from 10,000 during recess within a week. We walked around the school singing it, and everyone hated us. Hell, I _still_ sing it. Tis fun! Better than 'The Song that Never Ends' and 'Left my Wife in New Orleans'. ((insert evil grin))

**Random comment:** I've discovered _Fruits Basket_. If you haven't, you really, really should. XP


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nights Child: Look into _Fruits Basket_, yes. It's very good. And Tala confronting Ray _would_ be good... but you'll just have to see, won't you. XP

Lullaby Lily: You may be right in Tala's way of thinking. You always blame the hot ones because they can so easily seduce. And good eye with Kai. Oh, and I _did_ update _Centrepiece_. I will have to again.

LAD: I agree, I doubt Kai would flip out over something so small.

Slave Of Darkness: I've tried the 'why' thing too after my friend told be how to counter it, and it does work. Very effective on sisters - teenaged ones at that.

Narratress: You can tease people by making yourself late too. And you don't feel guilty about it as you would if the update _wasn't_ written. Gives you more free time too without having to worry about setting aside time to write. All I know is that the White Tigers are from a province called Shandong, and I've seen the village referred too simply as the White Tiger Clan Village, or just the White Tiger Village. That's all I can help you with.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Um... okay, I guess that's good. ((sweatdrop)) Indeed, poor everyone. XD

Joey: And this chapter is a little late too. Sorry. And how is the tension not good? Tis fun. ;)

Koneko no Rei: I'm getting the manga and once I get the bills paid and some money behind me I will be buying the anime. Everyone says it's good, and I just met this girl at Uni today who has it. We have a lot of shared interests. Hopefully there will be a friendship coming on. :D

Kiko cat: Thank you.

Chaco and Lily: 'Let My Wife in New Orleans' is a marching song we sang as we walked to the pool from primary school. "Left. Left. Left my wife in New Orleans, with 25 cents for a can of beans. Thought it was right. Right. Right from the country whoopsy-doozy. Left. Left..." You do this skippy jump on whoopsy-doozy. Good when the whole class gets into it. Screaming like a banshee? Told my sister you said that and we both had a good laugh. We can just see it... XD

Blazing Phoenix L: I've only read the first three manga, but thus far I like Kyo, Yuki and Hatsuharu.

Kuroneko Hikage: They've only released the first three manga here, with the next ones out in April. And when I get some money behind me I shall send for the box set. And thus far I like Yuki/Kyo/Haru. Mix and match as you please. XP I also like Kyo/Tohru, and indeed, Hatori/Ayame/Shigure. Haven't met Ayame yet, but the fics I've read... that threesome is very nice. ;)

Sailor Bluestar: So glad you liked that part. I thought it would freak people out. Guess I was wrong. :p

huh: Glad you're liking this. Your fave? Yeah, mine too. _Honesty_ seems so primitive now. And when do I do anything the easy way? And I agree Hatsuharu has some resemblance to Kai, but he is more like G-Rev Bryan. In fact, I have agreed upon the idea of Haru as the love child of Kai and Bryan. XP Damn Haru is hot...

M.S.K: I'm yet to see the anime. Can't wait til I have some money again. Next month... ((sigh)) Stupid bills...

dimonyo-anghel: It might take a lot to make Ray regain Tala's trust, methinks.

Let the Finals begin.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Lady's and gentleman, talk about your upsets. Round one of the first clash of the Russian Finals has ended with team Genesis claiming the victory, Afra completely destroying Gary of the White Tigers." DJ Jazzman cast his gaze downward, taking in the sight below him and wincing. While he enjoyed the fierce rivalry of the teams and the all out battles, he hated seeing the bladers get hurt. "Let's keep our fingers crossed for a speedy recovery by Gary and pray that it's nothing too serious. Coming up in just a moment we'll present round two of this all out battle. Remember, being a preliminary match each round consists of only one battle, making it a winner take all. Whoever takes the next round could determine the winner of this match." Switching off his microphone Jazzman cast a look down into the stadium, sighing hard. "Please don't let it be Genesis." 

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"They're cruel. They care nothing for their opponents." Mariah's eyes shimmered with tears as she shivered. "We don't stand a chance."

"We've spent weeks preparing for this battle," Kevin reminded her. "We can't just give up without a fight. And if we lose _Ray_ will have to take them on."

Mariah winced. "I know."

Lee sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Gary had been their best bet at taking an opening round victory having increased dramatically in power and speed during their training. And yet, battling Afra, it was almost like Gary hadn't strengthened at all. The others had warned them not to underestimate team Genesis, but it appeared that they had done just that, and Gary had almost paid dearly for it. As it was, he had been stretchered off barely conscious.

Orange-gold eyes opened as he let his gaze drift over his teammates. As team captain Lee knew that every defeat could be his own lack of judgement. He had made a bad call in sending Gary out first as Gary was the weakest member of the team, though not by much. Now Genesis _knew_ that the White Tigers had grown stronger and would no doubt compensate for that, meaning that every decision now would be critical. The White Tigers were the last chance to defeat Genesis. If they lost…

Lee bit his lip, not liking the decision he was about to make. He'd take the last round personally, but now he had to decide whom he would send forward next. He could send Mariah, her Cat Scratch Attack now enormously powerful, but she might be too weak. In that case he should send Kevin, the youngers Razor Claw devastating, but would it be enough?

Catlike eyes fluttered closed. To send Mariah, risking her injury, could have repercussions deeper than just defeat and losing the Championship. Mariah was a mother and Meiying sat with Honesty in a private box with Mr Dickenson, observing. If Mariah got hurt she would not be able to care for her daughter, and if Mariah were seriously hurt or even killed… Lee did not want to be the one Honesty blamed for Mariah's fate. It would not be Genesis's fault, for Lee was the one who ordered Mariah into battle. No, he couldn't risk Mariah.

But to send Kevin…

Lee felt his stomach twist sharply. He couldn't stand to see Kevin get hurt like Gary had. He _loved_ Kevin. He would do everything in his power to protect him. If there wasn't so much riding on the White Tigers victory Lee would forfeit without a second thought. The wellbeing of his soulmate was more important to him than anything else in the world, but right now he needed to put that all behind him. He needed to focus on winning, on strategy.

Letting out a long breath Lee called upon foresight, a talent he could now use well having completed his training. As always, though, something blocked him from seeing the battles between the White Tigers and Genesis. Kevin too had complained about the block, indicating that there just might be some other power connected to the team. Just as Lee was about to give up an unblocked image flashed before his eyes. Two scoreboards. Two possible line-ups. Two possible outcomes…

"Kevin."

Kevin looked up, blinking. "Yeah Lee?"

Lee let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes. "You've got the next round."

"What?" Mariah's eyes widened. "But Lee-"

"I'm sorry Mariah but we've got to think in terms of strategy." Lee shook his head. "I should have sent you in instead of Gary, but it's too late to change that now, and we can't afford to make the same mistake again." He cut off her reply. "Kevin is the second strongest member of this team. If it were the other way around then I would be sending in you, but that's the way fate has dealt it."

Mariah's lip trembled but she nodded, staring at the ground. "I understand."

They looked up as a knock came on the door, an official looking into the dressing room. "Time to head back out, White Tigers."

Mariah stood and made her way to the door, Kevin lingering as he watched Lee, noting the way his captain suddenly looked older and withdrawn. Violet eyes narrowed as Kevin moved toward him, kneeling at his feet.

"Hey." He waited til Lee looked up, Kevin letting his fingers play over the elders jaw. "It's not like you're sending me to my death, Lee. The risk of getting hurt would've been high no matter _who_ we bladed. I understand why you want me to blade just as I understand why you don't." He shrugged. "I'm going to be fine, okay?"

Lee raised his eyes, reaching forward to brush the hair back from Kevin's face. "I wish I were as confident about that as you."

Kevin offered him a hand, helping him up. "Don't worry about me. I'm tempted myself to throw the match just so _you_ don't have to battle."

Lee chuckled. "Then you know how I feel."

"I do." Kevin stole a quick kiss, smiling as Lee pulled him back for a longer one. Breaking it, Kevin moved toward the doorway. "Love to continue this but we haven't really got the time. Time to go."

"Yeah." Lee sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Time."

* * *

Poor Lee, making a decision like that. Think he was right? 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Slave Of Darkness: If placed in a situation like that, you'd have no choice. I'd feel guilty whichever way I went. Poor Lee.

Lullaby Lily: Oh yes, this fic is indeed getting darker. Slowly but surely. And you don't have anything that means 'stolen kisses'? Odd. Do you have anything similar, or something _we_ don't have? Did you know I as actually going to delete the 'time' thing? I thought it might have been repetitive, but that was kinda the idea. ((averts eyes))

Narratress: I make no promises. And yes, I am indeed enjoying torturing you with this fic. XP

Hikaru-chan-4ever: On the edge of your seat? Be careful not to fall off. Tis embarrassing when that happens.

Koneko no Rei: Lee and Mariah aren't related in this story, so Honesty really isn't his niece... And the White Tigers must win as the other teams don't want to battle Genesis again. If the White Tigers lose, someone else will be forced to battle Genesis, which means others will be hurt. And I've hung out with my new friend. She's bought the first Furuba manga, and I have the first three. I'm currently flat broke, but once I have some money, I'm going to send for the DVD box set. And I am spending _way_ too much on anime/manga at the moment. ((sigh))

Kuroneko Hikage: Meep! I haven't even begun betaing yet. Been hunting down a DVD I need for Uni, and my family has also just put seasons 1-6 of _MASH_ on laybuy... can't wait til we have it. Love that show.

Chaco and Lily: ((singing)) "This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friend. We just, started singing it not knowing what it was. And then continued singing it forever just because. This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friend..." -Closing Theme to _Lamb Chops_

hiwatarilover: I discovered _Fruits Basket_ two weeks ago. I only have the first three manga and that's it. Wish I had more though. Wish they would _release_ more here...

Kit-Cat Caitlin: The internet at Uni is evil. It won't let me into sites a lot of the time, and recently it just said I had downloaded more than I had... Then again, I did download that _Beyblade_ AMV last year...

Kiko cat: Just wait, you're going to hate me soon. ;)

Blazing Phoenix L: I'm a Rat, although my favourite animal is a cat, so you could say I have something in common with Tohru. However, I have this book where you combine the Chinese Zodiac with the Western Astrology (making me a Rat/Goat - Rat/Capricorn) and it gives a more accurate reading. Tis scary how accurate it is.

This chapter was painful to write, but also one of my original ideas for this fic. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"I'd hate to be in Lee's shoes right now," Tyson said, looking toward Max. "The choice is sending out a mother or sending out your lover, both at high risk of getting slaughtered. Literally." 

Max nodded, sliding closer to Tyson, shivering as he suddenly felt cold. "Who do you think he will chose?"

"He'll go strategy." Tyson looked toward Kai as he saw the elder listening, Kai nodding his agreement. "He'll go Kevin."

The crowd cheered as the teams re-entered the stadium, Kiran moving toward the dish straight away as Jazzman began the build-up. The remaining White Tigers lingered in their area. Kevin reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out a midnight blue bandanna, checking to make sure that the golden symbol of the pentacle was the right way up before putting it on, the material holding his fringe back and revealing both alert violet eyes.

Tossing a wink at Lee, Kevin moved toward the dish, eyes falling upon Kiran and narrowing. This was the battle that Kevin had been training for, and everything depended on his victory. There would be no room for error here, and the use of his surprise attack would be out. While Kevin preferred to battle by dancing around and annoying his opponent, his trainers over the last few weeks had told him to throw that strategy out the window. Here, it was all about speed and power. That was the only way to battle.

And Genesis would not be expecting that from him.

He moved toward the dish, noting the cheers as Jazzman announced him, Kevin reaching once again into the pouch and retrieving his blade and launcher. His gaze met Kiran's, ignoring the smirk on the others face and brushing aside his unease. If Kevin felt uneasy then Lee would sense it, and the last thing he needed was the Lion restless. It was tempting to close off their link to enable him to focus better, but it was more than likely that he was going to need the extra set of eyes to get through this.

/You be careful, Kev./

Kevin suppressed a sigh. /It's just a bey battle, Lee. Nothing I can't handle./

/Maybe, but-/

/Relax, Pussy-cat. You're more nervous than _I_ am./ Kevin readied his blade, listening as Jazzman began the countdown. /Trust me, Sweetheart. I can do this. Just watch./

/Don't stop me from worrying./

Kevin launched his blade as the battle began, calling upon Galmon straight away. His pupils slitted as Chimyon appeared, lion head roaring. Kevin's fangs glittered as he took in the object of evil, Galmon nimbly dodging a strike from Chimyon's serpent tail. Widening his stance Kevin knew at once that he was outclassed in terms of beasts, which meant that in order to win this it would come down to a battle of the blades.

"Galmon, Crazy Monkey!"

"How old."

Kevin looked down sharply, spotting Kiran's smirk. "Say what?"

"Your moves are outdated." Kiran sniggered, waving dismissively. "Trickery and illusions will get you nowhere here, monkey boy. It's all about power, which you will find that I am not lacking in."

"You're certainly not lacking in hot air, either." Kevin growled. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

"Whatever you sa– what the?"

Kiran's eyes widened as Kevin's blade cut across the rock face of the dish, slamming into his and sending it reeling. Kiran growled, quickly regaining control before he looked up, eyes blazing with pure rage. "So you've improved. But you will find that like your teammate, you will not have improved enough."

The stadium rocked as Kiran called upon his killer move, Chimyon closing in on Galmon as the dish began to crumble, Kevin being forced to widen his step as the ground shook with the force of an earthquake, the high wind threatening to blow him off his feet and making him regret being so light. He growled as he sensed Lee's distress, and glancing up he noted the expressions on the faces of his friends. As far as they were concerned the battle was over.

"This isn't over yet." Straightening, Kevin looked up toward his partner in battle, violet eyes burning with determination. "Galmon! Confusion!"

The monkey and its four illusions nodded, splitting up and going their separate ways, moving so fast they were nothing but a blur. As Chimyon scanned the multiple bit beasts, Kiran mimicked the move as his eyes flicked from one image of Kevin's blade to another, eyes wide as he gritted his teeth, annoyance and frustration playing through his emotions as he attacked one image after another with no success.

"WHICH ONE _IS_ IT?"

"Tricks and illusions no good you say?" Kevin laughed, eyes sparkling as he grinned, an almost evil gleam to his eye as he widened his stance. "Let me teach you a thing or two about power. Galmon! _RAZOR CLAW_!"

"NO!"

Kiran could only watch as Kevin's blade took to the air, the several projections of it gaining speed as it fell toward the dish, tearing it apart as the illusions of Galmon closed in on Chimyon, claws and fangs barred before the bit beasts were lost in a blazing white light, causing all to cover their eyes. Dust and debris littered the stadium, Kevin and Kiran shielding their faces as they waited for it to clear, waiting to see the outcome.

Jazzman wiped the sweat from his face as he blinked back the grim, staring down into the dish and squinting as he spotted movement. As soon as the view cleared his eyes widened, grinning as he straightened. "Kiran's blade has left the dish! Kevin of the White Tigers _wins_!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, none louder than the other bladers. Kiran stared down at where Chimyon spun at his feet outside of the dish, battered and dented. Kevin let out a relieved sigh, smiling as the dust cleared enough for him to see Galmon spinning smoothly on an unbroken surface within the bowl, once again a single blade, the always reliable bit beast resting safely in the chip.

"Thanks Galmon."

He looked up sharply as his danger sense went off, spotted Kiran's snarl before Chimyon returned to the dish, Kiran ignoring Jazzman's call to stop. Kevin dodged the initial attack, eyes widening as he looked up toward the blader.

"What are you doing? The match is over!"

Kiran didn't reply, Chimyon picking up speed and pulling a tight turn, and slamming into the debris, sending it flying at Kevin. Kevin shielded himself with his arms, feeling the rock, plastic, wood and metal cutting into his skin and tearing at his clothes as he realised that Kiran was intent on avenging his defeat.

"Kevin, get out of there!" Mariah called, both she and Lee on their feet as they looked on. In the stands Tyson was yelling at Jazzman to do something, Jazzman in turn calling to the security to restrain Kiran.

Kevin called Galmon to him, backing away from the dish intent on retreat. His danger sense was going off like crazy, but he refused to leave his blade, watching its curve through the air toward his outstretched hand as he turned, ready to flee-

"NO!"

Lee's eyes widened as he spotted Kevin's head snap around before the 17-year-old slumped to the ground, Galmon clattering and rolling away when its owner failed to catch it. Pain exploded through Lee's connection to Kevin before it abruptly cut off, leaving an emptiness that tore through his heart, mind and soul. He raced toward his fallen lover, not hearing Kiran's triumphant laugh as security dragged the Genesis blader away.

Dropping to his knees Lee's eyes widened as he saw the blood, Lee gently turning Kevin's head and feeling his stomach knot. He heard Mariah's choked sob as she joined him, Ray not far behind her as Lee pressed his hands to the deep gash, blood streaming through his fingers as he fought the nausea.

Rage, fuelled by his fear and despair, built up within him as orange-gold eyes flashed toward Genesis, spotting their smirks as they left, Antwan waving toward him. Returning his attention downward Lee felt unease wash over him once more. Normally, ever since they had first formed and refined the mental link, Lee could sense Kevin all the time. Even when the younger was sleeping Lee was able to pick up traces of the younger's dreams and emotions.

He sensed nothing. Where Kevin's presence should have been there was a hollow, a void of nothing but the lingering sensation of pain. He barely heard Mariah's sobs and questions, not truly seeing Ray check Kevin's vitals nor hearing his announcement that Kevin was still alive. It didn't matter to Lee. Everywhere he probed mentally, everywhere he searched he came to the same agonising conclusion.

Kevin was gone.

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"They're more ruthless than _we_ are."

Tala looked up as Bryan dropped his laptop onto his knee, the lavender-haired blader standing and following Tyson, Max, Enrique and Oliver up the stairs toward the exit, no doubt all going to check on Ki for themselves as the medics finally arrived.

Ignoring the distressed sounds of the crowd around him, Tala returned his attention to Bryan's laptop, long fingers hitting a few keys and calling up the final statistics for the last battle. He scanned Kiran's, frowning before he looked at Kevin's final power reading, sapphire eyes widening.

"Impossible."

Kai looked around from where he sat, spotting the look of awe on his cousins face. "What is it?"

Tala looked up at him, glancing down at the laptop before turning it around so Kai could see the screen, Kai shifting so he could gain a better look. He felt his stomach drop as he read the numbers, blinking before crimson eyes swung around to gaze down toward the floor of the stadium.

"No. Way."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

The mood within the dressing room of the White Tigers was sombre, Mariah hiccupping as she fought to control her sobbing, Mr Dickenson sitting by her side, a hand set gently on her back offering support. Bryan leant against the wall by the lockers, Max and Tyson slumped in their spots by Enrique and Oliver, Michael now also having joined the group and looking out-of-place, not knowing what to do.

Ray sat by Lee, leaning against him heavily with his head on Lee's shoulder, eyes glistening with faint tears. Lee sat, expression lost as he stared down at his hands, still able to see the blood though it had long been washed away. No one spoke, not knowing what to say to break the heavy silence, all still seeing the horrid events that had already taken place and feeling the sense of foreboding knowing that it was not over yet.

They looked up as the door opened, DJ Jazzman stepping into the room, his expression matching that of all those gathered. He nodded his greeting to Mr Dickenson before moving toward Lee, kneeling at the younger's feet and reaching up, setting the beyblade into the Chinaman's hands.

"I retrieved this," Jazzman said softly. "It got forgotten in the confusion."

Lee blinked, sighing as his fingers closed around Galmon. "Thank you."

Jazzman nodded soberly, glancing back toward Mr Dickenson briefly. "Kiran has been detained for violation of international rules and deliberately causing harm onto another competitor. Antwan and Gideon claim that Kiran was acting on his own accord therefore no blame can be placed against the team. The third round has to take place and is due to begin soon. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Lee sighed, looking up. "I'll be there."

"Lee, please, you can't," Mariah pleaded, voice wavering. "You'll get hurt too-"

"We have to finish this, Mar." Lee shook his head, closing his eyes. "We can't let Gary and Kevin's battles be in vain. The others are counting on us."

"But Lee-"

"We're sticking to the plan, Mariah. I'm taking the final round."

"You can do it," Ray said, squeezing Lee's shoulder and smiling faintly. "I know you can."

"Thanks Ray."

Jazzman leant forward, lowering his voice so only Lee and Ray could hear. "Antwan's upgraded his beyblade. He's filed the edges to cutting sharpness, and added hidden blades under the attack ring that spin freely. It would be best to avoid a direct attack from the side and try to come from above. The dish they're going to use is the forest bowl, so use the trees to try and slow him down. There are also hidden patches of mud I'm sure you can find a use for."

Ray frowned. "I thought you're not meant too tell us things like this."

"Technically, I'm not." Jazzman shrugged, glancing back toward Mr Dickenson and seeing that he was still comforting Mariah, having not heard him. "Thing is I don't like Genesis. They've made threats that if I don't ensure their victory I will regret it. So far they've won fair and square in a manner of speaking, but Gideon just offered me a lot of money to make sure that you guys lose. It kinda made up my mind whose side I'm on."

Lee frowned. "What sort of threats did they make?"

"At first I thought maybe suing me or something, but after seeing what they did to Kevin…" Jazzman shook his head. "I know I'm not supposed to take sides and I'm meant to stay neutral, but I'm barracking for the White Tigers in this one. So just imagine me cheering you on though I can't."

Lee nodded. "I will."

"Good luck. And remember, no direct side on attacks."

"I'll remember."

* * *

OMG! What did I do to Kevin! ((starts balling)) Kevvy-kun, please forgive me! I had to do it, I'm sorry. And Lee-kun, please be careful. 

**Note:** I've added a link to my LiveJournal into my profile.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

huh: Don't worry, when I think Kai and Bryan love child, I drool too. As for Kevin...

Slave Of Darkness: They were thinking to win, and Kiran was a little ticked that he got beat, so he got revenge. _That's_ what they were thinking.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Silly you, going and confusing yourself like that. Silly, silly, silly. Same goes for that scissor thing.

kate4anime: You think I'm a good writer because I did that? You should hate me. XP

Kiko cat: Aaah. _You_ hate me. My mission is a success. XD

Narratress: ((pats)) Tis okay.

LAD: I laughed when I read your review. Kick the SHT... XP

Shaman Wolf: I saw that. lol

Chibi kyo-chan: I'm not going to comment on the Black Dranzer thing. I have my reasons. And you're right, no amount of training can help when up against Genesis.

Koneko no Rei: You're right, I _do_ love Kevin. But I often do nasty things to him in my fics. I do nasty things to them all. And the thing is, I _know_ who wins. Oh the joys of being the author. XP Yes, I know about the Auntie/Uncle thing amongst the Chinese. I found it while doing my research for my White Tiger fics. Jazzman can get away with taking sides if the official's don't know. And I'm flat broke because of bills for my car insurance and registration, as well as administration Uni fees and the many, many books for Uni.

Mika: The reason the Blade Breakers did not do so well is because of several factors - their opponents, when they battled in the tournaments, the team situation, and the fact I'm sick to hell of them winning _everything_ despite the odds! And to be honest, I like it when people are heart broken. Tis fun.

Blazing Phoenix L: I got the book cheapish at the show a couple of years back. I like it, and it's good for reference. Trust me, whenever you see. I'll have to look up what you are and send you what it says via email.

TNTiggris: Wouldn't be the first time that I've had fangirls hunting me down. Still have the _Star Wars_ ones chasing me up over incompleted fics. And I always have a reason for what I do. Usually. XP.

Ashla: I'm sure you'll catch up. :p

l4n3y: The most I know about _Million Dollar Baby_ is that Clint Eastwood is the Director, that it's about a female boxer, and it just won some awards. That's about the extent of it. I completed writing this fic in October 2004, so the movie wasn't out yet. So what's the same? I'm intrigued.

KinkyMe: I think it should be 'cruel heartless _bitch_', actually. And yes, I am indeed. XP I've had your other reviews for the other fics, and I'm glad you've enjoyed them. Would have taken you a while to get through them all. Some of them are quiet long. And hard to read.

Nights Child: I did it very easily. And don't complain too much about your computer. Or your monitor. I've got a rather big one too, and my laptop has a flickering screen. Joy. But thinks always work out... I hope.

M.S.K: Everyone asks me that, and the answer is always the same - easily.

Lullaby Lily: You'd be right to fear them. And I'll get around to updating _Centrepiece_ eventually. ((sweatdrop))

Time for Lee to try and get his revenge.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

The crowd was uneasy. Many had brushed aside Gary's defeat and injuries as all being part of the game, but having seen what had occurred to Kevin… There was a call for the battle to be called off, for team Genesis to be kicked from the competition, and once Jazzman returned to his post and announced that the next round would soon begin the crowd roared in disgust. Jazzman agreed with them. Dickenson agreed with them. But unfortunately, rules were rules, and the battle wasn't over until a victor was found. 

Antwan stepped smoothly toward the dish, casually brushing his hair back from his eyes and turning, giving Gideon a thumbs up before once more looking toward his competitor. Lee stepped forward, feeling Mariah's fleeting touch of encouragement on his arm as he stepped smoothly toward the dish. His eyes were closed, head lowered, and deep within the recesses of his mind he sought to find his connection to Kevin. It wasn't there. And he was pissed.

Stepping onto the platform Lee stopped opposite his opponent, mechanically reaching and preparing his blade as he half-heard Jazzman highlighting his stats and Antwan's. Antwan watched the neko-jin thoughtfully, an eyebrow rising as he smiled.

"You are somewhat passive for someone who is about to lose," the Genesis captain said, shrugging. "Why not open your eyes and face your destiny?"

Lee growled, fangs glittering as his eyes opened, Antwan taking a step back. Fire blazed in those orange-gold orbs, pupils slitted as they glared at their enemy. Lee had never looked so much like the Lion that was his bit-beast and nickname; he was the dominant male, ready to fight for his territory and his pride. And Antwan's teammate had just tried to kill his mate…

"Oh shit," Ray said softly, eyes on his best friend. "Lee is one pissed dude right now."

"Mm-hm," Max agreed. "He looks out for revenge."

Bryan sniggered. "Bloodshed. Pain. Agony. Violence."

"Mm." Tala leant forward, blue eyes glittering eagerly. "This is going to be good."

"Bladers, are you ready?" Jazzman let out a long breath. Here we go… "Three! Two! One! Let it rip!"

The bladers launched simultaneously, Antwan calling at once upon Basyon. Not to be outdone Lee summoned Galeon, frowning as he searched his mind for the strengths of Antwan's beast. _Basilisk. Must not look into eyes._

"Galeon! Don't look directly at Basyon!"

"Very clever, Yin, I must commend you." Antwan nodded, smiling. "You know the power of my beast: paralysis. But that won't save you."

"Oh yeah? Well I know more than you think." Lee narrowed his eyes. _Must not direct attack… Must not direct attack… Then how the hell do I beat him! All of my moves are straight on, even Tiger Claw. And Dark Lightening Black Thunder is useless_.

"Are you going to skitter around the edge all day? I must say I was expecting someone of a higher level." Antwan straightened, shrugging. "Oh well. Basyon! Let's finish this. We have better things to do anyway."

Lee growled. First they trash Gary, then they harm Kevin, and now they dare insult him? "You think you're so good, do you?"

"I am far superior to you, yes."

"Then would you care to prove it?"

"Easily."

Basyon swept in on Galeon, tearing and ripping at the Black Lion as Antwan's blade closed in on Lee's. Lee moved the blade out the way before Antwan could strike, losing himself within the trees and smirking. In this bowl, he had the advantage. His village was in the mountain, lost within the trees. He'd been born and raised in this kind of terrain. Just let Antwan catch him now.

"So you want to play hide and seek, eh?" Antwan smirked. "Then we'll play."

The crowd was on edge as Antwan's blade tore through the trees within the bowl, mowing them down like a lawn mower does grass. Lee could feel a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead as he realised that with every passing second he was losing places to hide and fast, and still Antwan showed no sign of slowing. And to make matters worse, Galeon was coming off second best against Basyon.

'Remember young Lee, a blader must always be one with his spirit. Only then will you be able to face all opponents at your strongest. You and Galeon are partners, brothers. You must trust in each other. You are the same. If you cannot be one, then I'm afraid you will never be a great bey warrior.'

Lee gritted his teeth, whispering under his breath. "It's not that easy, Grandfather. I don't… I never understood… wait…" His eyes widened. "It's the same as me and Kev. Of course."

He allowed his eyes to drift closed, reaching once more into his mind. Just as he had Kevin he sort out a presence, a link, and despite having expected it he was still taken aback when he found it, waiting.

/Let us finish this, Lee, my brother./

Lee's eyes flew open as he looked up, spotting Galeon watching him. "You speak?"

/Only when the time is right. Only when you could comprehend and realise our bond./

"Well I understand now." Lee looked down, eyes flaring. "Just as I understand we must win this."

/Then we shall./

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Antwan asked, glaring at him. "Not cracking under the pressure, are you Yin? You could always throw in the towel."

"After what you've done?" Lee widened his stance. "Sorry Antwan, but I'm afraid it's over."

"For you."

"No. For _you_."

Lee fed Galeon his strength, the Lion roaring as it leapt into the air, coming down on Basyon's back. Lee blinked, smirking as he realised just how to beat Antwan. With a flick of his hand the black blade shot out of the cover of the last remaining trees, flying high before pausing, Antwan looking up after it, curiosity playing over his features. As the blade fell back toward the earth realisation flooded him, all too late.

"Aw shit."

Galeon swiped Basyon, sending the Basilisk reeling back onto the ground only to have the beast fade as the blade crumpled, shattering as Lee's blade slammed it from above. Dust and wood spray the two bladers, forcing them to shield their faces.

Jazzman's eyes widened. "Holy cow! The White Tigers _win_!"

Mariah screamed with sheer delight, clapping her hands as she danced. The crowd erupted in cheers, Ray giving a woot before throwing his arms around Kai, almost squeezing the life out of him as Kai tried to loosen Ray's grip. Next to them Tyson and Max were savouring the moment in their own way, lips locked in a desperate battle that was mimicked by Oliver and Enrique, Johnny scowling with disgust as Robert tried to ignore them.

The All Starz slumped in their seats, breathing a sigh of relief, a small smile playing across Judy's face, not knowing of her son's antics behind her. Tala too breathed a sigh, leaning heavily against Bryan and smiling faintly as he felt an arm slide around his waist.

Ray stood. "I'm heading down to congratulate them. Anyone coming?"

For the Lion the celebration was of a different nature. He smiled inwardly as he reached out, catching the blade that leapt up into his hand. It had taken him 20 years to get to this point, 17 since he had first learnt to blade, and finally he understood. He'd heard Tyson talk about how Dragoon had spoken to him in the battle against Tala, and Lee had thought Tyson a crackpot. But now he understood. Now he understood it all.

"Hey Yin." He looked up, spotting Antwan as the other smiled and nodded. "Good battle. I look forward to a rematch in the future."

Lee didn't answer, instead nodding and moving toward the exit, oblivious to the cheers of the crowd. Mariah was all over him as he passed her, hugging him and singing his praises, but he didn't notice. Something was tugging at his mind, drawing him away. Something… but he didn't know what. It made him not see, not hear. He just knew they were there. He knew Mariah was bouncing beside him. He knew Ray came up and hugged him. He knew the others spoke and laughed. But he… he was elsewhere. He was… falling. He was…

Darkness.

* * *

((Sneaks away before reviewers can attack)) 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Slave Of Darkness: Nope, everything fits into an overall plot. Although it is usually what comes into my head first as well... only it fits... if that makes any sense at all.

M.S.K: But what if I want too?

kate4anime: I will take a look at your stories when I find the time. However, I make no promises, ever. That way I don't feel guilty when I forget. ((whistles innocently))

KinkyMe: Lee just passed out, and yes indeed, he did talk to his bit beast. XD

Mika: Tragedy with a happy ending? Australians just like tragedies. XP And I agree, that is one of my favourite convos too.

Koneko no Rei: You're lucky to have them pay for your books. I can't convince Lee or Kevin to pay mine. Then again, after what I've just done to them... ((sheepish laugh))

Kiko cat: Yeap, I'm mean, and proud of it. XP

l4n3y: Difference is Kev won his match before anything can happen. It's interesting when things pop up that are similar to other things without knowing it.

Narratress: XD

demongoddessYume: Um... ((blushes deeply)) thanks.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: I like the Kai thing you have there. I can just imagine that. Lol. And I'm not sure if I should update after that pounce you just pulled.

huh: Where Kevin is shall be answered, as will want happened to Lee. And if you arrived on my doorstep, you'd be poking the door. Nah nah. XP

Nights Child: Who needs a shield? I'm a Jedi, the Princess of the Jedi at that. I have the Force. XD

LAD: Lee just passed out on them. I guess it got too much.

Kappy Locks: Yeap, the White Tigers most certainly did make Genesis look bad... but that was the general idea. XD

Kuroneko Hikage: I really must put my Ray/Lee smut fic up on AFF.N for everyone. Had fun writing that... or if I catch you online I'll send it too you! Incest? I get that with _Fruits Basket_. I mean, all the Sohma's are related... yet some of them are... well... you know. XP

T.k-Kon: Nope, Kevin doesn't die in _this_ story... ;)

Vicious-Loner: Just did. XP

Lullaby Lily: Nope, I've finished _Centrepiece_. I'm just being lazy. I've taught myself to edit my own work, as it is something you must be able to do if you want to be a novelist. That, and after I had my short story hacked to death before publication, I'm immune to anything when it comes to editing. And you're right, this fic didn't need the sex, especially as some of it gave away things. Better off without it. And you'll have to drop a comment on my LJ so I can see yours.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Still shocked? XP

misterss of the abyss: Um... sure.

Ashla: Yes, everyone says I'm cruel... I guess I achieved something. XD

Chaco and Lily: It probably would be better if I hurt one of Genesis... but also a tad cliché. More fun having them walk away, although Kiran was taken by security.

lady snowblossom: Interesting spin on things I'll admit I never thought of it that way. By the way, does "I'm a Father" mean anything to you? ((nudge, nudge)).

Must… lighten… this… up…

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Ray?" 

Ray looked up, spotting Kai's outline in the doorway. "I'm here."

"Ray, it's cold out here. You should be inside. You might get sick."

"I don't care."

Kai sighed, noting the waver to his lover's voice and stepping toward him, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing we could have done."

"It all… it just happened so fast." Ray wiped a tear from his eye. "First Gary, then Kevin, and now Lee. They're all gone, Kai."

"They're not gone, Ray. Gary woke up a little while ago. That's what I came to tell you." Kai stroked Ray's back, feeling him trembling. "Kiran is up on charges for what he did to Kevin, and the doctors think it's a combination of stress, exhaustion and anguish that caused Lee to collapse in the passage from the arena. Looking back I can remember him being pale and weak. I'm surprised he didn't collapse right there beside the dish."

"But he… he…"

"Will be fine, Ray. He just needs rest." Kai slid an arm around his shoulders. "And Kevin's been labelled as being in a stable condition. He's got a fair few stiches and a fractured skull, but apart from that same as Lee: exhaustion and stress."

Ray nodded. "It's just so hard… seeing that happen to them. They're my brothers, Kai. I don't like seeing them get hurt."

"I know what you mean. I'd feel the same way if anything happened to Tala or Bryan." Kai kissed Ray's forehead. "Come inside where it's warm."

Ray allowed him to draw him from the balcony, Kai closing the doors behind them and leading Ray back to their room. Kai frowned as he heard the sneeze, sighing and leading Ray toward the bed. A thoughtful looked crossed Kai's face as he left Ray to finish changing, returning as Ray was just sliding between the blankets. Ray had to smile as he spotted the tray with the teapot and two cups.

"You're too good to me."

"I don't want you to catch cold. You're frozen, Ray." Kai set the tray down, pouring the tea and handing a cup to Ray before taking up his own. "Besides, it's the least I can do."

Ray sipped it, closing his eyes as he felt the perfectly warmed tea slide down his throat, instantly chasing the chill from him. "You wouldn't think you were rich, you know. You're too independent."

"I like to pretend I'm _not_ rich. Not that you help me with that, with your demanding to go to fancy restaurants and tour different countries."

Almost instantly Ray's eyes flared. "Hey, that was _your_ idea, Kai. I never said I wanted to-"

"Easy, Ray. I'm just stirring you."

"Well stop it."

Kai hid his smile with his cup, sipping his own tea, eyes drifting toward the doorway. He sighed, the events of the day replaying through his mind. Despite all, there was an upside to everything, one Ray probably hadn't realised yet. Tyson had already worked it out. The thumbs up and grin he had given Kai right before he had headed for bed had been enough to tell Kai this. The kid was finally starting to wise up a bit. And about time too. Now if only Max would-

"Kai?"

He looked around. "Yeah?"

Ray tilted his head to the side, studying him. "What you thinking about?"

"Just that Tyson and I are the only two members on this team that have realised we don't have to battle Genesis."

"Shit, I forgot." Ray blinked. "And if the White Tigers can't blade…"

Kai nodded. "Straight to the Finals."

"That's _if_ we defeat the Majestics."

"There's doubt?"

"Kai…" Ray chuckled, smiling. "You and your ego. You and Tyson have more in common then you realise. Probably why you fight so often."

"Probably." Kai reached out, smoothing Ray's hair. "Feeling better now?"

"A little. I'm no less worried though." Ray sighed, staring down at the sheets. "What happened today… it scared me, Kai. Not so much what happened in the stadium more then what happened after Kevin went down."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You're referring to Lee."

"I am." Ray shook his head, biting his lip. "He was broken, Kai. He was in so much pain… I could sense it. All I wanted was to help him, to find some way to stop it from happening. I saw the look on his face when Kevin first got hurt. It was like someone had ripped his heart out. There was so much panic, so much distress. And then he just phased out. It… it _scared_ me. I… I never want to see that again."

Kai studied him, eyes narrowing further. "Kevin and Lee are gifted you've said?"

"Yes." Ray nodded. "Lee at foresight and Kevin with memory and danger sense."

"And they have a connection."

"Mm-hm."

"Well when Kevin was knocked unconscious that connection would have been cut without warning. It was probably emotional and mental shock when that happened that caused Yin to go so funny." Kai paused. "Ray, has it ever occurred to you that you might also possess some sort of gift?"

Ray looked up sharply. "It hasn't, no. My talent was always in blading, and I studied a lot which is why-"

"Because I think you _are_ gifted, and I'm not just saying that." Kai set his cup down, reaching forward and taking Ray's face in his hands, staring into his eyes. "You always seem to sense what's going on, Ray. You always know when something is wrong, such as when Lee went suicidal. I think you're gifted in the present, Ray. I think you're highly in tune with everything that goes on around you."

Ray felt his cheeks warm as he frowned. "But all neko-jin can do it."

"You're the only one _I_ know that can. And Lee and Kevin don't count." Kai smirked. "Perhaps you should contact that Elder you talk about and ask him."

"Lee's grandfather?" Ray bit his lip. "After the finals."

"Just so long as you do it, Ray. I'm intrigued to see if I'm right."

"Another ego trip?"

"A hunch. Kenny reminded me of it this afternoon on the way back to the hotel from the hospital. I had a feeling you weren't listening."

"Sorry."

"Understandable." Kai bent down, kissing Ray gently. "Finished your tea?"

"Mm."

"Did it help?"

"It did."

"Want more?"

"No." Ray set the cup down beside Kai's before reaching up to touch Kai's face, fingertips tracing the fine scars hidden by the blue triangles. "I have everything that I need right here."

Kai smirked, kissing Ray again, this time more forcibly and causing the younger to moan as Ray ran a hand through Kai's hair, the other hand reaching back and flicking off the lamp by their bed. Ray leant back, drawing Kai with him as his nimble fingers pried at Kai's shirt, smoothly removing it before starting on the pants. Kai chuckled, helping before sliding beneath the sheets to join Ray.

Ray allowed Kai to undress him, smiling as the Russian trailed kisses along his collarbone before returning to his mouth, kissing him hard. Their two bodies rubbed together, Kai moaning as he reached toward the drawer, fumbling it open and scrabbling through the contents until he felt the familiar object. He flicked the lid off the tube with his thumb, preparing himself and stretching Ray while continuing to kiss his lover.

Ray, eager to be united, raised his hips from the bed invitingly, Kai dropping the tube beside the forgotten cups before positioning himself, easing inside the younger. Ray mewed softly, Kai kissing him harder as he paused, giving his lover time to adjust. A swivel of Ray's hips told him he was ready, Kai finding a rhythm and falling into it.

"Mm, Kai." Ray arched his head back as Kai worshipped his neck, the neko-jin squeezing his eyes closed. "Harder. Go harder."

Kai obeyed, Ray taking himself in his hand and allowing Kai to use both his hands to balance himself, pushing himself to his limits as Ray met each thrust, wrapping his legs around the Russian as he gripped Kai's shoulder with his free hand. Ray didn't care who heard as he screamed Kai's name, stars exploding before his eyes and extinguishing all coherency as he came hard. Kai faired no better, sweat rolling down his body as he followed Ray over the edge, groaning harshly, Ray's name almost lost.

And then it was over, leaving them breathless and exhausted, Ray drawing Kai down against him and enfolding him in his arms. They lay, the sheets tangled around them as they took in the silence of the night, broken only by their laboured pants in the afterglow of the moment. Ray kissed Kai's shoulder, nuzzling the elder's neck as he squeezed his eyes closed, feeling sleep racing to overtake him. And into the silence Ray whispered, words almost lost to the night.

"Never leave me."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"Gone? How the hell can they be gone?"

"I do not understand it myself, Tala, all I know is that this morning it was discovered that Genesis's room was empty." Mr Dickenson stroked his moustache, frowning as he cast his gaze around. "It would seem that sometime during the night Kiran left also."

Tala growled, staring at the ground. "Inside job."

"So it would seem, my boy." Mr Dickenson turned to regard him. "Is team Genesis the only thing you wished to ask me?"

"No." Tala looked up, the light catching in his crystal blue eyes and causing them to sparkle like stars on a clear, icy night. "Any word on the White Tigers?"

Mr Dickenson chuckled. "You want to know what will happen if the White Tigers don't recover for their next match."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"I've known your cousin long enough to understand how your family thinks, Tala. I also knew your aunt rather well. You look very much like her."

"So I've been told." Tala's hands casually set on his hips as he watched the elderly man move toward his desk. "So?"

"Mind your manners, my lad. This isn't the Abbey." Mr Dickenson glanced at a piece of paper, scanning it. "Last night Gary regained consciousness but was kept in hospital for observation. Lee and Kevin have made no such recovery of yet and still remain in state."

"So the doctors don't think it likely that they will recover in time."

"Unless by some miracle, no, it is unlikely they will recover in time, or at least not enough for me to give the go ahead for them to battle. After all, it took you yourself almost a week to recover enough for you to walk."

Tala's eyes narrowed as he set his jaw. "Not something I like to be reminded of, Dickenson."

Mr Dickenson nodded, turning toward him. "As it is unlikely the White Tigers will be able to complete the Championship, and as they defeated the top ranking team they have automatically been given the third position. As there is one less battle the BBA has made the finals shorter, removing one week meaning the Final will now take place in just under three weeks rather than four. Your team will battle the All Starz as planned, just as the Blade Breakers will battle the Majestics. Only now whoever wins out of both matches will go straight into the Final."

"I see." Tala nodded, eyes narrowing further. "I take it the BBA will be trying to hunt down Genesis?"

"Indeed we will, my boy. They have already been suspended from the sport for a year, and hopefully we will get them banned for life."

"That is good news. They have already caused more trouble than they are worth."

Mr Dickenson eyed him, straightening his glasses. "It is really much like your team two years ago."

"Three years. And Boris and Voltaire are in jail. That's all in the past, Dickenson."

"The past has a habit of resurfacing."

Tala growled softly at the back of his throat, turning away. "Just because we're back in Moscow doesn't mean we're automatically the bad guys again. And just you remember that Kai did worse than _I_ ever did. And Bryan was under direct orders from Voltaire, and the punishment for failure is not something to contend with. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then having old men with beady eyes tossing around accusations and bringing up a past I have chosen to forget."

Tala didn't give him a chance to answer, moving out of the office and slamming the door behind him. Hooking his thumbs through his belt he stepped down the corridor and back toward the main part of the hotel, allowing his anger to simmer down ever so slowly. Kai had often jibed Tala about his quick temper, linking it to his red hair while teasing Tala about dyeing it blond. Tala ignored him, later reminding Kai sweetly that they, after all, share the same genes and Kai's temper was twice as bad and that Kai should dye his hair _red_.

Looking up Tala spotted those two younger Majestics, Enrique and Oliver, settled on the love seat of the community lounge near the rooms of the teams. Oliver was sitting, Enrique stretched out with his head in Oliver's lap, eating the strawberries the younger was feeding him. Occasionally Enrique would catch one of Oliver's fingers in his mouth, sucking on it and causing Oliver to flush slightly. Tala smirked. That wasn't a blush. That was something else. Something… unfit for public eye. The smirk widened. Soon Oliver's lap would be a little 'hard' for Enrique to lay on. But then, no doubt, that was the idea.

Tala opened to door to his team's suite and spotted Bryan on the couch, laptop on lap. Tala cast his gaze to the side and saw Spencer shoving things into a bag, no doubt about to head to the gym for a work out. There was no sign of Ian as Tala closed the door, nodding his greeting to Spencer before making his way toward the couch.

"Working on a strategy?"

Bryan didn't look up. "You could say that."

"Beyblade?"

Bryan shook his head. "Solitaire. There has got to be a quicker way to do this. That, and I swear the computer cheats."

"Don't they always?" Tala slid onto the couch, resting his head on Bryan's shoulder and staring at the screen, watching the game. "10 of Clubs on Jack of Hearts."

"Huh?"

Tala gestured to the screen. "There and there."

"Ah." Bryan made the move, glancing quickly to the side. "And?"

"And, he said this…" Tala related everything Mr Dickenson had said, Bryan listening as he continued to play his game. Tala shifted closer, sliding one arm around Bryan's waist while the other set on his leg near the laptop, sliding up every so often at random intervals. "And that's what he said."

"Don't surprise me, really." Bryan frowned, focussing on the screen as Tala attached himself to his neck, hand now tracing patterns over his thigh. "I said it would happen."

"Mm, you did." Tala pressed himself against Bryan, tracing the smoothness of Bryan's shoulder blade with his tongue. "I like the arrangement."

"Only because there isn't as long to wait."

"Mm."

They listened as Spencer left the suite, Bryan instantly pausing his game and setting his laptop down, replacing it with Tala as he drew the younger into his lap. Tala smirked, straddling him as lips met, Bryan wrapping his arms around Tala's middle as Tala's own hands began to explore.

"Ew. Bryan, how can you stand that?"

They broke the kiss, glancing to the side and spotting Ian as the younger dumped his spare parts box onto the table. Tala sighed and shook his head, reattaching himself to Bryan's neck and earning a chuckle.

"Easy to stand it, kid," Bryan said, winking. "Lot cheaper than paying for it. Besides, you can get quite good at ignoring Tala."

Ian sniggered. "That's true."

"Hn. OW! For god's sake Tal, what have I said about the biting!"

"You deserved it, jerk." Tala sat back, running a hand through his hair as he looked over his shoulder. "How'd training go, Ian?"

"I think I finally worked the kinks out of that attack you had me working on." Ian dropped into a chair, pulling Wyborg from his pocket and studying it. "It all had to do with the balance and trajectory coming out of the turns." Ian looked up. "Oh yeah, I saw Kai. He wants to know if you guys want to join him and Ray for dinner tonight. He wants to talk about the whole White Tiger/Genesis thing."

"I'll have to message him and say yes." Tala looked around. "Unless there is an objection."

"None here." Bryan frowned. "Though I'm surprised you said yes, especially since…"

Tala looked at him knowingly, sliding from his lap and moving toward the bedroom. "Consider it a test, Falcon. Besides, it's not the first time we've gone on a double date with them. But as you well know, I don't intend to share."

* * *

Ray is paranoid about Kai leaving him, yes? Genesis have vanished (damned pricks), and Bryan is addicted to computer solitaire… then again, who isn't. ((sweatdrop)) 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Blake-Schawarz: Past, present and the future are what I have in mind for the three. And yes, they're _very_ insecure. By and by, I will actually be venturing into _Fruits Basket_ fan fiction in the near future, as that is what I am planning to enter in the Manifest Fan Fiction contest this year.

Nights Child: I think it's inevitable that things will be tense between them. It is me writing this fic after all. XP

M.S.K: I've got Bry, so you can have Kai... for now...

Lullaby Lily: I really do love your reviews. They're so in depth it's excellent. Feel free to pick the flaws too. I'm glad you feel that you're getting to know Tala. And I updated _Centrepiece_. I also added a new fic over there. A Ray/Lee smut. One-shot. Go enjoy. XD

Slave Of Darkness: I love computer Solitaire too... when set on easy. Addicted to it. And this chapter is the double date. Enjoy.

lady snowblossom: Well, so it happens _I'm_ a beta. Hm. Really must get back to editing that... ((wince)) And Tala is prone to jealousy. Can you blame him? And I _have_ updated _Centrepiece_.

Narratress: S.O.L.I.T.A.I.R.E

Kiko cat: Don't worry, I have ways of taking your mind off Kevin...

Hikaru-chan-4ever: I updated. Late, but still.

demongoddessYume: Mr D is just being cautious. And Ray is just scared because of the dreams he's been having.

Koneko no Rei: Wow, that was a long one. Unfortunately not everyone trusts Tala, or the D Boys for that matter. And you liked the hair dyeing, did you? XP

LAD: Jealousy is cute? From Tala? Never heard it called _that_ before. I would run if it were me.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: People reading over your shoulder? I can't let people do that. Not when I'm reading certain sorts of fics... like this one for example.

Mika: I reply to everyone. And don't worry, I can't spell that dratted word either without the aide of the spell checker. University is moderate. I'm working on an appeal letter for one of my grades. I think I may actually win it. And I'm going to explore Mariah's story in this fic. Keep an eye out for that.

dimonyo-anghel: Um... I think you need to use punctuation in your reviews. They're hard to read. But I get the general drift, and we'll see.

KinkyMe: Oliver and Enrique are cute. I really must get around to doing some work on a Majestic fic. Enrique/Oliver and Johnny/Robert. That might be interesting. And I always have something planned. ;)

Three Russians, a Chinese, and a restaurant…

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"So what do we do if it ends up being the Blade Breakers against the Demolition Boys?" 

Tala shrugged, sipping his drink as he glanced toward Ray. "We battle. What else can we do?"

Ray sighed, staring down at his plate. "I guess."

"It'll be no different then us battling the White Tigers, Ray," Kai said, slicing a corner off his piece of steak and piercing it with his fork. "We have no friends in battle."

"I know that, but…" Ray gestured with his head, Bryan chuckling.

"If it comes to that, Ray, I promise I won't kill you." Bryan smirked, leaning back in his seat as he idly swirled the wine around his glass. "Can't promise I won't hurt ya though."

Tala kicked him under the table, causing Kai to smirk before he put the bit of meat in his mouth and using it as an excuse to keep quiet. They were silent as they ate the remainder of their main course, ignoring the questioning looks coming from those around them as they were recognised. Dessert arrived soon after, Tala picking at it before he set down his spoon.

"We should just get too it, Kai."

Kai looked at him. "I thought you wanted to wait until after."

Ray shot a questioning look at Bryan who shrugged, returning his attention to Tala.

Kai set down his own spoon, staring at his dessert. "Tala and I had a chat last night. I think you know about what."

Ray felt his stomach drop. "I thought you said we should forget about it."

"I did."

"Thing is, Ray, I can't." Tala's azure eyes settled on the neko-jin, their corners tightening. "I don't like it when other people kiss my boyfriend."

"Hey." Bryan shot him a hard look. "This isn't all Ray's fault. I'm half to blame here."

Tala glared at him. "Yes, but-"

"It takes _two_ to tango."

"Why are you defending him?"

"He has a point," Kai spoke up, crimson eyes settling on his cousin. "Bryan isn't entirely blameless here."

Lavender eyes narrowed as they swung around. "I don't like your tone there, Phoenix."

"Guess you should have thought about that before, Falcon."

Ray groaned, holding his head in his hands. "Guys, don't fight, please." He sighed. "Look, we don't know what happened, okay? It was just an impulse thing. I slipped on some ice, he caught me, and next thing we knew we were kissing."

Bryan nodded toward him. "What he said. And once we realised what had happened, we stopped and agreed to forget about it. End of story."

"It isn't over." Tala's eyes narrowed. "Admit it Bry, you're attracted to Ray."

"Yes, I am attracted to Ray. It's no secret." Bryan shrugged, prodding at his dessert with his spoon. "I'm also attracted to Ki, McGregor, and the Phoenix over there. It has nothing to do with it."

Kai almost choked on his drink, staring at him. "You're _what_?"

Ray hid his smile.

Tala growled at the back of his throat. "It has everything to do with it. It was better when you had no emotion at all."

"Gee, now whose fault is it that I do."

"You are being an ungrateful, self-centred-"

"Ungrateful?" Bryan turned toward him, eyes hard slits. "Ungrateful for what? What is there to be grateful _for_? You _smother_ me Tala. It was bad enough _before_ we got together. Now I can't go _anywhere_ without you asking questions."

"And I have good reason. Just look what happened-"

"Oh, grow up."

Tala's eyes flashed. "I am _not_ a child!"

"Well quit acting like it." Bryan set down his spoon, expression hard. "Look, kid, we came out to have dinner. I intend to finish my dinner. We've made enough of a scene as it is. Now either finish eating or go home."

Ray picked up his drink, taking a large gulp as Tala's face darkened. Kai remained silent, probably still coming to grips with Bryan's confession of attraction, though it didn't surprise Ray the least. Ray had a feeling that Kai was in turn attracted to Bryan. Hell, these days, who wasn't? Though at the moment that was probably the wrong thing to be thinking about.

Tala snatched up his spoon, stabbing at his dessert. Bryan's eyes narrowed as he watched him before they swept toward Kai, who started and returned to his own meal. Ray swallowed hard, picking up his own spoon as he watched the Russians out the top of his eye. Since getting to know them Ray had quickly learnt that Bryan had some degree of authority over Tala and Kai, especially being the 'big brother'. Ray didn't want them to lose that, though he could already sense the foundations of the friendship crumbling. And it was all his fault…

Dessert ended too quickly, the Russians paying the bill before they stepped out into the cool night air. Ray shivered, stepping toward Kai who slid an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer. Tala shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, scowling as he stared at the ground, Bryan tossing a look behind them before hooking his thumbs through his belt, eyes continuing to scan their surroundings.

Kai looked to the side, frowning. "Bringing it up in the restaurant probably wasn't such a good idea, Tal. I thought we'd agreed to do it afterwards."

Tala grunted, a cloud playing in the air before him as he made no other reply, Ray shivering as he noted the dark look on the others and noting that Tala's fists were clenched within his pockets. He bit his lip, staring at the ground before he sighed heavily.

"For what it's worth, Tala, I'm sorry."

Bryan and Kai shot him a quick look while Tala just growled. "But you can't promise you won't do it again, can you." He nodded behind him. "Just like _he_ won't promise it won't happen again."

Bryan rolled his eyes, scowling.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Kuznetsov."

Kai frowned. "Cous, I think you're being a little dramatic."

Bryan snorted. "He _is_ dramatic. He's a regular drama queen. You of all people should know that, Phoenix."

"Shut the hell up, Bryan." Tala glared at him. "You're certainly one to talk."

"You don't see me over-exaggerating everything."

"What pisses me off is the fact that if someone tries to touch me you go all protective and punch them out, and yet it's perfectly fine for you to go after someone else."

Bryan glared at him. "Are you wanting to sleep alone tonight?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." Tala returned the glare. "Leaving me cold in bed while you screw Ray."

"Tala!" Kai's eyes flashed. "Don't push this any further, Tala Yuri, I'm warning you."

Ray shivered, the night seeming colder. "Please stop fighting."

Kai looked down at him, eyes soft as he smiled reassuringly before he looked back up. "I'm with Bryan and Ray on this one, Tala. Let's just put it all behind us and move on. We really should be concentrating on the Finals."

Bryan nodded. "Agreed."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Tala gritted his teeth, glaring into the distance. "Just pretend it never happened. Just move on. I don't know why you're not pissed off about this, Kai. Ray's _your_ boyfriend."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Because Ray isn't the only person who's kissed Bryan."

Bryan groaned, shaking his head as he looked up to meet Tala's accusing glare. "That one _wasn't_ my fault."

"Entirely my fault," Kai admitted. "I fell down the stairs and landed on him, and I just had an impulse to kiss him. That was back before you and Bryan started dating. Before Minx even announced she was pregnant."

Tala glared at him for a moment longer before he brushed it off. "You've got guys falling for you everywhere, Bryan."

"Not my choice."

"Indeed." Tala checked his watch as a bell sounded in the distance. "We'd better get indoors. Last thing we need is to get sick before the Finals."

Bryan smirked. "Just watch out for thin ice."

"You're just not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not a chance, Wolf."

A whisper of a smile played across Tala's lips as the first snowflake of the night drifted gently in the breeze to land silently on the frozen ground.

* * *

Me thinkies Tala has issues. :( 

My family got _MASH_ season 1-4 for Easter, and will soon be getting season 5-6. Guess what I've been watching. XP

Happy Easter all.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kiko cat: Cute when jealous? Well... that's most certainly a new one. XP

M.S.K: But Kai is Ray's. ;) And who knows what Tala's problem is. He's just paranoid...

Chaco and Lily: Um... probably not the best of times to mention the Pope... ((sweatdrop)) And I agree. Cousins or not, Tala would have disembowelled Kai. And what's wrong with Johnny? Johnny _is_ hot. And I'd love to be able to draw that scene with Kai's expression. XD

Blazing Phoenix L: Not sure if you could call it calming down...

Narratress: ((snigger)) I'm about to introduce my father to the evil computer game... Hurl ice at Kai? ((grins at image))

Slave Of Darkness: Bryan does indeed have guys falling for him, but only certain ones. My fave character is Bryan followed by Kevin. I wonder if it tells. XP

Koneko no Rei: The over protectiveness is attractive? I guess it depends on the amount of it, but in Tala at this current point it's a damned ugly blemish that's driving everyone around him mad. And Tala is just being nasty and paranoid at the moment. Hopefully he'll get over it.

Kuroneko Hikage: Hawkeye is most definitely my favourite character. I love all the others too... save Frank. He bugs me. And Hotlips as her moments of being annoying or funny. I love how she's slept her way to the top with everyone and everything. The only break in her chain of sleeping above her is her lusting over Hawkeye. And I've sent back your chapter...

Blake-Schawarz: I think Tala is just paranoid at that point in time. And you're right, why would Ray screw everything up like that? Tala is really driving them all down at the moment.

Nights Child: Well, it all depends if the Demolition Boys and Blade Breakers make it to the Final. I might have other things planned. ;)

Mika: Those are some good questions about Bryan. There are some that know the answer, but you'll just have to wait and see how they are answered. And I hope the appeal goes well too. It's been submitted, so fingers crossed.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Yeap, he is indeed a drama queen. I read over other peoples shoulders... and get told off. Must break that habit. ((sheepish laugh))

demongoddessYume: In his current mood I'm not sure if a ton of bricks dropped on Tala's head would knock some sense into him... then again, he would be rather splattered, so I doubt they'd have any effect other than killing him. And Tala and Ray are the ones most effected by all of this. ((hugs them))

Hikaru-chan-4ever: I'll save the foursome for another fic. ;) Bryan and Ray are attracted to Tala, and Kai and Tala are secretly attracted to each other, so the square is complete. XP

Lullaby Lily: Oh yes, I deleted scenes, but note I never said who was in them. ((evil smirk)) For all you know it might be another pairing I have in the works. I have some there. And I think everyone is stressed out in those relationships. I sense much darkness in the near future...

lady snowblossom: I'm offering. ;) And you may be right. Maybe Tala _can't_ handle Bryan.

LAD: I'm only updating once a week at the moment. Very busy. That, and trying to make this fic last longer. ;)

((singsong)) Someone has an admirer…

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Johnny?" 

He looked up, spotting the pink-haired neko-jin and scowling, turning his back to her. "What do _you_ want?"

Mariah smiled sweetly. "I was just wondering if you had plans for lunch, that's all."

Johnny's scowl deepened as he heard Enrique try to stifle his laughter. "No, I don't have plans. I don't intend to make any either. And get lost, would you. I'm busy."

Mariah was undaunted, moving to stand in his direct line of sight. "If you have no plans, would you like to join me for lunch? I was supposed to go with Meiying but she's going out with Kenny and I don't really want to go out alone. I noticed you never go out and just thought you might like to come."

"Take a hint, Minx, I don't want to go."

"Would you like me to bring you something back?"

"No. Now piss off."

Mariah shrugged it off, smiling before she turned away, pausing and looking back over her shoulder. "Maybe some other time then. Bye Johnny."

As she disappeared out the doorway, Enrique laughed. "That's no way to treat a lady, Johnny."

"She's no lady." Johnny moved his chess piece and waited as Enrique studied the board. "I just wish the bitch would leave me alone."

"Not likely that will happen. She's got quite a crush on you."

"Well she'd better get over it, cause I don't even _like_ her."

"You don't seem to like many people."

"There's nobody worth knowing. They're all a bunch of nobodies." Johnny casually waved a hand in the air, brushing it off. "That's what I like about the Finals. By now all the riff-raff and no hopers have been eliminated, leaving only worthy opponents. Only the best make it to the Finals, and everybody else just aren't worth my time."

"It's statements like that that drive your popularity on the news polls down."

"Like I give a shit about the news polls."

"I noticed that." Enrique made his move, bringing his knight forward and looking up toward his friend. "You know, when you wave your hand like you did just before I can see why so many people swear you are gay."

"You've been listening to Oliver too much." Johnny studied the board, running through the strategies in his mind. "Just because I don't have a girlfriend does not make me automatically gay. I'm just not interested in getting involved with anyone."

"How come?"

"That's none of your business."

Enrique shrugged it off, casting his gaze around and spotting Robert in a far corner of the hotel's lounge, reading glasses nestled on the tip of his nose as he frowned down at the book in his hands. "Robert's pretty hot."

Johnny scowled. "To a selective group, maybe."

"Come on, Johnny, there's got to be someone you like." Enrique's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled easily. "Knowing you it would only be someone you'd consider worthy, meaning only those who've ever defeated you. That means either Kai or Robert."

Johnny glared at him. "I do not have a thing for Kai or Robert."

"Hey, I'm not saying you have a thing for them. I'm just saying they're about the only two people you'd ever consider." He watched as Johnny moved a chess piece. "Or you could just stick with Mariah. You've gotta admit she's pretty."

"Pretty, but a real tart. Not to mention she comes with extras and complications." Johnny smiled to himself. He had the perfect strategy to defeat Enrique. There was no way Enrique could beat him with this set-up. "Anyway, didn't I just say I wasn't interested in a relationship?"

"Yeah, but you've got to at least have a crush on someone." Enrique reached forward, dropping a chess piece down in front of Johnny's king. "And that's checkmate."

"What?" Johnny straightened, staring down at the board before he scowled, glaring across at the Italian. "Best seven out of 13."

Enrique shrugged as Johnny began resetting the board, a small smile playing across his lips as he studied the Scotsman. "Face it, Johnny. You're always going to lose one way or the other."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Something was going down. Something big, and they weren't intending on letting anyone know about it. Especially not him. Ian scowled, shooting a look at Spencer as the elder trained. He'd questioned him, but it turned out that Spencer was in the dark just as much as he was. This drew one conclusion. Only _they_ knew about it.

Ian growled. He was getting sick of it, this secret inner circle business. Whenever something interesting happened everyone else was always the last to know, the three elder men, four if you included Ray, sitting around whispering and joking about everyone and everything behind their backs. He hated it.

But now, it seemed, things were starting to fall apart. He chuckled to himself, a smirk playing across his lips. Yes, they were falling apart all right. There was evidence enough just from the glaring and heated whispered words. And finding Bryan asleep on the couch that morning had really made Ian's day. The clock was ticking. The blow out was inevitable.

"What you smirking about?"

Ian looked up, spotting Tyson and Max as they approached and shrugging. "Nothing much. Just I think Tala and Bryan are going to break up soon."

"Tala and Bryan?" Max frowned, shooting at look at Tyson. "What makes you think that?"

"Found Bryan sleeping on the couch this morning. What does that tell you?"

"They needed space." Tyson shrugged. "Probably just had an argument. Max and I do it all the time. _We_ always get back together."

Ian shrugged, turning back to watch Spencer train. "_You _might do it all the time, but they don't. You can never separate them. Bryan sleeping on the couch is a big deal." Ian's crimson eyes narrowed. "Something's going down."

Tyson nudged Max, a knowing look in his eye. Max frowned, turning toward Ian. "Did Bryan and Tala go out last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So did Kai and Ray." Max bit his lip. "They came home a bit up tight."

Ian started chuckling again. "Kai too, eh? This keeps getting better."

Tyson frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Kai, Tala and Bryan are that tight that you couldn't break'em apart with a jack hammer."

"Well they've know each other forever."

"Exactly my point. Maybe they're starting to realise that there are other people in the world." Ian's smirk grew. "Maybe they're about to go their separate ways, beginning with Bryan and Tala."

"But Bryan and Tala love each other," Max argued, then paused. "Hang on, hasn't Tala been glaring at Ray a lot lately?"

"Yeah, you're right." Tyson frowned. "I've been trying to work out why but it keeps coming up a blank."

Ian blinked, something clicking in his mind before he turned. "Hey Spence."

The older turned, looking down. "Yeah?"

"Exactly what day did Tala go funny?"

Spencer thought for a second. "Just before the White Tigers went up against team Genesis, why?"

"What happened the day before?"

"That would be the meeting of the captains. Bryan, Ray and Kevin went out."

Max blinked. "Kevin met up with us."

"Leaving Bryan and Ray alone." Tyson caught on, rubbing his jaw as he frowned. "But they wouldn't have, would they?"

"Maybe not all the way." Ian raised an eyebrow. "But a kiss…"

Max's eyes widened. "You don't think they…"

"Slow down." Spencer moved toward them, eyes drifting to take in his teammate. "You're jumping to conclusions. I've known Bryan for years. He wouldn't do that."

Ian smirked. "But you've gotta admit Ray's hot."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ian has got a point." Tyson met Max's eye, shrugging. "Strange how it hasn't seemed to effect Kai and Ray like it has Tala and Bryan."

"Kai _has_ been a little quieter, Tyson. And Ray has kept to himself a lot lately, when he isn't checking in on Kevin and Lee." Max shook his head, sighing. "Should we tell them that we know?"

Spencer shook his head. "They'd kill you."

"Slowly and painfully," Ian agreed, looking toward the others. "They don't like it when you intrude in on their affairs. They get rather defensive, and in that usually very violent. We've learnt to keep out of it no matter what."

Tyson set his jaw. "So you're suggesting we just stay on the sidelines while their world comes crashing down?"

Ian nodded. "Affirmative. Not much else we can do."

"He might be right, Tyson." Max reached out, touching Tyson's arm. "It isn't any of our business. We don't need to be caught in the middle. If Ray or Kai wanted to tell us, I'm sure that they would."

Tyson sighed, nodded as his eyes dropped. "Fine. But if it blows up, then we step in, whether they like it or not."

* * *

Johnny is shit at chess, and could some please punch in Ian's nose for me? 

((smirk)) I've got a big weekend. Off to Melbourne, Spiderbait in concert. Staying overnight, dinner on the observation deck of Melbourne's tallest building... and I don't pay a cent. Not even in transport. I _love_ my job. Pity it ends at the end of the month, and I become an ambassador.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Note to all**: Skipping on the reviews today. Been too busy. However, you should like this chapter. Oh, and if you want to keep up with what I'm doing, keep an eye on my Live Journal, the link in my profile.

As promised, Mariah's view of those events.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Oh man, Tyson has really destroyed Robert of the Majestics, which gives the Blade Breakers the win!" Jazzman smiled, wiping the sweat from his face as the crowd cheered. The battles had been intense, and calling them really took a lot out of him as the blades moved so fast he could barely keep up with them. "This of course means the Blade Breakers move on to the Final that will take place in three weeks time. Next week we'll decide just who their opponent will be. So stayed tuned!" 

Mariah sighed, shifting her grip on Honesty before she looked down, a smile playing across her lips. Honesty had fallen asleep while having lunch again, the tiny neko-jins mouth sucking at the air as Mariah set the bottle down. It was over a month now since Honesty had moved from breast milk to formula, and soon Mariah would have to consider when the little girl would be ready to move onto solids.

Mariah smoothed Honesty's dark hair before she stood, stepping toward the bedroom and placing Honesty in the crib, smiling wistfully as she tucked her in. She loved her, her little girl. She was perfect, a gift from the gods. Her smile faltered. But the price for Honesty had almost been dear. Had the Yin Elder, Lee's grandfather, not stepped in, Mariah would have been forced to marry against her will.

Mariah sighed, padding silently from the room and closing the door, leaving it ajar so she could hear any sound that the soon-to-be one-year-old might make. Gary still had not returned, having gone to the Biovolt Stadium to watch Ray battle. The Bear was still unsteady on his feet, but he had shown a great deal of recovery. Lee and Kevin, however, had made no improvement.

Mariah slid onto the couch, curling her legs under her. It was a shame about the Majestics losing. Johnny had done well to win his match against Ray, but Enrique had stood no chance against Max. Kai hadn't battled, instead sitting back and watching, speaking to his team only when he deemed it necessary to do so. Mariah smiled. Some people never change.

She stretched, stifling a yawn. Some people _did_ change though. Many of the younger bladers were growing up. Kenny's voice had shown the first sign of breaking yesterday as he had been talking to his team, Tyson and Max bursting out laughing while Kenny had just blushed and pushed Dizzi forward, telling her to explain the rest of the strategy.

That morning Mariah had phoned home. She had made a promise to her mother that she would keep in touch, and so far she had kept her word. The village had all gathered around a large television with live satellite footage that had been supplied by the BBA, and they had watched the battle between Genesis and the White Tigers. They had seen it all. And they were scared.

She had found herself often speaking to Mrs Ki and Mrs Yin, reassuring them that their sons were not in a critical condition. Gary had already eased his own mothers worry by speaking to her himself, but still Mariah knew that Gary's mother would not stop worrying until she saw her son again in person, which would not be until after the end of the Championship when they would return to China and the village.

Being a mother herself now Mariah understood how it would feel. If anything were to happen to Honesty… Looking back Mariah still could not believe how close she had come to taking her own life when the pressure had been great. She had still been weak from childbirth, the Elders and her parents trying to force her to marry, and Mariah had cracked under the pressure, overdosing on her medication. She had pulled through, but it scared her to think she had almost made her daughter an orphan.

Mariah shivered. She could barely remember the father of her daughter. He'd been passing through town, a rather handsome neko-jin with many travelling tales to tell. She had been taken in by his charms and storytelling, and had taken him up on his offer to buy her a drink, allowing him to escort her to a bar on the condition she could choose what she drank. As it turned out it hadn't mattered.

He'd spiked her drink.

All she remembered was waking the next morning alone in a bed of a cheap motel. She'd been naked, and she'd known straight away what had happened. It was then she'd had the notion to become pregnant. She had known that Lee, Ray and Kevin had all had a crush on her so she had devised ways to approach them all.

Lee had been the easiest. She knew that he hated to think that, but his strong impulse to better Ray had been his undoing. All she had done was batter her eyelids a few times, casually brush against him, and run her hands through her hair and down her body. That was all it had taken to get his attention, and one firm kiss had left him putty in her hands, following her every command as she had led him to the bedroom.

Ray had been harder. Seducing him like she had Lee had been out of the question. She'd only been away from Lee a couple of hours, enough time for her to cover over the mark on her neck from where Lee had taken the mating hold, and then she had gone to see Ray. She'd helped him with a couple of chores, ending with baking a cake.

She'd listened to Ray tell her about how he and Kevin had raced to climb up a mountain, and she had listened, replying only when necessary. As they had put the cream on the cake that was for Ray's mother, Mariah had dipped her finger in the cream and made a show of sucking it off. She'd watched him out the corner of her eye as she waited for him to notice, and the double take he had done followed by the staring let her know she had his full attention.

She'd asked him about his feelings for her, Ray instantly going red and averting his eyes, tongue tied. She was used to it, approaching and sliding a hand up around his neck as she continued to suck her finger, smiling at him. He'd swallowed hard, Mariah telling him that she knew his feelings before she kissed him. From that point on things had been rather simple, though he had gained some clarity at one point to question her but she had brushed it off, distracting him easily by trailing her fingertips over the crouch of his pants. From that point on he had been her slave.

Kevin had been a surprise. She'd assumed he'd be as easy as Lee, but as always he had proven himself unpredictable. She'd spent the night wondering if she should go after Kevin or not having already made claim to Lee and Ray, but she had decided it was for the best. If it ever came out that she'd slept with Lee and Ray and not Kevin, he'd be ticked off for having missed out, and Lee would rub it in.

Seduction hadn't worked on Kevin. He'd seemed to see right through her act, questioning and denying every advance she made. She'd tried a round-a-bout tactic then, using his shortness to her advantage and seeking his permission to proceed further. He'd been rattled by her advances, still in a state of disbelief when he said yes, almost paralysed as she had directed him through it.

He'd actually had a good body, even then, something she'd never even considered him having. All she knew was that a sudden desire to unite with him, one she hadn't felt with Lee or Ray. And then Kevin had escaped her, finding clarity and retreating, saying he couldn't do it. But she couldn't let him go. She couldn't. She had…

Guilt raked her. It had felt like someone else had done it, had seized control of her body and thrown it toward Kevin, pining him beneath her and having her way with him. She'd tried to forget it, just as he had forced it from his mind, but the nightmares had kept bringing back the unwanted memories. And the fact she'd _enjoyed_ it…

Her body shook with a sob. She was a rapist. There was no way around that. She had raped one of her closest friends, and in doing so she had lost his trust and respect. He'd feared her, and now he hated her. And she didn't blame him. She hated herself for that too. If there were any way she could take it back she would.

And then there was when she had realised she was pregnant. She'd tried to hide it for so long, denying it. She'd stand naked in the bathroom, staring at her reflection as she caressed her growing stomach, wondering just whose child it was she carried inside. She had prayed every night that it wasn't Kevin's, not wanting to unleash any more pain onto the Monkey.

But, as with all pregnancies, she could only hide it for so long. Her mother had spotted the telltale signs and confronted her, marching her to the local doctor. The doctor had confirmed it, even estimating when it had been conceived. She'd been relieved when he told her it was within the day she'd taken Lee and Ray, and it was then that she had broken the news to them, expecting their support.

Ray had left the village that afternoon, returning to Japan. Lee had left within the following week, Kevin soon after. It was the scorn that had driven them away. Mariah hadn't realised at the time the pain she was causing because she was so caught up in the mothering by the other women, all looking to help her. She hadn't known about the curses and glares that the boys had been getting. She hadn't known Kevin had left to follow Lee…

She shook the memories off. That was all in the past now. The most serious repercussions of her raping Kevin had passed, Kevin moving through his depression with a little help from his friends, though his depression had made Lee depressed to the point of suicide. _That_ had been scary. Lee suicidal was something she hoped to never see again, and she knew Ray agreed.

Ray…

She looked up toward the TV, smiling. The Blade Breakers had won, and the Final was drawing near. Soon Lee and Kevin would recover and everything would be fine. Nothing could go wrong now.

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"WEEEE RUUUULE!"

Kai sighed, chin dropping to his chest as he growled. "Tyson, get down off the table."

"Aw, come on Kai!" Tyson danced from foot to foot, pulling a couple of moves before punching the air again. "We're in the Final, man! Lighten up a bit! Celebrate! We're gonna be the CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!

Max buried his head in his hands, looking toward Kai. "Think I'll get in trouble if I disown him?"

Kai grunted. "I'd be on your side."

Ray chuckled, glancing up as he saw a sharp movement, his eyes widening as he watched the table tip to send Tyson crashing to the ground. Kenny groaned, Kai rolling his eyes as Max shook his head. A smile played across Ray's lips. They might be a bit older and wiser, but Tyson's maturity and clumsiness had made little improvement.

Max slid from his seat, moving to kneel by Tyson. "You okay, Ty?"

"Ugh… I think I pulled something…"

Kai grunted. "Such a shame. Guess that just means you can't blade in the Final."

Tyson sat up. "What?"

"If you're hurt then we can't risk blading you. Ray, Max and I will just have to win in your place. _We_ will be champions."

Ray bit his lip. "Um, Kai…"

Kai shot him a warning look before returning his gaze downward. "So unless you want to sit out the Finals, shrimp, no more moronic stunts, capiche?"

Tyson nodded, his face so serious Ray felt a pang of pity for the bluenette. Of course, Ray knew that Kai wasn't bluffing…

Ray stretched as Kai stood and made his way from the lounge outside where they had just finished a press conference, Ray standing and following him from the room. He smiled as he heard an insistent shriek down the corridor as he and Kai were spotted by a fan girl, and soon the single shriek was joined by others, security doing all they could to hold the group back.

Ray chuckled, brushing his hair back from his face as he slipped into step beside his boyfriend. "I see our fan clubs are present."

Kai grunted, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"What's wrong, Kai? Something been bothering you all day." Ray frowned. "It's not that whole thing at the restaurant, is it?"

"No. I'm over that." Kai scowled. "Johnny pissed me off."

"Ah." Ray chuckled. "I noticed him making gestures toward you across the stadium. And his winning against me wouldn't have helped."

"You tried your best, Ray. That's all that matters." Kai shrugged. "That arsehole thinks he's a god. He probably thinks we should all worship the ground he walks on."

"Some fangirls do. Johnny's pretty hot, Kai. And I'm not just talking about his blading style." Ray brushed it off. "Robert's the same. In fact, all the Majestics are like that. Johnny's just got a big ego. Kinda like you and Tyson."

Kai growled. "Tyson…"

"You and Tyson really need to talk about a truce." Ray looked up at him, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'd put money on the fact you couldn't go a _week_ without trying to kill each other."

The corners of Kai's mouth turned up. "I could see to it that you double your money."

"Kai!" Ray leant against him as they stepped along a private corridor that led to the carpark. "So how are the others getting back to the hotel?"

"Bus. They want to head into town." Kai's eyes swept toward him, sparkling. "It's just you and me…"

"Mm. Hope we don't get stuck in another traffic jam. You get arrested for doing some things in public."

Kai smirked, reaching out and sliding an arm around Ray's shoulders and drawing him closer. "That you do."

They walked in silence, Ray's arm drifting around Kai's waist as his eyes fell closed, Ray setting his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai smiled down at him, kissing him on the temple and nuzzling Ray's hair as he kept his eyes forward, watching for both of them as they stepped into the carpark and made their way toward Kai's car.

"Don't you fall asleep on me, Ray."

Ray chuckled, opening his eyes. "If it meant you had to carry me, of course I'll fall asleep."

Kai nipped him playfully on the ear before stepping away from him, retrieving his keys as Ray stepped toward the passenger door. They climbed in, Kai starting the car and easing it out of the parking space. Soon they were amongst the Moscow traffic as they drove back through the city toward the hotel.

"Hn." Kai glanced to the side. "I forgot to mention. I got a call from Steve last night. Apparently him and Eddy are arranging for those of us who are legal to go to a club tomorrow night and mingle. They seem to think we've been too stressed and worked up over the Genesis thing. I've got to let them know by tonight."

"Nightclub." Ray frowned, staring at the dashboard. "I don't know, Kai. I have a bad feeling..."

"But they have a point. It'll do you some good, baby. It'll take your mind off Yin and Ki."

"Doubt it. I'll spend the night wishing Lee was there." Ray smiled. "You should see him dance. He's awesome. He makes it look easy."

"Dancing _is_ easy."

"Not what he does. He can really move." Ray shook his head, chuckling. "I remember when he tried to teach Kevin a couple of years ago. Complete and utter disaster."

"Ki must have learnt something, though." Kai shot a glance toward him. "I overheard Granger's grandfather talking about what they said about Ki after some underage disco they went too. Apparently he's not that bad."

"Doesn't surprise me. They've had plenty of time to learn to 'dance'."

"True." Kai glanced at him again. "So do you want to go?"

Ray shifted in his seat, biting his lip. "I've never been a fan of nightclubs. They're too noisy and smoky and crowded."

"It can't hurt, Ray. The rest of us will be there."

Ray blinked. "Rest of us?"

Kai nodded. "I caught up with Steve before we went out into the stadium. We're the last ones to answer."

"So who's going?"

"Steve and Eddy, obviously. Also Michael, Robert, Spencer, Tala and Bryan. There'll be nine of us if we agree to go."

"I'm still not sure, Kai."

"I've already told Steve I'm going." Kai turned into the hotel carpark. "He just needs your answer."

Ray sighed. If he didn't go then everyone would think that he and Kai were fighting, or Kai would possibly even pull out of going. In that case Kai would be cranky because he missed out on something he wanted to do. But if Ray _did_ go, he didn't like what would happen either. Tala would no doubt give him the cold shoulder all night, and Michael would linger around whining about how stubborn Kevin was and how undeserving Lee is. That, and Ray just generally hated nightclubs.

Knowing Kai was still waiting for an answer, Ray sighed. "Fine."

Kai turned of the car engine. "That's a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes."

Kai leant across, pressing his lips to Ray's in a quick kiss. "It'll be good to go out. It should do us some good."

* * *

**Did you know:** Enrique was the one to say 'capiche' and Tyson threw it back during their battle in Rome. I'm not sure if Kai has ever actually said it. However, it sounds so good coming out of his mouth. :p 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

M.S.K: Tyson's not an idiot. Not by far. He's just difficult. And I can think of times they're not fighting... just not in this fic. ;)

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Wow. Long name. And I was bouncy on Friday. Pepsi...

Koneko no Rei: One of the ideas of the chapter was to clear Mariah's name. She's really not the bad guy in this fic. Rather, she's simply one of the victims. And talk about school. ((sigh)) I have three 2000 word essays due on one day, and one due two days later...

Hikaru-chan-4ever: It's not _always_ fantastic...

Mika: Still waiting to hear back from the head of school regarding the grade. And what makes you think something is going to happen at the club? ((whistles innocently))

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I know the feeling of being blocked. They did that when I was at high school. Not so bad at university. Because of the course I'm doing, I just say I'm doing research and I get away with it. It's no lie, either. They've seen me looking up 'fandoms' in the books.

Kuroneko Hikage: Ooookaaay. ((raises eyebrow)) By the way... Chapter 3? How goes it?

Caicature: Um... classic? I've been pondering that. How is it... classic? What causes it to be classic? What causes _me_ to be classic? It intrigues me. Oh, and my next fic _Forbidden_, once finished, is Bryan/Tala, then a Kai/Ray/Lee in _Believe_. That's the plan.

LAD: _Almost_ felt bad? Nuts, my mission failed. You were _meant_ to feel for her. And I've never heard of ultimate fighter.

Nights Child: Took almost two weeks. Was busy. And I love that quote about stress. Very nice. (prints it out and sticks it onto front of Uni books)

Prozacfairy: I love it when people spot the foreshadowing. XP

Kiko cat: I'm glad you liked it. And I feel for Ray too. I've been in his shoes. Not fun. You're getting the nightclub part XP

Slave Of Darkness: Glad to know you're back online. The withdrawal must have been terrible...

MrsKaiHiwatari: Glad to hear it. :)

Chaco and Lily: That coming out of Kai's mouth is... disturbing... And I will decide on Kev and Lee's fate. ((evil grin))

**_Pay close attention when reading this chapter.  
Shut out all other distractions.  
What happens here shall shape the rest of this fic, for better or worse._**

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"You know, I really don't think it's fair." Tyson stared up toward the roof, scowling. "Kai and Ray get to go out partying and what do we get told? 'Stay home. If I find out you went out, shrimp, you'll regret it'." 

Max chuckled at Tyson's impersonation, the blond letting his fingers drift through Tyson's hair as he gazed down at where Tyson had his head in Max's lap. "You know you sounded just like Kai. You two have more in common than you realise."

"Aw come off it." Tyson sighed, closing his eyes. "Besides, _Kenny_ went out."

"I doubt Kai has a problem with Kenny being seen with Meiying, Ty. It's _us_ he has the problem with." Max shrugged. "He's just trying to protect out image. We're in the Final now. The media will be everywhere."

"I know it." Tyson's frown deepened. "But I do hate it. Why can't we be open? We've been dating for over a year and we've still got it behind closed doors. Why can't we just come out of the closet?"

Max thought a moment. "Probably because Kai thinks there'll be a chain reaction."

"A chain reaction?" Tyson's dark blue-grey eyes cracked open, faint comprehension flickering through them. "Ah, I see. If we announce we're gay the media will cast it onto the other bladers, especially Kai and Ray. And since Ray is from China it will get him in deep shit. Not to mention there is Kevin and Lee, and I doubt Oliver and Enrique are ready to go pure public yet either. Or, come to think of it, Tala and Bryan."

"Mm-hm." Max bit his lip. "If we weren't famous it would be different."

"If we weren't famous _everything_ would be different." Tyson looked up at him, his fingers reaching to gently caress Max's face. "Sure I'd've met you. I knew you _before_ we were famous. But how about Kai and Ray? Ray would still be travelling, and Kai would probably still be the leader of the Blade Sharks. Biovolt would never have been defeated meaning the D Boys would still be slaves and not allowed human contact. And the White Tigers would still be in their village, bound to their traditions with eyes on them everywhere making sure they're _keeping_ to those traditions. I'd rather things as they are then to us not being famous. I guess it's just a sacrifice we've all gotta make."

For a long while there was silence, Max swallowing before he let out a long breath. "Ty, that is the most sense you've ever made in the longest serious speech you've ever made. It's freaking me out."

"Yeah. It's kinda freaking me out too." Tyson sighed, shaking his head. "I guess I'm just starting to grow up."

"You mean your mentality and intelligence is starting to catch up with your age?"

"Hey. Just because I make a comment doesn't mean-"

"I'm just fooling around, Ty." Max smiled, tugging on Tyson's hair and gazing around. "Anyway, I think it's nice to have the peace and quiet. Not to mention that even if we _weren't_ famous, people would still stare at us. I mean, two guys making out always turns more than a few heads."

"So the world's closed-minded."

"Like Lee."

"_Worse_ than Lee."

"Kevin would question if that's possible."

Tyson smiled. "He probably would."

Max trailed a fingertip over Tyson's forehead, sighing heavily. "You know, I miss not having Kevin around."

"Yeah, me too." Tyson plucked at a bit of fluff on his shirt, frowning. "He looked okay when we all visited him today. Ray said Lee looked okay too. And you've got to remember that the doctor said they were fine."

"It's just that they haven't woken up yet." Max stared toward the flickering flames of the fire. "Just think that if Genesis had won…"

Tyson shuddered. "It didn't happen, Maxxy. We don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Yeah…"

Tyson sat up, navy hair falling loose around his shoulders as he turned to regard his lover, reaching out to caress Max's face. "We shouldn't be dwelling on 'could-have-beens', Max. Ray's always telling us off for that. We've got to focus on here and now."

Max nodded, pressing his hand to Tyson's as he met the younger's eye. "Can I ask one last thing?"

"Yeah."

"If by some chance we _hadn't_ met… who do you think you would be with?"

Tyson thought for a moment, shrugging it off. "Probably that Hilary bitch from school. You?"

Max chuckled. "Knowing my luck, Emily."

"Ugh. You must be glad you met me."

Max slid closer to Tyson, wrapping his arms around him. "You know I am."

Tyson chuckled, kissing him. As he went to pull away Max tightened his grip, returning the kiss hard and causing Tyson to moan in reply. Twisting in his seat Max adjusted his grip, forcing Tyson backward onto the couch with Max on top, Max reaching down between them to let his fingers glide up Tyson's inner thigh, causing the younger to gasp, head arching back and allowing Max better access to Tyson's neck.

While he preferred to be the one on top, there were rare occasions that Tyson allowed Max to have his own way, and this was one of those rare ones. Wrapping his arms around Max's neck Tyson bucked as Max's fingers pressed against him through the fabric, Tyson feeling Max's smile against the skin of his neck. Max set to work on the button on Tyson's pants, nibbling gently on Tyson's ear and enjoying the sound of Tys-

They looked up at the sound of the knock on the door. They shrugged, ready to ignore it when it came again, Max sighing as he slid from where he had Tyson pinned, moving toward the door and glancing out the peep-hole, smiling faintly as he saw who it was and undoing the lock and chain.

"Enrique. Oliver. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything." Oliver smiled, a strand of loose green hair falling into his eyes. "It's just that we want to run something by you."

"Oh yeah?" Tyson stepped toward them, brushing his hair back into place. "Like what?"

"Oh, nothing _really_ important." Enrique waved it off. "It's just that Oliver and I were discussing our relationship and we've decided we want to try new things. We've already tried a few but they didn't work out."

Max blinked. "You're breaking up?"

"Not at all."

"It's easy for you to think so. Enrique didn't explain that too well." Oliver smiled. "It's like this; we want to experiment. You know, sexually. As Enrique said, we've already tried a few things but there is this one thing we want to try that we can't."

Enrique smiled knowingly, catching his boyfriend's eye. "And Johnny will have no part of it."

"Mm-hm."

"Johnny?" Tyson frowned. "What does Johnny have to do with it?"

"We invited him into a threesome and he declined." Oliver waved it off. "So earlier we were talking and we realised you two were the most open with your relationship, so we thought we'd come and ask if you were willing to participate in a foursome with us."

Max gaped. "A _foursome_?"

"With us, eh?" Tyson rubbed his jaw. "So this is a once of thing?"

The two Majestics nodded.

Max and Tyson met each other's eye, silently communicating to each other before Tyson returned his attention to the two other teens. "Okay sure, why not. We're always up for new experiences."

"Kenny's out and I doubt he'll be back," Max said, opening the door wider. "So if you want…"

"That'd be perfect," Enrique stepped in, looking back at Oliver. "Johnny's still back at our penthouse, and I doubt he'd let you in."

"Nothing personal, just that he knows what we're up too." Oliver watched Max shut the door, and looked around. "So how should we start this?"

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"C'mon Kai, you've gotta see reason-"

"Look Parker, I don't give a shit bout your fantasies. Forget Ki. He's taken."

"Yeah, but Yin is-"

"More deserving of Ki than you." Kai took another drink from his vodka, letting out a long breath as he set down his glass. "Forget Ki. Get a life."

Michael shook his head drunkenly, fumbling for his beer before he raised it too his lips. "I got a life. It'd be better if Ki-"

"Shut up." Kai looked to the side, watching the other absently swirl his cocktail. "Convince him, Jurgen."

"There is little that can be said to convince him otherwise." Robert sipped his drink, movements sluggish, cluing people in to how many cocktails he had had. "It would appear his mind is made up."

"You hear him?" Michael grinned, nodding. "He's right. I want Ki, and nothin' gonna stop that."

Kai growled. "My fist will if you don't shut up."

"I doubt your fist will be needed." Robert watched the American, taking in his waver. "It would appear he is about to fall."

"No I'm not!" Michael downed the last of his drink, gesturing for the bartender. "I've only had seven. I can still go three more."

"Moron." Kai finished his vodka, watching Michael slide from the barstool to the ground as Kai reached for the vodka bottle, pouring himself another. "American's never _could_ hold their liquor."

"I must agree." Robert turned away from Michael, looking down at Kai. "Do you know where the others have gone off too?"

"Hn." Kai absently traced his fingertip around the rim of the glass, shrugging. "Tala's dancing, Eddy and Steve are still playing that drinking game near the big screen, Michael's been floored, Spencer's already left sick, Ray's in the bathroom, and Bryan's no doubt in some dark corner."

"Ray's in the bathroom you say?"

Kai nodded. "Tala kept glaring at him so he went in there. I think he took a spirit bottle with him though."

"I see." Robert finished his cocktail, setting the glass down on the bartop. "Nightclubs are the most unsavoury of places, I must say. They are all loud music and drunkenness."

"You forget the dancing and smoking."

Robert looked out onto the dance floor, eyes narrowing. "Your cousin seems to have found the line of dancing and drunkenness."

"Tala?" Kai looked around. "Yeah, he's off his face. I've never seen him drink so much so fast."

"Has he not been depressed?"

"Yeah. Friggin drama queen." Kai took a long drink from his glass, closing his eyes as he felt it go down and take hold. He looked down, frowning. "What you reckon we do with Parker?"

"I say we allow him to cool off in the river."

"River's frozen."

"So much the more in our favour."

Kai sniggered. "You've got a point."

"Firstly, though, I intend to finish my drink." Robert raised his glass. "May the best team battle to victory."

"I'll drink to that."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Ray stepped out of the bathroom, stopping to lean against the wall as the ground seemed to abruptly tip from under him. He hiccupped softly, making his way to the bar and ordering another spirit, this time in a glass. The club was still crowded, Ray stopping just back from the dance floor to watch the swaying bodies, sighing as he spotted Tala. Ray took a sip from his glass, searching the crowd for some sign of Kai and seeing none. Robert, Spencer and Michael seemed to be gone too. Eddy and Steve were still by the big screen, laughing and cheering loudly, telling Ray they were well and truly drunk. Well, considering the game they were playing, it was really no surp-

"I was told I'm not allowed to talk to you."

A smile played across Ray's face as he turned, spotting Bryan seated at the table in the corner, surrounded by empty glasses and an equally empty bottle of vodka, a second bottle sitting near by and already well drunken. "I was told not talk to you too."

Bryan smirked. "Ya drunk, Kitten."

"Almost." Ray smiled, moving to drop heavily into the seat opposite Bryan. "After this glass I will be."

"Same." Bryan reached out, patting the half-filled bottle. "Me forth."

"Forth?"

"Russians good with liquor."

"So Chinese." Ray gestured to the bathroom. "Two bottle spirits in there. Big ones. Empty."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Tala no glare there."

Bryan looked up toward the dance floor. "Tala no stand either."

"Oh?" Ray looked around, giggling as he spotted two other patrons dragging Tala from the dance floor and dropping him onto a lounge seat not far from the two All Starz. "He falled down."

"Losin' ya English, Ray."

"Your accent heavier, Bry."

"Same thing."

"Mm-hm." Ray hiccupped again, downing half his glass before setting it on the table. "This place soon close?"

"Da."

"We leave soon?"

"Da."

"You drive?"

"Niet. Car back hotel. Walk."

"Same." He finished his drink, lining the glass up beside Bryan's. "You walk with me?"

"Mmm – da."

"What's that mean?"

"Huh?"

"Da. What it mean?"

"It means yes, Ray."

"Oh. Okay. So we go?"

Bryan picked up his bottle, refilling his glass. Ray held out his, and between them they made light work of the remainder of the vodka. That done they stood, making their way toward the door and leaving the noise behind, stepping into the cold crisp air of night. Snow fell lightly, clinging to their clothes and hair as they swaggered along the road toward their hotel.

"Cold," Ray commented. "Snow pretty."

"Snow annoying." Bryan brushed it from his person, scowling. "Stick to all. Make you wet."

"Snow isn't wet."

"Is when it melts."

"True." Ray stumbled to the side, bumping against Bryan. "I drank much."

"So did I." Bryan smiled. "All did."

"We not happy."

"Stress."

"Yeah. Lot happening."

"Too much."

Ray nodded, leaning against him. "I'm tired. I could fall sleep right here."

"You freeze." Bryan nudged him. "Kitten Popsicle."

Ray giggled. "You eat me?"

"You taste good?"

"Don't know. You think I do?"

Bryan shrugged. "Don't know."

Ray stopped, sliding his arms around Bryan's neck and kissing him firmly on the mouth. "Taste that?"

"Taste like vodka."

"Silly." Ray kissed him again. "_You_ taste good."

Bryan smiled. "Think so?"

"Mm-hm."

Lips met again, this time longer as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

They're all drunk. ((wince)) Not good. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

And in the morning…

M.S.K: Why? XP

Nights Child: My speech goes out the window too... and I giggle... a lot... which is why I avoid drinking... I told a lot of people the stress thing, and I think my mother laughed the most. As for what Kai and Robert did to Michael... ;)

Slave Of Darkness: Couple counselling? Damn, I never considered that one. I will have to keep that one in mind for future fics. And you love it that much? The story?

Blake-Schawarz: Do things ever turn out right when I hold the fics reigns? lol.

LAD: Oh yes, Rei is _very_ naughty when drunk. And I think Bryan is a tad more sarcastic. ;)

MrsKaiHiwatari: Thankies

Mika: You know me, I love creating new pairings... or more... not sure what to call it when there's more than four when I'm speaking in terms of a collective. However, I am _never_ going to write a smut fic featuring those four though. ((cringes)) As for what happened with Ray and Bryan, I never give the answer. I know the answer, but I never give it. ((blows a raspberry)) As for Lee and Kev... they will be back in due time.

Kuroneko Hikage: It will all depend if Kai and Tala find out. Oh yeah... ((looks at laptop)) almost complete. I'll put it up on AFF.N tomorrow night, and send you a copy via email. _Blade of Roses_. Almost there...

Koneko no Rei: Okay, that review was cute. ((hugs Tala)) Sorry I made you go off the wall, Kit. And don't be too mean to Bryan. He didn't mean it. Besides, Ray kissed him first. And I'm glad you think Mariah is a victim. My intention, so I'm glad it paid off.

KaiJr91: This isn't the only fic where Ray is drunk. I've done it before (in an WIP fic). And hangovers are fun to write... just not to have.

dimonyo-anghel: I never drink, and this be one of the reasons why. Besides, my ex-boyfriend drank. Now you know why he is an _ex-_boyfriend.

Trinity and Mallcara: That's right. Kill me, no more ficcy. XP

Zap Cannon: Interesting review. Have you been drinking Russian Vodka?

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Okay, that is a lot of sugar.

demongoddessYume: So much happened in that chapter that I really must commend you for picking up on it all. Let's see how you go with this chapter. XP ;)

sWeEtPiKaChu: Indeed.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: A... JPID? What is that?

Lullaby Lily: Yes, I love Bryan/Ray as well, just not a good thing in this fic. Hence why I created _Centrepiece_. You like Tala in this story? People aren't usually too fond of the way I write Tala. Or Bryan, for that matter. And I've got a foursome fic coming up tomorrow (I hope) on AFF.N as a present for Kuroneko Hikage. I let her set me a challenge and I wrote it. Kai/Ray/Tala/Bryan. Hope you'll come read it. I promise to update _Centrepiece _too.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

With the morning came the hangovers as the nine elder teens awoke to the painful soberness, finding themselves in the strangest of places. Michael was the first to awaken, staring up toward the bridge and frowning, trying to work out how the hell he had ended up lying in the snow beside the river. Nearby in a park, Robert and Kai were fairing no better, at the back of their minds knowing that they had achieved something but unable to remember what. 

Spencer found himself in his teams suite, a note from Ian telling him that the younger had come across him lying in the hallway and, with the help of Johnny, Emily and Mariah, managed to drag him onto Spencer's bed. Eddy and Steve awoke to discover themselves outside a sports centre stark naked, and even after long thought they couldn't remember what had become of their clothing, the two using newspaper they had found to make a dash back to the hotel.

Tala, to his surprise and utter disgust, awoke to the pungent smell of garbage to find himself lying in it. Somewhere in the course of the night he had managed to work his way into the nightclub dumpster, and he couldn't remember what had occurred from his sixth drink onward. The lipstick on his collar didn't help his memory either.

Bryan and Ray, of course, had the rudest of awakenings. Only fragments of the night before were within grasp of their memory, and instantly guilt hit them. Neither could meet the others eye as they dressed, picking separate ways to return to the hotel, and neither remembering if anyone had actually paid for that cheap motel room.

Bryan arrived back at his team's suite and stepped inside, closing the door and locking it. He sighed, resting his head against the door, trying to force back the throbbing and sickness that plagued him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Still trying to work that out." Bryan turned, looking toward the couch and spotting Tala stretched out on it, icepack on a bruised lump on his temple. Bryan frowned as he stepped closer, nose twitching. "What's that smell?"

Ian and Spencer looked at Tala, Tala scowling. "It's nothing."

"What ya do? Sleep in a dumpster?"

Tala's face burned as he looked away, averting his eyes.

"So Bryan," Ian said, looking up. "What you get up too? I went for a walk after I found Spencer to see where you all went. Saw Kai and Jurgen walking back. They can't remember _anything_."

"Neither can I." Bryan dropped into a seat, rubbing his eyes. "I can remember Tala's dancing though. And something about a drinking game…"

"Steve and Eddy," Spencer said, then paused. "I think."

Ian sniggered. "You mean to tell me that _none_ of you remember what you did last night?" All three of his teammates shook their head, Ian bursting out laughing. "Man, this is priceless. You could have all been in an orgy together and you wouldn't know!"

Tala scowled. "Things like that are illegal, Ian."

"And shut up, will ya!" Bryan growled, massaging his temples. "We're all hungover here."

Ian shrugged, trying to control his laughter and failing miserably. Just as he was almost on top of it he would snort, starting out on a fresh batch and earning winces from the others. He let out a yip as a cushion caught him in the face, Spencer picking up another and throwing it, again hitting his target as Ian retreated to his room as a third flew after him. They cringed as the door slammed, letting out long breaths as the silence returned.

"Thanks Spence."

"Anytime, Bry." Spencer leant back in his seat, brushing back his dark-blond hair and sighing heavily. "Going out might not have been such a great idea."

"Mm." Tala shifted the ice pack, looking toward the clock. "I say we try and sleep it off. I know I said I wanted to train today, but…"

"If you'd said we were training, I'd have killed you." Bryan closed his eyes. "Sleeping sounds good."

"Agreed." Spencer pushed himself up, a slight wobble to his step before he caught himself. "Sorry for leaving early."

"You looked shit, Spence. That's why I told you to go." Bryan waved it off. "No hard feelin's."

"None at all." Tala smiled. "But I think we needed it."

Spencer nodded his agreement, moving toward the room he shared with Ian. As he disappeared Tala straightened, setting down the ice pack before stretching, rubbing his neck as he looked lazily around the room. Sighing heavily he looked toward the other, taking in his appearance. Ice blue eyes narrowed, biting his lip in faint amusement before he nodded to himself, raising an eyebrow.

"Coming to bed?"

Bryan grunted, eyes cracking open to look at him. "One condition."

"Which is?"

"You shower first. You smell like crap."

"Stale beer and rotten food, probably."

Bryan looked at him quizzically as he stood, reaching out to offer Tala a hand up, one that Tala accepted. "How the hell did you end up in the dumpster, anyway?"

"No idea. All I know is one minute I was dancing, and the next I was curled up next to a half empty packet of cheese rings..."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"Remember anything yet?"

Kai shook his head, sipping his tea as Tala joined him in the small community lounge that Tala had once seen Enrique and Oliver in shortly after the White Tigers' victory. "Ray and I have been discussing it all yesterday and this morning. Like me he can only remember up to a point, and after that everything is blank. He said that he remembers you glaring at him."

Tala chuckled. "I probably was."

"Much like you dumped Bryan in a corner and vanished to mingle, hitting on anything with two legs in order to make him jealous."

"Hn." Tala scowled, staring at the table. "Wasted effort."

"No impact?"

"None."

"So what happened?"

Tala crossed his arms over his chest, looking to the side as if something had caught his eye though Kai knew it was an excuse not to look at him. "I gave up.'

"Oh?"

"He knew what I was doing. He told me that this morning. He knows me too well." Tala shook his head. "I've been thinking about what you said and you're right. It's stupid for me to make such a big deal over something so petty."

"Something you are gifted at." Kai took another sip from his drink, eyes never leaving his cousins face. "So have you apologised?"

"Me?" Tala shook his head. "I don't apologise for anything, Kai, you know that. No. But we made up. I've let him know my own way that I've put it behind me. Hopefully we can move on from here."

"You will, considering how stubborn you both are."

Tala leant back in his seat. "So how are things with you and Ray?"

"Same as always. It was interesting seeing him so hungover. Not that I was any better myself." Kai frowned, gritting his teeth. "Did I tell you about the stunt my teammates pulled?"

"No." Tala leant forward, elbows on knees. "Do tell."

"While we were at the clubs it would seem Giancarlo and Polanski came around and the four of them 'had a good time' if you take my meaning."

"Really?" Tala chuckled. "You know, one day _I_ wouldn't mind trying something like that. Well, perhaps not a foursome, but maybe a threesome." He looked up. "Interested?"

Kai shot him a glare. "Never realised you were a fan of incest."

"I never said either of _us_ had to be in the middle. I was thinking Bryan. After all, he did admit to finding you attractive."

"I doubt that would make him want to sleep with me. Besides," Kai took another sip from his tea, "I thought you weren't interested in sharing."

"So I have my moments." Tala chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, you're right. I doubt I'd ever be able to share Bryan."

"Exactly how I feel about Ray." Kai set down his cup, shrugging. "But I guess that it-"

"Idiots."

They looked up sharply, spotting Ian as the other leant against a pillar, glaring at them. Kai's eyes narrowed. "What do _you_ want?"

"I can't believe the trash your talking." Ian moved toward them, eyes burning. "You're all lovey dovey again with those two no-good slimy-"

"You'd better have an explanation, Ian." Tala glared at him, shifting to stand. "Cause if you don't I'm going to-"

"Shut up, Captain." Ian stopped before them. "They've really got the wool pulled over your eyes, don't they."

Kai frowned. "Who?"

"Bryan and Ray. Who do you think?" Ian snorted. "Did you ever find out where they woke up the night you went clubbing? From what I've heard it sounds like they've been avoiding the issue, and for good reason. You see, they woke up _together_."

Tala growled. "What gives you the right to assume-"

"I _saw_ them, Tal." Ian shook his head, growling. "While I was out walking. After I saw Jurgen and Kai. I was walking along this road just off a main street and who did I see coming out of some low key motel room? Ray and Bryan, that's who. And they looked a little rumpled if you ask me. Not to mention guilty."

Kai swallowed hard, glaring at the younger. "You're bullshitting."

"Wish I could say I was, but I ain't." Ian shook his head. "Ray went one way, Bryan hung around for a bit and went the other. They never said a word to each other, just tossing each other the occasional glance. You know, see what they're up too. I came back another way which is why I got home before Bryan. But I can assure you it was them."

"No." Kai shook his head, eyes flashing. "You're lying, Ian. It's all bullshit. You're just taking as stab at us."

"Don't believe me?" Ian smirked. "Go on, go ask Ray where he slept that night. I dare you. He's in the hotel's café."

"Fine. I'll go ask him." Kai threw himself to his feet, pushing the younger roughly aside as he stormed from the room, voice echoing back. "I'll prove you wrong, Ian. And when I get back I'm gonna kick your arse."

"Yeah, yeah." Ian turned, looking down. "Sorry, Tal. I'm afraid I'm not lying. Just thought you might want to know."

Tala nodded, tight-lipped as he felt Ian leave him. Faint anger rippled inside, a soft growl emitting from the back of his throat. "Yes, we'll see all right. We'll see indeed."

* * *

Tala woke up in the trash. :p And I actually cut a scene out between this chapter and the last. There are two scenes that got completely tossed out and that is one of them. And could someone _kill_ Ian? Please? 

Oh, and head for my LJ. I'm playing with a fic idea, given to me as a challenge from my sister. I'm not sure how to work it. Anyway, the details are on my LJ, which you can access via my profile. Help me please!

Have a good ANZAC Day. May they rest in peace. (if you know nothing about ANZAC Day, type it into a search engine and look it up. It's sad.)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Waking up in the trash _is_ gross. Poor Tala.

Lullaby Lily: I wouldn't read something just because I wrote it. And yes, big cliffhanger. How could you tell? XP

Slave Of Darkness: You _like_ the fact Ian found them? Okaaay. In that case, you'll probably _like_ what happens next.

LAD: I can't think of any chapter that you haven't loved, and you like what Ian did too? Weird people...

M.S.K: Tala and Kai will do as they wish... and you shall soon find out just what that is.

Koneko no Rei: Did you leave me a message on my LJ? Just wondering. Anyway, you're _still_ having the others read for you? And just what did you do to my Bry-chan? Oh, and don't worry about the sniper. My sniper has your sniper in her sights. ;)

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Ah, that's what JPID means. And they probably _did_ have a good time... if they could remember any of it. That's the problem. Tala in the trash is one of my faves, as his line "one minute I was dancing, next minute I was curled up next to a half empty packet of cheese rings..." or something like that, anyway. And I know when Kev and Lee will be back... and I'm not telling. XP

Leafy2: Personally, I agree. I'd've dumped Bryan and Ray too if I were in Tala and Kai's shoes. My ex did the same thing to me. Hence why he's an 'ex'.

Mika: Hey, I never said they slept together you know. Just because Ian says he saw them doesn't mean he really did. And even if he did, doesn't mean they did it if you get my drift. And 51 chapters.

dimonyo-anghel: Ian? A hero? Huh?

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Yes. Tala in the trash ish gooood. And Ian is amusing? Well, I guess...

Blake-Schawarz: You've got to give Ray some credit - he was drunk, and most likely can't even remember what happened. Same for Bryan. And whoever said they aren't attracted to Kai and Tala anymore? No one ever said that. And I miss Lee's sarcasm too.

Zap Cannon: Tala and Kai would have found out eventually anyway. And we'll see what happens to Ian.

Nights Child: Hug Ian? I wouldn't. Due to his height his face would be roughly... ((shudder)) And here's your update. XD

sWeEtPiKaChu: It's going to get worse you know. ;)

KaiJr91: Most interesting indeed. XP

Narratress: I think Ray could lie convincingly... to anyone but Kai that is.

Chibi Kyo-Chan: You know, you're the only person who noticed that. Everyone else picked up on the hangovers, Tala in the trash, and what Ian said. I wonder what Kai _was_ thinking when he said that. And yes, angst is the forecast for the next few weeks...

Kai-Luver: With me at the wheel, things can always get more complicated, trust me. Tala and Kai can't get together, however. Incest. Not keen on doing that in this fic, although I _may_ attempt it one day. As for the suspense...

demongoddessYume: RAOTFLMAO! I love the thing about Michael. I regret not having done that. Same for the bit about Eddy and Steve. What _did_ they get up too? And you're right, Robert and Kai will _not_ leave the four alone after that. No way at all. As for Ray... ((smiles knowingly))

Not good.

**Disclaimer: **Please see first page

* * *

"You guys are nuts." 

"That's exactly what _I've_ been saying." Kenny scowled, looking at the others. "See, even _Ray _agrees with me."

"Aw come off it. It was a once of thing!" Tyson waved it off, eyes tightening as he spotted Judy glaring at him from across the way. "Max."

"Yeah, Ty?"

"Your mother is glaring at me."

"She is?" Max looked around, wincing as he spotted her disapproving look. "Yeap. She sure is."

"Well what did you expect?" Kenny glared at them. "It's disgusting."

"Sorry guys, but I agree with Kenny on this one." Ray sighed, shaking his head. "Just because they came over didn't mean you had to say yes, you know. Besides, you barely even know them."

"Yeah. And wouldn't know what sort of diseases they have and-"

"Kenny." Ray shot him a look. "Now you're pushing it."

"We just did it to see what it was like," Max said. "You know, experiment. I mean, honestly, I didn't really like it that much."

"Me either." Tyson scowled, resting his chin in his hand as he glowered down at the table. "I felt cheap."

"Same." Max shrugged. "It's out of our system now. I doubt we'll be doing it again."

"That's good to hear." Ray looked from one to the other, biting his lip. "You know, I've been getting a feeling lately that you two seem to be allowing your relationship to dissolve into nothing than sex. Maybe you need to step back a bit. Not everything is physical in a relationship after all."

"I agree." Kenny nodded. "Meiying and I-"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Kenny, this isn't about you and Meiying, okay? We're getting sick of hearing about her."

"Ty…" Max bit his lip. "That was a little rude."

Ray frowned. "I'll say."

"Aw come off it. Dizzi agrees with me." Tyson looked toward the youngest of the Blade Breakers. "You've really been neglecting her, Chief. Ever since you starting dating Meiying you've been leaving Dizzi behind a lot where you used to take her _everywhere_. She's feeling left out."

"She is?" Kenny blinked. "I, eh… hadn't even noticed. I'll have to talk to her."

Ray looked up. "Back to this sex thing guys, why not try and do some basic things. Sit and talk, go for walks holding hands, catch a movie, hang out at the mall. Just basically things that involve being together without making love or turning each other on. Like how it was before you first slept together."

Tyson frowned. "You really think we can go back to that?"

"It's possible." Ray shrugged. "It's the only way you're going to save your relationship, guys. If it keeps going the way it's going you're going to stop enjoying sleeping together and just get sick of each other. You'll probably end up hating each other."

Max's blue eyes widened. "_Hate_ each other? You really think so?"

"It's called too much of a good thing, Max." Kenny nodded.

"So Kenny." Tyson smirked. "You're finally getting over this homophobia?"

Kenny paused, becoming thoughtful as he frowned. "I… I actually think I _am_, yes. It doesn't seem to bother me anymore."

"All right." Max grinned, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder. "Does this mean you'll hang out with us again?"

"Probably not." Tyson reached out, prodding Kenny in the shoulder. "You'll be spending all your time with your girlfriend, right buddy?"

Kenny flushed. "Guys!"

Ray laughed, listening as Max and Tyson continued to jibe the younger. They might be getting older now, but old habits die hard. The three younger boys, on occasion, still acted like they had when Ray had first met them. To be honest it was good to see, considering how long Kenny had closed himself off from the group following his discovery of Max and Tyson being gay, and heightened when it was revealed Ray and Kai were too.

He nodded to himself, chuckling. Yes, things were finally starting to get back to normal. Well, as normal as they could get with his team. And the fact Kenny had a girlfriend now certainly added a new spin to it. Kenny had promised that he wouldn't let his relationship get in the way of the championship, and so far it had been going well. But as Tyson had said, Dizzi was being neglected, which meant Kenny was running a whole lot less data. That, of course, meant Kenny was starting to get a life, but in doing so-

Ray looked up as he spotted Kai enter, feeling his stomach twist as he took in Kai's expression. Crimson eyes fell upon him; Tyson, Max and Kenny falling silent as Kai approached, gaze set on Ray.

"I don't like this," Tyson whispered, Max nodding his agreement.

Kai stopped before them, looking down with his entire focus upon Ray. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Ray stood, following Kai toward an empty corner of the café, the other patrons consisting only of members of the other teams. "What is it, Kai?"

Kai looked down at him. "I need you to be honest with me."

"Okay, sure."

"Exactly what did you do the other night?"

Ray blinked. "Which one?"

"The one where we went out."

"Same as the rest of you, I got drunk."

"What else did you do?"

"I don't know."

Kai set his jaw. "Where were you in the morning?"

"Kai?" Ray searched his lover's eyes, suddenly scared. "Kai, what is it?"

"Answer the question, Ray. Where were you?"

"Kai, I don't-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

Ray took a step back, heart skipping as golden eyes widened. "Kai…"

"Why won't you answer the question, Ray?" Kai's eyes flashed, fists clenched by his sides. "Why the hell won't you answer the question?"

"Kai, please-"

"I guess it doesn't matter. I don't need you to answer. You already have." Kai gritted his teeth. "You were with Bryan."

Ray swallowed hard, hearing a gasp move about the otherwise silent room as the others listened, shocked by the revelation and waiting Ray's answer. "I… I don't…"

"You slept with him. You were seen Ray. You were seen coming out of that motel room. You know what you did, and you never said a word."

Ray's eyes fell. "I was drunk."

Another gasp.

"That's no excuse. You two have been flirting the line for months. I should have listened to Tala. I should have never put my faith in you."

A tear escaped Ray's eye. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry_? No Ray, _I'm_ sorry. Sorry I ever fell for you in the first place." Kai straightened, glaring. "Consider yourself off the team. I expect you to have you things out of our suite before I get back."

More tears had joined the first, Ray trembling. "Kai, please-"

"Shut up, Ray. Just shut up."

Without another word Kai spun on his heel, stalking across the room. Tyson stood as he passed, fighting to find his voice but losing as he could only watch Kai storm passed like a cool breeze. Kai paused once, shooting a sharp look to the side and meeting the lavender gaze, Kai's crimson eyes narrowing in a heated glare before he glided from the room. As soon as he was gone Ray collapsed to the ground, his teammates surrounding him instantly as he sobbed.

"Not like you can blame him." Ian sniggered, leaning against a pillar having observed the tail end of the confrontation. "If I were in his shoes I'd have done the same thing."

Tyson growled, standing. "It was you, wasn't it? _You_ were the one who told Kai."

"Told Kai?" Ian smirked. "I didn't just tell Kai. I told them both."

"Both?"

Max's eyes widened. "No, not-"

"Tala." Ian waved it off. "They had the right to know. They would have found out sooner or later, so why not sooner? Get it out of their system early so we can concentrate on preparing for the Finals."

"The Finals?" Tyson glared. "Is that all you care about? The _Finals_? You've just ruined a perfectly good relationship-"

"_I've_ ruined?" Ian shook his head. "I didn't make them sleep together, Granger. Those relationships were already doomed to hell. I mean, the way those two sluts were flirting-"

"_What_ did you call them?"

"Sluts." Ian straightened. "They sleep around. They didn't care about their boyfriends. They've probably been bonking each other for months behind their boyfriends backs. God knows who else they're screwing."

Tyson's eyes flashed. "You take that back!"

"Why?" Ian smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What would _you_ call them? They're nothing but weak-minded sluts who think only for their self-gratification and just lead people on to cover up what's _really_ going on. People like that have to be exposed. Someone should go to the media and let them know what those two whores-"

Ian was cut off as the glass caught him on the face and shattered, the shards cutting him deep as he fell to the ground, yelping. All looked up as they spotted the lavender ponytail whip around as the man snatched his jacket off the back of his chair, throwing it on as he stormed from the room, his companion throwing himself to his feet.

"Bryan!" Spencer shot a glare at his youngest teammate as he hurried after him. "Dammit Ian!"

Silence once more fell upon the café, broken only by the fading footsteps and Ray's sobbing, as well as the reassuring noises made by those trying to sooth him. Ian lay gasping, hand clutching his face as blood seeped through his fingers. Hearing footsteps stop beside him Ian forced himself to look up, Oliver looking down at him sadly, voice a haunting, mournful whisper.

"What have you done?"

* * *

… 

Just a small note: The Beyblade Yaoi Fan Fiction Awards have reopened for nominations, and all my stuff that was nominated... got lost. Therefore, I am not nominated, so could someone please nominate me? Pretty please? The fics you can nominate by me are: _Overture, Honesty, Honesty II, Out of the Darkness, Into the Light, Detention, Doubt, A Little Too Tight, The Night After, Blade of Roses, Frozen, _and if you really push it, _Highway_.

Just remember when you nominate, to list what category. And nominate asap, to make sure it gets in. Entries close May 20. Thank you. Oh, and just get rid of the spaces, add the colon and slash after the html.

http /ccc2 .domaindlx .com/ beybladeyaoi/


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kit-Cat Caitlin: At my grad, we took ourselves, but that's good to hear! Have fun! Yes, smart filters bad. Luckily, when I was at high school, I knew someone who knew someone in the IT control, who unlocked a lot of the sites I liked. And they're _still_ unlocked. Go me. XP

Slave Of Darkness: Ian most indeed did screw it up for everyone... and it's going to get worse...

Zap Cannon: Hope you like this one too.

Mika: How long did it take to write? Um... Started the 6th July 2004, and completed in October 2004, so not that long. But then I had to edit it, which often takes longer than the writing process. Scene change. There has been a few sharp scene jumps there. Mostly everyone is in the hotel cafe at the moment. Bryan and Spencer just left, as for Tala...

Koneko no Rei: I thought it was you, it's just that you're not the only 'Kit' that I know online, that's all. And Kai and Rei is the only pairing you read? Girl, you need to expand more, into... I don't know, maybe more Bry/Tal, or Kev/Lee or something. XP

Platinum Rei: We'll see...

Bryankuznetsov: I'm thinking you're a Bryan fan. XP

LAD: You're _happy_ that Kai and Rei broke up? Well... you're about the only one. And don't worry, Ian _will _pay. And you'll soon see what happens between Bryan and Tala.

MrsKaiHiwatari: Glad to hear it. XD

kitsune1002: Updating...

mqlightloyalty3: The previous fics in the _Honesty Saga_ certainly do make this fic harder to read after everything they have already gone through. I'm so glad that you made that comment. It makes me feel better about the impact of the series. Thank you.

dimonyo-anghel: Thank you. Which one did you nominate? And I think everyone in this fic needs a hug.

Nights Child: Suddenly you change your mind? How come? Not how you expected it to be? XP Kai is currently blinded by anger... just let time show what happens.

Chaco and Lily: Yes, Ian getting smashed in the face by the glass is most definitely one of the highlights of the series. I'd been wanting to do that for a while, and this was the fic to do it in. Kai is currently hurt and betrayed, and blinded by his anger, and therefore not thinking straight. He's just had his heart ripped out. You must remember that... poor guy.

Narratress: Go you!

tntiggris: Sugar high? Oookaaaay. You mean adrenaline rush, yes?

Lullaby Lily: Bryan has had a ponytail forever. I think he had one in _Overture_ too. ((goes to look)) Yeap, just found it. He had long hair in _Overture_, as described in the scene where Ray is looking at Kai's picture. Long hair and a goatee. His image is also described when he first appears in this fic. Yeap yeap. Yummy.

Bryan walked out. Unfortunately, someone is waiting.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Bryan walked away from the café, mind buzzing. Ian had told Tala? Damn runt. Why couldn't he mind his own business? Ian had been trying to break him and Tala up for months, and now he had destroyed Kai and Ray's relationship. Dammit, didn't Kai realise that Ray was his soulmate? A blind man could see it. Those two were _meant_ for each other. Why did Ian have to come along and sc- 

He looked up sharply as someone stepped into his path, blocking his way. "Tala? Tala, if you'll just let me-"

"What? Explain?" Tala's eyes narrowed to icy slits. "What's to explain, Bry? You slept with Ray. What else is there?"

"Several bottles of pure vodka, that's what else there is." Bryan looked down at him, forcing back the torrent of emotions. "I had no idea what was going on, Tal."

"So you admit you slept with him."

"I'm not positive if I did or didn't." Bryan paused, sighing. "However, the evidence works against me."

"Evidence?"

Bryan averted his eyes. "We were in the same bed… and we weren't exactly… decent…"

"I see." Tala crossed his arms over his chest. "You were naked."

Bryan gritted his teeth, pausing before he nodded once.

"And a little sticky I would imagine."

Bryan looked up sharply. "But you've gotta gives us the benefit of the doubt, Wolf. God knows what we got up too. For all we know _nothing_ might have happened."

"You'd know if something had, Kuznetsov." Tala gritted his teeth. "I find it rather typical."

"Huh?"

"It's typical that when I forgive you it's _after_ you've slept with the man you've been flirting with these last few months."

Bryan blinked. "I have _not_ been flirting with him."

"Don't lie to me Bryan." Tala glared at him. "Ever since you laid eyes on each other when Kai brought Ray to Russia you've been overtly nice to him."

"Of course I've been bloody nice to him, Tala, the guy was shit scared of me." Bryan scowled. "Or have you forgotten what happened three years ago."

"None of us will forget, Bryan, but the matter lies." Tala growled. "You two have been flirting, and it's been getting worse. I chose to ignore it. That kiss was the first indication that things were serious. I warned Kai this would happen."

"Oh for the love of god, Tal-"

Tala cut him off. "Do you love him?"

Bryan blinked. "What?"

"Do you, or do you not, love him?"

Bryan gaped. "Friggin hell Tala, we were _drunk_! Love has nothing to do with it."

"Answer the question, Bryan."

"No." Bryan shook his head. "No, I don't. I _like_ him, sure, but I don't _love_ him."

Tala's eyes narrowed further. "Oh really."

"You're not even giving me a chance here, are you." Bryan scowled. "Listen to me, Wolf. Watch my lips. I am _not_ in love with Raymond Kon. The only person _I_ am in love with, is Tala Yuri Ivanov. Did any of that sink into that thick head of yours?"

"It's one thing to say it, Bryan. It's another to actually mean it."

Bryan sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know I swear sometimes I would be better off talking to a brick wall. Once you get your mind set on something it's impossible to convince you otherwise, even if your assumptions are _wrong_."

"Are they?"

"Yes, they are." Bryan met his eye. "We were all drunk, Tala. None of us remember what we did that night. Hell, you got sconed somewhere along the line and all you've got in terms of memory is a nice bruise on your forehead. I can't remember anything passed halfway through my third bottle of vodka. And from what I've heard, Ray downed a couple of bottles of spirits, and not the weak shit either."

Tala was unmoved. "Your point being?"

"My point being that we were off our face. We can't take any responsibility for our actions."

"So you're not guilty?"

"Of _course_ I feel bloody guilty. I'm pissed off at myself for letting myself get so drunk in the first place." Bryan growled. "If you hadn't been dumping all your shit on me-"

Tala's eyes flashed. "So now it's _my_ fault?"

"You're the one that drove me to drink."

"That works both ways."

"I'm not the one who made a big fuss over nothin."

"So this is nothing?"

Bryan let out a frustrated growl. "Would you stop turning everything I say back on me already!"

"Hn." Tala set his jaw, glaring at him. "They say that when you're drunk what you've been suppressing in your subconscious comes out. People are more truthful when drunk, and act the way they wish they could when sober."

"Now ain't that a load of shit."

"You disagree?"

"Damn right I do." Bryan looked down at him. "So if someone gets really drunk, drives their truck through their families home killing their children, then drives off a cliff, killing a bunch on innocent bystanders along the way, they were wanting to do it subconsciously?"

Tala hesitated, sighing heavily as his glare hardened, spinning on his back foot. "I don't have time for your shit right now. And to be honest, I doubt I'll ever have time for it."

"You're as bad as your damned cousin." Bryan set his jaw. "You're as closed minded as each other. Why can't you just open your eyes? We really do love you guys. What happened, happened. I wish I could take it back but I can't. Just give me another chance."

"You've had your chance. You blew it." Tala looked back over his shoulder. "I won't make the same mistake again."

"So ya just gonna let it go. Just like that you're going to throw away 20 years of friendship, and almost two years of companionship."

"I wasn't the one who threw it away, Bryan." Tala returned his attention forward, frighteningly calm. "You did."

"Tal." Bryan swallowed. "Please?"

Tala faltered, gritting his teeth. He forced himself to take a step forward, ignoring Bryan as he called to him again. A light touch on his arm brought him up short, and before he knew what was happening Tala whipped around, his punch catching Bryan dead on the jaw and sending him stumbling backward. Not looking to see what happened Tala forced himself to hurry from the room, never looking back.

Spencer grabbed Bryan before he could fall, Bryan's eyes wide as he gaped after Tala in shock, not really believing that Tala had punched him. Tala _never_ hit him. Never. He didn't feel the trickle of blood that escaped the split in his lip. At once anger swept through him, Bryan pushing Spencer away before he stormed toward the elevator, ignoring Spencer as he called out after him.

Things were a blur as through his anger Bryan made it to his teams suite, grabbing his bags and packing his things, swiping a picture of him and Tala from the dressing table to land with a clatter on the floor, the glass somehow managing to remain unbroken. It didn't take long for him to gather all his things, Bryan making his way down to the carpark and fumbling for his keys.

As he loaded up the car he had once more begun to gain some clarity, but even so he slammed the boot and got in, putting the foot down the minute he turned the engine on. He didn't care about the other road users as he burned out of the carpark and onto the street, a destination already in mind.

It was over.

There as no going back now.

Bryan didn't know he had an observer as he drove out through the light snow. On a balcony of the hotel a lone figure turned away, the man stepping once more into his room, Kai's tears lost in the shadows.

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"Spencer! Aw, come on buddy. Let me down. Come on!"

Spencer slammed the door behind him, leaving Ian to hang by his overall straps on the hook on the back of a cubicle door in the men's toilets. He moved slowly toward the café, sighing as he spotted Ray still crying softly on Gary's shoulder. Spencer stepped toward them, reaching out to press a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Whatever you want me to do to him, I'll do it. Just say the word."

Ray nodded, then shook his head. "It's… it's my fault-"

"Don't say that." Mariah leant forward, hugging him. "Like you said, you were drunk. I know what it's like. You can't blame yourself."

"She's right." Tyson nodded. "We all do crazy things when we're drunk."

"Although you can't tell with some people." Max spotted Tyson's dark look. "Hey, not _my_ fault you were an underage alcoholic, Ty."

"Want to put money on that?"

"Kai was just pissed," Johnny said. "He'll be back."

Oliver looked at him. "You're optimistic. Nice change."

Johnny looked at him. "Kai's stubborn. The stubborn one's _always_ come back."

"Ray." Max looked down at him, sighing. "We'll wait for things to calm down a bit and then the four of you should all sit down and have a talk. I'm sure that once Tala and Kai realise that it's not your fault they will listen to you."

Oliver nodded. "You should find Bryan and try and work out what happened."

Emily stood. "He's probably in his room. I'll go get-"

"Don't bother." Spencer looked up. "He's gone."

Tyson blinked. "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Meaning he packed his bags and left."

Johnny frowned. "That's a bit rash."

"He ran into Tala on the way out of here." Spencer paused. "I think Tala was waiting for him. They spoke, Bryan told him everything he knew, but Tala refused to listen. They had an argument, and when Tala went to walk off Bryan tried to stop him. Tala punched him."

Ray looked up sharply. "Tala hit Bryan?"

Spencer nodded. "Tala could never hurt Bryan, but he did. Bryan went into shock, then he stormed off. I tried to find Tala but he'd already gone. I realised that Bryan would probably go so I went to the carpark to see him drive away. I went up to our room and all his things were gone. I don't think he'll be back." He looked toward the toilets. "I'm gonna kill Ian."

Judy knelt, pulling out another tissue and handing it to Ray. "So you're positive that you slept with Bryan?"

Ray nodded. "I've been trying to deny it but… I just _knew_… and I wish I hadn't…"

"My, aren't _we _in a pickle."

They all looked up sharply, spotting the man standing in the doorway, his eyes looking down with concern toward Ray. Green hair fell around his shoulder, the back tied back in a loose ponytail as his golden eyes shimmered. In one glance you could see he was neko-jin, fangs protruding slightly above his lower lip, pointed ears revealed beneath his hair. He was tall, though still short for his race, and strangely handsome with his boyish features that made him appear a lot younger than the lines beside his eyes told them he was.

Mariah pushed herself to her feet, dumbfounded before she grinned, racing across the room. "Mr Ki!"

He smiled, catching her in a hug. "Hello, Mountain Cat. You look a lot better than last time I saw you."

"So much has happened." She stepped back, face falling as she looked to the side. "And now Ray…"

"Yes, I heard."

Gary looked up. "Things bad Uncle Guo."

"So I see." He moved across the room, stopping to kneel by Ray as the others moved back, not sure what to make of this stranger. He reached out, gently wiping away Ray's tears. "Chin up, Tiger. Things can only get better from here."

Ray nodded, sliding away from Gary and toward the stranger who welcomed him into his arms, gently rubbing his back. "Mr Ki…"

Robert frowned. "Do I understand correctly that you are Kevin's father?"

"That's me." The stranger looked toward them, alert golden eyes taking in everything at once. "My name's Guotin Ki."

"Judy Tate." Judy reached out, Guotin untangling an arm from Ray to shake her hand. "Are you here because of what…"

"Of what happened, yes." He sighed, patting Ray on the back before he stood, running a hand through his hair. "There was a screen set up in the village so we could watch. We saw everything. Stanley has been updating us but three days ago it was decided it would be best if Howin and I came ourselves."

Mariah's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Guotin nodded. "He went with Stanley straight to the hospital."

Tyson frowned. "Who's Howin?"

"Howin is Howin Yin, Lee's father," Mariah explained. "He _never_ leaves the village. He might not be an Elder but he is a recognised and respected leader amongst our kind."

"Family comes first, Mariah." Guotin looked up toward the door. "Which is why I came here first. Well, come in. They're not going to bite you know."

They turned, spotting the two children they hadn't seen earlier. Both were young, pre-teen, the girl being an inch taller than the boy. The girl had long raven hair tied back with a white ribbon, her orange-gold eyes wide with awe as she looked around. The boy stood back in her shadow, nervously biting his thumbnail as violet eyes flecked with gold peeked out from beneath a veil of long, dark-green hair.

Guotin moved toward them, reaching out and drawing them into the room. He turned to the group, nodding to each child in turn. "This is Leeroy's sister Shina, and my youngest son, Cale. The Elders thought that having their siblings close might do Kev and Lee some good." He paused. "There is also the fact that Lee's mother seriously needs psychiatric help, and since these two are rarely separated it would be better to keep them together."

Gary smiled. "Mrs Yin still mad?"

Shina giggled, drawing a circle by her ear. "She's gone crazy."

Guotin nodded sadly, then looked up. "Well let's stop moping. It's doing no one good. I say we sort out some sleeping arrangements, and then we string this guy you've got in the toilet up by his underpants. I can think of some great pranks that double up as torture."

Mariah looked toward the others. "Does he remind you of anyone?"

Ray smiled.

* * *

Bryan's gone and Kevin's father has arrived. :p 

Remember to vote for your fics. I'm going to drop the link into my profile, along with the new link to my homesite (_Jedi Royals_, not _White Tiger Claw_). Keep an eye on it.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Trinity and Mallcara: Indeed, it has all gone... badly for them. XP It's all part of the larger plan. You'll see. ;)

M.S.K: Yeap, they broke up. And who says I'll _ever_ put them back together. XD

Koneko no Rei: You know, I have a slight question for you. Your screenname is Koneko no Rei... and you're with Tala... how does _that_ work. Koneko no Rei is translated to Rei's Kitten afterall, right?

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Oooo, grounded. What did you do. Go on, spill it. XD

LAD: You'll find out where Bryan's going right here, so no need to worry for long. Hope you like it.

Hikaru-chan-4ever: Copyright won't allow me to put it in book form. Otherwise I would. Maybe if I were in Japan...

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: You just go to that web site and follow their directions on how to nominate a fic. Pretty basic... well, kinda. There are some confusing details, but nothing major. People say my stuffs good? Where are they saying this? I never see anything like that. Wow. ((blushes))

Chaco and Lily: I haven't _seen_ Gravitation for the simple reason they won't release it here because they say it won't sell! ((jumps on Madman Entertainment and tries to beat sense into them)) Well, I try to get it out. I own one manga I bought from a shop that imports from America, and I have the scanlations of 1-4 and the first track of 5. I really must find an easier way of getting the manga... Cale and Shina are OC, but have popped up in other stories. Canon wise, we have no idea about Kev's family, and the only sister Lee has is Mariah. And Lee and Mariah aren't related in this fic. As for killing Ian... very, very tempted... ((insert evil grin))

dimonyo-anghel: Fair enough. Some of those rules _are_ hard to follow.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I've gotten around to nothing but homework and a _Yu-Gi-Oh_ one-shot I'm putting together for a comp and to get myself recognised in that fandom. Fingers crossed there. And I deliberately made Kev and Guo alike. Kev _had_ to get it from somewhere after.

Demonchildssister: Thank you, thank you ((bows and cracks head on edge of table)) Ow...

Zap Cannon: Bryan has effectively vanished, and I do indeed think Ray will have his hands full with the siblings ((snigger))

kuronekohikage: Die? Why?

Mika: This story does have a very complicated plot, so it would be easy to forget some things. And I think Tal got away with hitting Bry this time around.

Nights Child: Well lets see... 1) maybe, but then, maybe not. Depends on my mood when I wrote this. 2) most likely will happen, just a matter of when. 3) oh come on! I'm an _angst_ writer! 4) Hmm... 5) That one _must_ happen, although probably not in this fic. XP

Narratress: Yes. Bye, bye Bryan. And Guo _is_ cool. XD

lady snowblossom: Sounds like you're having a bad week. ((huggles)) And I think you may like where Bryan has gone. XP

Lullaby Lily: Studying? ((shuders)) Yes, I have some of that too. Must get back to that. As for the Tala/Bryan thing... you know, I never realised that while writing it. I just let it flow and it seemed to come out right, and now I look at it I can see what you mean. Woah. ((blinks)) That, is weird.

Some of you should recognise a character in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

A storm blew in that night, closing the city down as the wind howled, bringing with it the first heavy fall of winter. It was a night to curl up by the fire with a loved one, and while many people did two couples would find themselves alone. Ray was taken in by the White Tigers, declining to take Lee and Kevin's room and instead opting for a cot in Gary's room, the two men joined by Cale Ki while Shina Yin shared with Meiying, Guotin having gone to join Howin as they watched over their injured sons. 

Tala and Kai found themselves shunned by their teammates, though Ian pottered around happily to the point that Tyson set upon him, Max, Kenny and Eddy all having to hold him back while Spencer snatched Ian up, bodily carrying the youngest of the bladers up to his room and proceeding to lock and block Ian in there, despite the protests.

At first Tala had been shocked to find Bryan's things gone but he had just as quickly brushed it off, telling himself over and over that it was for the better. He had seen the picture Bryan had knocked aside lying on the floor, and Tala had picked it up without looking at it, tossing it into a drawer.

Kai's tears had been few, the Phoenix sinking into a wave of unreality as he lay curled, cold, in bed, clutching Ray's pillow to him and breathing in the neko-jins fading scent. He stared through the darkness toward where his wallet lay on the bedside table, in his minds eye seeing the picture the wallet contained within, the same picture he had shown Ray before that kiss while stuck in the traffic jam. So much had happened since then. So much…

On the opposite side of Moscow the door to the penthouse apartment opened, the man cursing softly as he brushed the last remains of snow from his coat, dumping his bags inside the door before closing and locking it. He stopped, frowning as he took in the amount of light coming from the lounge, and leaving his bags the 24-year-old stepped along the corridor, lingering in the arched doorway as he took in the sight before him, sighing heavily.

"What did you do?"

Bryan didn't move, continuing to stare up toward the roof where he lay stretched out on the rug by the fireplace. Beside him a glass of vodka sat half drunk, and raising his right hand to his lips he took a easy drag from the cigarette, the smoke gently curling up into the air, the flickering light from the fire casting it's orange glow all around.

The other stepped further into the room, dropping down beside him and brushing a strand of curly dark hair from his eyes. "Are you going to answer me or will I have to guess?" Silence. "Well, I suppose the answers obvious anyway." He sat back. "You had a fight with Tala again."

Bryan grunted.

"Thought so." He blinked, leaning forward. "Damn, who hit you. That's a nice swollen lip you've got there."

Bryan looked into the fire. "Tala."

The other blinked. "Hang on, is my hearing going or did you just say _Tala_ hit you."

Bryan sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "You heard, Pan."

"Mm-hm." Panas Fomin frowned thoughtfully, studying the posture of his old friend and former boyfriend, setting his jaw. "So what did you do to make Wolf hit you? It'd have to be something serious." He thought for a moment. "Well, you've either broken Wolborg or cheated on him."

Bryan scowled.

Panas watched him. "I have a feeling one of those was right. I'm guessing that you've broken Tala's blade cause there's no way you would have cheated on him."

Bryan's scowl deepened as he growled, looking into the fire.

"Holy crap, you _did_?" Panas rocked back, dark eyes wide. "Damn, Bry. So who was it? Not that Ki kid, cause he's in hospital, and I know you're not desperate enough to do McGregor, so it would either be Kai or his Kitten…" he spotted the involuntary twitch. "It was the Kitten. You slept with Kai's Kitten. Not the way _I_ would choose to die, but still…" He leant forward. "So how was it?"

"Not helping, Panny." Bryan glared at him. "And I was drunk."

"You mean you slept with the Kitten and you can't remember? Wasted effort that. I would at least want _something_ for my troubles."

Bryan gestured to his lip. "I got something."

"So I see." Panas tugged his coat off his shoulders, tossing it aside before he stretched. "So I guess you're planning on staying here tonight then. So what time you going back? I'll make you breakfast."

Bryan sighed, shaking his head. "I ain't going back. Not this time."

Panas raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you two broke up." A nod. "Holy _shit_." Panas sat back on his heels, shaking his head before he reached out, plucking Bryan's cigarette from the younger's fingers and taking a long drag. "Tell me everything, Bry. From the way you're acting I'd say Tala gave you the boot and you went out kicking and screaming."

"Screaming of tires."

"Ah." He took another puff. "So… where did it begin?"

Bryan looked at him, reaching out and plucking his cigarette back. "Officially or unofficially?"

"Both."

"Officially, two weeks ago. Kon and I were coming home from spending some time with Ki and Kon slipped on some ice. I caught him and next thing we knew we were kissing. I told Tal and Kon told Kai, and ever since Tal has been laying into us." Bryan shook his head, taking another puff from his cigarette. "The other night a group of us went to a club and I was so depressed over the whole thing I let myself get drunk. Hell, we all did. When I woke up I was in some cheap motel room with Kon. While I can't remember the night I know we did it." He looked to the side. "Ian saw us coming out of the motel, told Kai and Tal, and you can guess the rest."

Panas nodded, dark eyes narrowing. "And unofficially?"

Bryan scowled, closing his eyes. "Since Kai brought Kon to Russia."

"That's what I thought."

Panas picked up Bryan's drink, downing the remains before searching out the bottle. Bryan watched him out the corner of his eye, an eyebrow raising as Panas picked up the bottle and poured more into the glass before drinking straight from the bottle. Bryan sighed as he saw this.

"I thought you'd given that up."

"You guys are enough to drive a man too it." Panas moved back toward him, handing Bryan the glass. Panas sat, crossing his legs under him. "I'm sure it's no coincidence that I only ever seem to have my drinking problem when I'm around you lot. I was particularly bad when I was sleeping with you."

"I'm flattered." Bryan sighed, pushing himself up and tucking a leg under him as he took up the glass, drinking from it. "So any advice from the know-it-all?"

"Not this time." Panas shook his head. "I may be good at setting people up and fixing relationships, Bry, but this one's over my head." He looked at him, reaching out to trail his fingers over Bryan's face, lingering on the faint bruise on Bryan's jaw. "Some things cannot be amended. I'm afraid Tala's the only one who has the power to do anything. From here on it's a waiting game, and all you can do it sit back and pray."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

The two men sat in the café of the hospital, sipping steaming cups of tea as they spoke, many people looking toward the two speaking heated yet fluent Chinese. At the sound of a footstep they looked up, the elder of the two setting down his cup and standing, bowing politely in greeting as the third man joined them.

"It is good to see you, Stanley," the man said, falling into perfect yet accented English.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Howin." Mr Dickenson took Howin Yin's offered hand before turning to the second man, clasping his hand as well. "And you, Guotin. I just came from the hotel, and I must say you seem to have made quite the impression."

"And they made quite the impression on me." Guotin sat, eyes never leaving the eldest's face. "How are Cale and Shina settling in?"

"Quite well, quite well." Mr Dickenson smiled. "They seem to have taken it upon themselves to cheer up Ray."

"Yes, Ray." Howin sat back in his seat, orange-gold eyes and features he shared with his youngest son hardening. "We were just talking about him."

Guotin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Do you have to be so bitter, Yin? It's not Ray's fault-"

"He allowed himself to become drunk. The blame is his and his alone. What he has done is dishonourable to our kind."

"To you, _everything_ is dishonourable."

Mr Dickenson raised his hands. "Gentleman, please. Is it necessary for you to fight?"

Guotin nodded to the side. "_He_ seems to think so."

"It is no wonder you never made it onto the inner council, Ki. You are disrespectful of your elders." Smoothing back his shoulder-length greying hair Howin returned his attention to Mr Dickenson, ignoring the heated glare from the younger neko-jin. "I understand the next final is tomorrow."

Mr Dickenson nodded. "The Demolition Boys verses the All Starz."

"Russia and America?"

"Mm-hm."

"And you are positive that the Russian's aren't cheating this time around?"

Guotin snorted. "Get with the times. Biovolt's gone. The main Russian team is independently funded nowadays, and BBA backed. Right Stan?"

"That is correct." Mr Dickenson stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "And with Bryan missing I am not sure of the Demolition Boys chances. He _is_ their strategist, and while Tala is a rather gifted strategist himself, I am not entirely sure if he can do it considering the current circumstances."

"You never know, he might surprise us all." Guotin sat back, stretching and yawning, rubbing his eyes. "I tell you what, all this sitting around is _not_ good for the back. If Kiki doesn't come out of his coma soon, I'll have to shake him out of it."

Howin looked at him. "I do believe Kevin is too old for pet names. Considering he is the next Ki Elder, perhaps you should start treating him as such."

"Kevin is my son and shall always _be_ my son." Guotin shot a look at him. "Just as Leeroy is _your_ son. They may be the chosen ones but that is no excuse for us to treat them any different, because if we do I'd put money on the fact it will go to their heads. And personally I think that's the _last_ thing we need."

"I'm afraid I agree with Guotin on this one, Howin." Mr Dickenson looked from one to the other, sighing. "Would it be possible for you two fine gentleman to formulate some sort of truce while you stay in Russia? I understand you have history, but I'm sure it is doing no one good for you to be continuously fighting, and I doubt very much Kevin and Lee need that."

Howin growled softly, fangs glittering in the light before he sighed. "Fine."

"Same." Guotin looked up at the elder neko-jin. "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't like you."

"It's mutual."

Mr Dickenson rubbed his temples, shaking his head. He had forgotten the fact that Lee and Kevin's original hatred of one another had formed from the feud between their fathers. Guotin, almost 11 years Howin's junior, was the champion martial artist of the village in all categories. It was a title Howin felt should have been his considering his linage, and when they were younger, Howin's oldest son Joss merely an infant, Howin had tried to discover Guotin's secret and accused the younger of cheating.

Three months of fighting had eventually led to the Elders stepping in, and after looking into it the rules of the contests were changed to properly incorporate certain moves that few neko-jin could do, but Guotin had mastered. Since then the contests and championships had been restructured, but still a Ki and a Yin lead the field in all age groups: Guotin and Howin in the seniors, and Kevin and Lee in the juniors.

And that was barely even scratching the surface of the feud.

"Sir?"

Mr Dickenson looked up, spotting the young messenger. "Yes young lady?"

"This just arrived for you, sir."

Mr Dickenson took the letter, watching as the messenger walked off. Opening it Mr Dickenson took out the single sheet of paper and begun to read, jaw tightening as the words slowly processed in his mind. Sensing his uneasiness the two neko-jin looked up, watching his face curiously.

"Bad news?" Howin asked.

"It is from Gideon, the coach of team Genesis." Mr Dickenson scowled. "He is inquiring about Kevin and Lee. He wishes to know of their health and offers assistance if needed as well as giving a formal apology."

"Not accepted," Guotin muttered.

"He also wants to know that with the White Tigers being injured, if Genesis will be proceeding." He growled. "No they will not. They have been eliminated, and if the White Tigers must forfeit they shall. Offering assistance indeed…"

* * *

At least now you know where Kev and Lee get their rivalry from. And Panas is here! ((glomps Panas)) 

Panas: ((sweatdrop)) Great. Just what I need. ((begins pealing JPC off))

JPC: Final note - Nominate my fics (and your other faves) at the awards. The link is in my profile. Also, keep an eye on the profile of 'Stalker of Shadows'. My little sister finally got herself a FF.N account. Now it's just a matter of me sitting on her until she finishes one of her fics. XP


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

M.S.K: Yes, someone killing Ian would be very good. And why should I get them back together. This is fun. XP

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Oh fun. :(

Zap Cannon: My sister is like me - so much homework, no time for our own thing. No time for updates. ((sigh)) Hence why nothing of hers is up yet.

MrsKaiHiwatari: Thank you

Kuronekohikage: Panas would bring anyone back. ;)

Chibi Kyo-chan: I think Tala and Kai are being shunned due to their reaction. Ray and Bryan may be the fault of all of this, but the way Tala and Kai broke up with them was rather cruel and a tad over the top. Tala and Kai were acting out of pure emotion, but who can blame them? My aim is to keep the characters IC, because nothing pisses me off more than an OOC character. Kai was crying, but I don't think he had control over that. At this point I think he's in shock, and we have no control over our reactions in shock. Kai will probably be sick later, possibly Tala as well, and maybe even Bryan. Ray - definitely. But we'll see.

Koneko no Rei: I understand that, and I do pay attention, it's just that when I see 'Kitten', I think lover. Possibly because of the 'Puppy' thing between Jounouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler) and Seto Kaiba in fics pairing them. As for the beta thing... at the moment, no, due to a homework overload. I've been neglecting KuronekoHikage, whom I beta for. Must finish betaing the third chapter of _Infatuation_...

lady snowblossom: Voice of sanity? Panas is _far_ from sane methinks. Bloody Mary would tell you the guy is unstable due to his obsession with Bryan. XP One of the Majestics? Oooo, who do you suggest? XD

tntiggris: She's a busy little sister, my sister. She's in year 11, so she's flat chat in terms of homework. Never ends. At this moment she's locked herself in her room tackling the mountain. Poor girl. No life... well, not quite true. Her homework is her life. If she's got none, she asks for it. ((shudders))

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Being on favourite lists doesn't make me popular. I am aware of the favourites, as well as the fact some people list my stories on their sites, but that doesn't make me good. How come you didn't read _Into the Light_? Panas has a bigger role in that one. And no, there is no direct link between the _Honesty Saga_ and _Out of the Darkness/Into the Light_. Panas is simply making a cameo appearance... like a celebrity guest on your favourite show. XP

Adolpha She-Wolf: I think it's that both Kai and Tala overreacted just a little in the heat of the moment, that's all. And Ray is a little bit more popular than Kai amongst the group. As it Bryan by this point. That, it may be possible that their teammates don't know all the facts...

LAD: Like Guotin and don't like Howin? Nice to know I've written it right. XD It will only be a matter of time before Kev and Lee are back. After all, why else would I bring their dads into the equation?

Nights Child: So many questions, so many things for which you must await the answers. XD

Narratress: I think you're happy to see him. XP

MikaTanaka: Actually, thanks for pointing that out. I realised that I was focussing on Bryan, only because he's my favourite character, but I didn't stop to think about the effect on Tala. Problem with Tala is that his past is clearer than Bryan's, so I can do so much more with Bryan. I'll have to work on Tala more in future fics.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Yes, just like them. Question is, is that good or bad? XP

Lullaby Lily: Personal hell... I like that. Has a ring to it. XD And I agree, relationships are complicated. Better to avoid them, sometimes. And I _will_ update _Centrepiece_... eventually...((whistles innocently))

Despite all, the Finals continue

**Note:** Keep an eye on my LJ for updates if an update is late. Also, in regards to my web sites. _White Tiger Claw_ looks to be losing its host, and if it does, I probably won't go looking for a new one...

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Bryan should be there by now." Tyson frowned, scratching at the faint stubble on his jaw. "I think it's decided guys. He's not coming." 

"Yeah." Mariah sighed, shifting in her seat. "I was really hoping that he would come."

"He _needed_ to come." Johnny scowled. "The Demolition Boys are almost getting their arses kicked down there."

"They are winning and that's all that matters." Robert looked down at him before his eyes raised, watching Ray who was staring across the stadium. Robert didn't need to follow his gaze to know what he was looking at.

Oliver leant toward his captain, whispering. "They haven't taken their eyes off each other all match. I don't think either Kai or Ray have blinked."

"I agree." Robert frowned, thoughtfully. "And Tala has observed it as well."

Johnny looked to the side having overheard. "That's why Ivanov hasn't been able to focus. You wait til the battle with Parker gets under way. Should be interesting."

"They're still into each other," Enrique agreed, leaning across Oliver, voice low like his teammates. "I just think Kai's so upset that he doesn't realise that he's still in love with Ray, that's all."

"Not that you can blame him." Johnny ran a hand through his hair, eyes drifting toward Kai. "The guy pretty much had his heart ripped out. Once he gets over it and wakes up to the fact Ray was drunk, then he might realise it."

"But how long will that take?" Enrique asked. "Kai _is_ pretty stubborn. Just look how long it took him and Ray to get together in the first place."

"He has a point," Oliver agreed. "It's possible that it will be weeks, even _months_ before Kai realises the mistake he is making."

"There is little we can do," Robert said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And right now we should be concentrating on the battle. Spencer has just defeated Eddy, which means it is Tala's turn to blade."

They watches as Tala and Michael set themselves, Tala's gaze flicking toward Kai briefly before looking toward Ray, a scowl set on his face as azure eyes flashed. The match began, Tala coming out hard, Wolborg roaring as the air took on a biting chill. Michael fought back, Trygle strong and proud but it was not enough against Tala's fury, Tala taking the match easy.

"Someone's pissed," Johnny observed, glancing to the side. "Certainly gives him an edge."

The other Majestics voiced their agreement.

"We're up against the Demolition Boys," Max said softly. "We're up against Tala."

"And Bryan." Tyson looked to the side. "Though I have a feeling…"

Max nodded sombrely. "That we won't see him again."

Tyson sighed, standing as the crowd cheered, already beginning to disband as the house lights came back on. "Well, two weeks until we next battle. I say we use it."

Kenny looked up sharply. "You know, I swear I just heard Tyson suggest that we train."

"You heard right, Chief," Dizzi piped up. "I suggest we book him into the mental institution straight away."

"Oh come off it." Tyson crossed his arms, looking down at him. "I've got a feeling Kai isn't going to be training with us, so _someone's_ gotta make us do it. And since I'm technically second in charge that would be me, right?"

Max looked to the side. "Eh, Tyson… isn't _Ray_ second in charge?"

"Usually." Tyson looked toward the neko-jin, sighing. "But at the moment…"

"I'm with Tyson." Kenny stood, tucking Dizzi under his arm as Meiying moved to join him. "Ray is in no condition to do much at the moment. He needs time to recover, and with Kai distancing himself from us that means Tyson is the unofficial captain."

Max sighed, spotting Tyson's grin. "Don't let it go to your head, Ty."

"Don't worry Maxxy, I won't."

Mariah shifted Honesty against her shoulder, the little girl's golden eyes twinkling sleepily as she lazily held onto Mariah's top with one hand. Mariah watched the young man that hadn't moved, biting her lip. "Ray?"

Ray didn't answer, continuing to stare across at Kai. Gold and crimson held, unbreaking, not distracted by the events around them. Abruptly Kai looked down as Tala called out to him, the younger Russian standing with his hands planted on his hips as he called up to his cousin. Kai sighed, pushing himself up and moving toward the exit, Tala moving to follow his team into the passage out of the arena.

Ray's shoulders slumped, eyes falling closed as he breathed heavily, the spell finally broken. Mariah called out to him again, Ray not seeming to hear as he stood. Mariah watched him as Ray walked away, hair falling over his eyes though she caught the glittering of tears in the corners of his eyes.

Mariah sighed, smoothing Honesty's hair. She bit her lip as she felt the despair flood over her. Didn't Kai realise what he was doing to Ray? It just wasn't fair. She knew the full story now and it was obvious who was at fault, and it wasn't Bryan and Ray at all. Her gaze drifted down to the stadium floor and passage that the Demolition Boys had vanished down.

It was _his_ fault. Tala's. He'd driven them to doing it. If he'd just kept quiet instead of making a fuss then it would have never turned out this way. Ray would have never been hurt. She _hated_ seeing Ray hurt. Why couldn't they just forgive each other? She wiped angrily at a tear. Why did life have to be so cruel? Why-

"What's the matter with _you_?"

She looked up, blinking as she spotted Johnny standing over her. "It's nothing."

"Don't look it to me." Lavender eyes rested on her. "Well?"

"It's nothing." She turned away. "Nothing that will interest you."

"Doesn't answer the question, Minx." Johnny dropped into the seat beside her, eyes searching her face. "Is it Ray?"

"I said it's nothing."

"Look Mariah, I'm a knight, and despite everything you're still a lady, making it my duty to find out what's wrong." He watched her. "So what is it? I'm not going til I find out."

Mariah sighed, closing her eyes. "It's Ray."

"I figured as much." Johnny nodded to the side. "The Kai thing, right?"

"Yes." Mariah wiped at another tear. "It's obvious they love each other but Kai's too stubborn. And Ray is in so much pain…"

Johnny looked up toward where Ray had disappeared before looking back to where he had last seen Kai, a plan starting to formulate in his mind. "So all you want is for Kai to get a good kick up the arse to make him realise what he's doing?"

Mariah nodded.

"Right."

Johnny stood, Mariah's eyes widening. "Don't hurt him!"

"I've got to." Johnny paused, looking down at her. "It's the only way he's going to see reason. Drastic times call for drastic measures, after all."

Mariah swallowed, eyes dropping. "I guess so, but please, not too bad."

"We'll see." Johnny smirked, moving up the stairs toward the exit. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this…

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"You should have gone, Bryan."

He didn't move, eyes looking out over the horizon. He was perched on the slope of the roof by the window, arm resting on his leg. He scowled, ignoring the chill that was biting at his body, simply taking another puff from his cigarette. "They won?"

"They did." Panas leant further out the window, watching him. "Barely. They needed you."

"Doubt it."

Panas sighed, slumping against the frame. "Look blockhead, open your eyes. Moping around all day isn't helping anyone. You're the team strategist. You have _always_ been the team strategist, even right back when I was a D Boy. While they're perfectly capable of looking after and thinking for themselves, these are the _Finals_. They need you."

"Tala would not agree."

"Who gives a _shit_ about _Tala_?" Panas ran a hand through his curls, glaring out at the younger. "He hurt you, Bryan, and don't you dare tell me you deserved it. I'm sick of hearing you say that. Anyone in their right mind can see that the only reason what happened happened was because of the way he was guilting you and Kon." Panas sighed, shaking his head. "Bry, get down off the roof."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared that if you don't you will let yourself fall." Panas extended a hand toward him. "I've seen you like this. I know what you get like and I love you too much to let you hurt yourself."

Bryan's eyes flicked to the side, regarding him. "I thought you promised to get over me."

"Bryan, it's _impossible_ to get over you." He smiled. "Now Bryan Boris, if you don't get off that roof I'll have to come out after you, and knowing my luck I will fall." He paused. "Actually, that might not be such a bad thing."

"Hn."

Bryan took one last drag from his cigarette before stubbing it out, tossing it down into an open bin below. He slid down and across the roof, accepting Panas's help back inside. Panas closed the window behind him, glancing back as Bryan brushed a few stubborn snowflakes from his bare arms, Panas frowning as he spotted the puckering on the skin.

"Dammit, you're letting yourself freeze to death." Panas crossed to the wardrobe, opening it and grabbing a blanket from the top shelf before returning to throw it around Bryan's shoulders. "You're letting yourself go, Bryan. Just because Tala's broken up with you doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Panas shrugged. "Besides, sooner or later he'll wake up to his mistake."

"Who says it's a mistake?" Bryan sighed, hanging his head as Panas planted hands on Bryan's shoulders and pushed him out into the main rooms and steered him toward the fireplace. "I've done it once, Pan. What's to stop me doing it again?"

"You." Panas pushed the younger back into a seat. "You know your limits when it comes to alcohol, so all you have to do is make sure you don't cross them." Panas set himself on the arm of the chair, reaching out to play with Bryan's hair. "Life goes on, Bryan, and you need a rest. Spence called me last month and told me how hard you've all been working, especially you. You're worn down. You need a break."

Bryan stared into the flames. "I need my boyfriend back."

"I know." Panas kissed him gently on the forehead. "Patience was always your strength, and now you really need to draw on it." He paused. "You and Tala being apart might be a good thing on both your parts. It'll give you both time to think. Personally I think you needed time away from him anyhow. I've heard all about the 'Ivanov' problem, and I know for a fact that _my_ smothering _you_ was what ultimately killed our relationship."

Bryan frowned. "It wasn't that-"

"Then what was it?" Panas looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Boris? I'll admit I was weary of him finding out about us, but that wasn't why we broke up. No, the real factors were two things: a) I smothered you; and b) you were never in love with me."

Bryan looked up. "Not true."

"Yes it is." Panas pushed himself up, moving to close the curtains as the sky outside began to darken. "While I doubt I'll ever stop loving you, you were never in love with me. You respected me and I know you were attracted to me, but I doubt you'll ever love me that way." He glanced back. "Your one and only love is Tala, and that's why you are hurting so much."

"I guess." Bryan watched him. "And I do love you, Panas. When I awoke that emotion I discovered it. It's jus that my feelings for him… they overwrite all."

"And I respect that." Panas leant back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "But the matter lies, Bryan. All this drinking and smoking you've been doing since you two broke up is doing more harm than good. So's the attitude. You need to find something to do with your time while you wait for Tala to wise up." He raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what, I'll go find you some wood so you can carve."

Bryan snorted. "All I'll carve will be wolves."

"So? At least the time will move faster." Panas waved it off. "I'll get you some first thing in the morning. Oh, and I rented a couple of movies for tonight. I'm thinking of getting something delivered for dinner, so is there anything in particular you want? And Tala is _not_ an answer."

* * *

I love Panas. XD 

There you go, the D Boys are into the Final, despite blading like shit. Kai and Ray can't keep their eyes off each other, Panas and Bryan have a heart to heart, and… what the hell is Johnny up too?


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

M.S.K: Well, here's an update for you email. As for breaking them up... ((snigger)) I'm the author... I do what I wish. ;)

lady snowblossom: Panas and Bryan having a serious makeout session in front of Tala would be sweet, don't you agree. XP Oliver and Enrique are also together, so it couldn't be them anyway. And who knows what cruel thing Johnny has planned. ;)

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Okay, let's see. 1) You'd be surprised by the number of stories that _aren't_ finished. 2) Every time I read over a fic, I find more errors in spelling and grammar. 3 & 4) I sometimes rip my storylines and ideas from TV shows, books, etc. 5) One reason why I complete a fic before posting it, but there are still many continuality errors in the _Honesty Saga_. 6) That is a trick I've learnt through my course, so this one I agree with. 7) Been working on it for years, and again, my course which included learning editing. So, in all... yeah. --;;

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Yes, let's all cuddle Panny! ((glomps Panas))

Zap Cannon: Tala doesn't even know Panas is around, and I doubt Panas has every intention of telling Tala that he is.

MikaTanaka: Okay, I love that quote. ((copies it down for future reference)) Constructive criticism is always good to an author, and I welcome it with open arms. Panas was never originally meant to become a major character, but I liked him so much in the first few scenes of _Out of the Darkness_, he stuck around. I've since developed him fully, using him for an RPG and created character sheets. I recommend it to any fan writer.

Chaco and Lily: True, Bryan _would_ take himself out with a bang, but Panas was just being cautious. After all, in the past Bryan has... XP

Hikaru-chan-4ever: I've been updating late due to schoolwork. Not just mine either. Stalker of Shadows is in year 11 and has a massive amount of homework, hence why none of her fics are up yet. When we both get some free time, her first fic shall appear.

Chibi Kyo-chan: Angst overload? Oh yes. Yes indeed. XD And Johnny hates Mariah, but his sense of duty comes first. He _is_ a knight after all, and when a lady is in distress...

Koneko no Rei: I see Tala still has an issue with the biting. XD lol

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Go on about Panas? Um... okay... just don't expand his ego too much...

dimonyo-anghel: The aim is to make you depressed. I guess I am successful. XP

LAD: You're the only person to spot the staring contest which I love so much. Oh, and speaking of death fic... have you read my vignette _Faraway so Close_? Or even _Inheritance_? The former is sadder I think though. The latter just invokes a sense of overwhelming shock and disbelief.

Nights Child: I guess we'll just have to see what Johnny does. It shall be interesting, whatever it is.

Narratress: Yeap, you do. ((hugs Panas)) He hates it when I do this to him. XP

kuronekohikage: There is a trick to writing a good OC... do few people bother to learn said trick

misterss of the abyss: I never said Johnny would hurt Kai... but then, I guess I never said he wouldn't. XP

Lullaby Lily: I knew _you_ would be happy that I updated _Centrepiece_. Don't worry about exams; I have a mass of essays that need to be done within two weeks. Perfect. And yes, they _are_ rather cute. ((hugs Panas and Bryan because they hate it)) ;)

Good things come out of bad things.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

The anguish was like a tidal wave, crashing through the unseen channels and slamming up against a barrier, smashing it. As if it were a switch it sparked something, awareness flooding through a foggy mind, leaving him gasping. Orange-gold eyes snapped open as his hands clutched at the sheets. 

_Ray…_

"Leeroy?"

Eyes darted to the side, taking in the man on the other side of the room. "Father?"

Howin let out a long breath, crossing toward him, smiling as he reached out to smooth the spiky hair. "It has been a long time, son. Over a year."

"Yeah." Lee's eyes fell closed as he forced himself to regain his breath. Everything seemed to ache, nothing more so than his head. "What's wrong with Ray, Father?"

"Ray?" Howin scowled. "Ray is not your concern."

"Bullshit." Lee looked up at him, slowly becoming aware of his surrounding. "He's my best friend and my brother. He's in pain, and it was that pain that made me wake. What's wrong with him?"

Howin sighed, drawing a seat toward him so he could sit. "Ray slept with one of the Russians."

"Yeah, Kai."

"Not his captain."

Lee's eyes widened. "_Not_ Kai? Then wh-" He paused, an image playing through his mind and causing him to sigh. "Bryan."

"Mm."

"Kai found out and he and Ray broke up. That's why Ray is in pain."

A smile played across Howin's lips. "Your grandfather was right. You are far stronger in your gifts then what we first presumed."

Lee brushed it off. "How long was I out?"

"Two weeks and a day."

"And Kevin?"

Howin hesitated. "Has not yet recovered."

"_What_?"

Lee made to sit up, Howin reaching out to push him back down. "Easy son, easy. You've been lying down to long. If you try to get up you'll pass out and do yourself more damage. You'll be stuck here longer." Howin gripped Lee's shoulder. "Guotin is with Kevin. He has a fractured skull and some stitches, and once he wakes up he will be fine, though like you he will need to go through recovery."

Lee nodded, looking up. "Why aren't we sharing a room?"

"This is the BBA wing of the hospital. They're private rooms." Howin leant back, watching him. "The Elders sent Guotin and I to watch over you and report back to them. We saw what happened, Lee. The whole village."

Lee winced. "I doubt they were happy."

"Not at all. They were proud." Howin smiled. "You fought on, defying the odds to take victory. You have proven yourself worthy of true honour."

"So I'm no longer the scum of the village?"

"No, you're not. You have been pardoned."

"And Kev?"

Howin hesitated, then nodded. "He has as well."

"Good."

There was a long silence, Howin shifting to look toward the door. "Gary has made a full recovery."

"That's good to know."

"And Mariah, Honesty and Meiying are all well."

"Though stressing, no doubt."

"Mm." Howin frowned thoughtfully. "I am sure that Shina and Cale will keep them focussed."

Lee's eyes widened. "You brought _Shina_?"

"She _is_ your sister, Leeroy, and you are obligated to her. And unlike Joss I expect you not to turn your back on the family for foolish ideals."

"Hey!" Lee's face darkened. "Joss did _not_ turn his back on us, Father. He left to escape the restrictions and pressure you were placing on him. Your expectations and standards were too high, and he did not want to be what you wanted him to be. He had his own dreams and he left to follow them. The Elders supported him, and he promised to bring back what he learnt. And he was coming home, Father. Whether he was welcome or not he was coming home."

"Your brother was an idealist. Nothing but pain comes to them, just as Ray is now discovering." Howin scowled. "Our place is amongst our people, following the way that has worked for so many generations. There is no need to change it."

"The Elders do not agree."

"The Elders are _wrong_."

Lee looked up, watching his father. "You disrespect them?"

Howin growled, standing and moving to the window, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked out into the cold. "They disrespect the traditions. They disrespect the Way."

"The Way is about balance, and nobody understands this more than the Elders." Lee set his jaw, fangs glittering. "And Ray."

Howin waved a hand, encompassing all. "_This_ isn't balance."

"I disagree."

"Oh?"

"We must go where the current takes us. To fight it is to drown." Lee's orange-gold eyes settled on the elder. "I've been there. _Ray_ has been there. _Kevin_ has been there. And Mariah. We tried to fight it and it wasn't until we accepted things that we were able to continue on. And now you and Mother are the ones that need to accept it."

Howin's pupils slitted as his eyes narrowed. "You're talking nonsense-"

"_You_ are talking nonsense." Lee closed his eyes and let out a long breath as nausea played through him, and once he had forced it back he opened his eyes again. "Accept it, Father. I'm gay. And I'm with Kevin, the son of your chief rival. And not only that I am the chosen one of our clan, not you. I am to be the next Yin Elder."

Howin turned away. "You are not worthy of the honour."

"You mean like Joss wasn't worthy? The Elders were going to choose him only he was murdered before he could return." Lee sighed heavily. "I'm not like you. Just like Joss and Shina aren't like you. We're more like Grandfather Yin." Lee paused, lowering his eyes. "I know you've worked for the title, but the decision was never yours to make. This is how fate has dealt it."

Howin scowled. "Fate has a way of changing things."

Lee sighed, staring up toward the roof. _And don't I know it_.

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Tala lay on the bed, staring up toward the roof as he played with Wolborg idly. The blade was cool between his fingers, but even his loyal partner couldn't offer him comfort. Wolborg disagreed with him. Tala scowled. But then, Wolborg was in union with both Dranzer and Falborg, and since Tala had driven Falborg away, Wolborg and Dranzer weren't talking to him.

Yesterday had been the battle, and Tala knew that they had gotten through by the skin of their teeth. Had it not been for Spencer's cool-headedness they probably would have been defeated, the eldest of the Demolition Boys keeping Tala and Ian focussed on the task at hand. And it had been hard to keep focussed with Ray sitting right there. And the fact Kai had been almost hypnotised…

Tala shifted, draping an arm over his eyes. Ian's sensitivity to light hadn't helped either. The kid was sporting two black eyes, and not to mention several cuts and a couple of stitches. Spencer had told Tala Bryan had done that, and Tala had needed no other explanation. Besides, who cared what Bryan did. He hadn't shown up. Not that Tala wanted him.

"Bastard."

Tala tossed Wolborg onto the bedside table as he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillows. He sighed heavily, growling as he picked up Bryan's scent from the pillows that caused something to stir within in. He sat up abruptly, brushing his hair back from his eyes as he looked toward the window. He needed something to take his mind off he _ex_-boyfriend. For some reason he couldn't get that lying, backstabbing prick out of his mind, and it was driving him crazy.

Tala pushed himself up off the bed, getting changed. As he pulled off the shirt he had put on the night before after he had come home exhausted, he realised that it was one of Bryan's old shirts that Tala had conned the elder into giving him to sleep in. Tala tossed it to the back of the wardrobe, slamming the door before leaning heavily against it, sighing.

It felt… _wrong_. He'd done the right thing getting rid of Bryan… hadn't he? After all, Bryan had cheated on him, and Tala would be a fool to keep him around. If Bryan could do it once he was bound to do it again. But still, maybe-

No.

Tala shook his head, grabbing one of his bags from near the bed and opening it, checking its contents. Happy with what he found he closed it again, turning to look out the window and judge the weather. Despite being well into winter now the day was fine, Tala nodding as he moved to the bedside table, taking out his keys.

He made it to the carpark without incident, opting for the teams four-wheel-drive, not really wanting something _too_ flashy and he was going to need the off-road vehicle where he was going. Tossing the bag over onto the passenger seat he hoisted himself up into the car, adjusting the seat before he closed the door. He turned it on, pausing as he gripped the wheel, vowing to go easy rather than trying to rule the road. He really needed to break that habit.

The drive felt long before he made it out of the city and into the country, taking an old yet well known beaten track to his favourite location. Mentally patting himself on the back for having not broken any road laws on the way there, Tala climbed out of the vehicle and locked it, gripping the bag as he moved along the path through some trees until he came to the top of a hill.

Perching himself on top of a smooth boulder Tala set down his bag, opening it and taking out a special sketchbook he flipped it open, finding an empty page and smoothing the thick paper as he set it on his knee, reaching into the bag again and taking out his watercolours, lining them up beside him. He brushed his loose hair back, searching through the pockets of his bag and finding a hair tie, pulling his hair back and retrieving a couple of hair pins to keeps his fringe out of his eyes.

Finally content Tala's crystal blue eyes scoured his surrounds, and taking up a brush he began to paint, closing his mind off from everything else so he could focus on his work. Beyblading, memories and Bryan were all pushed out of his mind as his brush traced over the paper, staining the colours onto it.

The sun moving overhead was the only indication of passing time as he had left his watch back at the hotel, and before him the landscape began to take form. Ian, upon first discovering Tala's hidden talent, had commented that he should sell his artwork as it was that good, but Tala had shaken his head, brushing it off. They were his way of blowing off steam, of taking a break from the harsh reality that he had been born into.

It was a release and it would remain that. Making a profit from it would ruin the feel of this getting away from it all, as Tala knew in the back of his mind he would wonder how much he could sell _this_ painting for. In fact, very few people ever saw the artworks. Only his teammates, Kai, and Ray knew about this little pastime.

At the back of his mind he registered the approaching vehicle, cataloguing its type and size though he never took his mind off his work. Fewer people knew Tala's favourite spots then they knew he painted, so even before Tala worked out the type of car he knew who it was that was coming. He heard the car stop, but ignoring it as he made a detailed brushstroke.

At the back of his mind he heard the approaching footsteps, and he didn't bother to turn as the other hoisted himself up onto the boulder beside him. They didn't speak, the gentle wind dancing the others loose hair over their downcast eyes. Tala continued to paint, making a few final strokes before setting down his brush, sighing.

Still they did not speak, the other shifting and laying his head on Tala's shoulder, eyes closed. Tala closed his own eyes, reaching back to smooth the others two-tone hair before resting his own head against Kai's, azure eyes cracking open as the sun slowly sank in the distance.

* * *

Lee is awake, but I don't think he and his daddy like each other very much. And looky, Tala is painting! And somewhat depressed. Hm. I wonder why. ;) 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Blake-Schawarz: There's nothing wrong with feeling sorry for Tala and Kai. They're not the bad guys here, after all. I doubt Lee will be able to talk sense into them though - they don't talk to Lee, and Lee can't get out of the hospital yet.

M.S.K: Yeap, mean, sadistic and evil. That's me. XP And I'm so glad you like my stuff. I'm overtly critical of it myself, but anyway...

MyHeartBleeds: I will one day write a fic where Lee has _good_ family ties. I guess in this fic it just adds to his nature of a survivor who hates betrayal. That's fine that you don't get much time to write reviews. I don't get much time to _write_ anymore. I'm in my third (and final) year of University, and I have four essays to write in two weeks, all over 2,000 words each. Fun fun. Otherwords, I understand not being able to get anything done. ((sigh))

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Problem is, I don't think is one to admit he's wrong about anything. ((sweatdrop))

Narratress: Yeap, Lee's awake. Back to yet another twisted sub-plot to tie in with the other plots. Fingers crossed I don't get everyone lost. lol

Prozacfairy: I'm not going to say if this has a good or bad ending. You'll just have to read on and find out. XP Yeap, Tal and Kai are depressed, and we all know why. And parental disputes are never good, but very common these days. Not in my own immediate family (I get on great with my parents), but in many households. Including Lee's...

tntiggris: One day I will write a fic where Joss is alive, only nobody knows it. Yes... that fic would be fun... only instead of Shina, Mariah would be the sister as it should be. ((nods))

Chaco and Lily: I think Tala would have killed him had it been Bryan, and then disposed of the body. And yes, Kai is indeed abusing his authority, big time. And in a way he promised not too, mind you. Trouble for Kai in the future, methinks.

Nights Child: I think it's a 'highly depressed' Tala, not 'mildly calm'. lol. And you'll soon see what Johnny has in mind. No one knows except Johnny at the moment... well, I know as well. And Izure. And Stalker of Shadows. And Melanie...

MikaTanaka: I don't think Tala's realising he's made a mistake yet. Just in denial, methinks. And yeap, Lee's awake. XD

Koneko no Rei: Lee only has an elder brother in a couple of my fics, up until the point where I learnt of Lee and Mariah being related. Otherworsd, Honesty Saga, and the Frozen series (still need a name for that series). I think many cultures put pressure on their children, even without realising it. There was an example in this house just last night... but we're over it now. But some kids put the pressure on themselves too. I do. My parents expect me to do my best. I expect myself to _be_ the best. ((sigh)) And stupid people, against gay marriages. Conservative pricks...

Zap Cannon: The painting has significance, which you'll learn later on. Oh, and thanks for the speedy gift. Never seen a present move so fast. XP

Kuroneko Hikage: Simply ask, my apprentice, and I shall attempt to teach you. ;)

LAD: I paint. With words! Painting as with real paints I make a big mess. I can do pencil (lead pencil) sketches of landscapes and I'm teaching myself to draw manga, but that's it. Writing is my natural gift, the rest I have to work hard to learn. I don't think Johnny would bash Kai. At least not while Robert's around...

lady snowblossom: I must write a hot Pan/Bry snogging scene at some point. I must indeed... Howin is stubborn, so I doubt he'll lose that stick up his arse anytime soon. Not joke with the paint. XP And yeah, GO JOHNNY!

SoulSister: Thank you for thinking it well done. That's one of my iffy scenes. Some I like, some I hate, some are iffy. XP And I was aiming for depression. I'm glad I got it across.

Slave Of Darkness: A mysterious air? You think? Wow. ((blush)) Wasn't expecting _that _comment. And yeap, Lee awake!

Kit-Cat Caitlin: You certainly do ramble when you get going, don't you. Not that I mind. Glad you liked the chapter, anyway. XD

Lullaby Lily: Good luck with your exams. I hate this time of year. I have essays, Stalker of Shadows has exams... fun fun. ((sighs and sweatdrops))

Not much to say on this chapter, except a lot happens. Some of it is amusing, too. :p

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"So how's Ray this morning?" 

"The same." Mariah sighed, looking up. "Has anyone heard from Bryan?"

Spencer shook his head. "Not a word."

Tyson rested his chin in his hand, picking at his food. "Kai went out yesterday afternoon. Didn't get back til late."

"Tala went out too." Spencer brushed his hair back from his eyes. "I know what he was doing though. Kai came to see him and probably went to join him."

"I was wondering where Hiwatari got too." Johnny grunted, scowling. "I went looking for him yesterday but couldn't find him."

"Oh?" Oliver looked up, blinking. "Why were you looking for Kai?"

"I know why." Mariah shifted her grip on Honesty, who was reaching for Mariah's plate and almost touching it only to have Mariah move it further away. "Do you know what you're going to do to him?"

"Yeah." Johnny waved it off. "Don't concern yourself with it. I've got it covered."

Tyson looked up. "Got what covered?"

"Johnny's going to try and get Kai to forgive Ray," Mariah explained. "Only he won't tell me what he's going to do."

"I'm just going to make him wake up to himself, that's all." Johnny finished his drink, looking around. "So where's that prick now?"

"Last I saw of him he was in the training room." Tyson stabbed down at a bit of meat, looking up. "Max and I were running some drills but then Kai showed up in that bad mood of his so we got the hell out of there."

Oliver frowned. "You were training before breakfast?"

"Mm-hm." Tyson shrugged. "I've been doing that a lot lately. It's all part of this diet I'm on. I get up, I train, I have breakfast, I go to the gym, lunch, I train some more, dinner, and then I take some time out."

Oliver smiled, eyeing Tyson's body. "I must say it's working."

"Exercise, rest and diet are what you need to stay fit. It's been drilled into us when we were small." Spencer shrugged, sipping his drink. "It works."

"Well I'm off." Johnny stood, brushing back his hair. "If any of you interrupt me I'll personally see to it that you live to regret it."

Oliver frowned. "Johnny, what _are_ you going to do?"

"My secret." Johnny smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away. "If it works, Kai will be back with Ray within the next 48 hours."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"I'll distract Howin, and then you can sneak in." Guotin looked toward the doorway, nose twitching faintly at the clean smell of the hospital. "All those two have been doing is fighting anyway, so it won't take much to get Howin out here chasing and trying to kill me."

Ray couldn't help but smile. "I don't see how anyone could hate you, Guo."

"Grumpy has it down to an art form." Guotin waved Ray back. "Don't let him see you, though. Grumpy and that wife of his are under the impression that what happened to Lee was inspired by your leaving the village. No amount of persuading can convince them otherwise. That and they're still ticked off about the whole Mariah thing."

Ray nodded. "The Kevin thing can't be helping."

"The Elder thing takes the cake." Guotin tossed him a wink. "If you see weapons or hear blood curtailing screams, pay no mind. I'll just be whooping Howin's arse."

"Okay."

"Give Lee my regards. I haven't been able to get in there for a chat as yet."

Ray hung back around the corner and watched as Guotin went to open the door, frowning as he realised it was locked. Ray bit back his laugh as Guotin pulled a small kit from his pocket and took out a tool, proceeding to pick the doors lock. Ray had always had a feeling Kevin had obtained many of his pranks and tools from his father, and now it was confirmed. He wondered if Kevin's mother knew.

Guotin easily opened the door and stepped inside, Ray moving further out of sight as he waited. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the raised voices, and not long after that Howin and Guotin were in the corridor, arguing about privacy and such, Howin really laying into the younger which told Ray that the elder had been planning this argument for some time.

Ray waited until they were out of sight and hearing before he slid forward, making his way to the ajar door and peaking in, spotting the other who lay back, arm draped over his eyes as he clenched his jaw, muttering things under his breath.

Ray chuckled. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know."

Lee looked up sharply, grinning as he sat up. "Hey there, Ray. I should have known Guo had ulterior motives when he broke in here."

"Mm-hm." Ray closed the door behind him, stepping toward the bed to embrace his long time friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Annoyed. Frustrated."

Ray pulled back. "Frustrated at your father or sexually frustrated?"

"Both." Lee bit his lip. "Have you seen Kev?"

Ray nodded. "When Guo called he had me meet him in Kev's room. He looks all right. The swellings gone right down and the bruising almost gone. They've taken out the stiches too. It's going to leave a scar, but he'll be about to hide it under his fringe."

Lee sighed, looking toward the window and scowling. "Father won't let me anywhere near him. He won't even let me out of this room."

"So Guo told me." Ray frowned. "Lee, you're calling him 'Father' again."

"It's hard enough just calling him that. If I called him 'Bastard' he'd hit me." Lee looked up. "Get me out of here, Ray. Or get _him_ out of here. He's being a real prick. Before, I could tolerate him. Before, I _loved_ him. He's just not the same guy." He stared down at his blankets. "My dad's gone."

Ray slid an arm around his shoulders, squeezing them. "Give him time. Your father has always been stubborn but I'm sure that once he accepts things it will all be fine. Oh, and Guo sends his regards. I guess that means he's all for you and Kev and the whole Elder thing."

"Yeah, I know. Kev told me that if I ever wanted to talk to anyone back home Guo said I could talk to him." Lee brushed it off, looking up to meet Ray's golden eyes. "And I know what happened, Ray. I saw it."

Ray blinked. "_Saw_ it?"

"Mm." Lee raised an eyebrow. "Kev might not be awake but our connection is reforming. If we combine our gifts, even unconsciously, we can see things from the past, and I saw. Means Kev knows too. So what happened, Ray?"

Ray sighed, dropping down into the seat by the bed. "Remember that kiss I told you about?" Lee nodded. "Well it made Tala start guilting us. It got to the point that one night when we went out we all got drunk. Tala was glaring at me all night, and I was still really depressed about what happened to you that I drank too much, and when I woke up I was in this cheap room with Bryan. He can't remember anything either."

"A sticky situation." Lee frowned. "So Kai broke up with you?"

"And threw me off the team."

Lee's eyes widened. "He _what_?"

"You heard." Ray closed his eyes, biting his lip. "I'm so lost, Lee. I don't know what to do anymore. I've really needed you over these last couple of weeks but you haven't been able to be there so I had no one and-"

Lee reached out, pressing a hand down on top of Ray's gently. "I'm here now, Ray. Get my father outta here and I'll be here more. I promise we'll find a way out of this mess."

Ray smiled, turning his hands over the grip Lee's. "Thank you."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"You're blading like shit, Hiwatari."

Kai looked up sharply, glaring as he spotted the other and turning to put his back to him. "Get out of here, McGregor. I'm not in the mood."

"Like you ever are." Johnny stepped further into the training room, keeping his eyes on Dranzer as it moved through the makeshift obstacle course. "Your timings right off. You know, if I didn't know better I'd think you were an amateur."

"I thought I told you to piss off. I won't tell you again."

"Good. Means I won't have to ignore you again." Johnny perched himself on a ledge, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed down, eyes never leaving the blue blade. "Boy, your speed is down too. Either you're really having a bad day, or this the norm for you these days. I heard you were off your game. Looks like they were right."

Kai reached out, snatching Dranzer from the air as he spun to glare at Johnny. "I said get the hell out, McGregor. If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what?" Johnny smirked. "Didn't see your name on the door, Hiwatari. Only name I saw was the BBA, and since I'm registered with them that means this room is free for me to come and go as I please."

Kai glared at him. "Well then you can feel free to go."

"I think I might hang around for a while." Johnny smirked, leaning back against the wall as Kai continued to glare at him. "You're not going to fix all those problems by staring at me, Hiwatari. The only way to do that is to train, so get too it already."

"You are in no position to give me orders."

"And _you_ are in no position to treat me like shit." Johnny's smirk dissolved into a glare as he growled. "You might be in the money these days Hiwatari, but there are some people you can't afford to snob."

"Really? And just who might they be?"

"Your team." Johnny waved it off. "If you want to beat the Demolition Boys, I think you might need them. Training with them can't hurt."

Kai growled, turning. "Piss off."

"I figured you'd ignore me." Johnny dropped from his perch, the recently 17-year-old moving around so that he faced the 20-year-old directly. "Thing is, Kai, you can't afford to ignore me."

"So whatcha gonna do? Sue me?" Kai snorted, preparing his blade and aiming it toward the Scot. "Move it or lose it, _Johnny_."

"Not gonna happen." Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, setting his jaw. "Threaten me all you want, Kai, it makes no difference to me. Oliver's more intimidating then you are."

"Bullshit."

"You haven't seen him angry. I have." Johnny's lavender eyes narrowed as the smirk returned. "I know what's throwing you out. It's been far too long since you battled any decent competition."

"And I take it you're decent competition."

"I might be."

"Hn." Kai lowered his blade, crimson eyes setting on the younger's face. "Just because you beat Ray doesn't make you worthy."

"Who's Ray? I didn't think you knew anyone by that name." Johnny bit back his smirk as he was rewarded with a twitch in the corner of Kai's eye. "But you're right, I'm not decent competition. You're far too below me to be worthy of my time."

Kai stiffened. "What did you say?"

"I'm far too out of your league." Johnny shrugged, waving it off. "I never battle anyone so inferior. You're hardly worth speaking too. In fact, if it weren't for your money I probably wouldn't even realise that you exist. It's no wonder Tyson is considered the world champ. At lease _he_ has talent-"

"Fine, you want to battle?" Kai raised his blade again. "Then let's battle. Right now."

"I don't think so." Johnny paused from where he had been walking away, turning back to face Kai. "Tonight, at the stadium. Just you and me, no one else."

Kai regarded him, running it through his mind. "Fine. Just set the time and I'll be there."

"Seven o'clock on the nose. And we're going full out."

Kai smirked. "Armour?"

"I never battle without it." Johnny stepped closer, prodding him in the chest. "And no wise cracks about it, understand me? I've had it up to here with remarks about my armour and my kilts. Next person who takes a stab won't live to regret it." He smirked. "That axe really is sharp. Don't make me prove it."

"Hn." Kai looked down at him. "If you want me in peak performance, then how about pissing off and letting me train."

"Very well."

Kai faltered as Johnny started to walk away. "Hang on, was your motive for coming in here to challenge me?"

"Yeah, so?" Johnny looked back. "I'm bored and you're easy picking when you haven't got those idiots flitting around you. And with Kon gone it's easier to find you alone."

Kai frowned. "Why was it so important to find me alone?"

"Heh." Johnny smirked, reaching up to brush a stray hair from Kai's eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Kai watched as Johnny turned and walked from the room, closing the door behind him. For a long while Kai simply stared, blinking on reflex before he shook himself out of his revere. Pushing what had just happened back from his mind he turned to the dish, going back to his training.

* * *

Guo is very good at getting Howin out of that room. And what the _hell_ is Johnny doing? 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_No reviews today, people. Sorry for the delay with this. Been busy with my University work, and then I had a temporary updating ban placed upon me because I stupidly forgot to check my fic list, meaning that I had a songfic here on FF.N. My fault. I forgot I'd put it up. But anyway, onwards we go._

The latter part of this chapter is dedicated to Melanie, whom inspired it.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Tala, are we train at all today?" 

There was no reply, Tala not even seaming to blink as he stared up toward the roof. Ian sighed, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself up from the chair. He shoved his hands in his pockets, only taking them out to open the door as he left the suite. He made his way through the hotel down into the café, looking up and hesitating as he spotted the other. Finding resolve he pushed himself to move over to the elder.

"Heard you went to the hospital this mornin'."

Ray looked up, scowling as he saw him and turned away.

"Aw come on, Ray. I'm just asking a simple question." Ian looked down at him. "So which one was it? Well?" No answer. "You can't not talk to me forever." Still nothing. "Dammit Kon, you're just as bad as bloody Tala. Answer me for crying out loud."

"You leave him alone."

"Says wh-" Ian's eyes widened as he turned, looking up to find Gary standing over him. "Oh, it's you Yin."

Gary didn't move. "You leave."

"No. Why should I?" Ian scowled. "All I asked was who Kon went to see at the hospital this morning. I want to know if one of them had woken up. Everyone's so caught up in their own little worlds they're forgetting that we have two men down."

Gary reached out, grabbing Ian's arm. "I said you leave."

"No, it's okay Gaz." Ray sighed, looking around. "I went and saw Lee. Kevin's father told me he was awake so I went to see how he was. He's a little disorientated and just starting to get back on his feet, but otherwise making a full recovery."

"That's all I wanted to know." Ian tugged his arm from Gary's grip. "You people are taking everything far too serious. All I did was tell Kai and Tala something they would have eventually found out anyway. Besides, it was better to get it out then and there rather than let it build up, right? I mean, if they found out in a year and they thought you'd hidden it from them-"

Gary shoved him toward the door. "You go now."

Ian scowled, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "Yeah sure, whatever. I just don't see what-" He stopped as he looked up, frowning as he gazed down the corridor. "What the hell is Antwan doing here?"

"Antwan?" Ray pushed himself up, moving to stand beside him, eyes widening. "It _is_ him."

"I wasn't lying, you know." Ian's eyes narrowed. "Who's that he's got with him? Can you see?"

Ray squinted, calling upon his neko-jin sight. "Nasya."

"Thought so." Ian growled. "I hate that Genesis bitch. She _knew_ I was attracted to her. She didn't have to use it against me in the stadium."

"What she does." Ray frowned. "Looks like security has asked them to leave."

"And as always, Antwan is being the gentleman." Ian grunted. "I hate that jerk off. Whose he think he's fooling?"

"The BBA." Ray moved forward. "Come on."

The three moved along the corridor, making sure to keep some distance between themselves and the two members of team Genesis. Gary dropped back, going to take the back way as he knew he was too exposed due to his lumbering form, Ray and Ian hastening their pace as they spotted Genesis moving out the exit one level down.

With ease the Russian and Chinaman vaulted the railing, landing almost soundlessly on the ground floor before they hurried to the exit, gazing out to spot Antwan and Nasya climb into a car. In the front seat they made out the shape of Gideon beside the driver before the car pulled out, losing itself in the traffic.

Ray frowned. "I wonder why they were here."

"Especially in the hotel. They weren't staying here, and none of the BBA officials are either. Just the bladers."

"Yeah." Ray straightened, turning and moving back into the foyer, putting his back to Moscow and the darkening sky. "I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Like _that_ line isn't overused." Ian scowled, glaring at the ground in front of him. "But yeah, I agree with you. Something's going on, and it's got to do with Genesis. I've got a feeling this won't be the last time we see them."

"Yeah, me too." Ray looked up as they made their way toward the stairs, spotting Gary approaching. "I say we spread the word. We tell everyone to keep an eye out for them. If they've been here once they're bound to come back, cause whatever they came looking for this time they didn't get."

"Unless they just wanted us to see them." Ian's crimson eyes narrowed as he growled. "It would be just their style. That bunch of pricks _love_ mind games, remember?"

"I always felt they preferred the physical sort of torture." Ray winced at the memory. "But you might have a point. If they wanted us to see them then they got what they wanted. They might just be trying to freak us out."

"I find it interesting that they show up now, just when Yin wakes up."

"Lee?" Ray looked down at him. "Very few people know he's awake, Ian, and I think we should keep it that way. What Genesis doesn't know _can_ hurt them."

"Heh." Ian smirked. "I agree."

"It was them, Gaz." Ray looked up toward his old friend and former teammate as he joined them. "We need to spread the word. You go and find Mariah and Meiying. No doubt Kenny will be with them. I'll go talk to Tyson and Max."

"I'll find Spencer and the two of us might be able to shake Tala out of that damn stupor his in." Ian growled. "If he doesn't stop staring at the roof his eyes are going to dry out. Damned bastard."

Ray looked down at him. "Your fault."

"Tala's fault," Gary disagreed.

Ian nodded. "You bet your arse it's Tala's fault, but you won't see _him_ trying to fix things. I'll eat my Beyblade the day he cleans up his own mess. Stubborn prick."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Johnny looked up at the sound of the approaching footstep that echoed around the arena, the Scot straightening and causing his armour to rattle slightly. Lavender eyes gazed into the dark hall, a smirk playing across his lips as he spotted the outline of the approaching other. Brushing back his hair Johnny stepped forward, nodding his greeting.

"Bout time you showed up."

"Whatever." Kai looked around, eyes raking the stands before drifting up toward the single spotlight above the dish in the centre of the stadium. "Don't see why we had to battle here."

"I felt like it." Johnny set a hand on his hip, observing the elder as Kai's eyes continued to explore. "We're completely alone here, Hiwatari. No fan club of eccentric fan girls to distract us from our game."

"And here I was thinking you got off on inflating your ego." Kai nodded toward the dish. "So are we going to do this?"

"That's why we're here."

The two prepared their blades and launchers, coming to stand on opposite sides of the awaiting dish. Locking eyes they mentally made the countdown, and as one they launched, Johnny putting everything into swinging the axe over and wedging its side into the floor beside the dish, the blade spinning free.

Dranzer and Salamalyon went hard, slamming into one another before circling back for more. Like their battles past the stadium took on a fiery glow, the heat rising but neither blader feeling it as they were accustomed to the element that their bit beasts possessed. As the battle heated up Kai found his eyes rising, taking in the young man that casually leant against the handle of his axe, face locked in an expression of concentration and determination.

Kai's mind drifted back to the morning and the encounter in the training room. Just what had possessed Johnny to reach out and touch him like that? And just what had the Scot meant by 'alone'? It intrigued Kai, just as Johnny had always intrigued him. Thinking back Kai had to admit that on the night following his first encounter and battle with the younger, Kai had found himself having some rather interesting dreams.

He had never been able to forget those dreams. Probably because it wouldn't be until almost two years later that Kai would finally admit that he was gay, and at that early point in time the idea of having arousing dreams about a guy had made him queasy. But then, back then his memory of the Abbey was nil, and he was still shutting himself off from his dimwit teammates.

He smirked. Some things don't change.

Johnny looked up, Kai blinking and looking back down sharply as he realised that he had been staring at the younger. Johnny chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he easily avoided an attack from Kai.

"What's wrong, Kai? See something you like?"

Kai's eyes widened as he looked up sharply, Johnny smirking and waving it off.

"Not like you're worthy of my time. You're so below me I could probably squash you into the dust. In fact, I think I will." Johnny straightened, gesturing toward the dish as his blade made a sharp turn. "Salamalyon!"

"Two can play at this. Dranzer!" Kai growled, crimson eyes narrowing. "You think _I'm _not worthy of _you_? Fact is Johnny, _you're_ not worthy of _me_."

Johnny looked up. "Is that so?"

"It is, yes. I'm smarter than you, taller than you, older than you, tougher than you, and a far better blader than you."

"Oh really. You can't back that last one up." Johnny smirked. "Well _I'm_ richer than you, nobler than you, braver than you, and far better in bed than you'll ever be."

Kai's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me."

Kai growled. "That's taking it too far, McGregor-"

"Why? Hit a mark, did I?" Johnny's smirk widened as his fingers played idly over the handle of his axe. He chuckled as he saw the corners of Kai's eyes tighten as he spotted this. "Admit it, Hiwatari, the reason you never tried for me is because you knew you weren't up to scratch. You didn't want to embarrass yourself."

Kai growled. "Shut up."

Johnny sniggered. "You're getting defensive, _Kai_. Don't think I didn't know you liked me back then. Even Oliver saw it. You just had to know what to look for. I'll admit I had a thing for you but I chose to ignore it. You were far too below me for me to even _consider_ getting in a relationship with you. So what if you beat me. Lucky spin, that's all."

Kai's eyes tightened. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Then explain it." Johnny ran a hand through his hair, eyeing the other. "Admit it Kai, you wanted this but you knew you couldn't have it. Besides, why would someone of my stature even consider someone of such low class? You might have money now but you're still a street kid in my eyes. I don't know why I'm even wasting my time with you."

"Then why are you?"

"Because it's amusing." Johnny's eyes narrowed as the smirk widened further. "Because I was bored. Besides, I like watching you squirm. There's nothing more satisfying then bringing your kind down. Just as egoistical prick with no balls."

Kai glared at him. "So you think that just because I refused to make an advance on you makes me weak?"

"Makes you a coward." Johnny waved it off. "Just means I couldn't reject you. Besides, I'd put money on the fact that you're as shit a kisser as I've heard you are in bed. I don't know why anyone would bother-"

"Shit kisser, eh?" Kai stalked around the dish, eyes glowering. "We'll see about that."

He reached out, catching Johnny's jaw in his hand and bringing his lips down. Johnny smirked against his mouth as the kiss deepened, the Scot taking half a step forward as one arm threaded around Kai's neck, fingers playing through the spikes of the Russian's hair. Kai leant into it, setting a hand on Johnny's hip as he focussed on the kiss, secretly surprised my how good _Johnny_ was.

The kiss dragged out, Johnny keeping one hand on his axe partly for support, and partly to keep it from falling over and taking their legs off. He hadn't been kidding when he had told Kai it was sharp, and that was not the way he wanted to end the kiss he had secretly fantasised about two years ago.

Momentarily they broke apart for air before lips locked once more, Kai moaning softly at the intensity of it. Johnny moved in closer until he was pressed right against the Russian, fighting for dominance as he kept Kai in place with a firm grip behind the head. Abruptly Kai jerked back, stepping away as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"I-I can't. I can't do this."

"Oh?" Johnny eyed him. "How come?"

Kai shook his head, snagging up Dranzer before turning and moving to go.

"I know why not." Johnny easily retrieved his blade, turning to look at Kai's retreating back. "Face it, Kai, you're still in love with Ray."

Kai stopped dead, frowning. "But he-"

"Does it really matter?" Johnny picked up his axe. "Everyone knows they were drunk, Hiwatari. You all were. Even Robert can't remember what he did that night. He admitted that for all he knows you and him might have gotten down and dirty yourselves. After all, you two were curled up together on that park bench."

"True." Kai gritted his teeth. "But I can't love Ray after what he's done."

Johnny snorted, moving toward him. "Then how come you still do? Admit it, Hiwatari, the reason you couldn't kiss me was because you felt like you were betraying him. Had Ray been anyone else it wouldn't have mattered as much, but because it _is_ Ray…"

Kai looked back at him, glaring. "Since when did it become your business."

"Because at the moment you are so pathetic I keep hoping someone would shoot you to put you out of your misery." Johnny growled. "Ivanov doesn't realise the damage he did with this little guilt fest of his and now denies he even cause it. And if you're too stupid to work out what happened you're as bad as that brainless cousin of yours."

"Brainless?" Kai blinked. "Tala is _far_ from brainless-"

"Then how would _you_ describe him?" Johnny gritted his teeth, gesturing behind them. "Wasn't that evidence enough to you that you still love Ray? Or do I need to do it again to drive it home?"

Kai's eyes flicked up before he sighed, closing his eyes. "You win. I _am_ still in love with Ray. That's why it hurt so much."

"So you're getting your revenge by hurting him right back, is that it?" Johnny scowled. "You really _are_ like your cousin, Hiwatari. He gets his revenge through causing pain as well. I pity Bryan for ever falling for him." He looked up. "I'm getting sick and tired of all this moping you four have been doing. It's about time you just sat down and spoke it out like gentleman. Otherwords, go find Ray and talk to him. Give him a chance."

Kai sighed, looking toward the stadium exit, crimson eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Tala would disagree with that."

"Who gives a shit about Tala?"

"Hn." Kai nodded before walking once more, calling back as he left the stadium. "Thanks Johnny."

"Yeah whatever." Johnny brushed his hair back as Kai left hearing range. "Prick."

Hearing a movement Johnny turned toward one of the dugouts, spotting the other as they stepped into the light. He shrugged it off as Mariah came to join him, the neko-jin almost bouncing with excitement as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hands off, Minx." Johnny stepped away, shooting her a warning look as he started for the other exit. "I still don't like you."

"I don't care."

"Hn." Johnny glanced up toward the clock, eyes narrowing. "I'll change and then we'll head back to the hotel. By then we should hopefully know if it worked or not."

* * *

Genesis certainly didn't stay gone long. And the Johnny/Kai kissing scene is describing, almost exactly, what is happening in one of Melanie's pictures, which can be found at: http /level4chaos .goldenyaoihuggle .com/ Level1/ Fanart/ Beyblade/29 .html 

Remember, remove the spaces, and fix the http bit.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

M.S.K: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been distracted by every this, that and the other thing. Not to mention I haven's been able to get near the main computer to write the review responses. I copied the reviews onto disk and am currently writing this on my laptop. And yes, go Johnny!

T.k-Kon: I'm not just a fan of Melanie - I know her! I have her mobile number and everything. And in September we'll be meeting up again... I can't wait. XP And you liked Ian, did you? I couldn't make him the bad guy forever. So... do you think what he did was right? Telling Kai and Tala I mean?

Kuronekohikage: There's nothing wrong with you. Kai/Johnny is _hot_! I would write more of it, but it's such a hard pairing.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: It would have been good if Tala had seen the Kai/Johnny kiss... ooo, that would have been good. XD

tntiggris: I wouldn't say over half the bb yaoi fans... nowhere near it. But I've got the attention of some!

Koneko no Rei: Nope, I'm still not telling you why Genesis and Gideon are there. That's just something you'll have to wait and see to find out about. And I'm sure Johnny doesn't need any more of an ego boost, but its going to be a matter of time to find out if what Johnny did was effective. As for Tala... yet another 'wait and see'. ;)

LAD: I don't think Johnny will ever like Mariah. She's just not his type. And yes, Kai/Johnny hot. XD

Slave Of Darkness: I have a feeling that you may never get over what Genesis did to Kevin and Lee, but that's okay. And I wouldn't say a 'rebalanced love life'. At least not yet. Who knows if it shall ever happen. XP And you must remember Johnny had a crush on Kai too. ((snigger)) Missed oppotunities...

SoulSister: Somehow I don't think kissing Tala will knock sense into him like it did Kai. Pity, really. Who should kiss Tala if it happened I wonder... Anyway, glad you liked the kiss.

Demonchildssister: Thank you.

Chaco and Lily: Off to Poland? Can I come? I'd be able to drop in and visit Bloody Mary then. XP Don't worry, I've been slack with the updates of late. I'll keep an eye out for your return though. Have fun. Glad you like Johnny. He's really not as bad as people make him out to be...

Nights Child: So, were you expecting Johnny to do what he did, hm? And I have no excuse for this latest non-update. I'm on holidays, so call me lazy. Although Stalker of Shadows has been on the main computer where I normally write my review responses. I've copied the reviews and am writing this on my laptop, so this review is coming to you from where the fic was created. XD

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Hm. Interesting review... XP

Kiko cat: Kai's defence will be that Johnny challenged him, and Kai never turns down a challenge. But you have a point - Ray shouldn't forgive him easily. However, will Ray ever learn of what happened? That's the question now.

Prozacfairy: I think Johnny finally broke through to Kai via shock tactics. lol. Maybe that's what Tala needs. ;)

Lady Snowblososm: Did I ever say that Bryan and Panas ever _would_ kiss? I may have to write you a fic just so you can see the snogging scene. XP Now it's just a matter of time before we see if Johnny did any good, then we can work on the redhead, yes. And I haven't forgotten _Centrepiece_. I plan on updating that and putting up the first chapter of my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, _Why_, soon. Just a matter of getting around to it. Been having issues on the site I mod (Galactic Senate). Arrogant members think they can get away with anything, but I just wrote the rules for the area I mod (RPG - already have rules on Fan Fic) and now heads shall roll! ((insert evil laugh)) 

Will Kai? Or will Kai not? That is the question.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Ray?" 

Ray looked up sharply as he spotted the other standing in the doorway. Tyson's breath caught in his throat, the grip on his thigh telling him that Max was thinking the same thing. Gary shifted, Ian's crimson eyes narrowing while the others simple stared. Kai paid them no mind, eyes focused upon the ebony-haired man.

"I would like to speak with you."

Ray set his jaw, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched Kai turn and disappear. Sensing all eyes on him Ray let out a long breath, standing. "Be right back, guys."

"Good luck," Max said softly.

"And be careful," added Oliver.

Ray nodded, stepping out into the corridor and spotting Kai just ahead. Kai gestured for him to follow, leading him away from the lounge that the group was in and into a small private function room. It was empty, the heavy blinds at one end drawn against the cold of the night. Ray didn't really see anything in the room – his eyes were on Kai.

"Shut the door."

Ray did as he was told before moving into the room, keeping some distance between him and his former captain. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

Kai was silent for a moment before he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant back against the table. "I want you back on the team. I was being too irrational when I threw you off. I made everyone promise that should anything happen with our relationships that it must not effect the Blade Breakers, and I am no exception. I was hasty in my decision, so I am inviting you to rejoin."

"I'd be glad to be back on the team." Ray stared at the ground, unable to look Kai in the eye. "Kenny has been making me a new model of Driger, and I would like to try it against Dragoon for comparison. And the study does double as a spare bedroom, so I can easily move my things in there so I can still be with you guys."

"Actually, I was hoping you would still share with me."

Ray looked up sharply, golden eyes confused and pained. "Huh?"

"Ray." Kai sighed, closing his eyes. "I was too hasty in the way I reacted when Ian told me about… what he saw. You hurt me, Ray. I felt like someone had tied my heart with a short rope to a concrete block and thrown it off a bridge. I was vulnerable, and my first reaction to cover it was anger. It was something I was taught to do at the Abbey. I wasn't thinking clearly."

He shook his head. "I understand that you were drunk, and all the pressure Tala and I had been putting on you over the kiss wouldn't have helped. And it was no help to me knowing that Bryan has had a crush on you from the moment he first lay eyes on you. And just like when you were drunk, when I'm angry like I was I do things I later wish I hadn't done."

Kai looked up sharply, crimson eyes sincere as they studied Ray's dumbfounded face. "So I was wondering… if you might… forgive me. If you might consider… taking me back."

For a long while there was silence as Ray stared at him, and with each passing second the rock in the pit of Kai's stomach grew, weighing down his sinking heart. When Ray didn't move Kai knew that it was over. He'd blown it. He'd hurt Ray so much that there was no way that the neko-jin could possibly ever forgive all the pain Kai had caused.

And then, without warning, Ray was in his arms, burying his head into Kai's shoulder as he sobbed. Kai folded him in his arms, squeezing his eyes closed as he buried his own face into Ray's hair so he could hide his own tears, pulling the neko-jin close. They stayed there, Kai shifting from time to time to gently kiss Ray's neck or shoulder as Ray's sobbing slowly eased to hiccups.

"I'm so sorry," Ray whispered, voice muffled against Kai's shirt.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Kai pulled back, reaching up the gently brush away the tears that streaked Ray's face. "I'm sorry for everything. If I ever start acting like a prick again you tell me, okay?"

Ray reached up, caressing Kai's face as his fingertips trace the line of tears so rare, Ray not needing to voice the emotions that spoke clear in his eyes.

"I love you," Kai said, losing himself in those wide, watery golden eyes. "And I will always love you. I love you, Ray."

Ray reached up with his other hand, cupping Kai's face between them before pushing himself up, kissing Kai. They kissed once, twice, before they again wrapped each other tightly in their arms, and as Kai held Ray he vowed silently to never let go again.

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Lee shifted, orange-gold eyes cracking open as his mind drifted back into wakefulness. A sense of ease played in his mind as he took in the silence of the hospital around him. Stifling a yawn he stretched, working a crick out of his neck. He blinked, frowning as he tapped into his senses, smiling faintly. _Ray seems relaxed_. _Perhaps he and Kai have made up_.

"Most likely."

"Mm. Either that or-" Lee paused, blinking before looking down, his eyes widening. "Kev?"

"Well this _is_ my room. Who else would it be?" Violet eyes sparkled as he winked. "But then, maybe I'm not the reason you're in here. Maybe you like me better flat on my back unconscious."

"Flat on your back, maybe, but not unconscious." Lee reached out, gently brushing back Kevin's hair as he smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit." Kevin looked around him. "Take it I've been out a while."

"I myself was out for two weeks." Lee raised an eyebrow. "Blade Breakers versus Demolition Boys in the Final."

"What's new." Kevin frowned. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"Night?"

"Yeah."

Kevin looked up toward him. "How come you're still here?"

Lee smirked. "Let's just say I'm not supposed to be here. As far as they know I'm still asleep in my room."

"Figures." Kevin closed his eyes, sighing. "I've got a rough idea what's been happening. Care to fill in the blanks?"

Lee slid his chair closer, settling in and relating all he had been told about the events of the last two weeks. Kevin listened keenly, questioning certain details and relating everything that he had sensed himself. One of Lee's hands settled on top of the youngers, Kevin turning his hand over and knitting his fingers through the elders.

"Now I call that a mess," Kevin said as Lee finished. "Bigger than the one I made a few months back."

"Depends how you look at it." Lee shuddered, frowning. "However, I'm tempted to think that something must have happened due to the fact Ray's uneasiness seems to have faded."

"Yeah. Almost non-existent." Kevin frowned, looking up at him. "What else have I missed?"

"Our fathers are here."

"Oh?" Kevin grinned. "Sweet. Been a while since Dad and I caught up. He's probably gonna kick my arse for not calling him like I promised."

"Probably." Lee looked up. "Our siblings are here too."

"They brought _Shina_?" Kevin groaned, closing his eyes. "Why the hell did they do that? Cale I can take, but _Shina_?" He looked up, violet eyes on the elder's face. "I know she's your sister Lee, but I can't stand that clingy little stalker. I'm _never_ gonna get a moment alone with that little shit in town."

"My sentiments exactly." Lee grunted, glaring down at the bed. "Ray explained that they had to bring them. My mother has been rather funny of late and it was better for Shina to come than for her to stay as Mother would have probably forgotten her around all her hissy little fits and sob fests. It would seem she is still rather objective to my sexuality."

"Your father would be too, right?"

"Tell me about it."

Kevin chuckled, giving Lee's hand a squeeze as he smiled. "Interesting how our parents are almost complete opposites. I mean, _your_ parents are entirely against the idea, and yet mine are purely for it. Go figure."

"It doesn't surprise me, Kev. Your parents have always been open to new things, while mine cling to the old ways."

"Not always a bad thing, Lee. At least you had some stability." Kevin snorted. "My father's eccentric."

Lee smiled. "In a good way. I wish _my_ father was like him."

"No, you don't." Kevin shook his head. "Sure he's cool, but try having a guy who's supposed to be your father acting like he's your best friend all the time. I feel like I can't tell him anything serious, because I'm not sure if he'll _take_ it serious. And when I'm down he goes to all his trouble to cheer me up without even trying to find out what's wrong. And then when my friends come over he's always trying to act cool and…" Kevin groaned. "He embarrasses me. He embarrasses me _and_ Mum. Cale isn't old enough yet to quite understand, but give him a couple of years…"

"You know, I never really thought about it that way." Lee smiled faintly. "I guess both our fathers have their strengths and weaknesses. Father takes _everything_ seriously, and when there is a problem he strives to get to the bottom of it."

"Kinda like you."

"Mm. Only you or Ray or Mariah are always the ones to figure out the solution first."

"That's because you get too bogged down on the technicalities. That, or you get side tracked."

"True." Lee reached out, smoothing Kevin's hair. "You scared me, Kev, when you went down. I thought I'd lost you."

"You wish." Kevin kissed Lee's palm, smiling up at him. "But we beat Genesis, and that's all that matters."

Lee nodded. "Now we've just got to get the hell out of here."

"That's always the thing, isn't it." Kevin reached out, caressing Lee's face gently. "I love you."

"And I you."

Lee leant down, brushing his lips to Kevin's and moving to stand, only to have an arm catch him around the neck and hold him down. Kevin's tongue flicked over Lee's lower lip, and without further invitation Lee parted them, delving deeper into the kiss. Kevin moaned softly, clutching a fistful of Lee's corse raven hair in order to keep the Lion from escaping, but Lee had no desire for escape.

Not now they were together again.

* * *

Two couples back together. That just leaves the stubborn ones. :p 

**Author Note**: I've completed my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. It's a Seto/Jou fic, rated NC-17, and will appear on AFF.N soon. It was written for a challenge on A Dragons Lair, and placed 7th out of 11. Not bad for a first try. BTW - the challenge was the Kink Fest, so you be warned. The fic is called _Why_, so simply keep an eye on my AFF.N profile.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Slave Of Darkness: Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction is similar to Beyblade fan fiction - got to dig to find the good fics, and even then, its harder to find ones that the authors haven't abandoned. --;;

Kiko cat: I wouldn't have forgiven Kai so quickly, but Ray's not me and I'm not Ray. Who knows what was going through Ray's head - and god help them when Ray learns of that kiss.

Koneko no Rei: Touching? Interesting... You liked the chapter, yes? ((rubs ears)) I think I can almost hear again. XP

SoulSister: Well, I can assure you that it won't be as easy getting the 'difficult' couple together. Not that getting the other couples together was easy...

dimonyo-anghel: I'm not sure if Kai could talk Tala into going back to Bryan. I guess it all depends if Tala's still listening to Kai, and if they can find Bryan.

LAD: I have a feeling Kev and Lee are going to pounce on each other as soon as they possible can. XD And a Bryan scene... now why would anyone want one of those. XP

M.S.K: Kai didn't exactly accept help from Johnny. I think Johnny more forced the issue because he was sick of Kai and Ray's crap. And yes, everything seems to be going fine!

animeobsession: Kai and Ray a favourite of yours, hm? Now, the stubborn ones... this might be a little tricky...

Nights Child: Hit by a bus? Now _there's_ an idea...

tntiggris: Seto/Jou is my fave pairing, then Jou/Mai and Honda/Otogi. And I don't mind the card battles. I sit and try to predict the moves, as well as memorise said moves to use against my sisters... who have stronger decks than me. ((sigh)) My core deck is Jou's, btw. I want all his cards and Mai's. Now, the stubborn ones...

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Thankies.

lady snowblossom: Kai and Ray are difficult, but not stubborn. XP I've been playing with a few Panas ideas. Two pairings, in fact. Panas/Bryan (obviously) and Panas/Tala (bet you didn't see _that_ one coming). And one day, I shalt write you a story. Simply a matter of finding an idea worthy of being a fic. XP

Shaman Wolf: I read your fic. Did you get my review? And I know the fics that you mean. They seem to breed. Toss one fic in the closet, come back the next day and open said closet, and get buried by a mass of fics like that. Bad fics seem to breed. Must finish my guide to writing Beyblade fan fiction. Bloody Mary and I have been working on it for a while...

Chaco and Lily: Details? What do you mean by details? What sort of details did you mean? And I'm glad you liked the bit with Lee when he realised Kev was awake. Just imagine Lee's heart stopping... I hate that feeling. Makes me feel weird.

Alls well… kinda.

**Disclaimer: **Please see first page

* * *

Mariah sighed dejectedly, the others all looking equally disappointed. By now they had all heard that whatever Johnny had done should have meant that Kai and Ray would be back together, but now, as the morning moved toward noon, it would seem that nothing had happened at all. Ray had slept in, even after Cale and Gary had had a pillow fight, the younger of the two cousins bouncing on Ray's bed more than once but never stirring him. 

Tyson had reported that Kai had also slept well, but had still risen with the crack of dawn, something that was perfectly normal for him. Mariah had thought, judging by his reaction the night before, that Kai and Ray would make up. And they had spoken, or so the others had told her. Kai had pulled Ray aside and they had spoken for over an hour. And Kai did seem more at ease than before, she could see it in the way he was sitting. As he sipped his tea she almost thought she see a small smile play across his lips, but she couldn't be sure.

Mariah looked toward where Johnny was stretched out on the couch, fingers knitted together behind his head and eyes closed. He didn't seem fazed at all that his plan hadn't worked. Even when Ian had teased him about his failure Johnny had shrugged it off, casually reminding him that he had said under 48 hours, not 24.

Hearing a light step they glanced up, spotting a still sleepy Ray as he stepped into the lounge. He stretched, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand as he came toward them, perching himself on the arm of Kai's chair, blinking lazily as he rubbed the back of his neck, golden eyes still fogged from sleep.

Kai sipped from his tea. "Sleep well?"

"Mm-hm." Ray nodded. "You?"

"Hn."

Kai set aside his cup, drawing Ray down into his lap, the neko-jin curling up against him and purring softly. They ignored the looks coming from the others as they sat, Ray smiling before he raised his head, opening his eyes so they could meet crimson.

"You helping me move my things today?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You moved them."

"You threw me out."

"Point taken." Kai shrugged, settling back as he tugged gently on Ray's hair. "Just don't expect me to move all the heavy stuff."

"Kai, you _know_ I travel light." Ray chuckled, trailing a fingertip over Kai's jaw before kissing him on the cheek. "I just thought that with you helping me we will be able to get my things back into our room quicker."

"We would." Kai kissed him gently on the lips. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"A little. I wasn't that hungry." Ray sat up, nodding behind him. "Just thought I'd come find you so you can help me with my things. The earlier we start the better."

"Hn." Kai picked up his cup, downing the last of it. "Let's go then."

Ray stood, reaching out and offering Kai a hand up that the elder accepted. As they moved away Ray pressed himself against Kai, slipping an arm around his waist. Kai reached up and slid an arm around Ray's shoulders, the two talking softly as they moved out of hearing range, the others staring after them.

"Well I'll be a bit beasts uncle." Enrique turned, staring down at Johnny. "What the heck did you do?"

Johnny didn't move. "Does it really matter?"

"Does to me. I want to know what you did. It's practically a miracle." Enrique put his hands on his hips. "Well?"

Mariah giggled. "I know what he did. He seduced him."

Robert, who had been only half listening, looked up sharply. "I beg your pardon."

"You heard me." Mariah bounced slightly in her seat. "He lured him in, flirted with him, jibed him, and eventually got him to kiss him. It was then Kai suddenly realised that it felt wrong and Johnny made him wake up to the fact that he is still in love with Ray."

Tyson blinked. "You mean to tell me Johnny is _gay_?"

"I'm not gay, I'm bi." Johnny grunted, scowling. "There's a difference."

"You can't tell me it surprises you." Enrique shrugged, smiling. "Why would Oliver and I invite him into a threesome if his sexual preferences were otherwise?"

Oliver nodded. "Exactly."

"You mean you knew?" Robert asked, looking over his teammates.

"Yeah, we knew." Enrique winked at him. "I slept with him once."

"Once was _more_ that enough." Lavender eyes cracked open to glare at the Italian. "You're hopeless."

Enrique's eyes flashed as he spun to look at him. "And what makes you great?"

"Enrique, Johnny, please." Oliver reached out, setting his hand lightly on Enrique's arm. "You promised you would stop arguing."

"Indeed." Robert set his jaw, eyes drifting toward the Scot. "I do wish you had informed me of your preferences, Johnathon."

"Why?" Johnny looked toward him. "It's not like it's important."

"True." Robert smiled, shrugging. "It's just that I know a nice young gentleman that desires a Scottish companion to-"

Johnny sat up abruptly, launching a cushion in Robert's direction that the German blocked with his arm as he chuckled. The others laughed, Tyson stretching and draping an arm around Max's shoulders, ignoring the glare from Judy.

"I guess this means all we have to do is get Tala and Bryan back together."

"That could be a problem, Ty." Max looked back at him. "None of us know what happened to Bryan."

"Not exactly true." They all looked up, spotting Spencer where he leant against the doorframe, a smile playing across his lips. "It's not well known, but when Bryan got his money he purchased an apartment across town. He mainly bought it for the Abbey boys who travel and need a place to stay when they're in Moscow, but Bryan also uses it as a retreat when Tala becomes too much or when they fight."

Ian straightened. "I didn't know about it."

"Like I said, not well known. Tala doesn't know about it either." Spencer smirked. "And I know Bryan is there."

"You do?" Tyson frowned. "How?"

"One of the other boys is there at the moment. One of the original Abbey boys. He called me to tell me about Bryan."

"One of the older boys?" Ian frowned, realisation playing across his face as his eyes widened. "Shit. Don't tell me it's Pegasus."

Spencer nodded.

"What's wrong with this 'Pegasus' being there?" Judy asked.

"It's simple. Panas "Pegasus" Fomin is Bryan's ex-boyfriend." Ian frowned. "They were real tight and still are, but that's not the problem." Ian looked up. "Problem is, right at this moment, they're both on the rebound. Two weeks ago Panas caught his last boyfriend cheating on him. They had a fight and Panas left, and did some travelling for a while." He looked toward Spencer. "You didn't tell me he was coming back to Moscow."

"Wasn't important." Spencer shifted, gesturing out the door. "I was just about to head over and see Bryan. You coming?"

Ian blinked. "You sure…"

"Aw, go on." Tyson smiled. "What harm could it do?"

* * *

So who knew Johnny was bi? And what do you make of that last sentence there? Famous last words, eh? XD 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Prozacfairy: lol. No promises. I never make promises because who knows if I will keep them. Therefore, no comment on the Kai/Ray staying together thing. As for Bryan and Panas, we'll see.

Nights Child: Ack! Johnny/Mariah? Ew. No way. Bus... bus is good... That would be amusing. I have so got to write a comedy fic featuring something like that. lol.

Slave Of Darkness: Clichés are good when needed. Especially since Bryan speaks a heap of clichés, they fit in Beyblade. Normally I would avoid them all together. Kai/Ray fluff is _always_ good. I just wish I had a picture of the looks on everyone's faces when Ray dropped into Kai's lap. XP

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Yeap, Johnny is bi. Oh the things I could do...

SoulSister: I'd dropped several hints about Johnny's sexuality. I was wondering if anyone would pick them up. Go back and see if you can find them. ;) And you probably won't guess where this is going.

Kiko cat: Yeap, Johnny is bi. Opens him up for anyone - male or female. Simply a matter of picking someone for him. I like Johnny. I don't think there is a character I truly hate. There are some that annoy me, but none I really hate. As for Tala and Bryan... we'll see.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: We all tend to be evil at times. Most of my evilness comes out in my fan fiction in the form of cliff-hangers and drama/angst. More so in character death, such as in the _Centrepiece/Insecure/Resurrection_. I let KuronekoHikage in on who dies in that, but then, it's more a question of who _doesn't_. ((insert evil laugh))

tntiggris: Probably not the way you think, either for the better, or for the worse.

Koneko no Rei: Well, Tala is definitely depressed in the story, and possibly... guilty? Guess we'll just have to wait and see. And Robert like Johnny? We'll see, we'll see...

Kuroneko Hikage: lol. That he does. XP

LAD: Yeap, Bryan scene on the way. Stuck up in the country?

lady snowblossom: You think Robert was fishing, do you? lol. We'll see. And I'll just have to write you a Panas/Bryan fic, I think, where Tala walks in on them. A little vignette just for you and anyone else who wishes to see it. ;) As for Mariah, we'll see. We'll see what happens.

MikaTanaka: Do you think Tyson has cursed them by saying those words? And we'll see if Bryan does something stupid. He's been doing stupid things a lot of late. XP

M.S.K: Hope I don't disappoint then. :D

If there's one thing Ian fears, it's Bryan

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"I'm still not sure about this, Spence. Tell you what, you go in and I'll stay here in the car." 

Spencer sighed, reaching out and grabbing Ian, dragging him bodily from the car. He pushed him ahead of him as they made their way to the penthouse apartment. As Spencer rang the bell Ian made to leave, Spencer grabbing him before he could get very far. The door opened, the two looking up to find Panas standing there, bottle in hand.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Panas stepped back, gesturing them in. "Bout time you bloody showed up."

"Hello to you too." Spencer stepped inside, eyes scanning the interior and spotting the bottles lined up on the table. "How much have you drunk?"

"Couple." Panas grunted. "That man drives you too it, I tell you. Does it every time."

"Tell me about it." Ian stepped in behind them, closing the door. His nose twitched at a smell, eyes narrowing. "Cigarettes?"

"Three guesses." Panas gestured down the all. "He's in his room. Door at the end of the hall on the right. You try talking some sense into him. I've had it up to here with his shit." He groaned, moving toward the lounge. "I'll just go back to drowning myself in vodka. Never know, if I get lucky I might pass out and wake up to a better and fairer world."

As he vanished into the lounge Spencer and Ian walked down the hall, Ian's eyes exploring the lavish decorations. Bryan rarely did anything to show his wealth, but this place almost reeked of the millions in his bank account. Everything was antique and lavishly decorated without being overboard – a perfect balance. Exactly Bryan's tastes.

"A couple my arse," Ian muttered, glancing back over his shoulder toward the lounge. "What do you reckon, Spence. A couple of dozen?"

"Most likely. Guy hides it well."

"Well, he is a known alcoholic." Ian shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But I thought he'd given it up."

"He's depressed. No doubt Bryan is too. Double the trouble." Spencer paused at the doorway, looking back. "Better watch what you say, Ian. Don't draw attention to yourself. Try to keep quiet and to the shadows."

"Affirmative."

Spencer glanced down at him before knocking lightly on the door, pushing it open. Inside the room was dark, a light haze hovering in the air. The curtains were closed tightly, so heavy that all light was cut out. A small orange speck sat unmoving toward the centre of the room, and when Spencer found the light switch and flipped it on they discovered the speck to be the cigarette.

Bryan lay facedown on the bed, head buried in his folded arms, cigarette clutched between his fingers and hovering mere millimetres above the pillows. Bryan's lavender hair spilled out around him, and all he was wearing was a loose pair of pants. Bottles were scattered around the room, and on the bedside table the ashtray was heaped with stubs.

Both Spencer and Ian winced involuntarily at the sight of the networked scars over Bryan's back. It was for their benefit that Bryan always made sure to wear a shirt, something both Tala and Kai did as well. Bryan, however, had had the most brutal time in the Abbey, spending most of his childhood and adolescence chained up in the dungeon of the Abbey or being tested and experimented upon in the laboratories.

The freshest of the scars was also one of the largest, just below his left shoulder blade. Both Ian and Spencer remembered clearly how Bryan had gotten it. That place had once contained a tattoo, a tattoo spelling out Boris's full name that Boris had etched into Bryan's skin himself. Boris had done it to remind Bryan just who Bryan belonged too.

Two months after leaving the Abbey and a month into the court case they had come home from a shopping trip, Kai going to find Bryan who had not joined them. Hearing a shout Ian, Spencer and Tala had all charged up the stairs of their house to find Kai in the bathroom, wrestling the switchblade away from Bryan.

The floor had been slick with blood, most of it in the bath from where it ran from the deep wound on Bryan's back. Spencer had rushed to call an ambulance as Ian had left the room, hand over his mouth as he fought to keep his lunch down. Tala and Kai tried to stop the flow of blood, Bryan weak from its loss.

He'd used the blade to cut out the tattoo.

Spencer cleared his throat, stepping into the room. "Came to see how you were holding up, Bry. Not too good by the looks of it."

Bryan didn't moved.

"You gonna talk?" Spencer moved closer to the bed, looking down at him. "Running away was a rather cowardice thing to do."

Bryan's head turned slightly toward him, a single eye peaking out over his arms to glare up at him. From this angle they could see he was unshaven, his eyes blurred faintly from the alcohol and red from the smoke, his skin pale and pasty.

"You look like shit." Spencer frowned. "We could of used you at the Semi-Final. Tala was distracted and Ian and I bladed like shit. It wouldn't have been so much of a contest if you'd been there instead of here wallowing in self-pity. You're pathetic, Kuznetsov. I always looked up to you as being strong and independent, but I see now you're just as insignificant and pointless as the rest of us. You know what you are? Dirt. You're dirt, Bryan."

Ian's eyes widened, staring at Spencer only to look to the side as Bryan grunted, pushing himself up to flip onto his back, sitting up against the headboard and rubbing his eyes. "What do ya want, Spence?"

"So you _do_ talk." Spencer crossed his arms over his chest. "What I want is for you to wake up to yourself."

"Yeah, whatever. You have no right walking in here…" He trailed off as lavender eyes found on Ian, setting his jaw. They narrowed as he frowned, Bryan stubbing his cigarette out and dropping it onto the pile. "I've been thinking of calling you, Ian. Something I want to say."

Ian shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "What's that?"

"Come here." Bryan waved him closer, watching as Ian stepped toward the bed and stopped. "Closer, shrimp. Not something I want Spence to hear." Ian took another step. "What part of closer don't you understand? Right here. Move your arse."

Ian nodded, moving to stand right by the edge of the bed near the head. "Here?"

"Yeap." Bryan smirked. "There."

Spencer's eyes widened as Bryan reached out and snagged Ian by the throat, Ian throwing himself backward and sending them both to the ground. Spencer swore, grabbing Bryan around the waist and trying to drag him off Ian as the younger started to go blue.

"You meddling little prick!" Bryan hissed, grip tightening. "You just can't keep out of everyone's friggin business! I'll shut you up if it's the last thing I do, you hear me! I'm gonna _kill_ you, you _bastard_!"

Spencer heaved backward, throwing Bryan onto the bed and pinning him, Ian scrabbling away gasping as he clasped a hand to his throat, eyes wide. Spencer held the struggling Bryan down, resting his knee in the centre of the younger's back as he twisted his arm, gritting his teeth as Bryan tried to wrench free of his grip.

"Calm down." Spencer growled. "Ian, get out of here. Go out and sit with Panas."

Ian nodded, scurrying toward and vanishing out the door, closing it behind him with a finalising boom. Once he was satisfied he was gone, Spencer returned his attention downward.

"Ian's gone, Bry. Now calm down. You're just going to hurt yourself."

Slowly but surely Bryan settled enough for Spencer to loosen his grip, allowing the younger to sit up. Bryan's lavender hair fell about his face, Spencer sighing as he felt the stirrings of an old crush forming in the pit of his stomach. Spencer stepped backward, eyes taking in his teammate and friend.

"What did you think you were going to gain from that?"

Bryan growled, eyes glaring toward the door. "Ian has been against the whole me and Tala thing from the beginning. That shrimp is also hell jealous of the closeness of me, Tal and Kai. In one strike he's not only destroyed that, but brought Ray down with us. And _why_ did he do it? For some sort of sick pleasure, that's why. You heard him, Spence. You heard what that prick said-"

"You've had a lot of time to go over it all, haven't you." Spencer leant against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "And Ray and Kai are back together."

Bryan looked up sharply. "They are?"

Spencer nodded. "As of last night it would seem. McGregor got them back together."

"Good." Bryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Best news I've heard for months."

"Ian also tells me Yin is awake."

"And Kev?"

Spencer shook his head, eyes narrowing. "Tala's having a breakdown."

"Surprise, surprise." Bryan dropped back onto the bed, staring at the roof as he scowled. "He might as well join the club. Everyone's having a breakdown."

"You need to come back."

"Bullshit." Bryan scowled, closing his eyes. "I ain't going back, Spence. I'm not wanted."

"You're wanted by me, and by Ian." Spencer moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and regarding his teammate. "Tala found out about Kai before I left. He walked up to him and called him an idiotic and gullible bastard. Kai tried speaking with him but he closed him out. He refuses to talk to anyone."

"Well whose faults that."

Spencer paused, staring down toward the floor as Bryan reached into his pocket, taking out another cigarette and lighting it. "We've all discussed what happened. Ray told us his side, or what he remembers. Ki's father helped us get some revenge on Ian."

"Ki's father?"

"Yin's is here too. And they brought Yin and Ki's siblings. Kinda cute." Spencer watched Bryan blow a smoke ring and had to smile. "We know you and Ray aren't to blame. Even Kai has accepted it."

"Ivanov caused all this." Bryan made an encompassing gesture with the hand that held the cigarette, the smoke curving a path in the air. "Guilting me and Ray. Bet that egoistical prick won't accept that though."

"He never takes the blame for anything." Spencer's frown deepened to one of concern. "You're really letting yourself go, Bry. It's not a good look."

"I've been worse."

"This is not then. It's now." Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Take a shower and shave. And you and Panas need to get off the drink. It's always been your weakness, and it will be your downfall." He reached out, plucking the cigarette from Bryan's fingers and tossing it onto the ashtray. "And stop smoking. You know Tala hates it."

"It's stress relief."

"It's a silent way of defying him. Stop it." Spencer stood, straightening his jacket. "I'll be back tomorrow. Hopefully then you'll have a bit more self control."

Bryan grunted. "Bring Ian. I'll have my shotgun ready."

"Bryan." Spencer gave him a warning look as he moved to the door, glancing back one last time. "You look pathetic. Do something about it."

He moved down the corridor, pausing and looking into the lounge where Panas and Ian were talking softly. They looked up, Ian standing as he spotted Spencer and the two teammates wished their comrade goodbye. Panas shrugged, thumping a fist against his chest and burping out a clear "da svidanya" in reply. Spencer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Immature."

"What?" Ian sniggered, giving Panas a quick thumbs up. "That was cool."

* * *

A little history, a little drama, a little violence, a little drunkenness, a little gore, and a little humour. Apart from sex, what else could you ask for? 


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

LAD: So would you be someone who'd read a fic with Panas as a main character? I've been tossing up writing one like that. Yes... Bryan's shotgun... he really does have one, you know. ;P Ian deserves whatever he gets from Bryan, as for Spencer/Bryan... yeah, it's there, but one-sided. :D

Trinity and Mallcara: Bryan's a chain smoker, you know, only a certain captain forced him to quit... supposably...Bryan wasn't trying to kill himself when he cut the tattoo from his skin - it was just that he had to cut so deep. Virtually, he cut a chunk of flesh out, if you can imagine it. Owie. 'da svidanya' is Russian for 'goodbye'. 'da vstrechi' is 'see you next time'. No, I don't speak the language, but I have a phrase book. Also 'da svidanya' was used in _Anastasia_, one of my all time favourite movies - the Twientieth Century animated film, mind you.

Nights Child: The bus won't go right over him if you place him so that the wheel gets him. XP Bryan with shotgun + Tala equals bloody hilarious situation. I'd _pay_ to see that. XD

Slave of Darkness: Don't worry. I've made up for the lack of sex in the last chapter in this one, as you'll soon see...

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I think a brick wall would hear more than Bryan does at the moment. I guess only time will tell. And I still laugh over the burped 'da svidanya' myself. Just to hear it... ((starts chuckling))

Koneko no Rei: ((commentator voice)) And so the glaring showdown between Kit and Tala continues. Who shall prevail, and who shall break down in tears? With these two strong wills, only time will give us the answer. Now, back to our feature program. ((/commentator voice)) Sorry, had too. XP Yeap, they're both stubborn bastards all right. And you really can't blame Spencer. After all, in that last chapter Bryan was shirtless... um... excuse me... ((rushes off with camera to see if Bryan's _still_ shirtless in order to capture a lasting image to blow up in full poster size for bedroom wall... or on the roof above the bed...))

lady snowblossom: I've read some of those Spencer/Bryan stories. Painful. Truly painful. A Bryan/Spencer story where Bryan is in character and Spencer isn't dumb would be nice. But anyway, I _was_ hinting at that pairing in the last chapter, although it was one-sided. I wish Spencer had let Bryan kill Ian too, but they kinda need the shrimp. ((sweats)) Tala and PMS... ah... Such good imagery... Fitting, too. XP

SoulSister: Spencer is one character who definately needs more done with him. It's interesting that Spence has more screen time than Bryan and about as much dialogue (possibly more), yet Bryan gets all the fics. Strange, really. And Bryan is a mess. All I know is if I walked in Bryan's room, I'd probably collapse with asthma and crawl out in hope of getting away before my allergy kicks in. It's bad in there - but then, it doesn't take much cigarette smoke for me too...

tntiggris: Just what do you mean by that? XP

Bryankuznetsov: You kidding me? He's _shirtless_! He looks _very_ good to me! XP

Zap Cannon: What I choose? The tattoo thing is one of the more graphic things I've done in this series. All I can say about it is 'ouch'.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: My Dad had a beer last night - rare to find one in our house. We don't drink. I'm legal though. Drinking isn't much, so you're not missing out on anything. Besides, once you turn legal the thrill of drinking goes out the window. It's just not fun. ((sigh))

ladyvamprumor: No Tala/Bryan yet, sorry.

Time to make up for what the last chapter was lacking: sex.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Kai moaned softly, squeezing his eyes closed as colours danced before them. Behind him Ray adjusted his grip, driving himself harder into Kai as he growled. They had spent the morning and some of the afternoon moving Ray's things back into their room, both dropping subtle hints and flirtations as they went, waiting for one to crack. 

As it was Ray had broken first, jumping Kai as he finished tucking the lasts of Ray's shirts into the dresser. Now Kai was pressed against the dresser, gripping it to keep from slipping as Ray pushed himself harder. Kai winced as Ray's fangs scrapped his exposed neck, Kai's scarf having been removed when they had returned to the room. Kai gritted his teeth as Ray's fangs sank into the soft flesh, gripping tightly as Ray's hand snaked around Kai's body, fingers closing around him.

Coherency faded quickly, both becoming lost in the lust that had been pent up for so long. With the pace as it was it was not long before they climaxed, moaning harshly before they slumped panting against the dresser. Ray released his mating hold on Kai's neck, stepping back as Kai pushed himself up, the elder wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

Kai stepped toward Ray, brushing the hair back from his face before he kissed him. Ray moaned, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck as he kissed him back, battling for supremacy though he knew Kai always won. Ray shifted, letting his pants drop completely and kicking them off, stepping away from Kai with a sly smile.

Ray pulled off his shirt, letting it dangle precariously from the end of a couple of his fingers before allowing it to drop. Ray then slowly worked on loosening his hair, bandanna and wrap soon joining the rest of his clothes on the floor as he moved toward the bed, his long ebony hair flowing around him.

Kai unconsciously licked his lips as he watched Ray pull himself up onto the bed and stretch enticingly. Muscles flexed, shining slightly as the light from the window caught the fine layer of sweat that still clung to the neko-jins skin. Kai let out a long breath, removing his own clothes as he followed Ray, reaching out and taking hold of one of Ray's feet and bringing it to his lips, gently nipping and sucking.

Ray let out a shuddering breath as Kai mapped out a well-known path over his skin, leaving almost nothing untouched by his lips and tongue. Kai nipped gently at Ray's collarbone, frowning as he felt Ray reach for his hand. Crimson and golden eyes met as Ray drew Kai's hand toward his lips, taking a finger in his mouth sucking it, Kai shuddering with pleasure.

Ray did the same to each finger in turn as Kai continued to worship his neck and chest, working his way back down. Ray's back arched involuntarily as Kai slowly traced circles around Ray's bellybutton with his tongue before working lower, nipping at Ray's thighs. Kai retrieved his hand, using his now slick fingers to gently stretch Ray's opening and was not surprised to find Ray relaxed and ready.

Kai moved his way back up Ray's body, Ray wrapping his arms around Kai's neck as lips met. The kisses were slow and sensuous, Kai shifting and gently entering Ray's waiting body. He felt Ray's grip tighten, Kai reaching down and stroking Ray's shaft and drawing a groan from the younger. It was only when Kai felt Ray's grip loosen that he begun to move.

Ray lightly raked his nails down Kai's back, causing Kai to gasp and break the kiss, Ray smiling and playing his lips over Kai's ear, nibbling on the lobe. Kai shot him an amused look, crimson eyes fogging with lust as he sort his revenge by trailing his own nails over Ray's sensitive organ, causing Ray to cry out and throw back his head, panting.

Kai chuckled, pressing his lips to Ray's as the pace increased, Ray wrapping his legs around his beloved, allowing him to thrust deeper inside. They closed their eyes, allowing themselves to focus only on each other and the pleasure, shutting out all other distractions as they moved to the steady, familiar rhythm.

When the climax hit it hit hard, leaving them both reeling. Kai held himself above Ray on shaky arms, Ray brushing back the hair plastered to Kai's face and pushing himself up to kiss him, sliding his arms around him and drawing him down, Kai burying his face in Ray's shoulder as they fought to regain their breath.

A silence descended upon the room, the two lovers lying amongst the tangled and crumpled sheets in the afterglow. They breathed in each other's scent, curled together in each other's warmth and bathing in the others presence. As sleep played at the back of their minds the silence was broken, Kai whispering into the stillness.

"I love you."

Ray smiled, nuzzling Kai and pressing his lips to the elder's forehead. "I love you too."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Kevin looked up sharply as he heard the door open, pausing from the song he had been playing on his pipe. Expecting either his father or Lee, Kevin faltered as Howin stepped into the room, bringing with him his intimidating presence that demanded respect and obedience. Howin looked at him and gestured for him to continue, Kevin shrugging and going back to his playing. Howin closed the door, moving further into the room and sitting, closing his eyes as he listened to the tune, a smile playing over his lips.

When the song ended Howin looked up. "You always were rather gifted at that."

"My mother was a good teacher." Kevin set the pipe down on the bedside table, violet eyes regarding the elder. "I wasn't expecting to see you, Mr Yin."

"Mm." Howin regarded him, eyes narrowed. "You've certainly grown a lot, haven't you. You're a little maturer than you used to be as well. You're finally growing up."

"So Dad keeps sayin'." Kevin shrugged it off. "I'm 17. I've gotta start sometime, right?"

"Yes." Howin leant back in his seat. "I think you know why I'm here."

"I've got a rough guess why."

"I am sure that Leeroy has told you that I am not in approval of recent events."

"He said you approved of our treatment of the Genesis thing, but apart from that you weren't in the best of moods. No surprise, really." Kevin shrugged, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "You and Mrs Yin never were big fans of change."

"Especially _this_ change." Howin set his jaw. "Why did you leave the village, Kevin?"

"To get away from Mariah and all the shit about the pregnancy. That, and I didn't like being left behind."

"Why did you follow Leeroy?"

"Because I knew he was closer."

"And you followed him despite the fact you two hated each other?"

"We never 'hated' each other." Kevin shrugged. "We just didn't like each other very much. Came out of you and Dad fighting all the time. That and Lee just used to piss me off. He and Mariah liked nothing better than treating me like dirt. I think it made them feel superior or somethin'. The fact I was small and the youngest wouldn't have helped."

Howin nodded his acceptance to the answer. "When did you develop these… _feelings_ toward my son?"

"Can't remember."

"Oh?"

"All I know is that when he left I realised I had a thing for him, and it was confirmed the first time we kissed."

"You didn't seduce him?"

"I'm not like that."

"I see." Howin knitted his fingers together on his lap, studying the younger. "What I do not understand is despite the fact you _knew_ of our beliefs and traditions regarding such things, you continued to disrespect our laws. Why?"

Kevin fidgeted, biting his lip as he searched for an answer. "Love conquers all?"

"Kevin." Howin glared at him. "You are too young to understand the concept of love, let alone what it means to real people. Do not think I am not aware of what occurred several months ago. Your selfishness almost drove my son to take his own life, one of the most dishonourable practices amongst our kind. If you had not-"

"In case it slipped your attention I was _raped_." Kevin growled. "How was _I_ to know what Lee was doing. I was too messed up to know what _I_ was doing."

"Again you draw attention to yourself. You are just like your father-"

"_I_ see where this is going. The reason you don't the fact Lee is gay is because he's gay with _me_." Violet eyes narrowed into an icy glare. "Look, I don't know exactly what happened between you and my father, but it has nothing to do with me and Lee, okay? We are not you. We will _never_ be you. And we are _not_ carrying on your fight."

"Really?" Howin set his jaw. "Well perhaps I do not give my consent to such a relationship. Perhaps I put things in order so that you can never return to the village."

"How pitiful and immature of you." Kevin growled softly in the back of his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Like it or not I'm with your son, and personally I don't care what anyone thinks. Mentally we're married, and if we ever decide to take it a step further we will, with or without your blessing."

Howin's eyes narrowed. "Are you disrespecting me?"

"_You_ are disrespecting _us_." Kevin gritted his teeth. "I love you son, and nothing is going to change that. Not you, not nobody."

Howin opened his mouth to reply but looked up sharply as the door opened, Lee's eyes widening as he spotted his father. For a long moment no one spoke, Howin pushing himself up and moving toward the door, pausing and looking down at his son. The elder's eyes narrowed before he turned, growling.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Lee watched him go, closing the door and looking back at Kevin. "Why was he in here?"

"To try and convince me that our relationship is bogus and threatening to close us out from the village." Kevin shrugged it off, brushing his hair back from his shoulders. "I think I managed to piss him off."

"Looked like it." Lee moved toward him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kevin swung his legs around, planting his feet on the floor and pushing himself up. "He actually wasn't as scary as he used to be."

"He's not as tall now you've grown. You're also a little more outspoken these days." Lee reached out, offering Kevin support as the younger managed to reach him. "You're not supposed to be out of bed, Kev."

"Screw what they say. I'm outta bed when I say I am." Kevin looked up at him, smiling. "Besides, the more I'm up the quicker I'm outta this stupid place. I hate hospitals."

"Same." Lee slipped an arm around Kevin's waist, kissing him gently. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm _fine_. Quit babying me." Kevin returned the kiss, trailing his fingers over Lee's jaw and smirking. "You gonna ask your dad if _he's_ okay? I think he's the one who's a bit shaken up."

"Serves him right, messing with my Monkey."

"_Your_ Monkey?"

Lee's eyes sparkled. "Who else's would you be?"

"Never know…" Kevin pulled him closer, leaning against him and catching his lips in another kiss. "So that makes you my Lion."

"Mm. I like that." Lee kissed him again, this time longer. "I can't wait til we get out of here."

"You and me both."

* * *

Ray is a seductive flirt, and Kevin can play a pan flute. And Howin needs his arse kicked. Any volunteers? 


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I hate hospitals too. Had a bad experience with one back in 2002. I pray that I never have to go back to one. And I can't wait to see the picture you drew. XD

Shaman Wolf: I've never heard From First to Last. And if I have, I'd only know if I heard it. At the moment, as I'm writing this, I'm listening to my youngest sisters Gorillaz album. We're complete obsessed with the characters from the video clips. They are so cool. I seriously must find out their names. And I don't think Kai and Ray are screwing each other like old times - Ray's a bit more dominative these days. XP

l4n3y: I've been writing a lot of kink of late... just forgot that I actually wrote it in _this_ fic.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: You sell... knives? OO; Okay, remind me not to piss you off. I deliberately wrote Ray as a seducer. It's somthing I've been wanting to do for so long, and I've finally done it. And Kiki _is_ hot/cute. Better yet, a real spunk/stud. Yummy.

Kuroneko Hikage: Kitten pictures! I want kitten pictures! ((cries)) And is that frying pan indestructible or what? I seriously must have it make a cameo appearance somewhere...

Koneko no Rei: Ah, so you liked my commentary. I am flattered indeed. And yes, they did it twice. Teenage boys can be rather 'energetic' in bed - it doesn't take some of them long to... eh... rise and go a second round. Or a third... or forth... you get the idea. Beware, Kit. Better make sure you keep the Wolfie on his leash. ;P

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: I think Howin will get his just desserts in the end. Karma. XP

animeobsession: Have you been awaiting a Kai/Ray lemon, hm? XD

M.S.K: Thanks. And yes, you can kick him. XD

Nights Child: Boy, _everyone_ wants to kick his arse. Shall I set him up on a shooting range and give a plushie of a Beyblade character to the winner?

Mika: The queue for kicking Howin's arse starts right over there. You know, if I charged money for a chance to kick his butt, I could actually get rich! XD

tntiggris: Oooo no. These lemons are M rated. You want NC-17 lemons, with full on description and last for about 3,000 words, head over to AFF.N. That's why no one has reported me, because these aren't worthy of reporting. And don't worry about your review, I don't mind.

EmTheStrange: Read in one day? Just _Ketsuron_? Or the _whole_ _Honesty Saga_? Either way, impressive feat. I've been reading one of my other fics, and it's already taken me two days to read... but then, I'm editing as I go. And the sex scenes are practice makes perfect. I know of a few writers that are excellent. I'm still a novice in that area... Anyhow, welcome to the party!

lady snowblossom: Gary is definitely not a match for Spencer. You could always pair Spencer with who I have in _Centrepiece_. I think I'm the only one to ever try that pairing. Also, I can actually see Spencer/Bryan working with Tala is paired with Kai or someone else. Spencer/Ian only works if handled correctly. I'm not sure if anyone else is worthy of Spencer. I'm quite fond of him, you know. Oh, and ((prod)), an update to _I'm a Father_? I'm wanting to know what happens. You've left it on a cliffee, you realise.

LAD: You're the only person to comment on the "Love conquers all?". When I was writing that scene, that line just popped out at me so I included it, and it just seems to roll from Kevin's lips so well. I think Kev was lost for an answer there. Or, there simply weren't words to describe it. And I agree about the OC thing. Most of them don't work at all. I think the only _Beyblade_ OC I like is Saskia Hiwatari from LCM's _Untold Truths_. And Panas a character of Beyblade? That would be amusing. And I agree, the rating would jump two points. Either that, or Nelvana would drastically edit him out, or turn his alcohol into soft drink and make him sickly rather than drunk/hungover... you get the idea. And the flirting thing, well, he's suddenly become their best friend. ((sigh)) Damned dubbers...

Some things are funny… to those they don't happen too. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Ian growled, glaring at Tyson. "Stop laughing." 

"Sorry." Tyson tried to sober, only to snort and start chuckling again. "Oh man, I wish I could have been there."

"It's not funny."

"Oh contraire." Kai smirked. "Watching Bryan try to kill you has always been hilarious."

"So's watching Tala kick _your _arse."

"I think you'll find it to be the other way around."

"Don't reply, Ian." Spencer shot him a warning look before returning his attention to the others, looking specifically at Kai and Ray. "Bryan was pleased to hear you two are back together. Said it's the best news he's heard in a while."

"Now we just need to get him and Tala back together." Ray sighed, looking toward Kai. "Do you have any ideas?"

Kai shook his head. "Tala is known for being stubborn. Trust me, once he sets his mind on something there is no persuading him otherwise. The only person who could make him do that is Bryan. I think you see the problem."

Ray nodded. "Would it be easier to convince Bryan to go back to Tala?"

"Not the way he is at the moment." Spencer took the drink Max offered him, watching the blond sit down beside Tyson. "He's wallowing in self-doubt and pity. Only seen him like that once before, and that was right before we caught him trying to commit suicide."

Ray's eyes widened. "He _what_?"

"Years ago." Spencer waved it off. "Bryan was about 13. Everything must have been getting to him, and Boris had intensified his training. It was around then the experiments with the emotion thing turned up a notch too. Bryan went all quiet and dreamy. He started drinking a bit. Was around then he started smoking too. All I know is he tried to take his life on a couple of occasions. First time he tried to hang himself in his room, then he tried to overdose in the hospital. That last time he slit his wrists with Falborg's blades."

"That's nasty." Tyson leant forward. "So what convinced him not to do it?"

"Actually, it's more like _who_." Ian grunted. "You've heard us talk about Panas?"

The Blade Breakers nodded, Kenny frowning. "You said he was Bryan's ex-boyfriend, I believe. And also one of the original students to attend the Abbey."

"That's him." Ian crossed his arms over his chest. "A month after Bryan tried to kill himself, he and Panas were officially together."

"Don't be bitter." Spencer looked at the others. "Panas didn't do it because he knew Bryan was vulnerable. It turned out they had liked each other for a while, and it took that for them to both admit it. They went steady for almost two years until Bryan broke up with him. They've both moved on since then, and have remained in each other's confidence. "

Ian snorted. "They screw each other between boyfriends too."

"That was never denied, but I don't think it's the case this time."

"Care to put money on that?"

"How much?" Spencer looked down at him. "I have a feeling for Bryan it's Tala and no one else. If he can't have him, then he'll have nobody."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You think it likely Bryan might try to take his own life again?"

"It is possible."

Ray mewed softly, curling up against Kai's side and burying his head in the elder's shoulder. "Not again."

"I know what you mean." Tyson rubbed his jaw. "Kai, you've known them forever, right?"

"For as long as I've lived, yes." Kai looked at him. "Why?"

"I was just thinking that you might know what would work to get Tala to wake up to what's happening."

"No idea." Kai shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tala might be my cousin but I don't know how he works. He isn't one to forgive and forget, and once he has something against someone it's pretty much for life. Very little you say will make him change his mind. Only he can do that."

"So there's no chance of guilting him right back?"

"Not at the moment." Ian gestured in the direction of the Demolition Boys suite. "He's closed himself right up. He's not even eating with us anymore. As a matter of fact we're not even sure if he _is_ eating."

"Maybe he's already guilty," Max said softly. "Maybe that's why he got so upset when he learnt Kai and Ray were back together. He's missing Bryan."

Kai frowned thoughtfully. "I don't think he realises it but the painting he did the other day actually had a hunting falcon hovering in the sky."

"Bryan's room at his apartment had a couple of carvings of wolves sitting on the desk," Ian stated. "Panas said that's pretty much all he's been carving."

"They miss each other." Ray sighed heavily, shaking his head sadly. "There's got to be something we can do, guys."

Kai let out a long breath, looking toward the door. "I'll try and talk to Tala. It's about all we can do at the moment."

"Good luck," Tyson said as Kai stood. "You're going to need it."

"And don't mention Panas," Ian added. "Tala knows like us what Pan and Bry get up too on the rebound. Even if they haven't this time, Tala won't know that."

"You should mention what Bryan did to Ian though," Spencer said.

"I will." Kai looked once around the room, eyes settling on Ray. "I won't be long."

"Just be careful," Ray said softly. "If he was able to hit Bryan, then he may also hit you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kai smirked, walking toward the door. "Besides, if he tries, then I'll just have to drop him, won't I."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Tala didn't look up at the sound of the knock on the door, keeping his attention out onto the horizon even when the door opened. He listened to the light step, scowling as he recognised the tread to be that of his cousin. He gritted his teeth, willing Kai to leave without saying a word though he already knew that if Kai were here then it would be to say something.

"If you're here to tell me how happy you are to be back with Ray, don't bother. I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not here to tell you about Ray." Kai's voice was soft and smooth, causing Tala's eyes to narrow. "I'm here to see how you are."

"Bullshit. You don't give a damn."

"Not at all. You're my cousin, and therefore it is my obligation to keep an eye on you when you're like this." Kai moved to stand by where Tala was perched in the window. "Ian and Spencer tell me that you may not be eating. That is the reason that I came to see how you are. If you would like I could have Polanski bake you something. Yin once told me that Polanski's chocolate cakes were worth dying for-"

"I don't want food, Kai. Now tell me why you're _really_ here."

"That _is_ why I'm here."

"Fine then. Why _else_ are you here?"

Kai sighed, looking out the window. "Spencer and Ian found Bryan."

Tala growled at the name. "So?"

"So they spoke to him. Apparently he's really letting himself go. He's too depressed to do anything but lay on his bed."

"And I should care _why_?"

"You should care because you _do_ care." Kai looked down at him. "He's doing it to himself because of you. He's still in love with you, Tala."

"Well I guess he should have thought about that before he slept with Ray."

"Christ, Tala, he was _drunk_. _You_ were the one who guilted him." Kai gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "Look, let's not get back into this. What happened, happened. What matters is what happens from here."

"What happens from here is I move on. End of story."

"I don't think so." Kai reached out, brushing the hair back from Tala's face and causing the younger to look at him. "You're trying to hide it, but everyone can see you're still in love with Bryan." He held up a hand, cutting off Tala's reply. "You've slowly been sinking deeper into depression the longer you're away from him. I think it's finally starting to dawn on you just what you've done."

Tala snorted. "What _I've_ done?"

"I know both Bryan and Ray. While Bryan has a history of drinking, Ray does not, so for him to drink as much as he did means something had to have driven him to it. In many ways it is the same for Bryan, because he knows his limits and deliberately went passed them. There is only one thing they had in common, and that was the fact you'd continually guilted them over that kiss."

"That's a lie."

"Tala, that's what made _me_ drink so much." Kai narrowed his eyes. "You guilted them to mask your own emotional instability in knowing Bryan had done something to betray you. It's the same thing that made you get drunk." Kai shrugged. "What I don't understand is that it's perfectly fine for _you_ to kiss other people, but it's not okay for Bryan."

Tala growled. "_I_ didn't sleep with them."

"You would have if you were drunk."

"Shut up." Tala growled, hugging himself as he stared down into the street below. He sighed, voice taking on a dreamy edge as his gaze lost focus. "This is where he was when he told me."

Kai frowned, noting Tala's change of mood, tone and expression. "Pardon?"

"Bryan." Tala closed his eyes, remembering. "He was sitting right here, watching me rip the room apart looking for my MP3 Player. It turned out to be right at the back of my cd bag. Bryan was the one who found it." He shook his head. "He was here when he told me about that kiss. I… I didn't want to believe it. I don't think he did either, but he still told me. He could never keep anything for me."

Kai gently touched Tala's knee, reassuring. "Because he loves you. Just as you love him."

Tala jerked, growling and breaking out of his revere, angrily looking out. "He betrayed me, Kai. And then he lied to me. If he really loves me so much he wouldn't have lied."

"But _did_ he lie?" Kai straightened, crossing his arms over his chest. "He couldn't remember, so technically he's not lying. And he did admit to waking up with Ray?"

Tala nodded. "Only after I pressured him into confessing."

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason he didn't want to tell you is because he knew what your reaction would be?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "You're a drama queen, Tal. You've always been one. You exaggerate everything. I recall that even the beginnings of a pimple would mean the end of the world to you, considering how you would rush around searching for something to try and mask it or remove it."

"I've got a perfect complexion, Kai. _Nothing_ will ever change that."

"Frown lines."

Tala blinked. "What?"

"Frown lines." He reached out, touching places on Tala's face. "Here, here, and here. I'd say they've been forming over these last couple of days. There's also a certain amount of blotchiness to the cheeks, and your eyes are a little swollen. Have we been crying?"

Tala glared at him, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a mirror from his wallet, studying the places Kai had indicated. "I think I know how to fix these."

"So do I." Kai looked down at him. "Get your boyfriend back."

"Yeah right." Tala shot a glare at him. "That'd make them worse."

"You don't smile anymore. When you were with Bryan you were happy. _You're_ the one who killed the relationship." Kai grunted. "You don't deserve a guy like Bryan. He was devoted to you. He put up with all your egoistical crap and never broke when you threw one of your hissy fits. He carried your bags, chauffeured you around, and saw to your every need, both mental and emotional, and no doubt sexual.

"What did you ever do for him? Almost nothing. You rarely saw passed your own reflection. The proof is in the fact you have a mirror in your wallet. It was almost ironic Bryan being a perfectionist and dating a man who craved personal perfection. The only time you ever opened your eyes to him was when you were latched onto him, trying to entice him into bed. If it were me I would have dumped you within a week."

"You have no right, Kai." Tala pushed himself up from his perch, bringing himself to his full height, ever so slightly taller than Kai which was something he used to his advantage. "I'll have you know Bryan is more selfish than you realise. Nine times out of ten he would lock himself away and refuse to socialise with anyone, even me. If he didn't want it, I didn't get it. He demands to be in control of everything, and if he can't have that he sulks."

Kai smirked. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Tala growled, prodding Kai in the chest. "Now you listen to me, _cous_, if you-" He stopped, eyes drifting to the window as he stepped toward it, gazing out. "What the hell is Antwan doing here?"

"Antwan? Hn. Ray mentioned seeing him around." Kai looked out, frowning. "Seems the rest of Genesis are out there as well."

"Who the hell are those other kids?" Tala blinked, setting his jaw. "I think we have a problem."

"Hn." Kai's eyes widened as one of Genesis launched their blade through a lower window, Kai moving for the door. "I'd say we _do_ have a problem. Come on."

* * *

The last person Tala needs to close out is Kai. And what do Genesis want _now_? 


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

M.S.K: Kill Genesis? So tempting... but far too cliche. XP

Nights Child: Actually, I think that if it came down to a fist fight between Kai and Tala, I think Tala would win. As for what you did to Genesis... ((tosses out a plushie))

Kuroneko Hikage: Hanii is adorable... send her in your next package, pweease. ;D And I so can't believe you have a full history for the Super Awesome Hentai Master Frying Pan of Death, Doom and Destruction. It's kind of sad, really... and cameo appearance in future fic it must have... XP

Koneko no Rei: Genesis' appearance is all part of one big plan, so don't worry your little distracted mind about it. And you seriously need to do something with Tala, methinks. Maybe you should do what I did to Bryan the other day... uh... you probably don't need to know about that... ((sneaks away))

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Shame said blade through window didn't smack Tala in the head and knock some sense into him, ne?

ladyvamprumor: Whoever said that the Tala/Bryan 'shit' was over? XP And there isn't much in the way of Enrique/Oliver in this story, sorry.

animeobsession: Not the first Kai/Rei lemon I've written, either. _Blade of Roses_ is probably my best lemon in my opinion, but it's a Kai/Ray/Tala/Bryan foursome fic over at AdultFanFiction. But then, different people like different things... really up to you what you like. And that whole thing about the champagne, the room and the heater is intriguing. Hm... oh Bryan! Tala! ((goes off to find them, champagne already in hand...))

Bryankuznetsov: Indeed

LAD: Many of the readers are on Tala's side, and I think Kai does feel a little sorry for the redhead. I just think everyone is sick of how stubborn Tala is being, is all. Hm. Long and violent fight between Ray and Tala... cat and dog fight... don't the cats usually come out on top of the dogs? ((thinks))

SoulSister: Someone needs to smack Tala very hard in the head to knock some sense into him. Maybe one of Genesis can do it. And you're right, Genesis just can't leave thing be. I mean, they got their butt kicked and _still_ they're back. Sore losers is I ever saw some...

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Think you were jinxed? We talk about hospitals, and then you end up in one. It's got to be karma, or something along those lines. Well, I hope you get better soon, and here's a nice little chapter to help take your mind off the pain... and I'm not so sure prodding is good for pain... O.o

Kiko cat: I don't think Tala is going to go anywhere where he can get drunk at the moment. Pity, actually. Be nice to see the same thing happen to him that happened to Ray and Bryan. Serve him right, too.

Taiy-Chan: My my, haven't we been a busy little reader. XP Glad you're enjoying my fics. Have you caught up with the rest of the Honesty Saga? And I promise I'll get around to updating _Centrepiece_... eventually.

tntiggris: Possibly. There are so many reasons why they could be there. They could be back for a rematch, or they want to wipe everyone out while their guards down, or they have a strange way of saying 'hello'. Guess we'll just have to wait and find out.

Shaman Wolf: Hmm... I guess that depends what you want them for, and if I get credit for their creation. You do recall that the Honesty Saga is actually AU as Mariah and Lee aren't related in this, and then there is the whole 'one-child' thing that would have come in before Shina and Cale's birth... and Shina herself would not exist... bah, all the things I've learnt since I started writing this series. ((sweatdrop)) Sure, you can use them. But as I said, credit to the creator, and I shall insist on seeing this comic. XP

lady snowblossom: You'd hope Kai knows Tala, since they are cousins in this fic. ((sweatdrop)) I used to have a mirror in my purse. Then I sat on my purse and it shattered. Little bits of mirror everywhere. Not fun. :( Btw, sorry if my email was a little odd. I wasn't with it that day. Wasn't with it yesterday, either, but yesterday I had the excuse of being tipsy. Finally found an alcohol I like, so now I can drink lots. I've been thinking about your problem, but I'm afraid I've come up blank. I have really no idea what you can do, other than what I said in the email. It's such a tricky spot...

Chaco and Lily: Woah. That was one impressive catchup you did just there. You must of enjoyed having so much to read. You know, some of said Robert wasn't actually looking out for a friend, but rather himself... ((sniggers)) But I'm not saying a word. Well, now I'll have to give you another chapter to review... onwards with the update I go.

Things are about to get nasty, methinks.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Hope you didn't think this ended in the stadium," Antwan said, smiling as two more windows shattered. "That was merely an inconvenience on our part. If we could not destroy the other teams that way, then we will simply have to do it our way." 

"Just what do you mean by that?" Michael asked.

"Simple, Parker." Antwan gestured over his shoulder. "Just outside of Moscow there is an old warehouse next to what was the beginnings of a quarry. The old guy that owned it got shut down by the government, and now it's one of our training grounds, a perfect place for a little battling. I expect you and all the other teams to follow us to this place. If not… well, let's just say I'd advise you not to find out."

"This is outrageous," Mr Dickenson stated. "This is against BBA regulations-"

"We're not playing by the regulations. We just want a bit of fun. Won't be fun for the loser though." Antwan turned, looking back. "Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me. Anyone who is found not to come will be hunted down personally."

"I don't like this," Judy said softly, looking down at Mr Dickenson. "If it is by their terms…"

"I'm afraid things are going to get rather ugly, Director." Mr Dickenson stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "Would you be so kind to go over to the hospital and alert Howin and Guotin to the situation. Both men are skilled Beybladers themselves, and I am sure that they will be of great use if we need the numbers."

"But of course."

"So are we going?" Oliver asked, looking toward Robert. "I'm not sure if we have much of a choice, but I don't like this at all."

"You are right in saying we do not have a choice, and while I agree with you about something not being right, we will follow them." Robert looked toward their two other teammates. "Enrique, Johnny, come along."

"Well we're in." Michael smirked at his teammates. "I wouldn't mind another stab at Genesis."

Steve nodded. "You said it, dude."

"I suggest we be on guard," Kai said, frowning. "They will most likely try something."

"I think they already have, cous." Tala stepped forward, straightening his jacket. "Ian, Spencer, let's go."

Mariah watched as they all moved away before turning to her own cousin, Mariah biting her lip. "Meiying, please watch over Honesty for me. If I don't come back…"

"I am sure you will be fine, Mariah." Meiying smiled, touching her arm. "Honesty and I will be awaiting your return."

Mr Dickenson watched as the last of the Beybladers left the vicinity, following Genesis and the others out into the street and out of view. Mr Dickenson let out a concerned sigh before stepping back inside, carefully stepping through the broken glass to the phone, keying in a familiar number. "Stanley here. Please get in contact with the authorities, and patch me through to the BSS. I have something for them regarding the dealings of Genesis…"

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"Genesis wants us to follow them so they can jump us," Tyson muttered, growling. "That's why they want us to go to this place. It's isolated so no one will know what's going on."

"Sounds about their style," Johnny growled. "But I don't think they want to jump us. I think they actually _do_ want to battle."

"Though they've probably got more aces up their sleaves than the average cheat," Michael agreed. "And with these numbers we don't stand a chance."

Kai frowned thoughtfully, slowing and grabbing Ian, dragging him aside. "I want you to go and get Bryan."

"What?" Ian's eyes widened. "If I go there he'll ki-"

"If you _don't_ go get him Genesis will kill us _all_, capeesh?"

Ian sighed and nodded. "I understand."

"Wait until the battle begins. I've got a feeling it will be messy and they won't be able to keep track of everyone. Make a break for it and get to Bryan's place. Even if you only speak to Panas, just make sure that Bryan comes."

"Affirmative."

They fell silent as they continued to follow their opponents, the group casting their eyes over their surroundings as the buildings became more scattered. The air seemed to grow colder, one or two light snowflakes drifting in the icy air. From time to time someone would check their watch, a hidden smile crossing Kai's face as he realised that they were actually _closer_ to Bryan's place if what Spencer had said was correct.

Genesis led them to an old run down warehouse, its two stories made up of weathered brick and broken or gaping windows, and surrounded by overgrown shrubbery. Antwan never missed a beat as he walked between the two large doors that looked ready to fall from their hinges at any time, the Genesis captain never slowing until he reached a large square just outside the rear of the building, the cracked concreted ground still stained with oil from the machinery that had once parked there.

Antwan stopped, turning toward them as the other members of Genesis joined him. "Welcome to our own little training facility. Yes, it's not much, but this is one of our more informal facilities. We use it only for the purpose of battling, which is all we need to use it for today." He gestured to the other people. "These are other trainees and possible future members of team Genesis. Just like the PPB and Balkov Abbey, we undergo strenuous training and conditioning to reach our fullest potential. Our blades are built and programmed for each blader's unique style and potential, and as a result you get us.

"Gideon is the scientist that created our bit beasts, and he upgrades and reprograms them for each battles requirements. He continues to study sacred spirits in order to finds ways for making our beasts the most powerful in the world." Antwan shrugged. "Thing is, in order to be the most powerful we must eliminate the competition. This is where you all come in. Being the competition, we have no choice but to wipe you out."

"Come on," Tyson said, frowning. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid so, Granger." Antwan pulled his blade and launcher from his pocket, the other members of Genesis and the trainees doing the same. "No rules, no mercy. Let the games begin."

There was no other warning as the Genesis bladers launched, the others having barely enough time to retrieve their own blades in order to defend themselves. The sky lit up as bit beasts were called to battle, Ian creeping backward and back into the warehouse. He watched everywhere at once, slipping easily back out into the streets before taking off at a dash. Sure enough Kai had been right, Genesis unable to keep track of them all amongst the chaos.

At the back of his mind Ian wished he had some other form of transport as he pushed himself to his limits, secretly thanking Boris for the hard training. The sounds of the battle didn't seem to carry far, Ian figuring that the quarry and warehouse must absorb the noise. Yet another reason why Genesis would have chosen that location. They had certainly done their homework.

Sweat was starting the bead on Ian's forehead as he raced into Bryan's street, ignoring the looks from passers by as he skidded up to a stop outside the buildings door. Entering he chose the stairs over the elevator, regretting it as he passed the fourth floor. By the time he made it to Bryan's door he was almost dead on his feet, slumping against the wall and breathing hard as he rang the bell.

It seemed like forever before the door opened, dark curls falling over Panas's eyes as he frowned. "You must be a glutton for punishment. After what happened last time I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Ian shook his head, stepping passed him and dropping onto a chair, fighting to regain his breath. Panas watched him, taking in the younger's expression and kneeling at his feet as he waited for the younger to speak.

"Genesis," Ian managed out. "They've forced everyone… to battle them. Old warehouse… just outside of town… It's do or die."

"Really?" Panas shrugged it off, noting the soft footstep in the passage but not turning. "What chance do four bladers, no matter _how_ powerful, have against the top beybladers in the world. There's really no contest."

"You don't understand." Ian wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. "Not just four bladers. They've got all the trainees too. There's got to be over forty of them. I'm not sure how many were in the warehouse. And Gideon's not there."

"Forty? Now that's a different story." Panas rubbed his jaw, frowning thoughtfully. "And if Gideon's not there that could mean that he is with another group of these trainees. Do you know how good they are?"

"They're not exactly rookies. They know what they're doing. I didn't hang around long enough to give you a good analysis of their capabilities."

"I see. And what were you doing running away?"

"Kai sent me." Ian glanced toward the hallway, knowing the other was standing out of sight but listening to everything being said. "He wants Bryan there. He seems to think Bryan being there or not could be the difference between victory and failure."

"The Phoenix sent you, you say." Panas narrowed his eyes. "That puts things in perspective."

"Antwan said that Genesis' goal is to possess the most powerful bit beasts in the world." Ian growled. "And in order to do so they must destroy all the other bit beasts. They're no different to Biovolt, only Biovolt wanted to _capture_ everyone else's bit beasts for their own purposes."

"Though world domination is always the aim."

"Exactly." Ian remembered something, frowning. "I think I heard Dickenson tell the Tate woman to go get Ki and Yin's fathers. Said something about them being bladers themselves. I think he wants to make up the numbers."

"With those odds it is only logical." Panas looked back over his shoulder. "Falcon?"

There was a pause, Bryan stepping into view as he leant against the doorframe, frowning down at the floor. After a while his eyes rose, meeting Panas's gaze. "Get your Beyblade. We'll leave as soon as we're ready."

Panas nodded, standing and moving passed him toward his room. Bryan hung back, gazing down at his teammate.

"I take it you know how to get to this place."

Ian nodded. "Give me some paper and I'll draw you a map."

"I just need you to point out the way as we drive." Bryan turned, calling back as he moved down the corridor. "Go to the kitchen and get something to drink before you dehydrate, shrimp."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Bryan is coming back! And, for the very first time, you shall get to see Panas' bit beast in action. 


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Taiy-Chan: Ian's been trained to run fast and far. Also, this is the first time I've ever written Panas' bit beast in action. It will seem slightly familiar, but you've got to remember I created Horborg prior to the release of _G-Revolution_ in dub form. I'm glad to hear you've read the entire series. Would have taken you a while. And show horses? Cool.

LAD: If you come up with any theme music, tell me. This fic does have a soundtrack, you know. It's listed on my home site, _Jedi Royals_. Does contain spoilers however, so be warned if you go to look. And I'm not saying if there are causalities or not. XP

Slave of Darkness: Nah. Burning too good for Genesis. And Bryan's not quite back yet. ;) Welcome back, by the way.

dimonyo-anghel: The last chapter was short so this one could be long...ish. Keep the bits together.

party freak: O contraire. I'm with your opinion. I don't think Tala overreacted at all. If anything, I think he should still at least talk to Bryan for the simple reason that they are teammates and need too. That's the only reason. And thanks for reviewing!

Koneko no Rei: I'm thinking I should just sneak away quietly and let you all have your fun. Yes, the odds have evened up ever so slightly - but they are still very much in Genesis' favour. As for what I did to Kuznetsov... not telling. Besides, he made me promise not too. Now, I think I had somewhere to be... Ah, that's right, meeting up with Lee and Kevin...

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Which side are you wishing to kick arse? BBA? Or Genesis? ;D

animeobsession: We'll see. I really must finish _Believe_ before I start planning to do anything else. But as I said, we'll see.

M.S.K: Yeah, um... sorry for the delay

Trinity and Mallcara: Nah-ah, I'm not giving _anything_ away. You'll just have to read and find out. XP

Nights Child: Nope, not saying if anyone will be hurt, or if anyone will die. You'll just have to read on and see what happens. And yeah... sorry about the delay with this. Assignments for Uni...

Kai's Gurl: Your review was easy enough to read, so the spelling wasn't too bad. And Bryan is full of surprises. ;)

lady snowblossom: You're right in saying things are going to get nasty. Unfortunately, my writing seems a little weak throughout the battle. Then again, in the bit I just wrote for _Believe_, it is even worse. Not trying to rush anything, but the chapter has next to no dialogue, but all action. Not sure if I've ever done a chapter like that before. And about the new rule - is it one? I've swept this site from top to bottom and I've found nothing. TOS, FAQ, Guidelines - nothing. And review responses are not authors notes. I really have very little author notes. One sentence at the top and bottom of the page. So until I see a rule banning review responses, I shall continue to do so. Not to mention, I'll probably keep doing it until they create some way for reader/author interaction. It really is necessary after all.

tntiggris: Not yet. Not until the battle is over and someone has won. Then we can celebrate - or cry in disappointment... or shoot the author...

Narratress: Welcome back. Kick Ian out of a moving car... hm...

Kuroneko Hikage: Do you have a shrine for your frying pan? XP Sorry for the delay with this. Now you have something to read while sitting bored at work while talking to me on MSN Messenger. Talking to me would make me bored too. :D

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Hm... shopping... shopping good... Interesting things? Which ones?

Chaco and Lily: You'll probably complain about how late this update was. Sorry. Panas and Bryan battle drunk... now _that_ would be funny. Although with Panas, you couldn't really tell. He's _always_ drunk. Just sometimes he's more drunk than others.

There lies a way to defeat Genesis. And now I get to show why I brought something up in _Overture_.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Where the hell did Ian get too," Tyson growled, gritting his teeth as he knocked aside another blade. "Typical. Just when you need him he pisses off. Coward." 

"Just focus on your blading," Kai ordered, snatching Dranzer from the air and relaunching, cutting through a line of opponent's blades.

Tala growled, azure eyes watching everything at once as more beyblades joined the fray, Tala ducking at a shot to his head. "Damn cheats. Every time you cut down one blade they launch a dozen more. And they call the Demolition Boys bad sportsmen."

"Well it certainly does make you guys look like angels," Oliver agreed.

"Less talking, more blading!"

"Aye aye, Captain Kai."

"Shut up, Tyson."

Kenny slid further back into the shadows, taking in everything at once. In front of him on an old wall sat Dizzi, her lens directed through a hole as he kept her as out of sight from Genesis' bladers. Besides him Judy kept her eyes on the readouts, shaking her head as she realised the hopelessness of it all. In the midst of the defence line Guotin and Howin battled fiercely, providing cover with their beast-less blades.

"Oh my." Judy's eyes widened as she spotted a wall crumple. "Michael! Eddy! Are you two all right?"

Her voice was almost lost in the chaos, muffled by the shouts of the bladers and the cries of the beasts, the sound of blades crashing underlying all. Somehow, though, the two men heard her as they pulled themselves from the wreckage, looking at each other before Eddy shook his head, Michael clutching his obviously broken arm to his chest.

"There is no possible way we can win this," Kenny said, groaning as more Genesis bladers seemed to appear. "They outnumber us six-to-one. Even if we _are_ stronger, the numbers alone will be our disadvantage."

"I'm afraid I must agree." Judy sighed, looking back out over the fight. "Nothing can save us."

Tala smirked as he took out another blade, reaching out and plucking Wolborg from the air before he reset his launcher. He frowned as the hairs on the back of his neck pricked, and turning he looked up to spot Antwan watching him.

"You're fighting well considering the circumstances." Antwan studied a mark on his hand with disinterest. "But surely you must realise just how pointless this all is. You don't stand a chance, not with our skill and numbers."

"I take it that's why you're not battling."

Antwan's eyes sparkled as he looked up. "Not at all. It is simply that all the opponents I consider worth my while are otherwise preoccupied. If I were to battle, I would do it alone. One on one, no interruptions."

Tala stepped out of the path of an enemy blade, not flinching as another came close to his face. "Not exactly the place."

You're right, it's not." Antwan threw him a wink before dropping from his perch, dashing away. "Catch me if you can."

Tala needed no other challenge, breaking into a run as he followed Antwan toward the quarry edge, watching as the other dropped over the side. Tala ignored Kai's shout as he followed, disappearing into the abyss.

"Arsehole." Kai vented his anger into his blade, growling. "What good does he think he can do. Antwan's already bested him once. Nearly killed him."

"You know Tala," Spencer said, relaunching Seaborg straight into the midst of a group of enemy blades and washing them away. "When an opportunity presents itself…"

"Fool."

Kai looked up sharply as a glow passed over him, his eyes widening as he spotted the bit beast as it swoop down toward where he and Tyson were standing back-to-back, Tyson gasping as he spotted it. Dranzer and Dragoon spotted their masters' situation, both flying to their aide but finding themselves caught up in the fray, able to only watch helplessly.

Ray mewed. "Kai! Get out of there!"

"Tyson!" Max broke into a run. "Draciel! Help them!"

"Too late." Tyson whispered. "Too late."

"Not quite." Kai looked up as he heard a welcome cry. "Here come the reinforcements."

The enemy bit beast let out a yowl as talon's sunk into its neck, Falborg throwing it backward. Nearby Wyborg curled itself around Siryon, Nasya watching helplessly as a winged horse appeared, a Pegasus, and began to pound Siryon with its hooves while the bit beast was restrained.

"Finally." Kai turned, looking back and spotting three forms standing on the warehouse roof, the wind tugging at the long coat and hair of the central figure and sending them billowing out behind him. "About time you showed up, Falcon!"

Bryan smirked, dropping from the roof and moving toward them, his blade cutting a path before him as Ian and Panas followed. "Would've been here sooner, but the traffic was a bitch."

Kai smirked, returning his attention to the battle as Genesis went about regrouping, reorganising themselves with the arrival of the newcomers. "As you can see things aren't exactly going well. They know all our moves and how to counter them. The fact that they outnumber us isn't helping."

"It would seem that every time you knock one aside they relaunch."

"That's what they're doing."

Bryan watched as Falborg took out another bit beast. "Then I suggest that they must be taken out permanently. Simply destroying their blade isn't an option."

"Yes, if they recover the bit chip and have another blade it is futile."

"Leaves two options." Bryan ducked a blade, swinging around and punching out a Genesis teammate that tried to jump him. "Either take out the blader, or take out the bit beast."

"Take out the blader I can understand, but how can you take out a bit beast?" Kai frowned, retrieving Dranzer and relaunching, sending the blade through a support and dropping another section of the warehouse structure and scattering Genesis. "We don't have any high tech capturing technology."

"You're right, _we_ don't." Bryan looked at him. "_You_, however, _do_."

Kai glanced at him sharply. "What?"

Bryan patted a hand to his chest, Kai frowning and raising his own hand, pressing it against his front and smiling as realisation flickered across his face. He reached up, pulling the chain from around his neck and gazing down at the pendant in his palm, Black Dranzer seeming to glow eagerly as it sensed the battle around it.

"Catch, Phoenix."

Kai reached out, snagging the object that Bryan tossed him, his eyes widening as he took in the familiar shape of the black beyblade. There were changes though; changes that he could see would improve the blade, making it almost invincible.

"A little something I whipped up one day while I was bored," Bryan told him, retrieving Falborg and relaunching, a simple hand wave sending deep slashes of wind-powered energy into the opposing bladers, knocking them off their feet, some to not get up for the remainder of the battle. "I'd suggest taking out the main Genesis beasts first. Siryon looks fairly wrapped up. Nasya is almost panicking."

"Sounds good to me." Kai clipped Black Dranzer's chip onto the top of the blade, preparing to launch it. "Kiran hasn't joined the fight yet. He seems to be waiting. Afra is getting a run for her money against the Majestics. She's my next victim."

"We'll dispose of the beasts later." Bryan frowned, looking around. "Where's Antwan?"

"Took off into the quarry with Tala on his tail."

"Tala did _what_?" Bryan growled, snagging Falborg from the air. "Take care of Genesis. I've gotta go save my captains arse."

"Some things don't change. Good luck." Kai watched him go, smirking before he recalled Dranzer, dropping her into a pocket to be used again should he need her, before raising his launcher, smirking as he pulled the rip chord. "Go Black Dranzer! We've got some cleaning to do, so let's start by taking out the trash."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Tala pushed himself to his feet, breathing heavily as he growled. Wolborg roared above him, snapping at the air before charging at Basyon. Antwan chuckled as Basyon easily avoided the attack, lashing out and knocking Wolborg aside as its serpentine tail whipped around, sending Tala to the ground, winded.

"I would have thought you Demolition Boys would be able to avoid attacks made on the blader, but I guess that's just the lavender-haired one, right?" Antwan stepped toward the fallen Russian, reaching out and tugging Tala to his feet. "Did you really think it would be any different to the last time we fought? I'll admit you've improved, but following my defeat to Lee Yin I have been doing a little training myself. Can you tell?"

Tala glared at him, mentally calling his blade which leapt up, catching Antwan in the back of the head and sending him stumbling, allowing Tala to wrench from his grip. Tala straightened his jacket, azure eyes slits as he took in where Antwan was holding the back of his head. "Being a user of direct blader attacks yourself, I would have thought _you'd_ be able to avoid them."

"That was a cheap shot, Ivanov, but I'll give it to you." Antwan retrieved his blade, setting his launcher. "Again?"

"Of course." Tala snatched up his blade. "Unless you want to give in."

"Not likely."

They relaunched, Wolborg and Basyon moving straight in for the kill. The air was alive with static as it took on a frosty bite, Antwan shivering as he forced himself to keep his eye on the battle. He gritted his teeth, knowing that Tala was causing this cold, and as Basyon was not a fire beast then all Antwan could do was put up with it and fight on.

Tala smirked behind his high, turned up collar, watching as Antwan seemed to turn blue, his movements becoming sluggish. "Hm. Seems to be getting chilly out here. Maybe you should just give in so you can go curl up in front of a fire somewhere."

"Don't think I don't know you're causing this, Ivanov." Antwan shuddered, tugging his sleeves down over his hands. "And don't think I don't have some way of countering it."

"You mean like last time? News, Antwan, I never fall for the same trick twice."

"Good thing it's not the same trick then."

Tala frowned, his eyes widening as Basyon abruptly vanished, leaving Wolborg confused. Tala searched his surroundings, trying to pick out where amongst the rocky terrain and crevices Basyon might have vanished too. He growled.

"Hiding? Just what are you trying to prove, Antwan? How much of a coward you are?"

"Actually, Basyon's not hiding." Antwan smirked. "He's just waiting to strike."

Tala blinked, spinning at the sound of a noise only to have something slam into his chest, throwing him off his feet and back onto the ground hard. Wolborg growled, throwing himself at Basyon, ripping and tearing only to be knocked aside. Tala slowly pushed himself up, stars blazing before his eyes as a fist connected, sending him spinning once more to the ground.

"You are so assured of your own abilities you have a tragic habit of underestimating your opponents. I find it rather insulting, really." Antwan brushed back his hair. "I'm right in saying you can't directly attack the blader, aren't I. While you can effect the environment, you are incapable of attacking directly. You seek to weaken your opponents, then pull out the big final moves. But what happens if your opponents _don't_ weaken? I suppose they all end up like the Granger kid: kicking your arse."

Antwan chuckled, reaching out and snagging his blade from the air. "Personally I would have preferred a rematch with Yin as you are really not worthy of my time. I wouldn't have minded taking on someone I hadn't battled, but I guess that's how fate deals it. I mean, I'd put money on the fact Kuznetsov has gone soft over the years. I know all about your little 'reawaken the emotion' trials. If he really can feel emotion, he would be useless, most likely why he barely blades these days. He would not be able to attack the blader anymore either. He would be too weak-"

Tala looked up as Antwan gave a sharp gasp, clutching his arm as blood began to seep through a deep gash. Antwan looked around, searching his surroundings for the attacker only to let out a cry of pain as something struck at his side like an invincible blade, sending him staggering backward as his eyes widened.

"Just because I now feel emotion don't mean I can't still use my main attack." Bryan smirked, throwing the Genesis captain a wink. "Element of surprise certainly helps."

"Kuznetsov." Antwan fumbled for his blade, a smile playing across his lips. "I've been wanting to battle you. I've been-"

"Save it." Bryan narrowed his eyes. "This ends here. Stroblitz!"

The shockwave knocked them back as Antwan screamed, the air slicing at him mercilessly. He staggered back, swatting at the invisible attackers, Basyon falling to the ground with a clatter. Antwan cursed, spinning as something caught him across the back, his eyes widening as he finally spotted Bryan's blade. He lunged forward only to be thrown backward, his eyes widening as he felt his feet slip out from under him.

"Oh shit."

Antwan let out a sharp cry as he disappeared over the edge of the rise, Tala crawling to the side and gazing down, his eyes wide. Below the quarry was dark, Tala unable to make out the bottom and only a couple of sliding rocks betrayed what had just occurred below. Tala swallowed hard, relief playing through his emotions as he sat back.

Hearing a noise he turned, suddenly remembering who his saviour had been. As sapphire and lavender met, the air suddenly became a lot colder.

* * *

Black Dranzer is back! And that first step for Antwan sure was a doozey. And is getting cold in here? ((shivers)) 


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

LAD: You're glad that the scene cut away from Kai? And I was very tempted to have Tala bleed to death. And he'd deserve it for underestimating his opponent... _again_. You know, if it weren't for the element of surprise, Antwan could have taken down Bryan...

Narratress: Both are possible, you know. Guess you'll have to find out which one. XP

M.S.K: Who do you prefer? Bryan, or Black Dranzer?

Koneko no Rei: Don't worry, I did have fun with Kevin and Lee, although they kept fighting on me. They fought over what to eat, where to go, what to do... ((sigh)) Men. And Tala will be all right... maybe... depends what happens between him and Bryan. XD

Slave of Darkness: Hopefully I can live up to your expectations. Fingers crossed.

Zap Cannon: It's so tempting to push you off that cliffee... ;)

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Just because he's back with Ray doesn't mean that he will be grounded. That's one big power trip Kai will be only at the moment. And the weather is so cold due to a certain wolf...

Nights Child: I just got a good mark at Uni for an assignment, so my sacrifices must be worth it. And to see you throw Tala off a cliff... XP

Kiko cat: Confusing for you? How so? And can you kick Tala's butt anyway? It would be funny!

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Mika: Vacation? I'm so jealous. Good to have you back. And what sort of stupid thing were you thinking about?

erotas: I agree with you. There's a reason why I'm not with my ex-boyfriend, so I'm on Tala's side all the way. And I'm glad you like my writing. I'm not the best around, but I try to get up there. Hard work, too. I won't stop - although there is a chance I may change fandoms...

Chaco and Lily: Actually, yes, Panas _is_ always drunk. I've been doing a lot of work with his character lately to smooth out his personality and character, and he's become an alcoholic with issues. Bloody Mary knows said problems and issues quite well. She's been working on him with me. Not saying how - you may get the opportunity to find out. And no guarantee's that Genesis will be beaten...

Taiy-Chan: What? No 'Go Kai'! lol. XD 

lady snowblossom: Tala? With forest green hair? ((raotflmao)) Sounds like you've had a rough week. ((huggles)) I'll update _Centrepiece_ when I have the time for it. AFF.N takes a little while to update with, hence why I don't update as often as here. So... how goes _I'm A Father_?

Kuroneko Hikage: That's okay. How come they moved the computer? Do you know? Was it because you were spending so much time talking to me and not working? And I bet I can go to the shrine. A goddess has no limits. XP

Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Disclaimer: Please see first page

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Tala's grip tightened around Wolborg as he growled, glaring daggers across the space. "Leave me alone, Kuznetsov. You had no right to interfere. I want nothing more to do with you, so just take your blade and get out of here." 

Bryan's eyes narrowed, their corners tightening as he watched him. "So sorry for saving your _life_."

Tala's head came up, eyes flashing. "Why did you?"

"Because I _love_ you."

"Oh yeah? Well what about Ray?"

"What _about_ Ray?" Bryan glared at him, Tala shivering slightly at its ferocity. "Do you honestly think Ray will ever come close? Besides, Ray is Kai's, now and forevermore. I do not regret what happened, for it makes me realise just how weak I truly am. I am mortal, just like the next person, and like mortals I have the weakness of lust. Yes, Tala, _lust_. That's all it was. Drinking only added to it, and I am ashamed to think I could not control it."

"Lust?" Tala's gaze hardened. "What about trust? In sleeping with Ray you betrayed both myself and Kai, and you will never be able to regain that, no matter how hard you try. And it will be worse for Kai. You were his _best friend_, and you just went right ahead and screwed his lover without a second thought-"

"Of course there wasn't a second thought. I was drunk!" Bryan growled. "We had no control. None at _all_. It wasn't until afterwards, when we realised what we'd done, we _knew_ we had done wrong. We are both kicking ourselves. Don't think it's any easier on us-"

"Well what _do_ you want us to think? Well?" Tala scowled. "You hurt me, Bryan. You cut me deep."

Bryan averted his eyes. "That was never my intention."

"What _was_ your intention?"

"I had none." Bryan sighed raising his eyes and nodding to the side. "If you told me to jump off this cliff right now, I'd do it."

Tala shot him a hard look and turned away. "Don't be dramatic."

"Well what do you _want_ me to do?" Bryan watched him as he moved along the ledge. "These last few days have been a living hell. I _know_ you're hurting, and it wounds me to think I am the source of that pain. If you want me out of your life, fine. But there is no way I can live without you."

"Oh really? Well perhaps you should have thought about that before you decided to ride the kitten."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I think it might have been the other way arou-"

"Shut up!" Tala spun, eyes flashing as he snarled. "I do not need to know the petty details of your affair. You want to jump off the cliff, fine! Go ahead."

Bryan watched him. "That your final answer?"

"Yes!"

Bryan shrugged, turning and moving toward the cliff edge. Tala blinked, straightening sharply as the elder reached the point of no return, his anger diminishing as his stomach turned sour. He wouldn't…

Bryan vanished.

"No!"

Tala tore toward where he had last seen his teammate, dropping to his knees beside the edge and peering over. He gasped, eyes darting around into the blackness, tears collecting in his eyes. "I didn't mean it… shit… what have I done… Bryan…"

"Actually, you _did_ mean it. You just didn't think I'd actually do it."

Tala blinked, leaning further over as Bryan poked his head out of the small nook below where Tala knelt, Tala's anger resurfacing. "You prick…"

"Hn." The sparkle in his eyes faded as Bryan's expression turned serious. "I had to be sure your words came from the heart. Had you continued to simply just walk away… I would have really done it."

Tala brushed a tear from his eye, glaring at him. "Don't _scare_ me like that."

"I was just following orders, Captai-"

"Shut up! You should know better than to follow my orders when I'm angry."

"_Stubborn_, is a better word I believe." Bryan frowned, eyes narrowing. "Are you crying?"

Tala wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Your fault."

"Ain't it always?"

Tala had to smile. "You certainly have an interesting way of seeing if I'm serious or not."

"What do you expect? Anyhow, a gun might have been a little _too_ permanent, considering I only have an automatic on me."

"Unload the gun and there will still be one in the chamber." Tala nodded, blinking. "How are you going to get up?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Bryan looked up. "Eh, Tal, maybe you shouldn't lean so far-" Tala let out a sharp cry as he slipped, Bryan reaching out to catch him and drag him into the nook. Bryan raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the sheepish Wolf. "Over."

Tala blinked at him innocently as he regained his footing, glancing out of the nook. "I guess it's now a question of how _we_ are going to get up."

"Indeed." Bryan frowned as Tala stepped back from the edge to press himself up against the elder. "Vertigo?"

"Excuse."

Bryan frowned. "Excuse?"

Tala smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning heavier against Bryan's chest. "And a good one at that."

Bryan's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "Sometimes Tal, I swear you're as bad as I am."

"Worse, I would think. You do it without making it look obvious." Tala turned, reaching up to trail his fingers over Bryan's jaw. "So if a terrorist had Ray and I at gunpoint, and you could only save one of us, which would it be?"

"I think the answer would be obvious." Bryan shrugged. "I'd stand back and let you both kick the terrorists arse."

Tala growled. "Bryan…"

"Honestly, Tal, I'd save you."

Tala tugged at the elder's goatee. "Or are you just saying that?"

"I swear it upon the graves of my parents."

Tala nodded, reaching up to straighten Bryan's jacket. "Why did you do it? Knowing what my reaction would be?"

"I wish I could answer, Tal. If I knew, I would. But then, I've always been one to tempt fate, and I could never resist the bottle when depressed. And the reason I didn't say anything is cause I knew you would kill me… wait." He paused, reaching out and patting Tala's pockets, causing the younger to frown.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for weapons in case you still _are_ planning to kill me."

Tala had to laugh. "I'd just grab your automatic. Either that, or simply throw you over the cli- Hey!" He slapped Bryan's hand away. "And you complain that _my_ hands wander."

Bryan smirked. "How do I know you're not keeping a weapon down there?"

"Bryan, Bryan, Bryan." Tala leant forward, pressing himself against the elder. "You should know by now that I _do_ have a weapon down there. And a fully loaded one at that."

"Charming." Bryan glanced upward. "We really should see how the others got on."

Tala brushed his lips against Bryan's. "They can wait."

"Hn." The kiss deepened, Bryan pulling Tala closer as arms tightened around his neck, something playing through Bryan's mind and causing him to pull back. "I thought you said you wanted nothing more to do with me."

Tala shrugged, pressing his lips against Bryan's in a gentle, playful kiss. "I lied."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"You go Kai!"

Tyson laughed as Black Dranzer took down Haryon, Afra watching helplessly as Black Dranzer absorbed Haryon's energy to join the other beasts it had just stolen. Kai smirked, retrieving the blade and casting his gaze around, allowing it to fall on the remaining main Genesis blader. Kiran looking up sharply as he felt Kai's gaze.

"How about you?" Kai set his blade. "You think you can take me on?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to." Kiran shrugged it off, uncaring. "You're just a waste of my time."

"Oh really. So should I just relieve you of your bit beast and leave it at that?"

"Do what you wish, Hiwatari, but you will find you have more important things to do." Kiran glanced back, nodding behind him. "You honestly didn't think _we_ wouldn't have reinforcements, did you?"

The war cry echoed off the remaining walls of the warehouse, the BBA bladers swearing as dozens of beyblades appeared, an army of bit beasts raining down toward them. Kai growled, launching Black Dranzer and calling upon his captured beasts, Steve grabbing him and pulling him aside before a chunk of rock could crush the crimson-eyed Russian.

"We're in trouble," Mariah said softly. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"The key to being a good blader," Guotin said, taking a step back, "is knowing when to retreat."

"Honourably spoken," Robert agreed. "Though I believe the time to retreat has passed. It would appear we have been surrounded."

"We're in big trouble here, guys." Tyson set his jaw, feeling Max press against him as the elder shot his gaze around, looking for a retreat. "I say we fight our way out."

"Yes." Kai straightened. "Black Dranzer attack!"

His cry was echoed as the others called their beasts into battle, the shockwave as the two forces collided almost knocking them all from their feet. The odds slowly came to bare as the BBA bladers found themselves forced back, the main focus of Genesis' strength being directed on Black Dranzer, the ultimate beast finding itself slowly driven down.

A bright light from above caused them to pause, looking up. The battle halted as they took in the glowing ball of orange light, elements of red, yellow and black mixing through it. The ball seemed to grow, unease playing through their stomachs as Kiran gave a cry of warning, abruptly launching Chimyon.

The Chimera moved toward the ball, gathering strength to destroy it. They watched as Chimyon approached, slowing as it seemed to hit some sort of outer barrier. Kiran called for the other Genesis bladers to attack, but they didn't seem to have noticed Chimyon's failure, hypnotised by the glowing orb that hovered just above their heads.

Abruptly the ball fell, slamming into Chimyon and ripping the beast apart. Genesis gasped as their own beasts followed soon after, Tyson moving to attack only to have Howin grab his arm. Tyson looked up, Howin meeting his gaze and shaking his head.

"It is an ally."

Tyson frowned. "What _is_ that?"

Howin's eyes sparkled knowingly as he looked up. "Galeon and Galmon battling as one."

"What?" Tyson's eyes widened. "Did you just say…"

As abruptly as it had begun it was over, Genesis staring at their ruined blades in shock, Kiran growling as he pointed back over the BBA bladers heads. "Ki!"

They spun, spotting Kevin and Lee perched on one of the warehouse roofs, Kevin sniggering as Lee casually wiped a smudge of dirt off his blade. Kevin slid from where he balanced, dropping easily to the ground as he approached.

"I've been waiting for you, Ki." Kiran snatched up his blade, clutching its ruins tightly. "I've been holding back waiting to face the only one who ever defeated me, and now you're here I am unable to battle!"

"Stiff shit. Just means you can't throw anymore rocks at me." Kevin smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stopped before the Genesis blader. "You really are a sore loser. Besides, no one said you had to attack us."

Kiran growled, taking a swing at Kevin only to have the neko-jin duck out the way, the same happening with the next swing. Kiran spun, snatching up a bit of pipe and swinging it hard toward Kevin's head, the Monkey twisting back out of his way. Guotin searched the ground quickly, finding what he was looking for and picking it up.

"Kiki! Catch!"

Kevin twisted in the air, easily catching the length of rod Guotin threw him and bringing it up, blocking Kiran's next blow. Kevin's pupils slitted as his fangs glittered, Kevin matching Kiran blow for blow. With one deft movement he knocked Kiran's pipe aside before pivoting on his back foot, catching Kiran in the head with a roundhouse kick, knocking the Genesis blader to the ground.

Kevin snagged Kiran by the throat, dragging him to his feet as he squeezed. "Give me one good reason not to kill you."

Kiran tried to loosen Kevin's fingers, gasping. "Mercy…"

"You tried to kill me, you insulted my friends, and you and your damned teammates have caused nothin' but pain. You _deserve_ no mercy."

"P-p-please…"

"Kiki!" Guotin reached out, gripping Kevin's shoulder. "Let him go."

"But Dad, he-"

"I know, son." Guotin sighed. "But to kill him makes you no better than them. Let him go, Kevin. Let the authorities deal with Genesis. Let him wish you _had_ killed him."

Kevin set his jaw, sighed as he let Kiran slide to the ground. "You're right."

"Come on." Guotin pulled Kevin back as the sirens drew closer. "They won't go anywhere, and I'm sure there are those who wish to see you."

"Yeah." Kevin looked back at him, smiling faintly. "Thanks for stopping me."

"Thank me later." He squeezed his son's shoulders, smiling. "I'm your father. I couldn't allow you to live with a memory like that. Besides, your mother would have killed me if I hadn't stopped you."

* * *

That first scene was actually the very first thing I wrote for this fic. I actually wrote it while I was writing _Honesty II_, which I wrote before _Overture_, so it's been around a while. And Kevin just kicked arse. :D 

**Update:** _Believe_ is one chapter away from completion...


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Taiy-Chan: I'm on holiday, I'm on holiday. XP

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi You know, taking everything into account, that is one short review... ;)

Slave of Darkness Not at all. There are over 50 chapters in the fic. It was _Believe_ that I have _finished_ writing, which is the sequel to _Frozen_. And that fic won't appear until after _Ketsuron_ ends. You know, Kev and Lee did very little in the battle. If it hadn't been a surprise attack...

Mika: You've either misread, or I haven't written clearly. Or both. Kevin, Lee and Ray all compete in the same age group in regards to the martial arts. What it was is that Kev is better with weapons, while Lee is better at one-on-one. When Ray was at the village, he was champion in both fields - Kev and Lee runner up in their favoured field. When Ray left, they all moved up a level, making Kev champion for weapons, and Lee champion for one-on-one. They would now be in the juivenile age group, and Kev and Lee's fathers hold the places in the adult division. Difference is, Guotin holds _both_ champion placing for weapons and one-on-one, with Howin runner up. And Howin is rather bitter about that... I hope I've cleared it up for you somewhat.

Koneko no Rei: You know, when I originally wrote that scene (back when I was writing _Honesty II_, and before I'd begun _Overture_), Tala and Bryan _did_ have some fun in that nook. Only when I came to writing this fic and pasted the scene in, it didn't work so well, so I edited it to what it is now. There were other things I edited, such as some of their dialogue, but most of it survived.

Kuroneko Hikage: Izure has now read _Believe_, and we went over it chapter by chapter looking for what I can fix up. I'm going to make a few changes, then dump it onto Stalker of Shadows and sit on her until she tells me what she thinks. Then I'll send it off to Melanie - part of an agreement I made with her as a thankyou for her picture from _Frozen_ of Kai, Lee and Ray... If you're really nice to me, I might send you some sample chapters...

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Nope. Ketsuron is Japanese for 'Conclusion'. Unoriginal I know, but I'm going with the pun - an overture, the main body in the first and second fics, and then the conclusion. _Believe_ is the long overdue sequel to _Frozen_.

Nights Child: As I see it, only Kev and Lee can blend their beasts together. It was a technique in the third book sent to them by the Elders (refer to _Honesty II_). And who's to say that Tala got over himself. XP

M.S.K: XD I am so pleased that you liked it!

Chibi Kyo-chan: I like to think that Kai as better control these days. My theory is that he's had Black Dranzer so long that he's got some control over the power. Either that, or Black Dranzer is happy enough to wipe out so many beasts that she sees no need to possess Kai. And of course Bryan would do something like that. The guy is cold, after all. XP

LAD: The entire story as in _Ketsuron_? Or the entire story as in the whole of the _Honesty Saga_? It's really rather amazing that the first scene... well, _second_ scene I ever wrote for this fic is a favourite - the first scene I ever wrote got cut by me in the editing process. And did you know that number 9 originally had Tala working Bryan's belt off, not kissing him playfully? Which way do you prefer? Oh, and that's got to be the _longest_ review I've ever had...

Dark Shadowess: Outward appearances can be misleading. All may not be as it seems. ((evil grin))

SoulSister: Bryan throwing himself off a cliff... _romantic_! Oo; You know, I've never looked at it that way before...

Neko Raykai: Onegai? I haven't come across that word in my studies. A fic only about Kai and Ray...((thinks)) We'll see. Depends how my other fics go. Got a Tala/Bryan, and a Ray/Mariah-Kevin/Lee fic in the works. Maybe I'll write a Ray/Kai oneshot...

tntiggris: Still a way to go, my friend, still a way to go...

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Sometimes I swear Izure is the same... the strangling thing, that is. I don't know how she puts up with all my plot spinning and hole filling I ramble on about to her. But then, she sometimes fills in the holes for me... ((hugs beta)) Meanwhile, Stalker of Shadows shoots the bad plots down in flames. ((hugs other beta)) To _think_ what you might have been subjected too... 

Narratress: I guess it would all come down to how horny they are. XD

Shaman Wolf: Still going to send me some to look at? I'm very curious, after all. Not to mention I need more doujinshi for _White Tiger Claw_...

Lady Snowblossom: What? Not happy with Boris being jailed for life? XP I replied to your email, btw. Hope I helped.

Chaco and Lily: And the first part was written so long ago... does that mean my writing style was better back then? ((sweats)) That may be bad... Not being as good as I was...

After the action comes the peace… and some light banter.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Kai clipped Black Dranzer back onto his pendant, barely managing to place it back around his neck before he found his arms filled with Ray, the neko-jin burying his face into Kai's chest. Kai smiled, looking up and watching Gary and Mariah greet Lee as he joined them, Tyson and Max pouncing on Kevin and giving him a hard time about being lazy. 

"Is everyone okay?" Mr Dickenson hurried toward them as the authorities began rounding up and Genesis bladers. "Is anyone hurt?"

"A couple of broken bones, and some cuts and bruises," Judy told him as she finished making a splint for Michael's arm, looking up to where Oliver was fussing over Enrique as the Italian held a handkerchief to the deep gash on his arm. "Apart from that everyone is fine."

"That is such a relief. I was worried it would be more serious." Mr Dickenson frowned, looking around. "Where's Tala?"

"He took off after Antwan," Tyson told him, pointing toward the quarry. "Bryan went after him. We don't know how they made out."

"They'll be fine," Panas said, dropping down onto a boulder and crossing one leg over the other. "That is, of course, if they haven't killed each other."

"More likely Tala will kill Bryan," Kai said, looking down at him. "Glad to see you came, Panas. I thought you 'd take the chance to up and leave, especially considering what will happen if Tala sees you."

"You mean he'll jump to the wrong conclusions." Panas shrugged. "Apart from keeping Bryan from doing anything to hurt himself, Bryan and I kept mostly to ourselves. He spent all his time in his room and I spent mine watching movies and fiddling with a keyboard. You'll be pleased to know I still have my knack for playing songs perfectly after only hearing them once."

Johnny frowned as he looked down at the stranger. "And you are?"

"The names Panas Fomin. I grew up in the Abbey, kid."

Max blinked. "_You're_ Bryan's ex-boyfriend?"

"Why is it that's the only way anyone ever remembers me." Panas sighed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "Yes, though I prefer to think of it as Bryan being _my_ ex-boyfriend. Why can't anyone else do that? I'm older than him, so therefore I should be given first preference."

Kai smirked. "Bryan's a better blader."

Panas met his eye. "I taught him Stroblitz."

"Bryan perfected and strengthened it."

"I know how to neutralise it."

Johnny blinked. "You do?"

"I most certainly do." Panas smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I used to be Bryan's training partner before Boris threw me off the main team and shoved Ian on it. Boris never did like Bryan and I being so close. As far as he was concerned, only _he_ was allowed to get close, if you see what I'm saying." He paused, looking up. "Hang on, you're Johnny McGregor, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you realise just how many people are sweet on you? Let's see." He frowned, ticking them off his fingers. "Kai, Bryan, Kevin, Oliver, Michael, Eddy, Mariah, Tala, myself, Ray, Enrique, Tyson… how many is that? Dammit, I lost count. Who was I up too?"

Johnny just stared at him before he growled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. "You're bullshitting."

"Actually no." Panas gestured around him. "Look how many of them seem to be plotting my death right now."

Johnny looked around, smirking. "You have a point."

"Comes from being observant. It's simply a matter of watching everyone's expressions when you're battling or at a press session."

"Not bad, Panas." Johnny looked down at him. "You know, you're not such a bad blader. How about a battle some time."

"That would be great, but I'm afraid I will be leaving Moscow ASAP."

"Well then, if you ever happen to be in Scotland feel free to drop by."

"I'll have to take you up on that."

They looked up as they heard a scuffing, spotting the hands on the edge of the quarry before Tala's head appeared, the Russian clambering up over the edge. He brushed his hair back, looking toward them and narrowing his eyes before turning back to the edge, reaching down and grabbing something, pulling back as the second hand grasped the cliff edge, Bryan heaving himself up.

Tala moved toward them, brushing the dirt from himself. "So what did we miss?"

"Not much," Ian said, working a jarred wrist. "Just McGregor and Panas flirting, that's all."

Bryan snorted. "Desperate."

Panas threw a rock at him, Bryan easily ducking it as Tala frowned, his gaze swinging to take in the dark haired Russian.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Panas pointed at Ian. "He told us what was happening so I tagged along."

"You were with Bryan?"

"Hey! Nothing happened, okay."

Tala looked at him sceptically. "Like I believe that."

"Well you should." Panas wiped a smudge off Horborg's bit chip. "I actually mean it this time. I haven't had any for three weeks now. It's depressing."

"Right." Tala crossed his arms over his chest. "So it was simply coincidence that you happened to be staying at the same place as Bryan."

Panas shrugged it off. "Well, Bryan _does_ own that penthouse apartment."

"Oh really, so-" Tala paused, eyes widening. "Penthouse?"

"Just because Panas was there doesn't mean anything happened, Tal." Bryan looked down at him. "Yes we have a history, but I spent my time carving in my room. We hardly even talked."

"_Penthouse_?"

Tyson blinked, pointing toward the redhead. "What's with him?"

"Time bomb ticking down," Bryan said, scowling. "Wait til it sinks in."

"Oh?" Tyson looked at him. "What will happen?"

"YOU OWN A FRIGGIN PENTHOUSE AND YOU DIDN"T _TELL_ ME!"

"That." Bryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't buy it for me, Tal, I bought it for the boys when they're in Moscow and need somewhere to crash."

Tala growled. "So you _do_ have a penthouse?"

"I just said I did."

"And you were planning to tell me, when?"

Bryan bit his lip. "I wasn't."

Azure eyes narrowed. "Oh really."

"I knew what your reaction would be."

"Is that so." Tala planted his hands on his hips. "It's perfectly fine for you to buy a penthouse apartment, but as soon as I mention buying a mansion you go off at me!"

Bryan looked down at him. "There's a difference between a mansion and a penthouse."

"Oh?"

"You can't get lost in a penthouse."

Ian pointed at Bryan. "He's got a point."

"Shut up, Ian." Tala scowled. "You stay at this place, right?"

"When you're pissed at me, sure." Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Safer than dodging knives."

"Just what do you-" Tala paused as the memory played through his mind, causing his shoulders to slump as he sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah. I guess it would be."

"You have a nasty temper, Tal." Bryan prodded him in the chest. "You just don't realise it."

"I'm afraid he's right, cous." Kai stepped toward him, draping an arm around Tala's shoulders and squeezing them. "Why do you think we call you a drama queen? Your temper is just one of the things you over-exaggerate. That and your insatiable need to make things out to be worse than they are, and your ability to never be able to drop trivial and pointless grudges and issues."

Tala growled. "Don't even _think_ I'm going to apologise."

Kai chuckled. "Do that and we'll check you into the closest mental institution."

"Yeah." Bryan smirked. "That and we'd be looking for weapons because you'd take us out the minute our back was to you."

A smile flickered across Tala's lips as he met Bryan's eye. "You're the one with the gun."

"I think you'll find I'm not the only one." Bryan looked behind him and spotted something, causing him to smile. "Good to see you back on your feet, kid."

"Good to _be_ back." Kevin reached out, clasping Bryan's offered hand. "Got heaps of pranks to catch up on. Wanna help me out?"

"I've got a few planned ones myself."

Ian groaned. "Great. Now I'm gonna have to check my things for spiders."

"Spiders?" Bryan shook his head, smirking. "Try dung beetles, or maybe some worms. That or lake weed."

Ian shuddered. "Captain!"

"Leave him alone, Bryan." Tala stretched, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired, I'm sweaty, it's getting late and it's about to snow. I vote for getting out of here."

"I must agree." Mr Dickenson tugged at his moustache. "The authorities will most likely want to question you in the morning, but right now you all deserve a good rest. Come along."

They all followed him toward the exit, Tala reaching out and catching Bryan by the back of the jacket, holding him back.

"Not you, Bry." Tala stepped closer as he drew Bryan backward. "We need to talk."

* * *

Johnny and Panas were flirting! And Tala _still_ has issues. 

**For Those Confused:** There are 51 chapters to this fic, and this is only chapter 37 if you include the prologue, so it's not over. _Ketsuron_ translates to 'conclusion'.

**_Believe_ Update:** The sequel to my fic _Frozen_, I have actually now completed the writing. It only took just shy of two years to do so - I started it in October 2003. My beta Izure has looked it over, and we've gone through chapter by chapter looking for flaws and discussing how to correct them. I am now revising the fic, and once done I will give it to Stalker of Shadows. Once she finishes with it, I will make the final edit. _Believe_ will premier on the day I put up the last update for _Ketsuron_, so in a while.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Taiy-Chan: Apparently _I'm_ a time bomb. Still unsure if that is a good thing or not. And not all redheads are spazzes. Some of us brunettes are a lot worse methinks. And not really lucky me - have a lot of homework I need to get done.

Koneko no Rei: Um... goldfish don't blink... ((sweats)) and you're being a tad mean to Tala there. Why not toss him in a cage and make him sing and dance for his thrills. ((sniggers and pulls tarp further over a cage behind her, then steps on fingers coming out from under it, coughing loudly to hide the small squeak of pain that sounds an awful lot like Kevin...)) And Johnny... well, making Panas like Johnny was not something I planned on doing. It just happened when I was writing. I liked it though, so I kept it. ((glomps Panas)) God I love this guy. He's a drunken prick, but I love him. ((drags Panas toward another cage by his ankle as Panas flays for something to hang on too)).

party freak: There must have been some sort of error when I updated last. The story is back to M now. Thanks for letting me know, otherwise I might not have noticed.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: It does feel like an end, but there is still the Final to go. So who do you think will win? Blade Breakers or Demolition Boys?

SoulSister: You know, it would be curious to see a Panas/Johnny story. Would be strange, actually. Not sure if that relationship would last long...

tntiggris: This is one hell of a long fic, but then, if you put all of the stories together in an anthology, it would be one thick book... ((contemplates printing story out and getting it bound)) I'd need a front cover, but. _Frozen_ I wrote back in 2003. White Tigers/Blade Breakers story. Basically, the two teams (excluding Kai, Ray and Lee) and Mr Dickenson get kidnapped and those three I left out have to rescue them, but there are complications. The main one being that Kevin is dying, the second being the shounen ai aspect...

Nights Child: lol. Come to think of it, you're right. Tala _is_ 'the' issue. But I'm not saying what's going to happen. Not about Tala and Bryan, and not about Genesis. But you will find out as the story goes on. Panas _is_ nifty, but he's a prick. I've been doing a bit of writing with him lately with Bloody Mary as Tala so we can develop his character a bit (Panas' character), and his true colours are shining brighter than ever. Trust me, he's not the sort of guy you'd want to meet in real life. If I knew him, I'd end up bitch slapping the prick. But I _do_ want him on the key chain...

Neko Raykai: Panas and Johnny would be interesting... but it would be fun to see that relationship go bust. They're both too egoistical and pigheaded. XP And Tala and Ray weren't close, but they were fond of each other in a brotherly sense, but yes, they're still not talking to each other. You would have abandoned it because it's 51 chapters? You'd honestly put down a novel half way through (_Anna Karinina_ not included)? And I realised afterwards what onegai meant. I know of and want _Onegai Twins!_, just waiting for the box set release. I'm used to using kudosai, that's all.

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Tired or not, there's still nothing about the fic in _this_ review. XP

Kuroneko Hikage: I've had a sudden desire to write more _Beyblade_ meets fantasy... Probably end up in the 'Junk' folder again. I'll end up showing you some of it, once I edit the crap out of it. And it would seem _I_ need to be nice to _you_, since there is that anime I want so very badly in October. Apparently it will be sub only, and there are only 12 episodes in total. Not sure what it will be rated, where you can buy it, how much it will be, or how many volumes there will be. All I know is that Stalker of Shadows and I want to know what happens... damned Manifest for only screening the first two episodes...

Mika: Ack! _Centrepiece_! ((falls over)). I will get around to it eventually. Currently on the post-Manifest catch-up. Go away for a few days, and everything piles up on you. And yes, they do need to talk. Sometimes talking is the best thing. Question is really if Bryan will come out of this alive.

Ditzy Skitz: Well, the story is finished. But in terms of review responses... well, _there's_ a lot of typing. lol.

irish fairy69: It probably won't be as funny as the previous chapters - in fact, you'll find it to be very serious. Hopefully you can find some funny bits as well. But before I get to the talk, let's throw in a dark chapter...

Narratress: _Believe _is not up to the standard of this fic due to my writing style changing over the last few years. But Izure seems to like it. It still maintains a bit of a comedy element that I seem to have lost - I need to work on getting it back. And I'm not saying what will come from Tala and Bryan...

M.S.K: I'm glad to hear it. Hopefully you'll continue to think that it is brilliant and that this fic doesn't die in the arse on me... ((sweatdrop))

LAD: Well, just because they got on well earlier doesn't mean that it will last. The talk may be to decide what will happen from now on. And it just didn't fit in the sense of the story. However, I _do_ still have that scene, so maybe I might add the cut scenes to _Jedi Royals_ when I update the site. Got a few things I want to do to that site.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Um... I'll have to look through my email to see. Can't remember. And I do the hiding the window thing... when I'm hiding my yaoi. XP My mother would kill me if she saw that I like yaoi. Especially if she uncovers those hentai pictures... 

lady snowblossom: I'm not saying what Panas is doing. XP The kiss of death... I like that. ((jots it down for future use)). And god, it sounds like you were describing me there. My father bought me a 'drama queen' t-shirt for a reason, after all. And of course Tala is going to screw up. Glad my email helped - I was worried I was no help at all. By the way, word of warning... this fic is about to take another nasty twist...

Time for the blow out.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Kevin fell back onto the couch, knitting his finger together behind his head as he sighed. "It's so damn good to be out of that hospital." 

"Tell me about it." Lee fell into a chair. "Battle was intense."

"You should have been there when it started." Mariah said, taking the cooing Honesty from Meiying's arms. "Mummy's back, Honesty. Mummy, Uncle Gary, Uncle Ray, Uncle Lee and Uncle Kevin beat the bad men. The bad men are going to be locked away."

"Uncle?" Kevin pushed himself up on his elbows, looking toward her. "Since when did we become 'uncles'?"

"It's quite common, Kevin," Guotin said, handing his son a drink before sitting down himself. "With siblings becoming so rare, it's normal for close friends to become uncles and aunts."

"Yeah, but why me?" Kevin frowned, looking toward the pink-haired mother. "She _hates_ me."

"I don't hate you, Kevin." Mariah smiled as Honesty's eyes drooped. "It's just that you have a tendency to annoy me, that's all."

"Mm." Lee closed his eyes, sighing. "Kev does that to everyone."

"Gee, thanks for nothin'." Kevin dropped back, closing his own eyes. "Well, at least that technique worked. I was worried that it'd blow up in our faces."

"You must admit it was risky." Lee's eyes cracked open as he looked across at him. "But it worked, and that's all that matters."

Mariah frowned. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"It was part of our combined training to become Elders," Lee explained. "It required both of us to be strong, high level beybladers in possession of a beast. We also had to be able to trust one another and connect, battling as a single entity. And I will admit the experience was… interesting."

"Sounds to me like you're not yourself anymore." Guotin frowned. "I'm not so sure about this united stuff. If you rely too much on it or use it too often, you could risk losing your own personality and ultimately your soul."

"There is a reason why the techniques were buried," Howin growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant back against the wall. "They were too dangerous. One wrong step by either of you and you will be destroyed. Also, there is the fact that once you are united there is no way of undoing the process. I fear you have already come too far."

Guotin looked back. "What's too far?"

"Being able to sense each others emotions and foretell each others movements." Howin's gaze fixed on the back of his son's head. "It is truly bad when one can hear the others voice within his head. Then all is lost."

Kevin and Lee looked at each other. "We can do that."

Howin blinked. "What?"

"We can do that." Lee looked back at him. "Kev thinks somethin' and I can hear it. Works the other way too. We can have conversations without speaking a word."

"Don't even need to be in the same room," Kevin added. "The only reason we still ring each other is to keep people from freaking out."

"I get it." Gary nodded. "When you two phase out."

"Yeap."

"Then we are lost." Howin sighed, staring toward the ground. "And I have failed."

"Failed?" Lee frowned. "Failed in what, Father?"

"My purpose in coming here was to bring you home." Howin met his son's gaze unblinking. "To make you see beyond this foolishness and delusions of grandeur that are overcoming you. Delusions that are being fed by my father's hypocrisy. Your mother and I have spoken at great length and we felt that the only way for you to see how idiotic you are is to return home to our ways and-"

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Lee set his jaw. "I've made my decision, Father."

"You are in no condition to make decisions." Howin narrowed his eyes. "You are sick, Leeroy. Come home and we will try to cure you."

"Howin…" Guotin took a step toward him. "I don't think-"

"Stay out of it, Ki." Howin glared at him, eyes flashing. "It was your son that gave Leeroy this illness, an illness he in turn no doubt caught from Kon."

Mariah turned sharply to Meiying, whispering. "Take Honesty. Find Cale and Shina and take them downstairs. This is not the sort of thing they need to hear."

"I will find Raymond," Meiying said as she took the baby. "I will send him up."

"Please do."

"Illness?" Lee pushed himself to his feet, Kevin sitting up behind him. "_Illness_? Is _that_ what you call it? What's the matter, _Father_? Is it really that much of a disgrace to have a homosexual son?"

"Can you hear yourself, Leeroy?" Howin watched him. "Now you are disrespecting me, your own father. See what this illness has done to you? You are unable to think straight-"

"_I_ can think quite clearly." Lee growled. "Say it, Father. Say 'my son is a homosexual' and accept it, because that's what I am."

"That is not yourself speaking. Demons have corrupted your soul and-"

"So now I'm possessed, am I?" Lee's pupils slitted. "What next? I've been brainwashed?" He gritted his teeth. "I am not possessed, Father, and it is _not_ a disease. It is not an illness of any kind. It is a natural occurrence. Who knows, had things been different _you_ could have been a homosexual."

"Enough of this rubbish." Howin clenched his fists, voice beginning to raise. "I will not tolerate your insults."

"How is that an insult?" Lee's own voice was rising, Mariah, Gary and Kevin exchanging sharp looks as Guotin watched cautiously. "I was simply stating that it's possible. Had things been different Joss might still be alive. Who knows, he might have been an only child. Perhaps I could have been married to a woman by now. Anything's possible, Father. It's simply that fate chose it to be this way."

"Married to a woman?" Howin raised an eyebrow. "You don't honestly believe you are married to… to…" He pointed at Kevin. "_That_."

Lee's eyes widened. "_That_ has a name, and you have no right to speak about him that way. And so what if I consider us married. Aren't we?"

Guotin bit his lip. "He does have a point. By the traditions, the rituals the Elders had them perform does mean they are-"

"I said stay out of it!" Howin's gaze never left his son as his fangs glittered dangerously. "And they are _not_ married. There is one ritual they have not performed, and shall _never_ perform. Their kind are not fit-"

"_Our_ kind?" Lee snarled. "_Our_ kind? You speak of us like inferiors not worth your time. _I am your son_. I am _your_ flesh and blood. I am no different to you; I am no different to anyone else in this world."

"You are wrong. You _are_ different." Howin slammed a fist down into his open palm, emphasising his point. "By law you should be condemned, you should be _exiled_. And you are _not_ my son. My son would never betray his family this way."

"This is _not_ betrayal. _You_ are the one turning his back on _me_, simply because I do not live up to your expectations. In fact, I've _surpassed_ them."

"Surpassed them? I think not." Howin turned up his nose. "You are unclean, tarnished. You are no more than a peasant, an animal with a disease that should be shot before it can be spread. I risk myself by even coming near you."

"It is _NOT_ friggin _CONTAGIOUS_!" Lee's nails were digging into his palms, breaking the skin though he never felt it, his anger too great. "You know _nothing_ about homosexuality, Father. You are so old fashioned that it's not funny. Your mind is closed to change, and you stick to old myths that have long since been proven _wrong_. Wake up, Father, the world is changing."

"You will desist calling me 'Father', for I no longer recognise you as my son."

"So sorry, _Father_, but I _am_ your son. And I will come and go from the village when I want. Like it or not I am the next chosen Yin Elder, and therefore the protégé of the current Yin Elder, _your father_. He chose me _knowing_ my sexuality and choosing to ignore it as it makes no impact on my decisions. In fact, it makes me stronger."

"The Elders are blind." Howin growled. "And I shall never recognise you as my superior. When the day comes for you to step up, I will be standing there rebelling against your leadership. I shall lead the uprising and destroy both you and that filth behind you."

"I _said_ don't call him that."

"I shall call him what I wish. I do not have to do what you say, and shall never take orders from you." Howin set his jaw. "I will tell my wife that you are beyond being cured. If she bids it I shall see to it myself that you are removed from this earth. You shall be erased from memory as nothing more than a mistake-"

"I think it is time for you to leave now, Howin." In the doorway Mr Dickenson tapped his cane against the ground, Ray standing just behind observing. "I will see to it that your things are collected and returned to you and that transportation is organised for you to return to China."

Howin huffed, shooting a look at Lee before growling, turning and stalking toward the door. "Very well. There is nothing more for me to say."

They stepped back as Howin stalked out the doorway, the man shooting a glare at Ray that the young man was all too happy to return. A silence hung in the room, Mariah biting her lip as she moved forward, gently touching her captain's arm.

"Lee…"

He jerked away from her touch, gliding from the room, all involuntarily jumping as he slammed the bedroom door behind him. Mariah shuddered, tears glistening in her eyes as Guotin sighed heavily. Mr Dickenson shook his head sadly as he and Ray entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"I knew it would be a mistake bringing that man here," Mr Dickenson said. "But he insisted upon seeing his son, and I could not bare to say no. I am sorry if I have caused any trouble."

"It's not you, Stanley." Guotin looked down, frowning. "Don't you listen to a word Howin says, Kev. Don't let him get to you."

"It's not that." Kevin rubbed his temples, Lee's anger painfully throbbing through his mind. "It's just…" He sighed. "Lee just got cut off from his family. That was the one thing I wanted to avoid. I told Lee we should have pretended that we broke up and then-"

"You shouldn't have to pretend, Kev." Ray's eyes sparkled sadly. "This is the way fate played out. All we can do is accept it."

"Yeah." Kevin stared at the ground for a moment before he stood, running a hand through his hair. "I better go check and make sure he's all right."

"You don't need _our_ permission to do that, _Elder_." Guotin smiled. "He's your boyfriend, Kev. It's your duty." He winked. "And even if Howin doesn't accept it, just you remember that myself, your mother and Elder Yin will always be there for you."

"Thanks Dad."

"And they're not the only ones, Kevin." Ray nodded. "You're not alone."

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Lee and Howin went at it, and finally a major, _major_, homophobe vs. homosexual fight. Twas nasty, though. 

Well anyway, I'm back from Manifest. My fan fiction didn't do any good in the contest, but I was expecting that. I will have to drop it online for you - it's a _Fruits Basket_ fic. My first. I'm none to happy with the ending of it, though. I realised later on what I should have done with it, but oh well. It was really just drabble. But anyway, I got my hands on _Escaflowne_, so you may see some Van/Hitomi fan fictions from me in the future, so keep an eye out.

I'll put a full list of everything on my LiveJournal. I hope you all keep an eye on my LiveJournal. I may not update it very often, but if you check it at least once a week you will be able to catch the updates. And comment on it please. I sometimes feel ignored. That is also the place to ask me any questions about my fan fictions, and I will be able to answer faster. The link is in my profile. 


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Nights Child: I think Howin is a different kind of prick than Panas. Panas is an annoying prick. Howin is a pig-headed '_he-must-die_' kind of prick. I'm lucky - my father isn't evil. Just cranky. Hence why we call him 'Grumpy'. He actually responds to it too. XP Wouldn't dare call my grandmother 'Grumpy's-Ma' to her face though...

party freak: Thank you, and here you go.

DaRkDiMeNsIoN: There's been some Tala/Bryan lime, but not any lemon as yet. And their talk scene is up next.

LAD: That he is. I had a few plans for him, but he ended out being a little more nasty than I intended. I needed to address the homophobia issue a little more. Kenny couldn't be the only homophobic in the fic, after all.

Mika: Hit by a bus? lol! ((JPC wishes she'd thought of that when writing...))

Koneko no Rei: They're not Elders yet - just trainee Elders. Once the Elders from their clans pass on, they will step up into their place - eg. When Lee's grandfather dies, Lee will take over. And some parents are like that, unfortunately. You see it on the current affair shows all the time.

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: ...?

Taiy-Chan: Brunettes shall rule the world, I say! ((insert evil laugh)) I hate homework too. ((glares at essays))

Blake-Schawarz: Simply comment on what you liked, didn't like, etc. It's good to hear you're still reading. And the characters are real?

M.S.K: Yes, I'm aware that chapter was short, but I couldn't place that scene with anything else due to how strong it was, and that this chapter contains two lighter scenes. It was for the impact. And yes, Howin is a little... idiotic thinking he could break Kev and Lee apart.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: But if you had to put money on one of the teams (fake money, like Gaia gold), which team would you take? And to think I've known how this ends for over a year...

Lady Snowblossom: lol. You'll what? ((prods LS)) Well? And I agree, Lee is more of an adult than his father. Howin is so out of touch it isn't funny. And since I update _Centrepiece_, when will you update _I'm A Father?_ XD

Neko Raykai: I agree, it was only a matter of time before Howin and Lee went at it. Howin has hated Ray since he heard that Ray was gay, and accuses Ray of being the one to 'corrupt' Lee due to their closeness. _Believe_ is the sequel to _Frozen_, picking up just after where that fic left off with the Blade Breakers and White Tigers going to the country estate for a small holiday to recover from their recent adventures. Knowing me, it won't be relaxing... XP

Narratress: I fell head over heels for Van in _Escaflowne_. If I have anything against that series, UST - Unresolved Sexual Tension. That ticked me off. It's as bad as _Stargate_! ((locks Jack O'Neil and Samantha Carter in a room together and throws away the key))

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I'm a little bit more into yaoi now I'm back from Manifest, although I still haven't let my mother know what it is. And I'd lose the internet, my computer, and my money if she found out...

Just a little bit lighter.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"So this is your place, eh?" Tala looked around, eyes taking in the décor as he nodded his approvement. "Not bad." 

Bryan closed the door behind him, eyes never leaving the other. "It may not be to your tastes, but I'm not redecorating. I only just got it the way I like it."

"I never said you needed to redecorate, I just said it wasn't bad." Tala planted his hands on his hips as his eyes wandered, taking in every fine detail. "You've certainly spent a bit on this place, haven't you."

"Nowhere near as much as you spend on an outfit."

Tala shot him a glare before he moved to explore the rooms. "Look, it's not my fault accessories include cars. Everyone knows the car makes the man."

"They also say guys with flashy cars have small dicks."

"Actually, I think it's cars with big engines, in which case you're in trouble." Tala smirked, stopping as he took in the kitchen. "Did you hire an interior decorator?"

"No." Bryan joined him. "Read a few magazines and checked out a couple of those lifestyle shows on tv. Pretty much researched up what was the thing in terms of layout and improvised the rest. I think it worked."

"It did. The reason I asked is because it just seems a little professional." Tala moved toward the hallway, taking in the line of doors. "Bedrooms?"

"Mostly." Bryan pointed them out. "That group are bedrooms, that one is a bathroom, those two are a games room and an additional lounge area."

Tala nodded toward the double doors at the end. "Main bedroom?"

"Mm." Bryan shrugged, pointing to another door. "I've been sleeping in there, though. Main room was too big."

"I take it you usually sleep in the main though."

"I spend some time in there, but not very often."

Tala regarded him, stepping down the hallway and exploring the rooms one at a time, nodding his appreciation. He finally reached the doorway Bryan had pointed out as his bedroom and stepped in, frowning.

"Rather dark in here."

"I prefer it that way." Bryan leant against the doorway as Tala turned on the lights. "Forgive the mess. I haven't bothered cleaning up."

"I'll say." Tala's frown deepened as he took in the empty bottles, rumpled clothes and scattered wood chips, Bryan's carving tools tossed aside to be put away later. "Not very often you allow yourself to be so untidy."

Bryan shrugged. "Your fault."

"Mm." Tala's eyes fell onto the ashtray, a scowl sliding onto his features. "Cigarette stubs? Have you been smoking?"

"Eh…" Bryan blinked, eyes wide with innocence. "Panas must have been in here."

Tala glared at him. "Panas doesn't smoke, Bry."

"You'd be surprised."

"I bet." Tala moved toward him, long deft fingers easily sliding into Bryan's inside jacket pocket before the elder knew what was happening and plucking out the box. Tala held it up, an eyebrow raised. "Guess Panas must have borrowed your jacket, too."

"Give me a break, Tal, I was depressed." Bryan watched as Tala threw the box into the bin before getting rid of the stubs. "You _know_ I smoke when I'm depressed."

"You _told_ me you'd given it up."

"I had." Bryan rolled his eyes. "It's just… I needed something to calm me down."

"So you took up smoking and tried to kill yourself."

"Smoking does _not_ kill you."

"Statistics and research prove otherwise." Tala glared at him. "You know I hate people who smoke, Bry. I swear you and Ian do it to spite me."

"Oh we do not-"

"Then why do you do it?" Tala shook his head. "Smoking is just damaging your body, something you cannot afford being who you are. Besides, if you damage your lungs and end up with that damned smoker's cough I will be forced to remove you from the team, because I cannot have someone with respiratory problems competing. It's too risky."

"You're over exaggerating-"

"Am I?" Tala moved passed him out into the hallway, eyes glancing over the doors. "Which room did Panas stay in? I can't remember seeing his things."

"That one over there." Bryan gestured to the door, shrugging. "He's no doubt already gone. He does that."

"Loose canons tend too." Tala's eyes turned to the double doors, moving toward them and pushing them open. He paused, eyes scanning the interior as he whistled low. "I can see why you thought it too big. You could get lost in here."

"Almost." Bryan smiled faintly. "Takes about half an hour just to get to the middle of the bed."

"Looks like it." Tala looked back at him. "You know, what I find curious is that you have a place without a study. I always assumed you couldn't live without one."

Bryan smirked, gesturing for him to follow as he moved toward a wall panel. His fingers found the hidden depression and released the catch, the panel sliding open to reveal a narrow staircase. He made his way up it, Tala following up into a room above the apartment, filled with books, a computer and everything else associated with a study.

"A hidden study. I must say it's original." Tala nodded his approval. "It supplies privacy _and_ a hideout if someone you don't like comes to visit. I like it." He frowned, pointing to another staircase, this one wider. "Where's that come out?"

"Just beside the front door."

"Easy escape." Tala turned and made his way back to the smaller staircase, going down and back into the bedroom. As Bryan closed the panel Tala's eyes fell on a second doorway in the room, Tala making his way over to it, opening the door and stepping inside. "This bathroom is huge."

"Tell me about it." Bryan joined him. "I use it occasionally. For the most part I use the community bathroom."

"Damn." Tala leant over the empty spa, exploring its size. "You could almost use this for a lap pool."

"It's not _that_ big, Tal." Bryan shrugged. "It can hold four people, but I'd guess there'd be no leg room."

"Agreed." A smile played over his lips as he looked back. "Have you tried it with _two_ people?"

Bryan frowned. "No."

"Want to?"

Bryan grunted, rolling his eyes as he moved from the door and back into the bedroom. "You're insatiable."

"Maybe." Tala smirked. "But you love me for it."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Kevin gently closed the door behind him, spotting Lee sitting on the edge of the bed, hair hanging over his face as he sat with clenched fists. Kevin sighed, flicking the door's lock before stepping toward him, removing his shoes before he pulled himself up on the bed. Kevin slid his arms around Lee's waist from behind, resting his head on Lee's shoulder and nuzzling him.

"We knew it would be unlikely that he would ever approve."

Lee sighed. "He should have never said those things about you."

"I'm not worried about what he said about me, I'm worried about _you_." Kevin kissed the side of Lee's face. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." Lee shook his head. "I should have foreseen it. I should have avoided it."

"You can't foresee everything." Kevin frowned. "Don't know if you noticed, but Mariah had Meiying take Honesty, Shina and Cale out. She was the one that got Ray and Mr D too."

"I forgot about the kids. Good thinking on Mariah's part." Lee looked toward him. "I'm sorry if you were offended."

"Not the least. Selective hearing. I tuned out of anything said by your father."

Lee chuckled. "Good move."

"Thanks." Kevin closed his eyes. "There will be others in the village that will support your father, but many will not go against the Elders. So long as the Chinese Government doesn't hear about it, we'll be safe."

"Yeah." Lee sighed heavily. "Sorry about the whole 'marriage' thing. It's just that once I got on a roll-"

"You see me complaining?" Kevin tugged at Lee's hair. "I don't care, and technically we kinda _are_ married. Your dad's right though. About that one ritual I mean."

"He's also right in saying there is nothing we can do about it. That ritual can only be performed by an Elder, and both fathers must give consent."

"Not quite." Kevin smirked. "That rule only applies if it's an arranged marriage, or if both parties are under 20. Being 20, you don't need your father's consent."

Lee frowned. "I don't, do I."

"Nope." Kevin nodded toward the doorway. "Easy to get consent on my end. Mum and Dad are totally for my being gay. Whatever makes me happy."

"Do I make you happy?"

"Yeap." Kevin nuzzled him, grinning. "If you didn't, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"I suppose not."

"Mm." Kevin looked down, frowning. He reached out, taking one of Lee's hands and coaxing it to open, his eyes widening. "Damn. I think it's time you cut your nails again, Lion."

"Huh?" Lee looked down, staring at his bloodied palms where he had clenched his fists too tight. "Can't remember even doin' that."

"Adrenaline." Kevin moved toward the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth and a bowl of water. He set the water before him as he knelt at Lee's feet, taking his hands and setting about gently washing away the blood. "Hope this doesn't sting."

"It'll heal quick. Two days and there won't even be a scar." Lee watched Kevin work, sighing. "I don't deserve you."

"I'm sure plenty of fan girls would agree. If they knew about us, I mean." Kevin smirked, tossing him a wink. "Kinda hard to believe that two years ago we couldn't even look at each other without glaring."

"Or speak to each other without being insulting." Lee smiled faintly. "We've come a long way."

"I'll say." Kevin retrieved the small bandages he'd brought with him from his pockets and gently went about binding Lee's hands. "Just think, it all started with a fight."

"Mm. Wish I could remember what over." Lee frowned. "I can't remember why we were in my bedroom, either."

"I think you went in there to get away from me, only I followed you." Kevin snapped his fingers. "I got it. I remember what the fight was about."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do." Kevin smirked. "Remember, that day you met up with a couple of kids you'd been teaching to blade and I followed you. You saw me and challenged me to a battle, only I won."

"That's right." Lee nodded, smiling. "You cheated."

"I did not!" Kevin's eyes flashed before he drew a deep breath, pushing back his anger. "That's what the fight was about."

"So it was." Lee stroked his goatee thoughtfully as Kevin finished binding his other hand. "If I recall we got right down into bringing up everything from the past and throwing it in each others faces. I got so mad that by the time we returned to the hotel I just wanted to kill you, which is why I retreated to my room."

"Only I followed you, where you _did_ try to kill me by strangulation." Kevin smirked. "At which point I flipped you onto the bed. You pulled me down with you, and the rest, they say, is history."

"I remember being surprised over how good a kisser you were." Lee's eyes sparkled. "And thinking that since I was the oldest, I ought to be on top."

"Hence why you flipped me over, right?" Kevin picked up the cloth and bowl and returned them to the bathroom. "Hope you realise you're not the dominant one."

"Do we _have_ a dominant one?" Lee watched him through the doorway. "We switch and change so often I'd say we're equal."

"How I see it." Kevin returned, flipping off the bathroom's light and closing the door. "Though I seem to top more often these days."

"Early days I did." Lee shrugged. "You take advantage of my vulnerability."

"Stop seeking pity." Kevin stopped in front of him, looking down at the elder. "Just that I've learnt a few tricks, that's all."

"Always the Monkey." Lee drew him closer, Kevin sliding into his lap, straddling him. "About this whole marriage thing…"

"We'd need an Elder," Kevin's arms looped around Lee's neck as lips brushed. "They're not exactly on call."

"Mm." Lee kissed him. "Got a feeling my grandfather isn't going to be happy when he learns about what my father has done."

Kevin sniggered. "Said grandfather just might come a callin'."

"Mm. Said grandfather also conveniently an Elder."

"We're gonna be good Elders, you know." Kevin tugged at Lee's hair, grinning. "We can already manipulate the bastards."

Lee chuckled. "If my father wants to rebel, good luck to him, cause he won't get very far so long as we work as one."

Kevin nodded. "Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

"As you wish, your godliness."

"Gah!"

* * *

Poor Kevin. And Tala truly is insatiable. 


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Lady Snowblossom: Indeed - a spa and those two will indeed end up with lemonade, especially since Tala seems to be the one doing the mixing. And 'Daddy' does indeed need to be given the boot. You'd think Howin would realise it would be in his best interests to be on Lee's _good_ side since Lee is going to end up controlling that clan. Silly man. XP

Koneko no Rei: I thought I'd given every indication that Bryan's apartment was massive - it is a penthouse. He has the entire top floor of an apartment building. XP And I have to have Kevin/Lee interactions - The _Honesty Saga_ is about them after all. _Overture_ was just to satisfy the Kai/Ray fans. As for kicking Tala in the... ouch... well, you should see what Bloody Mary does. Her Tala is quite infamous for doing the kicking! ((evil laugh))

Slave of Darkness: It is said that in yaoi pairings, the short one is the uke - the submissive. I love reversing that. Go Kevin! I'm glad you liked Bryan and Tala's conversations. I loved writing it. For some reason their convo's come easily...

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I think everyone is insatiable, lol. Glad you like.

Neko Raykai: I actually updated _Centrepiece_ at the same time that I updated this last chapter. Homosexuality is against your culture? Where are you from? You don't have to answer this if you don't, but I consider it research. I'd love to hear about how your culture treats homosexuality. Coming from a society where homosexuality is accepted (although not always liked), I don't really know much about living where it _isn't_ accepted. And don't worry, I think I'd be banned from the net and lose my laptop if my parents knew I _wrote_ this sort of thing. However, I think they're sliding toward the point they'd accept it if they knew, considering some of the classes I'm doing at University. Ray's parents? So it happens, there is actually a chapter devoted to that. This one, as it happens...

Taiy-Chan: Thanks Giving? I know absolutely nothing about that. ((sweatdrop)) And I know a little about sleeping weirdly. Do it all the time.

Narratress: lol. Once I finish all my uni stuff, I might write a one shot _Escaflowne_ fic where Hitomi comes back or Van goes looking for her, just for the goodbye. Either that or rewrite the entire last scene. And you're right, that is what we love about the Beyblade characters. XP

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Oh for the love of...

Kit-Cat Caitlin: I love Kevin's "Gah". Can you remember if he ever did it in the show? ((goes back to watch season one...))

Blake-Schawarz: This is me writing. Something bad _always_ happens when I hold the reins to the story. You'll just have to wait and see what happens. XP

M.S.K: Comments on chapter length will get you ignored. My chapters are written to the average length of a novel chapter. Each chapter is usually 2,000 words. Just seems short when on the internet screen, is all.

Kuroneko Hikage: Nothing wrong with dirty thoughts. We all do that. By the way... ((innocent puppy eyes)) ..._Sukisho_? Pweeease. I'm going to pay you back, you know.

Starfox: Insatiable is a word that should be in everyone's vocabulary. I originally heard it in a song of the same name by Darren Hayes. Insatiable means 'unable to be satisfied' and pronounced 'in-**saysh**-a-bl'. Hope that helps.

LAD: Don't worry, there will be no clothing in the spa scene, I can assure you. And I agree with the smoking thing. Passive smoking is far more deadly than smoking directly, which is why it pisses me off that people smoke in public places or right near doorways, meaning that people who _avoid_ smoking may end up getting killed by those who seem to care little for those around them. Pigs, I call them. Yes, I have an issue with smokers - I'm allergic to cigarette smoke, and quite violently allergic if subjected to it for long bouts of time. So if I were in Tala's shoes, I'd kill Bryan. And god, that apartment was stink of cigarette smoke... 

SHADOW SQUIRREL: Here we go - more. XP

Clover: You are right, this is finished, but I usually only put up one a week to judge reactions to each chapter. There is a reason for the lateness of this chapter, and I'm putting that at the bottom. So, how long did it take you to read the other three fics? A while, I would guess.

((in ET voice)) Blade Breakers phone home…

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Ray sighed, closing the door gently and turning the lock. With one hand he brushed the hair back from his eyes, the other set on his hip as he spotted Kenny at the kitchen table, sipping a drink as he stared at Dizzi, no doubt running data. Tyson and Max had looked up at the sound of the door, Kai's crimson eyes cracking open as they watched him come into the lounge area. 

"So what was it?" Tyson asked. "What did Meiying want you for?"

"Lee and Howin were fighting." Ray bit his lip, frowning. "Things didn't turn out well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Ray sighed. "Lee's pretty much been closed off from his parents."

Tyson frowned. "Why?"

"Let me guess." Kai scowled. "Howin is homophobic."

"Mm." Ray shook his head. "He doesn't like change, and this one he rejects entirely. When Mr D and I arrived he was even threatening to kill Lee and pretend he had never been born."

"Man, that's intense." Tyson looked at Max. "I wonder what _my _father would think about it all."

"You should ring him and find out." Max shifted, biting his lip. "I might go talk to my mum. Be back soon guys."

Kai watched him go before looking up toward Ray as Tyson moved to find the phone. "What is this? Tell our family we're gay day?"

"Can't hurt, Kai. Once Tyson finishes on the phone, I'm going to ring my parents." Ray sat in the couch, stifling a yawn. "Hopefully they'll be like Kev's family. If not…"

"Guess you'd just have to ring and see."

"Yeah." Ray frowned, eyes raising. "You should tell Voltaire."

Kai grunted. "Why?"

"He's your grandfather. Besides, his reaction would be interesting."

"I suppose you're right." Kai smirked. "It might be amusing."

Behind them Tyson listened as the phone on the other end was picked up, Tyson biting his lip as he heard the familiar voice. "Hey Dad. It's me."

"Hey there, sport. Something wrong?"

"No… yes… well, not really." Tyson stepped into his and Max's room, closing the door behind him. "Have you talked to Grandpa lately?"

"Last night. Has something happened to him?"

"No. It's…" Tyson let out a long breath._ Just say it and get it over with_. "Dad… I'm gay."

There was a long pause before the elder spoke again, his voice cautious. "I see…"

"I've been gay for two years now. I just didn't know how to tell you, and Grandpa said he'd let me do it, but knowing him he's probably told you and you probably hate me now and-"

"Slow down, son, it's fine."

Tyson's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it, though your brother mentioned that he thought it was the case." Mr Granger chuckled. "He picked it out from your battle against team Genesis after you were injured, but we never said anything in case it wasn't true. We decided that if it was and you wanted us to know, you'd tell us."

"Yeah." Tyson smiled. "So you're fine with it?"

"We're fine with it. And it's Max, isn't it."

"Yeah." Tyson grinned. "My Maxxy."

There were muffled voices on the other end, Mr Granger speaking to them before returning his attention to his son. "Wish I could talk more, champ, but I'm afraid I've got to head out. We uncovered some important findings that we need to excavate further in order to confirm an element of our research. But I promise that your brother, your grandpa and I will try to be there for the Final."

"Cool. Thanks Dad, and bye!"

"You take care of yourself son, and I'll see you in a week."

Tyson grinned, hanging up and bouncing back out into the main room. "My dad's okay with it!"

"That's awesome, Tyson!" Ray grinned, standing. "My turn."

"Here you go." Tyson handed him the phone, slapping Ray on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Don't beat around the bush." Kai looked up, eyes set. "Tell them flat out. No hesitating, Ray, and don't back down."

"I won't. I promise."

"Remember, they're just looking for confirmation."

"Right. Confirmation."

Ray smoothly pressed in his home phone number and slid into his and Kai's bedroom, closing the door behind him. He listened to the rings, and just as he thought no one would answer his mother picked up the phone. For a long while Ray said nothing before he blinked, breaking from his revere and forcing himself to speak.

"Mum, it's me."

"Ray? Ray, is that you?"

"Yeah." Ray bit his lip. "I'm… I'm sorry I never rang. Did you get my letters?"

"We did, Ray, though they were a little vague. We're pleased with how you're going in the Championship, though when we saw that battle against Genesis we were so worried."

"I'm fine, Mum. We're all fine." Ray paused. '_Don't beat around the bush. Tell them flat out. No hesitating, Ray_.' Ray swallowed as Kai's rang through his head, his guidance and strength. "Mum… I know you already know but… I've got to tell you myself."

"Ray, what is it?"

"It's about… it's about me being a homosexual."

There was a long pause, Ray feeling his heart drop. He was waiting for her to hang up and jumped when she spoke again. "Elder Yin told us. We were hoping you would call to deny it."

"I know." Ray sighed. "Howin and Lee have had a falling out. Howin told Lee he is no longer welcome, and I was scared…"

"That we'd be the same?" She laughed. "We could never do that to you, Ray. We love you. Howin is a very hard and disagreeable man that expects too much of people, especially his own children. I assume Guotin is different."

"Yeah. He's all for it. He's been real supportive of us."

"That's Guo for you. That man enjoys disruption and revolution. No, Ray, we are not angry or disappointed with you. Surprised, but that is all. You and Mariah have always come across as being an ideal pair, but I will admit after what occurred my opinion of her changed. I still support her, but I doubt I will ever forgive what she did to my son. And poor Kevin…"

"Kev's changed, Mum. He's one of the strongest people I know now. He went through a rough patch there a while back but came out better for it." Ray chuckled. "He and Lee are almost inseparable. It took some getting used to, I tell you."

"Knowing what they were like when they were small, I'd imagine it would be." There was a pause. "Ray, you are always welcome in this house. As is your… partner. You and he may stay whenever you wish, but you understand that it must be kept quiet. Should the authorities find out I fear what will happen."

"I know. We're getting quite good at hiding our relationship."

"Your father agrees with my views. We have spent many hours discussing it, and while we admit we are not comfortable with the idea of your sexuality, we will grow accustomed to it, and we will support you."

"Thanks Mum."

"Take care of yourself, Raymond. You just take precautions. I have heard about many of the dangers, and while I trust you, please do not take any unnecessary risks."

"I'm very careful." Ray sank down on the bed. "So how have you and Dad been?"

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Max stepped passed Eddy into the All Starz suite, Michael giving him a thumbs up from the couch where he sat watching baseball. Max spotted Steve in the corner working some weights, the elder nodding his greeting. Hearing the taping of a keyboard Max spotted Emily deeply engrossed in her work, not seeming to have noticed his arrival.

"Judy's in her room," Eddy said, pointing to a door. "Good to see you, man."

"You too, Eddy." Max crossed to the doorway, knocking lightly before entering. "Mum, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Come right ahead, Max." Judy looked toward him, smiling. "Look who else is here."

Max frowned, looking passed her and laughing. "Dad!"

"Hey there, Max." Mr Tate caught his son in a tight hug. "You've certainly grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Yeah. I'm almost as tall as you now." Max grinned before it slid from his face. "It's kinda good that you're here, Dad. I came to talk to Mum, but it has to do with you too."

"Oh?" Judy waved them over to a small table in the corner of the room. "What is it you came to see us about?"

"It's about me being gay." Max saw Judy wince and sighed. "That's exactly it, Mum. You still seem uncomfortable with the idea. And I'm not even sure what you think, Dad."

"Whatever makes you happy, son."

"Thanks Dad."

"Mm." Judy looked down at the table, frowning. "I was just startled when you told me, that's all."

"No, that's _not_ all." Max shooks his head. "Ever since I told you you've been fidgety when I'm around and sometimes even avoid talking to me. And whenever Tyson is around all you do is glare at him. You can admit you don't like my homosexuality, Mum, it's okay, cause I know that you don't."

Judy looked at him, sighing. "You're right, I don't like it, but I feel you are old enough to make your own choices. I will try to be more civilised, but the idea still unnerves me. I cannot see how two men can love one another."

"Actually, Mum, you'd be surprised." Max smiled. "Most of us are gay."

"I am aware of that."

"Yeah, but do you know who?"

"I do." Judy thought. "Kai and Ray are together, as are Kevin and Lee. I do believe Tala and Bryan are gay also. And if I remember correctly both Johnny and Enrique are bisexual, and Enrique is with Oliver."

"Yeap." Max nodded. "But you forget Michael is bisexual. He's got a thing for Kevin, remember?"

"Yes, I do believe he does."

"And everyone knows Eddy's gay. He just needs to work it out for himself." Max picked at a mark on the table. "Spencer's bi too. And do you remember Spintensity? Well, Mario's gay. He asked me out twice in as many weeks. And then there's that Panas guy that the Demolition Boys know… see, there are heaps." Max chuckled. "Though I must admit most of us changed preference around the same time."

"So it would seem, though I recall Kai once mentioning that Bryan has been gay the longest." Judy nodded to herself as she looked across at her son. "Is that why you wished to see me?"

"Partly." Max bit his lip. "Lee had a fight with his father tonight. Mr D had Howin sent away because of it. From what Ray says… apparently Howin has cut his ties to Lee. He no longer recognises him as his son."

"You're worried we'll do that to you," Mr Tate guessed.

Max sighed, staring at the table. "Yeah."

"Maxxy, we'd never do that to you." Judy reached out, setting her hand on top of her sons. "We're proud of you no matter what you do."

Mr Tate nodded. "That's right. You're our son, and that's the only thing that matters to us."

Max smiled, visibly relieved. "I love you, Mum, Dad. Thank you."

"We love you too, Maxxy." Judy stood, moving to enfold her son in a tight hug. "You're our greatest achievement. Always remember that."

"I will."

* * *

Kai's the only one who hasn't called. Any guesses as to if he will or not, and should he, what Voltaire's reaction will be? 

**A/N:** Sorry for not having updated for so long. I'm currently in my last few weeks of University, so I haven't really had much time for anything - including answering emails. I've managed to slot this in when I'm supposed to be doing an essay. Better get back to that essay...


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

M.S.K: Takes me 7 minutes to read a chapter, and I'm a speed reader. You must be super fast. In all, but, takes a couple of hours to read this fic. And I strategically break these chapters up in certain places, although I usually don't split scenes up the middle like I once did.

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: You'll just have to read on and find out. XP

Koneko no Rei: Not at all. Bloody Mary's Tala kicks guys - usually Bryan - there. In fact, in the fic we wrote together Panas is shit scared of Tala kicking him there. Must get back to editing that fic now I have time on my hands. Bryan can well and truly afford that place, because you're right, he got a good chunk of Voltaire's money. The same amount as Tala, in fact. Uni has gone well, btw. Finished the last essay today. 3,000 words on courtly love and sonnets - Shakespeare and Elizabeth Barrett Browning mainly. All I can say is thank god that's over. ((collapses))

Mika: Unfortunately for Voltaire, Kai's the only heir he has. XP And I agree, Howin is an ass. But I didn't want to have everyone just accepting their sexuality, hence why I created Howin. To have a complete balance of acceptance.

Taiy-Chan: lol. True, it would. But I wouldn't say 'bird'. What Kai is, after all. ;)

Chibi Kyo-chan: Actually, most of the readers seem to think Voltaire will accept it, though a lot seem to think he will have a heart attack and die. You'll just have to read on and see what happens though. And I agree, not everyone hates it, although I _am_ getting a little sick of all the writers who have _everyone_ accept it. Becoming cliché.

Blake-Schawarz: lol. Loved your review. Just imagine if Voltaire _did_ say that. How many sedatives do you think he would have been overdosed on? XD

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Hopefully you like this one too. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

dimonyo-anghel: I doubt very much that Voltaire has any idea about any of the couples, since he has been in jail since before any of them got together. Boris might know - Tala and Bryan hooked up while he was still on trial. We'll just have to wait and see what the reaction is.

LAD: Not to mention that unfortunately there are still entire cultures that are homophobic, and it is condemned in many religions. But everyone has their own beliefs, and while some of us see it as narrow-minded, they see it as part of their way of life. Only time can change their mind. Not to mention, have you ever read the Leviticus chapter of the Old Testament? ((sweatdrops))

Nights Child: The essay went. Not sure if you'd call it great, but it went nonetheless. All finished now, thank goodness. Virus's suck. May the person who creates them (and spam) die a long and unpleasant death. You will get Voltaire's reaction in this chapter, so lets see how close you came to guessing what his reaction will be.

SoulSister: lol. I guess we'll just have to see what Voltaire's reaction will be. And you know, I never intended to have a chapter where they told their parents - it just happened. Glad you liked it.

Kit-Cat Caitlin: Not that many episodes, you know. Even less where Kevin is action in them. In terms of the DVD/VHSs in season one, Kevin is only in volumes #2, #3, #4, #9, #10 and #11. Most likely it would not be said in the latter half of the season due to Lyon Smith stuffing up his voice. Anime and manga are only just starting to pick up in my home town. _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ and _Dragonball_ just appeared in manga form in the book shops! ((bounces)) Wish we had better selection in terms of anime and manga though. We don't even have quarter of what America has.

Lady Snowblossom: You certainly do love Voltaire, don't you. XP And my classes did go well. All done now. Just got to wait for my marks, and if I pass everything, I can graduate. Then it's a waiting game to see if I can get into the teaching couse I applied for...

tntiggris: You spelt it correctly. Read on and see what Kai does. XP

Narratress: Thank you. My studies have gone well, although I won't know how well until I get my results back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. XP

Let's see who was right, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Well, they're not thrilled with the idea but they accept it." Ray tossed the phone to Kai before dropping into his seat. "And I've been invited to visit anytime, and the invitation extends to Kai." 

"Hey, that's _great_!" Tyson grinned, giving Ray the peace sign. "See, nothing to worry about. Now it's your turn, Kai."

"Whatever." Kai stood, making his way toward the bedroom. "The likelihood of them allowing me to speak with my grandfather at this hour is slim, but I'll try anyway."

Kai closed the door of his and Ray's bedroom and made his way to his bag. He dug out a small booklet and thumbed through it until he found the number he was looking for. The line was a maze as he was continually redirected through the prison's system before finally, after almost half-an-hour, he finally got to speak to his grandfather.

"Grandfather," Kai said, smiling. "Long time no speak."

"Quit fooling, Kai. Why did you call me? I know it isn't for a friendly conversation."

"You're right." Kai shrugged it off. "By any chance have you seen the Championship?"

"Of course I have. There is no choice in the matter. What about it?"

"Then you will have seen my neko-jin teammate."

"Kon, I believe his name is. The one I had Bryan take care of, only Bryan failed me."

"That's him." Kai paused, smirking. "What if I told you that neko-jin is my lover."

"I would not be surprised at all. That neko-jin is somewhat attractive, so I can understand your want of him."

"I see." Kai frowned. "And if I said I might consider making it permanent?"

"I would call you a fool. No relationship ever remains permanent. Those that do are doomed to failure."

"Hn." Kai raised an eyebrow. "So it doesn't worry you at all that I'm gay."

"Not the slightest." He heard Voltaire smirk. "You see, Kai, I'm gay also."

Kai stiffened. "What?"

"You didn't think the only thing Boris was good for was watching over those boys, did you? No, he had his other uses."

Kai swallowed hard. "I see."

"You are more like me than you realise, young Kai. And one day _you_ shall control Biovolt and lead the company to its greatest triumph!"

"I don't give a rats arse about Biovolt, Grandfather."

"You should, Grandson, for that is where your future lies." There was a pause, Voltaire growling. "My time is up. I must go now."

Kai listened as Voltaire hung up the phone, Kai letting it drop from his fingers. He drew a few careful breaths before standing, making his way toward the doorway, taking the phone with him. Stepping into the lounge he saw that Max had returned and the three were discussing their parents reactions, all three looking up as Kai appeared.

Tyson frowned. "Well?"

Kai set his jaw. "Voltaire is gay."

"Yeah, so."

"His lover is Boris."

"Aw, man!" Tyson shuddered as Ray and Max paled. "That is just _bent_! I feel for you, Kai. I think my grandfather is strange but… _man_."

"So much for dinner," Ray agreed. "Kai, your family is weird."

Kai tossed the phone down onto the coffee table, shivering violently, still not quite accepting the truth. "Tell me about it."

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

"I want you to re-configure our blades."

Bryan looked up, frowning. "Do they need it?"

"I think they do." Tala swirled the wine around his glass, watching the red fluid cling to the sides. "We need an edge that we're currently lacking. If we can upgrade our blades we will stand more of a chance."

"I suppose." Bryan stared down at the water. "Why not get Spence to do it?"

"He can help you." Tala waved it off, sipping from his glass. "You've always been good with technology."

"So are you."

"_Using_ technology, not building it. I always left that to Boris. You're the one who used to hack into Biovolt's system. We don't have time to fool around, Bry, otherwise I _would_ do it. You're quicker at it."

"Mm." Bryan's fingers played over the rim of his own glass where it sat on the shelf beside him. "Our energy levels are higher than the Blade Breakers."

"Not high enough. And while we were training the White Tigers the brainiac would have no doubt recorded our levels and moves." Tala set his jaw. "Once the new blades are complete we will have to begin intense training if we are to stand any chance against the Blade Breakers." He sighed. "We need it, especially if the battle against the All Starz is anything to go by."

"That battle means nothing."

"It showed us a weakness. We were disorganised, unfocused and had not done any training. We went in thinking ourselves invincible…" Tala growled. "Did you even _see_ the battle?"

"Not a second." Bryan smirked, sipping his wine as he caught the younger's glare. "Would you have bladed me if I _had_ been there?"

Tala paused, thinking before he sighed. "Probably not."

"That's what I thought." Bryan set his glass down, fingers reaching up to gently caress the petals of the half dozen white roses in the vase, their matching set by Tala's head. "Panas told me, though. He said it was tight."

"_Too_ tight. Something I do not intend to happen again." Tala shifted, resting his head back against the rim of the spa as he sank down, closing his eyes. "I'm just glad the Genesis thing is finally over."

"Yes, about that." Bryan watched him, studying Tala's serene expression. "I'm interested in hearing what it was that made you decide to go after Antwan even though you _knew_ you wouldn't stand a chance against him alone."

"_He_ challenged _me_, and I never turn down a challenge like that." Tala shrugged. "I guess I was caught up in the moment, and I was still ticked off with what he did to me in the United Kingdom Tournament. I knew I was stronger now, so I guess I felt I might have actually stood a chance against him."

"You 'guess'?"

"Like I said, I was caught up in the moment." Tala frowned. "We're going to have to try and keep your involvement in Antwan's death quiet. There are already those who believe you should have been banned from the sport after what happened with Ray."

"The court case cleared up most of them." Bryan took another sip from his wine, eyes glancing quickly at the scars he could see on Tala's chest and arms. "Besides, Antwan slipped. He wandered off that cliff."

"Yes. The fact you were using Stroblitz was coincidence." Tala smiled. "Anyway, you can say you were stopping him from killing me. That should shut them up."

"Wouldn't be lying." Bryan sighed. "He almost _did_ kill you, Tal."

"I'm aware of that." Crystal eyes opened to stare distantly up toward the roof as the younger sighed heavily. "After the Abbey I thought I'd never be in that position again, but now I realise that doing what I do, being who I am, it's something that's going to happen again and again. I was born into this life, and there's no way of escaping it."

"That's the reality of it." Bryan nodded. "It was only a matter of time before you realised, Tal. You've had a good run since the Abbey, and even in the Abbey you never had it that bad. Admittedly there were moments, and your scars prove that, but in the later years things seemed to get easier for you."

"Boris lost interest in me because I was almost brainwashed. Because he knew he could control me." Tala's eyes closed as his face fell. "Sometimes I wish it would all go away and leave me alone. I just want to be _normal_."

"Kinda hard to be normal when you're genetically perfect, and a trained soldier to boot." Bryan's expression softened as he sighed. "Just you remember that you're normal to _us_."

"Mm. You, Kai, Spencer and Ian have always treated me as normal. I'd have given up long ago if it weren't for you." He smiled. "I can't wait until the Championship is over, so we can just go home and be a family again where the only battling is over who has control of the remote."

"You forget who's doing the dishes."

"And the cleaning."

"And tailing Ian to make sure he doesn't get led astray as it doesn't take much to do that."

Tala chuckled. "What did Ian ever do to you?"

"Want the list?" Bryan smiled faintly. "The paparazzi is going to be hounding us for a while, but I guess we can ignore them. And now we're rich you will be getting a lot of attention from the female species."

Tala grinned at bitterness in Bryan's voice as he said the last two words. "Has anyone ever told you that you're sexiest?"

"I don't like women. End of story."

"Mm." Tala sighed contently, taking a sip from his wine before setting the glass back down. "If any women show up I'll just ignore them. They're only after the looks and the money anyway. Nobody would want this blackened heart."

"Really."

Tala chuckled. "Well, maybe one person, but his heart is pretty much dust. I'd put money on the fact Satan already has a spot with a nametag and all waiting down in Hell for you."

"Probably."

A silence descended upon them, broken only by their breathing and the sound of the spa as the water gurgled. Bryan picked up his glass, eyes on Tala as he swirled the red liquid around the goblet, a smirk playing over his lips before he downed the lasts. Placing the glass back onto the shelf he plucked a rose from the vase, shifting and slowly moving across the spa, careful not to disturb the water too much.

Bryan placed a steadying hand beside Tala's head before tracing the white silky petals down the younger's face, Tala responding to the touch with a slight gasp of surprise. Bryan allowed the rose to linger below Tala's nose, letting him inhale the rich aroma before continuing it down to brush Tala's lips.

Azure eyes cracked open, meeting lavender before falling closed again as Bryan replaced the rose with his lips. Tala gripped Bryan behind the neck, using this hold to pull himself up, Bryan dropping the rose on the shelf as the kiss deepened. Tala moaned softly, shifting and pulling himself against Bryan, pressing their bodies together. Tala smirked as he heard Bryan's breath catch in his throat as Tala rubbed his erection against his, one of Tala's hands caressing Bryan's exposed neck as Bryan had pulled his hair back in a bun to keep it from getting wet.

Tala broke the kiss, attaching himself to Bryan's neck and smiling. "We haven't done _this_ before."

"Hm?" Bryan's lavender eyes cracked open as he blinked, gaining some coherency. "What?"

"In a spa." Tala tugged at an earlobe with his teeth. "Shower, bath, pool… but not a spa."

"Or a frozen lake."

Tala chuckled. "Maybe not, but I recall _after_ the lake you went to great measures to keep me warm."

"Mm." Bryan pulled back, looking down at him. "Spin."

Tala didn't need to be told twice, twisting so that his back was to Bryan. They shifted until Tala was in Bryan's lap, the younger gently lowering himself onto the elder's length. Tala's eyes fluttered closed, secretly admitting that he had missed this though their time apart seemed to have brought a new element to their relationship, but just what he couldn't be sure.

Tala gasped as the pace increased, the water beginning to pick up its own rhythm as the spa caressed their now highly sensitive bodies, increasing the pleasure. Tala's head fell back against Bryan's shoulder as he felt his abdomen begin to burn with an inner fire as his climax approached, hitting him hard and causing him to cry out through clenched teeth, at the back of his mind registering Bryan's own cry.

For a long while they didn't move, fighting to regain their breath. Tala swallowed hard, opening his eyes slightly and wincing at the brightness of the light.

"We'd better get out. We're starting to wrinkle."

"Can't let that happen." Bryan reached back, switching off the spa's jets before shifting, catching hold of Tala and standing, holding the younger against his chest. "You've lost weight."

"Haven't been eating much." Tala sighed, long since having stopped objecting to Bryan carrying him as he knew Bryan knew he liked it. "Once we dry off I say we go to bed. It's late."

"Very." Bryan nodded to the side. "I take it you want to try out that bed."

"Looks comfortable." Tala reached around behind Bryan's neck, tugging at the pins in the bun. "Big enough for two. In fact, let's forget getting dried. It's warm enough in here that we'll be dry before we get out of here."

"Nice change from the hotel suite, hm?" Bryan stepped toward the doorway, Tala curling against his chest. He smirked. "Tal?"

"Mm?"

"You're really wrinkled."

"I'm what?" Tala's eyes flew open as he regarded himself, twisting in Bryan's arms and forcing the elder to put him down. Now he could look properly Tala scowled as he realised that Bryan had been having him on. "You know I don't like it when you joke about things like that."

"Just checking your vanity, but it's still intact." Bryan smiled. "You're so easy to get going."

* * *

Sure is vain, Tala. XD And poor unsuspecting Kai. ((hugs him)) 

Well, I've finished all my work for uni. Now I just have to wait for the marks. Oh, and one other thing. My _Beyblade_ website, _White Tiger Claw_, is up for an award. If you have spare time, please drop in and follow the link on the latest update and vote. Pretty please. I'd love to be able to do well. ((hands and knees and begs))


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

As you know, I am not allowed to answer any more reviewers here, but rather via the new system. Therefore, no answers to the last reviews, but rather I will trial the new system with the next chapter. However, I will put a list of everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Oh, and the spelling error in chapter 40 has been corrected. Myself and my two betas, Stalker of Shadows and Izure, obviously all missed that one.

Reviewers for 40: Kuroneko Hikage, lady snowblossom, LAD, Faker of Innocence, Koneko no Rei, Blake-Schawarz, Kiko cat, Taiy-Chan, Mika, M.S.K, Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi, Arctic Spirit, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, animeobsession, Kit-Cat Caitlin, DracoMalfoy, SoulSister, demongoddessYume

I was hanging out for the latter half of this chapter. I do hope you enjoy it, cause it was hell fun to write. :D

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"We never did find out what happened to Antwan," Tyson said, picking at his food the morning after the battle. "I don't recall him ever coming back up the cliff." 

"He was probably arrested with the rest of Genesis," Kenny said, sipping his tea.

"Are you guys talking about Antwan?"

They looked up and saw Emily looking from the next table over, the other All Starz eating but listening in.

"Yeah," Tyson frowned. "Why?"

"I just have some news on him, that's all." Emily returned her attention to her plate, shrugging. "But if you're not interested-"

"No, we're interested," Max said. "Tell us, Emily."

"Okay then." She looked up, straightening her glasses as she regarded them. "Earlier this morning the authorities went looking for him as Antwan never showed up from the quarry. They conducted an extensive search and discovered his body beneath a large drop. It would seem he fell to his death."

A stunned silence hung over them, Tyson swallowing the lump in his throat enough so he could speak. "Antwan's _dead_?"

"So it would appear." Emily frowned. "The report also said that he was covered in a great deal of cuts as if something had been slashing at him. While it is highly possible he received the cuts while falling, there may be another cause, one we have seen before…"

Ray frowned with concern, leaning toward Kai. "Stroblitz."

"Hn." Kai thought for a moment before drumming his fingers briefly on the edge of the table, breaking the spell everyone was under. "Most likely he got them while falling. After all, they have already said he fell to his death."

"That's true." Emily shrugged. "Well, now you know."

"Shame really." Tyson sighed, picking once more at his food. "Antwan was the nicest out of the lot of them."

"True." Ray looked up, frowning. "Tala and Bryan are back."

They turned, spotting the two as they entered, the two Russians scanning their surroundings before speaking briefly, separating and walking in different directions. Tala stopped beside Ian, Bryan by Spencer, all four in deep, serious conversation before Ian and Spencer stood, following the other two out of the café.

"I wonder what that's about," Max said.

"Yeah, kinda fishy if you ask me." Tyson nodded, pausing as he spotted the look on his captain's face. "Kai?"

"They're training."

"What?"

Kai set his jaw. "They're going to begin training. Tala and Bryan probably spent the night discussing how they were going to go about it. They're trying to get an edge on us."

"Eh, Kai, they already have one." Kenny frowned thoughtfully. "If I recall, statistically they are of a higher-"

"How many times must I say it, Chief? Statistics mean _nothing_ to us." Tyson grunted, stabbing at a bit of pancake. "I take it _we're_ going to begin training now, right?"

"You said it." Kai looked toward him before turning to Kenny. "Chief, I need you to work out some new strategies for us. And, if possible, upgrade our blades."

"No problem." Kenny grinned. "I'll analyse the Demolition Boys stats and try to work out their weaknesses. If I do that, I will be able to come up with some strategies to exploit them."

"They're probably doing the same thing, so we must be prepared." Kai nodded, eyes scanning his teammates as he set his jaw. "From now until the Final we are going to be eating, drinking, sleeping, and even going to the bathroom by a schedule. We can not afford any mistakes, so we will train until we have everything perfect, even Tyson's stupid smirk. Understand?"

"We copy you, Captain." Tyson saluted, grinning. "We're going to kick some serious Demolition Boy butt come the Final, and if I have to give up all my free time to train in order to do so, then so be it."

Max frowned. "Did Tyson just willingly agree to train for the next week?"

"It seems that way." Ray grinned, chuckling before turning to Kai. "So when do you plan to begin?"

"Straight after breakfast." Kai rubbed his jaw. "Oh, and bring lunch, cause we will not be taking any breaks."

"What? No food breaks?" Tyson sighed, hanging his head. "Dammit, no one ever said anything about that! Is it too late to pull out?"

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Ian stretched, watching the traffic weave its path below him. Normally Moscow wasn't quite this busy, but the World Championships always drew in a lot of tourists, really bringing the city to life. Ian took another long puff from his cigarette, blowing a smoke ring and watching it drift out into the breeze where it blew apart, vanishing as if it had never existed. Hearing a light step he looked up as the cigarette was taken from his fingers, Bryan leaning against the railing as he took a long drag.

"Hn." Ian watched him cautiously. "Aren't you meant to be working on our blades?"

"On a break." Bryan looked down at him as Ian lit up another cigarette. "Thought I might come find you."

"What, so you can push me off the balcony?"

"So I could thank you."

Ian stiffened, looking up at him. "Thank me?"

"For telling Tala." Bryan shrugged, eyes drifting out over the city. "Doubt I'd have ever gotten the guts, and the sooner he knew the better."

"Riiight." Ian watched him cautiously out the corner of his eye, body set to spring aside at any moment. "So what about the fact you tried to kill me a few days ago?"

"I was depressed. It was a release." Bryan shrugged, resting his elbows on the rail as he looked out over the city, the smoke drifting out in front of him almost looking as if it were nothing more than the air when you breathe out on a cold day. "Some people have stress balls. I have you."

"Whatever." Ian rested his head back against the railing as he adjusted his perch, cigarette clutched between two fingers of the arm that draped over his raised knee. "Been a while since we talked over a fag. I thought Tala had made you give it up."

"The Wolf doesn't dictate my life, kid. Oh contraire, I dictate his." Bryan smirked, nodding behind him. "Or haven't you noticed I'm pulling the strings."

"Yeah, I've noticed, and I don't like it." Ian growled, glaring at him. "How do I know you're not sabotaging me through him? How do I know you're not-"

"Relax, kid." Bryan closed his eyes, the wind tugging at his hair as he took another drag from the smoke. "I might have some pull over him but I don't use him. I handle my personal issues myself. And the Wolf is still capable of independent thought, so he'd know if I were using him and bring an end to it. You know that."

"Yeah." Ian sighed, bringing the cigarette to his lips. He frowned. "What I don't understand is how he allows himself to be so easily controlled in the first place."

"Old habits die hard. He did it with Boris, and now he does it with me and Kai." A thoughtful look played across his face as he smiled faintly, shrugging. "We'll have to break him from it. It'll take time, but it will be worth it."

"I guess." Ian looked down, eyes widening as he straightened. "Woah, check out those breasts. They _cannot_ be real."

"Probably ain't."

"Not a bad arse on her either. I'd put money on the fact she has nice legs too. Wish it weren't so cold so I could see more skin." Ian grinned, chuckling. "It would seem all the hotties came out at once. If it weren't for the fact we've got work to do, I'd be down there finding myself a couple of teddy bears to be curling up with."

Bryan glared at him. "Has the concept of 'long-term relationship' ever processed within your mind?"

"I'm just spreading my wings. I've been cooped up for too long."

"You're 15."

"So? I started young." Ian shrugged, crimson eyes darting toward the other. "Do you even know what to look for in a woman?"

"I have no time for women."

"I take that as a no."

"Read into it what you like, kid. I was _born_ gay."

"I didn't think we were born with any sexual preference."

"We are, actually. We're all bisexual. It's been proven, supposably."

"In that case you _should_ be able to look at women." Ian looked out, eyes scanning the pedestrians and finding what he wanted. He pointed. "Take a look at that chick down there, the one with the long dark hair, the mink coat and matching handbag. She just took the coat off. What do you see?"

Bryan scanned the crowd, spotting the woman Ian was referring to. "Anorexia."

"True. What else?"

"I don't know." Bryan scowled. "Women are women. Nothing remarkable about that. I suppose she has a nice body by the way you're acting, but it just doesn't appeal to me."

"You're hopeless." Ian rolled his eyes, gesturing down toward her. "That woman is practically a goddess. She moves like one. I wouldn't put it passed her to be some sort of model or something."

"Whatever." Bryan frowned, glancing back. "Tala's coming."

"What?" Ian looked behind him, searching their surroundings. "I don't see him."

"Trust me kid, he's coming." Bryan stubbed out his cigarette, tossing it over the balcony. "If you don't believe me go ahead and keep on smoking."

"I'll take your word for it." Ian quickly got rid of his own cigarette. "How do you know he's coming?"

"Sixth sense." Bryan pulled a packet from his pocket, flipping it open. "Wanna mint?"

"Won't Tala know we've been smoking if we do?"

"I've got it covered."

"Okay then." Ian took one of the offered mints, dropping it onto his tongue. "Still no Tala."

"He's coming, I can assure you." Bryan popped a mint into his mouth before placing the pack back in his pocket. "Just wait for it."

"You're probably having me on," Ian growled. "You made me waste-"

"There you guys are." Tala stepped out onto the balcony, hands on hips as he scanned them, blue eyes thin slits. "I've been looking for you for the last ten minutes. It's time we got back to work."

"Just taking a break, kid." Bryan shrugged. "Ian's trying to teach me how to check out women."

"Hn." Ian rolled his eyes. "Waste of time."

"Worth a shot, though I could have told you it's pointless." Tala moved to look over the balcony, standing between them as his eyes scanned the pedestrians. "So which one are you using?"

Ian pointed. "Dark hair, mink coat. Over near the tree."

"Mm. Nice example." Tala leant against the railing, eyes sparkling as he smirked. "Nice figure. Hips aren't too wide, breasts aren't too big, and the length of the legs ties perfectly with the length of her upper body. Her facial shape isn't too bad either, though I detect hints of cosmetic surgery. She's overdone it a little on the make up. She's also a tiny bit too thin for her structure, so I wouldn't be surprised if she's either anorexic or bulimic."

"Thought that myself." Ian brushed a snowflake from his jacket's arm. "I don't think that's her natural hair colour either. Even from up here you can see bits of regrowth."

"Yes. She's a bluenette. A few shades lighter than Kai's fringe." Tala tilted his head, studying her. "I wonder if she's one of the models entered in the Miss Russia contest."

Ian's eyes widened. "That's on _now_?"

"In a couple of days. However, we will be training so I forbid you to attend." Tala shot him a warning look, eyes narrowing. "What are you eating?"

"Mint. Bryan accused me of bad breath."

"Did he now." Tala looked to the side. "Giving out mints again, are we?"

Bryan shrugged, once again taking out the pack. "Want one?"

"Don't mind if I do." Tala took two, dropping one into his pocket while placing the other on his tongue, all the while looking over their surroundings. "As much as I would like to stay out here and continue looking over the lovely ladies, we do have work to do. So get off your arses and get back to the suite."

"I'm not on my arse."

"Move it anyway, Bry. If you don't, trust me, your life isn't worth it."

* * *

Tell you what, I'm glad all the characters are back in the same place. Easier to write. Can get confusing with them off everywhere. 

Quick thank you to everyone that voted for _White Tiger Claw_. We won! XD ((hands out party food and plushies))


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Reviewers for 41: Blake-Schawarz, Kuroneko Hikage, Faker of Innocence, M.S.K, tntiggris, Koneko no Rei, Mika, shadowromer, SoulSister, Taiy-Chan, Ashla, demongoddessYume, MinaKon, LAD, Lin

Well, these two Russians walked into a bar and…

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Kai dropped heavily onto a seat by the bar, his eyes gazing out over the crowd. He ordered a drink, listening absently to the music being played by the live rock band. They weren't too bad, but the music wasn't their own. He listened, trying to place the tune but unable. He knew it well, but still he could not remember where he had heard it. What was it… dammit, why did the answer always sit just out of grasp? 

"Linkin Park."

Kai looked up sharply, spotting his cousin. "Is that who originally did it?"

"Sure is." Tala dropped into the seat beside him. "It's from their new album, the one Bryan kept playing and driving us mad with."

"That's right." Kai raised an eyebrow as the band ended the current song and struck up a new one. "This is off the _Meteora_ album too, right?"

"Right. 'Breaking the Habit'. They seem to be playing the whole cd."

"Ah." Kai looked over his shoulder, frowning. "Where's your birdie?"

"I could ask the same thing about your kitten."

Kai smirked, picking up the drink the bartender slid over to him. "My kitten is home, curled up asleep on the couch. Been working hard today."

"Indeed." Tala eyed him. "My birdie is _still_ working hard. He thinks that if he keeps at it he'll be finished before morning, which means the real work can begin."

"So what's he doing?"

"Sorry, that's classified information. Not intended for rival ears."

"Hn." Kai prodded him in the shoulder. "How about your cousins ears?"

"Rival, cousin, same deal." Tala sipped his drink, watching Kai out the corner of his eye. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Kai. There _is_ a brain behind these extraordinary perfect good looks."

"Hn. There's an ego too."

"Runs in the family, that."

Kai smiled faintly. "So what brings you out?"

"Needed a breather, and this happens to be my favourite place in town, as you well know." Tala raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

"Needed to get away from the brats. There's only so much shit I can take." Kai growled. "I only just found out that Tyson has been drinking again behind our backs."

"Oh? And how did he get the alcohol _this_ time?"

"He looks older than he is, Tal."

"Perhaps, but everyone knows his face." Tala prodded at the ice at the top of his drink with a long finger. "Tyson Granger is a household name. As are all his details. I hear that many fangirls actually throw parties for him on his birthday, if you take my meaning."

"You have a point." Kai scowled. "Tyson is resourceful, however stupid. He always finds a way."

"So it would seem." Tala sipped from his drink. "Tyson isn't the only stupid one. One day Bryan and Ian will have to learn that mints take the smell off the breath, but cigarette smoke clings to clothes like metal to a magnet."

Kai smiled. "Having one of their 'buddy-buddy over a smoke' sessions, were they?"

"Mm. Damned pricks." Tala rubbed his eyes. "One of these days they'll learn it's not good for them. Though I must admit that Ian trying to teach Bryan to check out women _was_ an amusing excuse."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "_Bryan_ checking out women? That'd be the day."

"Thought that myself." Tala gritted his teeth. "Your team get pulled aside my the authorities today?"

"Over the Genesis thing, yes." Kai frowned. "They were asking a lot of questions about Antwan's death, and about Stroblitz."

"Same." Tala growled. "Bryan did what he had to do. They had better not try to pin anything on him, or they'll be hearing from me."

Kai watched him. "So Bryan _did_ use Stroblitz."

"To stop Antwan from killing me, yes. However it was Antwan's own carelessness that killed him. Antwan wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and took one step back too many. His own fault."

"I guessed that myself when they asked me what I thought happened."

"That isn't fair. You weren't even there."

"They asked everyone." Kai sighed, shaking his head. "I think the investigation is going in too deep, Tal. They're going to work out what's going on between you and Bryan."

"We know." Tala stared at the bar, shaking his head. "We've talked about it and we're prepared. We've talked it over with Ian and Spence, too. Once the media gets a hold we'll be swamped, and we're expecting backlash from my fans. Much like what would happen with Ki's fans if it's ever learnt what's going on between him and Yin."

"Speaking of backlash, did I tell you I rang my grandfather and told him about my sexuality?"

"No, I don't believe you did. What was his response?""

"He didn't care as he is gay himself."

"Oh really?"

"Really. And brace yourself for this." Kai watched his cousin's face. "Voltaire… and Boris."

Tala looked at him sharply. "Bullshit."

"Dead serious."

"Friggin hell. I'm so glad I'm drinking right now." Tala pulled a face, taking a deep gulp from his drink. "Well that puts a new perspective on things. Bryan's going to be pissed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Knowing he was just Boris's bit on the side. He was always under the impression Boris screwed him because Boris couldn't get any himself." Tala shook his head. "Certainly puts an interesting spin on those long meetings between Boris and Voltaire."

"Ugh." Kai shot him a glare. "Not the kind of imagery I needed, Tal."

Tala shrugged it off and changed the subject. "You ready for our battle?"

Kai smirked. "Classified information. Not intended for rival ears."

"Hn." Tala's eyes sparkled. "Not that it matters. We're going to kick your arse anyhow. The crowd will be wanting their money back."

"Really." Kai eyed him. "And why will that be?"

"Because they will be expecting a battle, not knock-out after knock-out after knock-out. It will be so one sided that it will seem like it is almost rigged."

"Isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't." Tala glared at him. "Unlike the last time our teams met, we don't have a higher power twisting things in my teams favour. This battle will be fair and square."

"Good." Kai sipped his drink, frowning. "Out of curiosity, have you been approached by any bookies?"

"Several. All offering money for the D Boys to throw the match and let you win."

"Same, only the reverse: us throw the match so you guys can win." Kai raised his glass to his lips. "I put the authorities onto them."

"So did I." Tala growled. "I never throw a match."

"No, you just threw wobblies if Boris told you too."

"Shut up, Kai." Tala scowled. "I've seen the odds. Everyone's tipping you guys too win despite the fact _we_ are on the top of the ladder. It's ridiculous."

"As Tyson will tell you, statistics and odds mean nothing."

"So Tyson has some form of brains in that thick head of his." Tala cocked his head, glancing toward the band.

Kai followed his gaze. "Isn't that the song Bryan kept putting on repeat?"

"Mm-hm. 'Numb'. I think he was trying to tell me something."

"I'll say."

_**(Lyrics removed due to FF.N rules. Please see my site, Jedi Royals, for lyrics )**_

Tala looked up, frowning. "This next bit. Listen."

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
Because everything you thought I would be  
Is falling apart right in front of you_

Kai nodded as Tala sang along to it, noting the lyrics and thinking back to what Tala had told him Bryan had said. Kai smiled, picking up the tune and joining in.

_**(Lyrics removed due to FF.N rules. Please see my site, Jedi Royals, for lyrics) **_

They laughed, shaking their heads at their own foolishness as they sipped their drinks, their faces warming slightly as a couple of people around them applauded their effort. One man leant over, grinning.

"You two should be up there, boys. You've got better voices than those no hopers."

"Thank you," Kai said.

"We'll consider it," Tala agreed.

They finished their drinks, weary not to say much now they had drawn the attention of those around them. They paid for their drinks, Kai and Tala standing and moving toward the doorway, ignoring the seductive smiles of a few of the female patrons as they stepped outside into the light snow.

"I'd better get back to my kitten before he wakes up and starts worrying about me," Kai said, pulling his jacket closed. "You know what he gets like when he doesn't know where I am."

"I've seen it." Tala sighed, turning up his collar against the cold air. "I'd better go see how my birdie is holding up. I don't like it when he works so hard without sleeping, but unfortunately the situation calls for it."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't have anything to do with the whole All Starz thing, does it?"

"Don't worry, you'll have a battle on your hands." Tala smirked. "No doubt the paparazzi will have pictures of us two by now, and tomorrow morning the papers will be plastered with headlines like 'Cousin Captains Conspire' or 'Late Night Meeting of Rivals'."

"They're probably listening in and just ripped those headlines off."

"So I'll sue 'em." Tala shrugged. "Alls fair in love and war, and we're experts in both."

* * *

Heart to heart. Isn't it cute? ((ducks snowballs thrown by Kai and Tala)) 

Sorry about the lateness of this. Been very busy of late, what with Christmas and my 21st birthday. Full details in my Live Journal. Link in my profile.

Lyrics are at Jedi Royals. Again, the link is in my profile. Pain in the arse, the new rules. It's okay if it's a songfic, but to delete stories where the characters sing them?


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 **

Some training, trickery, and a little something extra. I have a feeling most of this chapter will be forgotten in the reviews, despite my hard work writing it and some hot imagery, because of the last few paragraphs. ((rolls eyes)) Lets see if I'm right.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page  
**Edit Notes:** Lyrics to "Lonesome Town" by Ricky Nelson have been removed, so again a non-original chapter. Yet another hosts cut.  
**Author Note:** Sorry about the delay with this. Real life jumped out and bit me, and it hurt. Hopefully this chapter more than makes up for it.

* * *

Tyson groaned, dropping to his knees beside the dish. "No more. I can do no more." 

"Get up." Kai growled. "If you want to win you will do it again."

"But I'm tired. And I'm hungry." Tyson looked up toward him, dark blue-grey eyes wide and shimmering. "We haven't had a break for three days now. I need time out."

"Do you think Tala is taking time out? Chances are he'll be your opponent, Tyson, now get up and run the drill again."

"Aw man." Tyson pushed himself to his feet, picking up Dragoon as he stood, resetting his launcher. "My fingers have blisters on my blisters. Come the Final my hands are going to be that tired I won't be able to hold my launcher."

"You are working them hard, Kai." Lee looked at the captain leaning against the crate beside him. "And he has a point."

Kai looked at him out the corner of his eye as Tyson began the drill, Kai lowering his voice. "I'm aware of that. I'm going to give them a rest the day before the Final. Just don't tell them that."

"Fair enough." Lee watched Dragoon's path. "Is it just me or is he getting sloppy?"

"He's getting sloppy." Kai growled. "Tyson! Concentrate. Mess it up one more time and you'll be running laps around the outside of the stadium for the next hour, capeesh?"

Tyson groaned.

"You certainly are the hard taskmaster." Lee stretched, stifling a yawn. "Just watching them is making me tired."

"No one said you had to be here." Kai looked toward him. "If you don't like my methods, then feel free to leave."

"I was just making a general observation." Lee glanced toward where Ray and Max were practicing, Kenny overseeing their training. "So when are you going to jump in?"

"I train of a night. It allows me to spend my time overseeing the others during the day."

"Must be murder on your sex life."

"You have no idea." Kai leant heavier against the crate, sighing. He frowned thoughtfully before he smirked, an evil look spreading across his face. "Not a bad idea."

"What?"

Kai looked up. "Can I borrow your boyfriend?"

"Well that depends." Lee leant toward him. "What do you want him for?"

"A little seek and destroy mission. A sneak attack, really."

"What he's good at."

"Hn." Kai slid closer, lowering his voice so the others couldn't hear. "Where is he at the moment?"

"In the community lounge annoying Emily by making popping noises." Lee frowned. "Why?"

Kai's smirk widened. "Well, it's like this…"

((o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o))

Tyson, Ray and Max all surrounded the central dish, listening as Kai explained that he wanted them to battle at the same time – survival of the fittest. Kenny set up his web cam, he and Dizzi prepared to record the battle. Lee was now stretched out lazily on top of the crate, watching with only a slight amount of interest, orange-gold eyes sparkling in the light as fangs protruded over his lower lip.

"No holding back," Kai said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But don't try to destroy each others blades. We'll use this battle to determine your weaknesses against multiple opponents, as you'll be forced to concentrate on two things at once. Remember, keep a split mind. Don't get too focussed on attacking because it'll leave you wide-open defence wise. Any questions? No? Good. Now get ready. Three… Two… One… Let it rip!"

The three blades launched simultaneously, slamming down into the dish and clashing in the centre. Almost instantly Tyson mounted his attack, chasing Ray only to be send reeling by an attack from Max. Tyson growled as he realised he was now caught between a double attack from his teammates, calling Dragoon out as he powered up.

Ray and Max were not to be outdone, Driger and Draciel rising from their blades and attacking the dragon. Max gasped as Ray twisted his path, moving Driger in on Draciel and catching Max off guard. Tyson and Max met each other's eye, grinning before powering up further, turning on Ray. Ray smirked, this having been his intention as he coaxed the others in on him, tricking them into charging and sliding Driger aside, causing Dragoon and Draciel to hit head on.

The two blades recovered, Max and Tyson now set on taking Ray down as Ray laughed, weaving in and out of their paths as Driger led them on a chase. Abruptly Ray's laughter died as a flash of light streaked into the dish, sending Draciel and Dragoon flying aside before they realised what happened.

"Drig- ah!"

Ray's eyes widened as his blade rolled to a stop at his feet, his gaze fixed on the object spinning in the centre of the dish. Tyson growled as Max blinked, the three bladers slowly realising what had happened.

"I warned you not to become fixated," Kai mocked. "But I guess you didn't listen."

Tyson swung around. "You had this _planned_?"

"When I told you to battle, yes." Kai smirked. "But my brilliant idea only came to me 10 minutes ago."

Max frowned. "10 minutes ago? Then how…"

"I know how." Ray growled. "Lee."

"What?" Lee looked toward him, eyes innocent. "It was Kai's idea, I just forwarded the message. Isn't that right, Kev."

"Yeap." Kevin dropped from his skylight perch, retrieving his beyblade. "I just did a favour, that's all. And it was worth it. The looks on your faces was priceless."

"Wait a minute, back up." Tyson frowned. "If Kai only came up with the idea 10 minutes ago, then how the hell did Lee tell Kevin about it?"

"Remember the blindfold thing in the White Tiger training?" Ray asked, seeing Max, Tyson and Kenny nod. "It was because if one was blindfolded they could see through the others eyes. Remember, their minds are linked. They can speak without saying a word, and over great distances. They could be on the opposite sides of the world and hear one another."

"I get it." Tyson nodded. "Kinda like telepathy."

"Teh." Kevin rolled his eyes. "It _is_ telepathy, genius."

Max caught Tyson's arm as Lee shot Kevin a warning look, Kai clearing his throat.

"I figure you guys know each others moves so well we need someone from outside to battle you." Kai gestured to the youngest Chinaman. "Kevin has agreed to take you all on… at the exact same time."

"What?" Tyson looked at Kevin sharply. "That's suicide!"

"It's no different to my training." Kevin set his blade, grinning. "So come on. Unless, of course, you're chicken."

"No way." Tyson raised his launcher. "The only chicken around here is Mr Fried 'n Crispy over there."

Kai growled. "I heard that."

"Go easy on them, Kev." Lee stretched, yawning. "Don't break their blades on 'em, Gorgeous."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, I won't break their toys. I'm just gonna play with them for a while." Kevin smirked. "So bring it on."

"With pleasure." Max grinned. "Let it rip!"

((--------------------))

Tala yawned, blinking back sleep as he focussed himself on the data in front of him. He keyed in another command, cross-analysing the statistics and saving the result into another file, frowning at the number he found. He sighed as he felt the light touch on his shoulder, his eyes never leaving his work as he begun running another simulation.

"And you say I work too hard." Bryan kissed the side of Tala's face, eyes drifting toward the screen. "How's it going?"

"Almost done. We've got a lot of work to do." Tala sighed, shaking his head. "We're nowhere near the target we set, and we only have two days to go. And I cornered Oliver today and managed to get some information out of him. Apparently the Blade Breakers have Yin and Ki working with them."

"Really." Bryan stepped across the room, tugging open the wardrobe and looking inside. "That'll give them an edge. With the levels those two bladed at against Genesis, it wouldn't surprise me if they're now the best in the world."

"Yes, which is why we need to be stronger. If the Blade Breakers manage to reach a level in which they can defeat the White Tigers, then we will be defeated swiftly and without a fight." Tala frowned as the simulation ended. "By this, if we were to take on the White Tigers at our current levels, we'd stand an 87 chance of being defeated."

"Don't surprise me." Bryan perched himself in the window, balancing the guitar on his knee as his fingers gently strummed the strings, checking its tuning. "In the morning I'll adjust the blades again. I have a feeling I can focus our power a bit more if a realign a couple of components."

"We may need more than that." Tala sighed, shaking his head. "You'll have to finish the new models."

"I'll tweak the blades anyhow. The new models may not work. Besides, not sure Spencer and Ian can handle that kind of power."

"We'd better cross our fingers then." Tala adjusted a couple of things in the table, running another simulation with the new statistics and shaking his head at the results. Opening a new program he dumped all the data into it, writing a summery and saving the file, smiling faintly as he heard the song Bryan was now playing. "'Lonesome Town'?"

"I like it." Bryan played the soothing notes, smiling. "This guy could sing."

"Ricky Nelson, wasn't it?"

"Mm."

"Pity he died. I like his music." Tala closed the computer down, flipping the screen closed and turning his seat to face his love. "You _can_ sing, Bry."

"No I can't." Bryan stopped, sighing and shaking his head. "Don't have the voice for it."

"You're too hard on yourself." Tala stood, moving toward him. "Play it again."

Bryan looked up at him, strumming the notes and returning the sad song to the room. Tala nodded, smiling before his gentle voice joined in.

_((Lyrics removed and can be found at my homepage)) _

Bryan strummed the last notes, a faint smile playing across his lips. "You should go professional, you know."

"Never in a million years." Tala sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's just one more thing I want to keep to myself."

"And just one more thing you inherited from your father." Bryan set the guitar down, standing. "You look like you need some fresh air."

"That'd be nice." Tala smiled, picking up his jacket as he moved toward the doorway. "I envy Kai for his bedroom with a balcony. All he does is open the doors and go outside."

"So do we, only we have to walk further." Bryan fell into step beside him as they moved out into the main room of the suite and across the empty lounge, Spencer and Ian long gone to bed. They made their way out onto the adjoining balcony, stepping to the railing and gazing out into the still night. "Full moon. Your kind of night."

"Don't expect me to howl." Tala smiled faintly. "All the stars are out. Crystal clear. Unusual for this time of year."

"Might be an omen. Expect the unexpected."

"Perhaps." Tala sighed contently, eyes drifting closed as he breathed in the crisp air. "I saw you talking to Ray this morning."

Bryan growled. "You're not going to get into this again, are you? All I did was say 'hi'."

"Looked a bit more than that." Tala eyed him. "I thought you weren't talking to him."

"That was so you wouldn't accuse me of things I didn't or am not intending to do." Bryan shook his head. "Ray and I are good friends, Tal. We're finally starting to get over the awkwardness following what happened."

"So you see him as a good friend."

"To be honest, as a little brother." Bryan studied Tala's face, reading his emotions. "Like it or not Ray's here to stay. As long as he's with Kai he's going to be around, Tal. He's one of the circle. As with Kai, you don't have to like him but you can at least _try_ to get along with him. No fighting. No bickering. No jealousy."

"I suppose you're right."

"I _am_ right."

Tala sighed, eyes drifting toward the stars. "It's just so hard to accept him after what happened. I'll admit that I've never really liked Ray that much, but now he's just another threat that could try to take the one thing I love the most away from me. I feel like I always have to have my guard up, and it doesn't help that I feel that I need to keep a constant eye on you to make sure you're not being lured away." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

Bryan watched him, voice sincere. "So you need something to reassure you that I'm not going to leave?"

"Yes, but what is there that could do that?" Tala turned away, hugging himself. "There is nothing but your word, and after what happened…"

"My word isn't enough, no." There was a long pause, Bryan drawing a shaky breath. "But… but what about this?"

Tala's eyes fell on the small box that now sat on the railing, his jaw dropping as he spotted what it was. "Is that… is that…"

"I was saving it for Christmas, but now is more suited." Bryan watched him, studying his reaction. "Is that enough to say I intend to stick around?"

Tala picked up the box, blue eyes unblinking as the shock rolled off him. Abruptly he smiled, faint tears shimmering in his eyes as he looked up, meeting the others eye. "It is enough."

Bryan nodded, stepping toward him and brushing the hair back from Tala's face. "Marry me."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Tala pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing his eyes closed as he silently cursed his emotional vulnerability. "I love you."

Bryan kissed the top of his head, pulling back to look down at him. "So it that a yes?"

"Mm." Tala smiled, planting a kiss on his lips as he clutched the box and ring to his heart. "That's a yes."

* * *

I grew up on Ricky Nelson. You should look into his music. He's the Prince of Rock 'N Roll, after all. 

**Word on White Tiger Claw**: I know the site has been down. It's currently on hiatus due to hosting problems, and I am in the process of returning to Angelfire. There will be advertisements, but sometimes sacrifices must be made. I have to move the gallery offsite once more in order to fit into the size requirements of Angelfire, and I won't be able to do this properly until my holidays mid-year. Just letting you know.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Sorry about the wait, my friends, but here it is. And it all comes out.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big day." Ray sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Kai. I'm not sure if we're ready." 

"Relax. I'm content with the teams progress." Kai led him into the building, smiling at him reassuringly. "Put it out of your mind, Ray. Try to calm down."

"It's just so hard." Ray closed his eyes, frowning as he looked around. "Where are we, anyway?"

"You'll see." Kai searched their surroundings, nodding. "There they are."

"Huh?" Ray followed his gaze. "What are the Majestics doing here?"

"Ah, there you are." Oliver grinned as he came toward them. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"That's right." Enrique nodded. "You ready?"

"Ready when you are." Kai looked back and spotted Ray's confused look. "The Majestics have offered to spoil us today."

Ray frowned. "Spoil us?"

"That's what he said." Johnny grinned. "Movies, massages, food, wine, servants, spas… you name it, you're getting it."

"But…" Ray looked around sharply at Kai. "We should be training! Tomorrow-"

"I said relax, Baby." Kai shrugged, pushing Ray toward the others. "It's called a day off. Go into the fight too worked up and you'll snap like a wound up spring under too much pressure."

"But we _can't_ relax! We have a battle tomorrow. The Demolition Boys won't be wasting time. They're probably training right now!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Actually, no."

Ray frowned. "How do you-"

"Good, you didn't leave without us." Tala smiled as he joined them, azure eyes sparkling with an inner glow brighter than they had ever seen in them. "It took Bryan forever to get ready."

"It took _who_ forever to get ready?" Bryan glared at the back of his head. "You were the one who washed his hair three times because it wouldn't shine right, spent an hour getting it to sit right, changed his outfit four times, fussed over finding a matching pair of shoes, complained about breakfast being cold, brushed his teeth twice because they weren't clean, decided to fix something with your outfit, fixed your hair again, and then dawdled out to the car and demanded I take it through the car wash before going anywhere."

Tala frowned. "I only fixed my hair twice? I thought it didn't look right."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Good to see things are back to normal." Kai chuckled. "So shall we go?"

"Follow us." Oliver grinned. "We've chosen the best locations. Robert's waiting for us by the helicopter and confirming our destinations. By the time you get home tonight you're going to feel brand new."

"Sounds good." Ray looked at Tala, frowning. "You seem a little happier than normal."

"There's no law against it." Tala shrugged. "Tomorrow we battle. I guess I'm just a little excited."

Bryan frowned, looking at Kai. "Is it just me, or are our partners a little… _strange_ today?"

"They _are_ a little out of character." Kai looked up. "Robert."

"Greetings, Kai." Robert moved toward them, smiling. "Everything is confirmed. We will be leaving as soon as we are aboard."

"Good." Johnny climbed into the helicopter. "I hate waiting."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to mess up your schedule." Enrique smiled at Oliver. "After you."

"Why thank you." Oliver climbed in, Enrique right after.

"Did you tell your teammates what you were doing?" Robert asked as Ray climbed in.

Kai shook his head. "They think we're attending a movie marathon."

"Better than us." Tala chuckled. "You don't want to know what our teammates think _we_ are doing."

"Damned pervert." Bryan shoved him toward the aircraft. "Where did they get that idea, hm?"

"It worked." Tala climbed in, sliding in beside his cousin. "They cleared out in a hurry."

"There are times I worry about you." Kai regarded his cousin wearily. "Has anyone told you that you're a sex fiend?"

"Bryan does constantly." Tala shrugged. "But then, I guess it does run in the family."

Ray snorted, trying to hide his laughter. "That's true."

"Can't be as bad as these two," Johnny said, jerking a thumb toward Oliver and Enrique. "Can't keep their hands off each other."

"Indeed." Robert glared down at them as the helicopter slowly lifted off the ground. "Oliver, if that hand goes any further up Enrique's thigh I will have the pilot remove you."

"While we're in mid-air I hope." Johnny growled. "Have you heard of too much of a good thing?"

"That's exactly what I told Max and Tyson," Ray said, smiling. "They've actually managed to cut back. You only hear Max scream about once every two nights."

"Hn." Kai set his jaw. "Where it used to be once every two hours."

"Mm. If not more."

Bryan prodded Tala. "If they can cut back, _you_ can."

"Whatever." Tala shifted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Kai. "So you ready for the battle tomorrow?"

"Ready to beat you, yes." Kai smirked. "That's if you show up."

"And why wouldn't we?"

"Because you're chicken."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I believe it's _you_ who is the chicken, _Phoenix_."

Ray chuckled. "Fried 'n Crispy."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Ray." Kai eyed him. "It was lame enough when Tyson said it."

Tala frowned. "Ray's repeating _Tyson's_ jokes?"

"Desperate." Johnny stared out the window. "That's what he is."

"Look who's talking." Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Panas."

Johnny looked toward him. "How long have you known that guy, anyway?"

"He pretty much raised me, kid. From infancy." Bryan shrugged, nodding to the two bladers beside him. "Same goes for those two. Panas was four when Kai and Tala were born."

"I see." Johnny frowned. "How come a kid raised you?"

"Think Boris cared?" Tala scowled. "It was survival of the fittest. If Panas hadn't taken us under his wing we'd have died years ago. I would have gone first, and early on too if it weren't for Panas and Bryan."

Oliver frowned. "How come?"

"Because I was weak." Tala shook his head, frowning. "Being small didn't help. You probably wouldn't believe it now but when I was younger I was always the shortest for my age. I was shy and quiet, meaning I was often forgotten. I became a target of ridicule because I was weak, and if it weren't for the Kai, Bry and Pan, the older boys would have removed me before Boris could."

Enrique frowned. "But wouldn't someone have noticed?"

"No." Tala played with his ring. "Boys vanished all the time. No one would have cared."

"Forget it," Kai said, closing his eyes and sighing. "Pretend it never happened."

"You've said that before." Ray looked up at him. "When we first wen to the Abbey and that kid was dragged away."

"Things like that happened often, Kitten." Bryan waved it off, gazing out onto the horizon. "It was just another thing drilled into us. And you eventually start believing it and doing it automatically. It was the way we lived."

"It's cold." Oliver shivered, Enrique putting an arm around his shoulders. "How can anyone survive in conditions like that?"

Tala shrugged. "It was either that or die. Only other option was becoming lab experiments."

Bryan snorted. "We did anyway."

"Don't remind me."

"Hn." Kai frowned, noting that Ray had stiffened and looked down at him, spotting him staring at something. "Ray?"

Ray blinked, looking up sharply. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Kai frowned. "What is it?"

"It's just…" Ray shook his head, rubbing his eyes and looking again. "When…"

"Ray?"

"Don't worry Kai, he's fine." Tala smiled faintly. "He's just being observant as always. You know neko-jin. Closely related to cats, and cats, as they say, are curious."

Kai shot him a look. "You know what's wrong with him?"

"I might."

Bryan rolled his eyes, looking back out the window. "Having fun?"

"Of course." Tala smiled at him. "You know I love messing with Kai's mind."

"Oh I see it now." Oliver beamed, giggling. "Good eye, Ray."

Robert looked across. "Care to inform us what it is you are talking about?"

Oliver pointed. "Tala has a new accessory."

Kai frowned, looking down and spotting it, eyebrow raising as he looked up to meet Bryan's gaze. "I thought you were going to wait until Christmas."

Tala's eyes widened. "Waaait, you _knew_!?"

"Hn." Kai shrugged. "I ring Bryan for advice. He rings me for second opinions."

"How long ago was this?" Kai didn't answer, Tala swinging to look up at his fiancé. "How long, Bryan?"

Bryan met his eye casually. "Three months."

"Three _months_!?" Tala's eyes widened further. "But that was back before…"

"Damn." Johnny sniggered. "You almost blew it, didn't you?"

"Well I guess it does explain a few things." Tala frowned, staring at his feet, shifting timidly as his voice softened. "I did almost blow it."

"Hn." Kai smiled. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me and think things through before you do something stupid."

Bryan grunted, gazing back out the window. "Doubt it."

((--------------------))

"It's so hard to keep my mind off the battle tomorrow." Tyson sighed, resting his head in his hands. "It's bad enough Kai and Ray went out, but Enrique and Oliver have disappeared, and now Lee's grandfather has shown up which means Kev's busy too. And to top it all off Kenny is spending the afternoon with Meiying."

"Just relax, Tyson." Max set a drink down in front of his love before sliding into the seat across from him. "We should have gone to the movie marathon with Kai and Ray."

"Yeah, well I got the feeling Kai didn't want us there. Besides, the movies are in Russian. Kai and Ray might understand it, but I don't."

"It is a test to see how Ray's Russian is going. From what I heard the other day he's getting quite good at it."

"Yeah, well you know Kai. He probably threatened Ray that if he doesn't learn certain words within a space of time there will be no sex for a week."

"Probably." Max chuckled, sucking on his straw. "Ty, did Chief say anything about the line-up for tomorrow?"

"Eh… I think he and Diz were still working on it. Hang on." Tyson stood, moving toward Kenny's room and returning with the laptop, placing it on the table and opening it. "Hi Dizzi."

"Hello boys." Dizzi's voice rang clear, her interface glowing in the soft light. "It's nice to know that _someone_ hasn't forgotten about me."

"Like how could we forget you?" Tyson smiled, stirring his drink with his straw. "We were wondering if you and Chief had finished working out tomorrows line-up."

"Just can't get tomorrow out of your head, hm? The line-up's the same as always, only Max will start rather than Ray. Ray will take second, and Tyson will finish it off."

Max frowned. "Any particular reason for the switch?"

"Just being unpredictable, Max. Tyson needs to take the final round as no doubt Tala will blade, so you and Ray were the ones who had to trade."

"It's not that unpredictable. We've used this line-up before." Tyson rubbed his jaw, frowning. "Do you think we stand a chance?"

"Comparing your latest power readings against those of the Demolition Boys, we have it in the bag. However, don't get too cocky."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Max chuckled. "So what you doing today, Diz?"

"Saving my battery for tomorrow. Big day after all."

"True." Tyson smiled. "You want to stay out here a while or…"

"I'll stay out here. I can turn off if I get too tired."

"Okay then." Tyson stretched, rubbing the back of his neck as he reached for his drink. "I've got to admit Kai's training routine seems to have helped. We're almost twice as strong as we used to be."

"We needed to be stronger." Max took another slow sip from his drink, a strand of sun-gold hair slipping over his eyes. "I'm glad we didn't have to battle the White Tigers."

Tyson blinked, breaking his revere as he caught himself staring. "Yeah. They got pretty strong."

"They had too." Dizzi said. "In order for them to defeat Genesis they had to become the strongest team in the world."

"The strongest?" Max frowned. "Even at our current level they're still the strongest?"

"I'm afraid so. Statistically, no one else compares."

Max sighed heavily, eyes distant as he frowned. "They should be battling tomorrow, not us."

"Mr D asked the White Tigers if they wanted a Semi-Final battle, and they said no." Tyson shrugged. "Besides, statistics mean nothing. We've proven everyone wrong before. They might be strong but we still probably would have beat them."

"That's true." Max smiled. "We did that last Championship."

"We _won_ last Championship, even _with_ Biovolt and the PPB rigging all the matches." Tyson waved it off. "We'll win this Championship easily."

"Didn't I just warn you not to get cocky?" Dizzi sighed. "Does he ever listen?"

Max chuckled. "Hardly ever, Diz."

"Oh give me a break. I listen." Tyson gulped the last of his drink, slamming down the glass and grinning. "We're gonna kick some D Boy arse and prove we're still the best. You just watch."

"Gotta remember the D Boys have been training too." Max bit his lip. "It just seems too easy."

"You have a point." Dizzi's interface disappeared as a comparison chart appeared. "The line in blue is us, and the one in red is the D Boys. As you can see over the past couple of months your power levels have jumped by almost 20, with a further increase in other areas. The readers taking from the D Boys' last battle indicate that _their_ overall power level has dropped by 7."

"That last battle doesn't count," Tyson interceded. "Ian was injured, Spencer was distracted, Bryan was absent and Tala wasn't focussed. Take the levels from before then."

"Fair enough." The chart reset itself. "You still have higher levels by almost 36. There is really no way that you can lose."

Max cocked his head, staring at the chart and frowning. "Did you take any readings while training the White Tigers?"

"Why of course. I needed… _waaait_, I see what you're getting at."

"What's so important about…" Tyson blinked. "If _we_ got stronger during those sessions, _they_ could have too. That's what you're saying, right?"

"That's exactly it. And that was the last chance to measure their levels and stats because after that was their battle against the All Starz." Max looked down. "Dizzi? Well?"

"Well, you're not going to like this." The new chart appeared, showing a significant change. "Now the difference between power levels is only 4, with you just in the lead."

"I was afraid of that." Max sighed. "And they've been training too."

"Having Bryan back will help them." Tyson drummed his fingers on the table. "Any ideas Maxxy?"

"Only thing I can think of is upgrading our blades." Max looked down. "Can you help, Diz?"

"Am I a genius?" Dizzi's interface shone clear and true. "I can have something finished for you before lunch, and then it'll be up to you boys to build it. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure we can." Tyson grinned. "I was building and upgrading my blade long before I met you and Chief. And you've got to remember Max has a pretty long history with the sport."

"I could make a blade with my eyes closed." Max beamed only to have it fade as he sighed. "I don't know, Ty. Do you think it will be enough?"

"Should be. It'll give us an edge." Tyson shifted from his seat, moving closer to Max and smoothing his hair. "We'll do fine. We're going in as the favourites, remember?"

"I know." Max looked up, falling into Tyson's eyes and smiling faintly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ty."

"Be pretty darn miserable, probably." Tyson shrugged, kissing him. "Positive thinking, Maxxy. You're pretty good at it, and we really need it now."

"Mm." Max kissed him back. "What time do you think Kai, Ray and Kenny will be home?"

"Late, probably." Tyson kissed him again, tongue darting over Max's lips as he smiled. "Most likely we won't be interrupted."

Max chuckled, sliding an arm around Tyson's neck and losing his fingers in the bluenette's hair. Tyson moaned gently as Max fought for control of the kiss, Tyson drawing Max closer and sliding a hand down the back of his jeans, fingers tracing the outline of the opening and causing Max to whimper with want.

"Oh… eh… I think I might shut down for a while. If you want me you know where to find me."

Max and Tyson barely registered that the laptops screen went dark, too lost in each other as they succumbed to the lust.

* * *

A bit of everything there. Poor Dizzi. ((decides against hugging her)) 


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Two chapters for the price of one. Let the Final begin!

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the World Championship Final!" Jazzman grinned, his body tingling with excitement. He enjoyed nothing more than calling the Finals, and this time around the crowd was really getting into it. "The winner of today's contest not only emerges the victor, but the Champion of the World! Now let's get this party started. 

"The challengers are home-town heroes the Demolition Boys, coming into the Final for the second consecutive year. Currently sitting on top of the Championship ladder, they have put up a good show all season. Admittedly their standard of performance was down during the Semi-Final, but now that they have a full line-up it just might make a difference."

Jazzman turned, gesturing down. "And presenting our defending champions, the Blade Breakers!" Jazzman paused as the crowd roared, Jazzman waiting until they settled. "The Blade Breakers have been astounding this Championship and are crowd favourites for today's match up, a repeat of last seasons Final. Question is, will the outcome be the same?

"And now, without further delay, let's begin the blading!"

Kevin dropped into his seat, smirking as he felt the tingle of excitement in the air. Feeling a light touch on his arm he looked up, spotting the others questioning look. "I went to the bathroom. That's all."

"Right." Lee returned his attention to the arena. "You said you'd be five minutes. That was 15."

"There's a big line up at the bathroom." Kevin shrugged, settling back. "You really need to get over this fretting thing, Lion."

"I worry, and after what happened…" Lee sighed, eyes taking in where Ian and Max were setting up beside the dish. "There is a chance my father will return."

"Teh. Fat lot of good _that_ will do him. If he tried anything he'd get himself in shit with the Elders." Kevin nudged him. "He's gonna be pissed when he finds out we're married."

Lee sniggered, fangs glittering in the light. "I'll say."

"Would you two shut up." Mariah shot them a look. "I'm trying to listen here."

"Gah. Get over yourself, bitch."

"You watch your mouth, Kevin."

"What ya gonna do, eh? _Spank_ me?"

"I just might."

Lee sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "He'd enjoy it, Mariah. And Kevin, stop provoking her. Just sit down, shut up, and watch the match."

"Well spoken," Johnny said from behind them. "I'm starting to get sick of their whining."

They watched as the battle began, and as expected it was closely contested. Judy bit her lip anxiously, Mr Tate on the edge of his seat. Max managed to take the first round, but not without a price. Kenny made a few quick repairs to Max's blade, Ian getting a lecture from Tala while Bryan and Spencer sat back and smirked. Round two revealed the amount of damage to Draciel as the blade began to wobble, Ian's Wyborg making short work of the fight and tossing it aside.

"Bit lop sided," Kevin commented, looking toward his partner, "Can you predict who's gonna take this out?"

"Probably." Lee smirked. "But I won't."

"How come?"

"I'd rather leave it to chance."

"Aw, come on Leeroy. We should go put down a bet and make a mint. We'd never have to work again a day in our lives."

"That's almost as bad as fixing a match."

"I know." Kevin shrugged. "But it was worth a shot. Not that the winner isn't already obvious."

Round three began, Max having taken up a completely new blade Kenny had been working on. The stadium rocked under the force of the final attack, but only one blade remained spinning, Draciel lying battered on its side as Wyborg held on despite its instability. Max's face fell, Ian punching the air as he grinned. The crowd cheered the victor as there was a short break while the stadium floor was cleared for the next battle.

((--------------------))

"If we take the next round we've got it," Ian said, flicking his hair back from his face. "This is almost too easy."

"It isn't over yet." Tala set his hands on his hips, looking toward the Blade Breakers and frowning as he spotted that Kai was still staring across at them, unblinking. "But Spencer should be able-"

"I'm going."

Tala jolted, spinning. "What?"

"I said I'm going." Bryan's eyes tightened as they continued to hold Kai's gaze. "It's time to settle something."

Tala stared at him a long moment, feeling a tightness in his chest. If Bryan was doing what he thought he was doing… "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Bryan narrowed his eyes. "It ends here."

((--------------------))

"Don't feel bad, Max. It could have happened to anyone."

"I know, Ty, but…" Max sighed, staring down at the battered blade in his hands. "If I could have only gotten in more training."

"I doubt it would have made a difference." Kenny's fingers flew across the keyboard, a small trickle of sweat rolling down the side of his face to drop from his chin. "Their power increase is gigantic. Not to mention that new move of Ian's almost seemed tailored to take out Draciel. There was nothing that could have been done."

"Calm down, Chief." Tyson rubbed his jaw. "If Ray and I take our matches we'll be fine. Remember, it's a best out of three."

"Ray won't be battling."

Ray jumped. "What?"

Kai set his jaw as he narrowed his eyes. "There's been a change. I'll be going in his place."

Kenny gripped the sides of Dizzi as he leant across. "But Kai! Ray has trained so that when he battles Spencer-"

"That's why I'm going. Spencer won't be battling." Kai stood, gripping Dranzer tightly as he growled. "Time to end this."

"What?' Tyson frowned. "Kai, dude, what are you doing? End what?"

"I know what." Ray looked across the stadium. "This fight was coming. It was simply a matter of time."

((--------------------))

In the stands Johnny smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he took in the two bladers approaching the dish. "Kai vs. Bryan? This oughta be good. About time they got down to business."

((--------------------))

"Woah, how's this for a turn of events?" Jazzman grinned, his knuckles whitening as he gripped his microphone. "Not only could this battle decide the outcome of the World Championship, but this battle also finally brings to rest all those questions. As you well know Kai Hiwatari and Bryan Kuznetsov are rivals in the Russian circuit, and now you are about to witness the battle to determine the number one blader in all of Russia!"

The crowd roared, Kai and Bryan loading the launches as the classic bowl emerged as their playing field.

"Hn. No advantages, no obstacles, nothing to get in our way." Kai smirked. "It's just you and me, _big brother_."

"Don't expect to cry on my shoulder when this is over." Bryan tossed him a wink as he raised his launcher and awaited the countdown. "Full out."

Kai set himself, grinning insanely. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Bladers, are you ready? Three… Two… One… Let it rip!"

The blades slammed down into the dish, circling once before meeting with a clash of sparks in the middle. Without hesitation they called out the bit beasts, Falborg and Dranzer screeching as they took flight, slashing with their talons and tearing with their beaks. Abruptly the temperature rose as Kai turned up the heat, and with a sweeping gesture of his arm he launched his ultimate attack having already knocked Falborg off-balance and exposing the weak point, just as Ray had done the championship before.

The blast shook the stadium, a bright flash blinding all and causing them to turn away as smoke filled the air in a thick haze. As it cleared they spotted Bryan lying in a crumpled heap beside the dish, Falborg in pieces beside him as Kai stood with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking and nodding to himself, pleased with the outcome.

"Bryan is out of the dish! Kai takes round one!"

Tala moved forward, reaching Bryan and helping him up as the elder wiped the sweat from his face, growling. "You okay?"

"That son-of-a-bitch is gonna pay for that." Bryan scooped up the remains of Falborg as he moved back toward the team bunker.

"You'd better not screw this up," Ian jibed. "We need the win."

"Shut up, would ya?" Bryan handed the blade parts to Tala, plucking up the bit chip before reaching into his pocket. "I've got a plan B."

"Yeah, well if you botch it up, you wanker, it's gonna be your fault-"

((--------------------))

"Ouch."

Ray looked toward Tyson and frowned. "'Ouch' what?"

Tyson pointed across the dish. "Bryan just hit Ian, and now his nose looks like it's bleeding."

"Must have hit him hard," Max agreed.

"Not really." Kai shrugged, wiping a mark off his blade. "Ian's nose bleeds quite easily. And breaks easily, considering how many times Bryan has broken it in the past. Ian probably deserved it."

"I'm not sure." Ray frowned, eyes narrowing as he gazed across the dish. "Bryan looks pretty pissed. He's going to be looking for revenge."

"Not to mention he just pulled out a new blade!" Kenny exclaimed, straightening. "It's a whole new model of Falborg! I've never _seen_ a blade like that before!"

"What?" Kai turned, looking across to where Bryan was setting the chip on his blade. Bryan looked up and caught his eye, smirking and displaying his blade. "He actually did it."

"You knew he building it?" Tyson asked.

"He's been talking of updating Falborg for some time. Every page he writes on has rough designs sketched in the margins. It will be interesting to see if it's any good."

"Bladers, approach the dish!"

"You'd better get going," Ray said, nodding. "Jazzman only calls once."

"And kick his butt, Kai." Tyson smirked. "Even it up and I'll finish off Tala. And just think, you'll be considered the best blader in Russia."

"Hn." Kai smirked. "This will be easy."

((--------------------))

The crowd cheered as they approached the dish, already in the process of loading their launchers. Jazzman grinned. There would be no messing about this time, both bladers looking set to take out the victory, and this wasn't even the final round!

"Nice blade," Kai mocked. "Pity you're just going to trash it."

"Says who." Bryan smirked. "Hope you've got a spare yourself. Ya gonna need it."

"Bladers, on your mark. Three… Two… One… Let it rip!"

Simultaneously they launched, Kai moving in for the quick kill only to frown as he realised Falborg was no longer there. His eyes widened as he realised that Bryan had somehow managed to build a blade that was twice as fast as the original, and bound to give Kevin a run for his money as the fastest blader in the game. Spotting Falborg, Kai sent Dranzer in for the attack, launching a full out assault only to have it repelled as Falborg danced out of the way.

"So it's faster, more agile and has a better defence." Kai shrugged, smirking. "I'm not impressed."

"You should be." Bryan grinned, eyes sparkling with killer intent. "You forgot 'stronger'. Falborg! Tyazholy Veter Nasilie!"

((--------------------))

Tyson blinked. "Say what?"

"It's Russian," Ray explained. "Strong Wind Assault. Bryan's been working on this attack for a while."

"Strong Wind Assault?" Tyson scoffed, settling back in his seat. "Sounds tame."

"Trust me, it's not."

((--------------------))

"You've been working on that attack for months," Kai said, sniggering. "You honestly think it's going to work? Besides, I know it back to front. I was your training partner."

"Key word, 'was'." Bryan smirked. "Watch and learn, kid."

"Whatev – ah!"

Out of nowhere a wall of wind ripped up from the dish, throwing Kai backward and slamming him to the ground, Dranzer clattering to land beside him. Bryan shrugged, eyes turning to regard the announcer, Jazzman blinking.

"Eh… the win goes to Bryan! Which evens up the match, as both Kai and Bryan now have one apiece. The final round is going to decide it! Who will win?"

* * *

So who do _you_ think will win? Hm? ;) 


	47. Chapter 46

****

Chapter 46

And it all ends here. Who will win and be crowned Russia's #1? Kai or Bryan?

**A/N:** Sorry for the (large) delay in posting this. Been a busy couple of years. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Kai!"

The Blade Breakers rushed to their fallen captain's side, firing questions at him as they helped him sit, Kai doubled over as he fought to regain his breath. Kenny picked up Dranzer, scurrying back to the bunker to begin repairs. Tyson and Ray helped Kai back over to the bunker, hovering around him anxiously.

Kai swallowed hard, looking to the side. "Chief?"

"Minimal damage for the most part, but I've replaced and upgraded your attack and defence rings." Kenny frowned as he continued to adjust the blade. "The core is undamaged, and I'm tempted to change the weight disk in order to give you more stability against this Wind Assault attack of his."

"Yes. Tyazholy Veter Nasilie."

Tyson's eye twitched. "It's still weird to hear you speak Russian."

Kai ignored him. "Dizzi?"

"I'm working on it." The figures flew across the screen, Dizzi's interface seeming to glow as she crunched the numbers. "In power levels I'd say he'd probably give the White Tigers a run for their money now. Bryan is almost three times as strong as his last recorded battle, which ties in with Ian's own power increase. I'd say the Demolition Boys have put in some heavy training."

"I'll say." Tyson rubbed his jaw. "Is there any way around this attack?"

"Yes, try to stay grounded. Bryan likes air moves, and in doing so there is a fraction of a second where he is wide open as he prepares his attack. This is the moment to strike."

"I understand." Kai let out a long breath, his body still aching from the strength of the assault, but at least he could now breathe. "Do what you think is needed, Kenny. I'm gonna win this thing."

"Nice," Tala said, nodding as he smiled. "All that work finally paid off."

"Not quite." Bryan dropped down beside him, glaring at his blade. "Too slow in the turns, and the attack was off."

"You can't expect to be perfect _all_ the time." Tala rolled his eyes, gazing across the dish and smirking. "They're panicking."

"Cool." Ian sniggered. "Means they're scared of losing. Kai just got beat bad, and it wouldn't look good for them."

"Kai got beat in the last Championship," Spencer reminded him. "By me."

"Yeah, but _this_ time they've got more to prove. They're the defending champions, and getting their arses kicked would look bad and mean that they're funding will get sliced. Granger wouldn't be able to keep up with his spending."

"Probably just get heavier into the drink." Tala waved it off. "Well, if Bryan wins then the next battle is nothing more than a formality. Tyson's moral will be down, making it an easy victory. I'm almost tempted to pluck a kid from the crowd, give them a blade and laugh as Tyson gets beat."

"That's nasty." Ian smirked. "Do it."

"Son-of-a-bitch."

They looked up as Bryan spoke, turning to see him staring wide-eyed across the stadium. Following his gaze they spotted Kai as he plucked something from around his neck. Kai looked across, smiling easily at Bryan before flipping something up in the air like a coin, letting it land in his palm before he slapped it onto his blade.

Ian blinked. "No, that isn't-"

"He wouldn't," Spencer said.

Tala bit his lip. "He just did."

"Black Dranzer." Bryan growled as he clutched his blade tighter, though in a way so not to slice his hand on the razor edges. "That bastard."

"Guess he figures that since you upped the anti, he should too." Tala turned back toward his fiancé, a worried frown on his face. "This certainly puts a new swing on things. Are you sure you can go up against that sort of power?"

"Maybe…" Bryan frowned thoughtfully, a slow smirk crossing his lips. "Back in a minute."

"Kai, are you sure you should be using that?" Ray frowned with concern, eyes fixated on the blade in his lovers hands. "Last time you used it you became obsessed with the power. It possessed you."

"I have more control now, Ray. Don't worry." Kai shrugged it off. "Besides, I need to do what I can if we're going to win this."

"But is it worth the risk? If it takes control of you-"

"Don't worry, Ray. Relax, baby, I know what I'm doing."

"Um, sorry to interrupt the moment and all," Tyson nodded behind them, "but what the heck is Bryan doing?"

They turned, spotting the lavender-haired Russian as he moved toward the crowd, stopping below the BBA box seats and calling up, Mr Dickenson standing and moving to look down at him, listening as Bryan said something.

Kenny bit his lip. "I don't like this, guys."

"What is it I might help you with, Bryan?"

"It's like this, Dickenson." Bryan crossed his arms over his chest. "I want you to un-ban Stroblitz."

"I do beg your pardon?"

"If Kai can use Black Dranzer, than I want my main finishing move. Un-ban it, even if it's just for this one battle." Bryan smirked. "Just think of the fans. Two major sources of dark energy going head-to-head in what could be the deciding round of the Championship Final. Money, Dickenson. Ratings."

"I… eh… Well, you do have a point." Mr Dickenson gently tugged at his moustache, frowning thoughtfully. "Very well. Though after this match your move will once more be banned. As will Black Dranzer."

Bryan frowned. "You'll ban a bit beast?"

"This particular bit beast, yes." Mr Dickenson straightened. "Best you get back to the ring, young man. The crowd is beginning to become restless."

"Hn." Bryan turned on his heal, smirking. "Better let Jazzman know it's unbanned. Wouldn't want him disqualifying me."

"It'll be taken care of." Mr Dickenson watched as Bryan walked away, the elderly man unable to suppress the smile playing across his lips._ It couldn't have gone more perfectly_.

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready! This is the third and final round with both of these bladers holding one round a piece. The winner could decide the outcome of this Championship. Who will it be? Let's found out in three… two… one… Let it Rip!"

Two blades sliced down in a blur toward the centre of the dish, spark flying as the air crackled with an almost electric intensity. As they skimmed the border of the dish the ground lurched, vibrating in a steady rumble as unease played through the crowd. Foreboding was thick in the air, the two bladers eyes locked in an intense unwavering glare.

Kai growled. "Black Dranzer! Attack!"

With a horrendous screech, the Dark Phoenix emerged, spreading its dark wings as it threw back its head, eyes burning like charcoal jewels as it focused on its prey, Falborg seeming small and timid in its presence. Kai grinned as Black Dranzer charged, still energised from his last battle in the quarry.

"This ends here, Bryan. Pity it had to come to this."

"Pity indeed." Bryan smirked, outstretching a hand, palm outwards. "Falborg! Stroblitz!"

Kai joined the crowd in gasping as the air seemed to rip, Black Dranzer screaming in pain as the Falcon attacked. Kai gritted his teeth at the wind increase, biting back a cry as something caught him across the chest. With a flick of his hand Kai sent Black Dranzer after his victim, closing in on Falborg and tearing at the dish, throwing debris over the elder of the two bladers.

"No more fighting." Kai growled. "I'm putting a stop to you."

"Not if I put a stop to you first." Bryan snarled. "That title is mine. Attack!"

"Go Black Dranzer!"

The beasts circled, the stadium lighting up as the two powerful entities collided. The ground jolted fiercely, throwing people from their seats as they fought to shield their eyes. Wide cracks appeared in the foundations as debris rained down from the ceiling, bringing a thick, choking layer of dust to the air. As the light faded and the dust cleared, a heavy silence fell upon the crowd as they gazed down, awaiting a victor.

Jazzman picked himself up, wiping the grim from his eyes and staring down into the dish, frowning as he found it deserted. Casting his gaze around he spotted the blades, an eyebrow raising in disbelief as he straightened his microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, it would seem we have a draw!"

Stunned murmurs swept the audience as the scene appeared. Falborg and Black Dranzer lay beside their perspective owners, the bladers themselves sprawled unmoving beside the dish. Their teammates gave a sharp cry, rushing forward as Mr Dickenson sighed and shook his head. They still didn't have their #1 blader in Russia. The boys would have to blade again at a later date.

"Kai!" Ray dropped to his knees beside his love, brushing the hair back from the Russian's face as the others crowded around. "Kai. Kai, can you hear me? Kai."

"Medic!" Tyson looked back over his shoulder as Kenny picked up Kai's blade. "Can we get a medic over here!"

"He's bleeding," Max said as he pressed a hand to one of the deeper wounds. "But he's alive. That battle was nasty."

"Kai…" Ray blinked back the tears. "Please be all right."

"Is he?"

Tala pressed his fingers to Bryan's neck and seeking out the pulse, shaking his head. "He's alive, though his heartbeats a little weaker than I would like."

"Damn, that was one battle." Ian scooped up Falborg, inspecting the blade. "Held up pretty good, anyway. He's gonna need to replace the attack ring though."

"Who cares about the stupid blade." Tala set Bryan's head in his lap, casting his eyes across the dish and frowning. "They almost killed each other. They shouldn't battle like that."

"Doesn't surprise me, really." Ian shrugged it off. "I mean, with the whole Bryan and Ray thing it's no wonder that Kai-"

Spencer smacked him hard over the back of the head. "That's over. Drop it."

"Yes." Tala let out a long breath. "Any sign of the medics?"

"They're just coming." Ian frowned. "Captain, they're probably gonna make you battle…"

"I'm aware of that." Tala raised his eyes, sapphire gaze shimmering with concern as he caught Spencer's eye. "I want you to stay with Bryan. I'm going to speak with Dickenson about putting off the Final battle until tomorrow."

"No need to speak with me, it's already done." Mr Dickenson stepped closer, tapping his cane against the stadium floor. "That battle may have caused severe structural damage to the stadium, and until a proper safety inspection has been made there will be no more battles. Once the repairs are completed, you will be able to finish your battle with Tyson."

Tala nodded. "Fair enough. We will battle tomorrow."

* * *

Boy that got nasty. And just quickly, I know this chapter may bare some resemblance to Lady Snowblossom's Kai/Bryan battle in _I'm A Father_. Coincidence. I wrote it before she put that chapter up, so imagine my shock when I read her chapter. Great minds truly think alike.


	48. Chapter 47

****

Chapter 47

Some calm after the storm… or before the storm, depending how you view it.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

Tala looked up as he heard a light step, spotting Ray as the tired neko-jin made his way over to the coffee machine and ordered himself a drink. Sipping his own, Tala stared into the murky yet warm liquid. "How is he?"

Ray didn't flinch at the others voice as he picked up his cup, bringing the tea to his lips and allowing the warm liquid to sooth him. "Cuts, bruises, a couple of suspected broken bones but otherwise all right. Bryan?"

"About the same." Tala sighed heavily, resting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "I wish they hadn't done that."

"Same." Ray dropped into the seat beside him, nose twitching at the smell of the hospital, the same one he himself had been brought to during the last Championship. He just couldn't escape this place. "They say Kai will probably be discharged tomorrow morning. They just wanted to keep him overnight for observation."

"Bryan wanted to go home but they wouldn't let him. He even offered a bribe but it only made them stand firmer." Tala chuckled. "Guess they figured that if something went wrong he'd sue all the money back with interest."

"Probably." Ray stared at his shoes. "Nervous?"

"About what?"

"Tomorrow."

"No." Tala shrugged, sipping from his cup. "I was raised to battle. It's second nature. I have never and will never be scared of blading, no matter what the situation."

"I was raised to blade too, but it makes no difference. I always get nervous."

Tala nodded, staring toward the overly polished floor as a silence descended upon them. An absent memory played through his mind, the Russian glancing up to break the stillness. "I hear Yin's grandfather pulled you aside today."

"Yeah." Ray sighed heavily. "They want me to be an Elder."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tala's eyes narrowed. "I take it you don't want to be one."

"I do… but I don't… it's complicated."

"The responsibility?"

"Party." Ray shook his head, resting his head back against the wall. "I'm just not sure, Tal. If I commit to learning the ways of and eventually becoming an Elder, my destiny will be fixed. I'm just not sure… not sure if I'm ready for that. If I can do that." He bit his lip. "It scares me."

"I see." Tala's azure gaze traced the outline of Ray's face. "How about Ki and Yin? Aren't they committed to being Elders?"

"Yes."

"They weren't scared."

"No." Ray closed his eyes. "But… it's different for me. Kev and Lee are married, but-"

"Woah, back up." Tala blinked, straightening. "Did you just say that they're _married_?"

"Mm." Ray chuckled. "They pretty much were anyway so they just got Lee's grandfather to make it authentic."

"I thought Yin's family were against that relationship."

"His parents are, yes." Ray shrugged. "Lee's grandfather supports it 100. Them getting married is kinda a stab at Lee's father after what he said. And now that they _are_ married, Lee's parents can do nothing to break them up."

"Intriguing." Tala fingered his engagement ring, looking down at the younger. "Now what were you saying about becoming an Elder being different for you?"

"It _is_ different for me. Kev and Lee are married and are _both_ becoming Elders. But I'm with Kai. He's not a neko-jin. He's not from the village. I'm not sure if he'd be welcome."

"Ray, if you _were_ an Elder, wouldn't you make the laws?" Tala took another sip from his drink. "Besides, you're not alone. Yin and Ki will be sitting there with you."

"True." Ray sighed. "But Kai-"

"Would be kicking your arse if he heard what you were saying."

Ray looked up sharply. "What?"

"You're an idiot, Ray." Tala narrowed his eyes, regarding the younger. "As much as we bicker we're still family, Kai and I. We tell each other everything. He told me that he thought you were gifted, and that he wanted you to get in contact with your Elders to confirm it. He said you _deserved_ to be an Elder, and if you decided to become one he'd support you all the way." Tala shrugged. "I thought you knew Kai would stick with you through anything. Guess I overestimated you."

"No, no. Not at all." Ray bit his lip. "It's just… I thought… that he might… not want to get trapped."

"Trapped?" Tala raised his left hand, the light catching on his ring. "Would you call something like this getting 'trapped'?"

Ray shook his head. "But it's-"

"It's no different, Ray. Stop worrying so much about the far future. Focus on now." Tala rested his hand on his knee, sapphire eyes twinkling. "After all, aside from me and Bryan you're the closest thing Kai has to family. We'd go anywhere with him, and he'd go anywhere with you." He spotted the look in Ray's eye. "Voltaire doesn't class as family. Deluded maniacs aren't even classed as human."

A smirk played over Ray's lips. "So what _do_ they call your kind then?"

Tala chuckled, eyes sparkling as he looked up and around their surroundings. "So did they try and throw you out when you arrived?"

"Yeah. They said family only." Ray shrugged. "I told them I was his boyfriend and main contact should anything happen to him. They weren't going to listen but Mr D stepped in. When Kai awoke and threatened to do something drastic if they threw me out they decided it might be better if I hung around."

"Same." Tala crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "I told them I was his fiancé and they wouldn't believe me, so I showed them my engagement ring. One look at the wording and no one dared question."

Ray frowned. "Wording?"

"Mm." Tala slipped the ring from his finger, handing it to Ray. "Our initials."

Ray nodded, spotting the Russian letters he knew made up Tala and Bryan's initials, though it was still odd to see the four letters signifying the full length of their name. 'Б.Б.А.К 4 Т.Ю.М.И. ВМЕСТЕ ВСЕГДА'. He frowned at the last letters. "What are the last two words?"

"Vmeste fsegda. Together always."

"Wow." Ray smiled, looking up at him and handing the ring back to its owner. "That's beautiful."

"That's Bryan." Tala shrugged.

"Tal?"

"Yes?"

"What are your full names again?"

Tala winced. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yes." Ray prodded him. "I can never remember your patronymics."

"Few can. Our names are longer than they should be because our parents gave us two first names." He slumped back in his seat, eyes dropping closed. "Tala Yuri Maximievich Ivanov, and Bryan Boris Andreievich Kuznetsov."

"Right. How can your parents expect you to remember that?"

"You learn it." Tala chuckled. "Trust me, you have to. Family and linage is everything to Russians. It's our way of tracing the family tree."

"I see… I guess. It's complicated."

"Tell me about it."

Ray smiled faintly, standing. "I'd better get back to Kai. He'll be wondering where I got too. I told him I'd be right back."

"Yes, he is rather protective of you." Tala pushed himself up, casting his gaze down the corridor. "I'd better go look in on my Falcon. He was a little cranky."

"Because he drew?"

"No, because the nurses keep flirting with me."

Ray bit his lip. "What to do with protective boyfriends, hm?"

"Mm."

Ray hesitated, looking up and meeting Tala's eye. "Tal?"

"Yes Ray?"

"Have you…" Ray sighed. "Forgiven me… for what happened?"

"No."

"Thought so."

Ray turned and began to move away, stopping as he heard Tala call his name. Tala's hands slid to rest on his hips, frowning as he watched the other.

"In reflection I can understand what happened." Tala set his jaw, eyes hardening. "There's just something about him. As soon as you get in close proximity, and if an opportunity presents itself, you go for it. You and Kai aren't the only ones it's happened to." Tala smiled faintly, eyes closing. "Spencer too has also been caught under the spell. A few years ago during a training session we all ended up in a tangled mess. It had been a balancing exercise, and you could say we… failed. Spencer ended up right against Bryan and… well. It was a shock to us all, as we had all assumed Spencer straight. Even Bryan, who can usually pick a man's sexuality after observing him for 10 minutes. It was then that Spencer admitted to being bi."

Ray blinked. "Seriously?"

"Dead serious." Tala shrugged. "They say that in the Abbey there are only two crushes that are certain. The first one is always on me, but rarely lasts. For the most part it is lust driven. The other certain crush is on Bryan. That one can come anytime and is a strange crush, as it comes and goes in terms of intensity. But again, it rarely lasts. It's the rebellious thing that sent them wild." Tala chuckled. "Many fell for Panas too, but those crushes never lasted long either. He's forgettable."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Ray frowned. "I can hardly remember what he looks like."

"That's Panas for you, though I must admit McGregor is retaining Panas's features extremely well. He's picked up details _I_ miss." Tala rubbed his jaw. "It makes you wonder…"

"What's to wonder? Johnny's fallen for him." Ray looked up. "So… you haven't forgiven me… but you're going to let it go?"

"Yes, I am." Tala raised an eyebrow, faint threat working into his voice. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't."

* * *

A learning experience for both of them, and I think some male bonding just took place. ((smug grin))


	49. Chapter 48

****

Chapter 48

So who will take out the Championship? Tala or Tyson? The Demolition Boys or the Blade Breakers?

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final and deciding round of the World Beyblading Championship. Today's match will consist of three battles, and best two out of three wins. Representing the Demolition Boys is the charismatic and dashing captain, Tala Ivanov!" Jazzman paused as the crowd screamed, female fans waving romantic and supportive banners.

In the stands Bryan smirked, whispering to himself. "My Wolfie."

"And from the Blade Breakers," Jazzman continued, "the current world champ, Tyson Granger!"

The crowd roared again, though they weren't as loud as they had been for Tala, and the fan girls were slightly lesser in number. Tyson didn't seem to notice this as he bounced out, waving to all and bowing, his grin almost large enough to crack his face. On the other side of the dish Tala rolled his eyes and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tyson, can we get on with it?"

"Huh?" Tyson looked around, spotting the sour look of the redheaded Russian's face. "Oh. Yeah. Sure thing."

"Great," Kai growled from where he sat beside Bryan. "The twerps distracted."

Bryan looked down at him. "Doesn't seem hard to do."

"Hn." Kai leant back, sighing. "Well, he had just better not screw this up."

"Bladers, get ready." The crowd took up the count, growing restless. "Three…Two… One… Let it Rip!"

There was a roar from the crowd as the beyblades slammed into the dish, meeting in the middle and beginning the battle. There was some light contact, testing each other's strength before the real battle began, the dish taking on a blinding glow as Dragoon and Wolborg began their fight for supremacy. Equally Tyson and Tala were glaring at each other in a battle of wills, Tyson smirking as he called his final attack.

"What the-?" Bryan growled, glaring down at the man beside him. "Very clever, Phoenix, making the brat learn a new power move without anyone knowing. I can see Ki and Yin's influence in it too."

"Mm-hm." Kai crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Wolborg finally stop rolling beside the dish. "Damn, the look on Tala's face is priceless."

"You do realise he's going to kill you."

"Just so long as he kills Tyson," Johnny growled from beside them. "That stupid victory dance is nauseating."

"He promised he wouldn't do it." Kai sighed, shaking his head. "Just means I intensify his diet. Chocolate and ice cream are permanently off his menu from this point on."

Bryan frowned as he watched Tala pick up Wolborg, studying the blade. The younger sighed, looking up toward the stands and meeting Bryan's eye, giving a small nod. Turning his attention back to the dish Tala's long fingers plucked the bit chip from his battered blade, dropping the blade into a pocket.

Bryan reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, fingers closing around the object before he stood, pelting the object toward his captain who in turn reached out, easily catching it and setting the bit chip onto the new model of Wolborg. Tyson gaped at him, not sure what to make of these developments, his head buzzing as he also tried to figure out how the hell Tala had known the blade was coming, let alone catching it easily, when he had never looked toward it.

Michael leaned forward, tapping Bryan's shoulder. "You know, you have a pretty good arm. Ever considered playing baseball?"

Bryan made a point of ignoring him.

"Tyson holds the match one to nothing, and if he takes the next round he will tie up the Championship leading us into a bonus round. It's up to Tala to win his own back and remain in the game." Jazzman raised a hand, counting down on his fingers. "Three… Two… One… Let it Rip!"

Again the blades met in the middle, Tyson smirking as he began the process of going through his strategy. He was still on a high from defeating Tala in the first match, and to win again would not only take the Blade Breakers through to the bonus round, but it would get Kai off his back as well. Now all he had to do was-

"Shit!" Tyson shielded his face as the shards of ice came out of nowhere, slashing into the dish in Dragoon's path and causing the blade to lose control, Tyson watching helplessly as it slammed into one shard to deflect up and out of the dish. "Aw man!"

"Much better." Tala reached out, snagging his blade from the air and inspecting it. "Better than we had hoped."

In the stands the bladers gaped, only Bryan not stunned by the amount of power Tala had displayed. Bryan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, a smug expression sliding onto his features. Breaking from his revere Kai growled, spinning in his seat so that he faced the older Russian directly.

"Nice blade. Finish it when you were making Falborg?"

"Yes and no." Bryan's eyes slitted open to regard him. "Tal designed the blade and did most of the work himself. Spence and I only tweaked it here and there." He shrugged, closing his eyes again. "Just be thankful Ian didn't use his new model of Wyborg, otherwise that teammate of yours would be sifting the dust looking for remains."

Kai grunted, eyes drifting toward his team before he sighed, standing and moving to the isle. He descended it in a few steps, scarf billowing out behind him as he reached the railing and vaulted it, dropping easily to the stadium floor. He noted Tala's curious gaze as Kai made his way to his teams bunker, but Kai paid him no mind.

Tala observed as Kai began laying into Tyson, no doubt riling him up. It was known by the observant few that when Tyson was riled up he bladed better, so the next round might be interesting. Turning, Tala looked up toward the stands and caught Bryan's eye, making a couple of short hand signals. Bryan frowned, replying, the two beginning the silent conversation.

Kenny blinked as he spotted this. "Hey, guys?" He frowned, looking sharply at Kai and noting that because Kai had his back to the stadium centre, he couldn't notice. "Kai, Tala and Bryan, they're… they're kinda making signals… Kai… You might want to look… They're gesturing… I think they might be having a conversation… Kai… Kai… _Kai_…"

"What!?" Kai shot a glare at the youngest member of the team. "I'm busy here, Chief. Save it."

"I can't." He pointed. "Tala and Bryan are making what look like military hand gestures toward one another."

Kai frowned, turning and spotting the tail end of the conversation, his 'brothers' ending it quick when they realised he was looking. "Bastards. They're strategising."

"What?" Tyson frowned, looking at him sharply. "Can't Tala do that on his own?"

"We've got a better view from the stands. Besides, strategy is Bryan's main job. That's why he sits out so often. He observes and makes the strategies while everyone else does the dirty work." He bit his lip, turning and looking down. "Tyson, I want you to try this…"

"Ladies and Gentleman, this next round could decide the Championship! If Tala wins the title of World Champion goes to the Demolition Boys, yet if Tyson wins we move into a bonus deciding round. Let's get this party started in three… Two… One… Let it Rip!"

The blades slammed down into the dish, both bladers putting their strategies into play. Tyson let out a long breath, everything Kai had said playing through his mind. Focusing, Tyson pulled Dragoon through a tight series of manoeuvres, the Japanese teen keeping his glee in check as Wolborg failed to follow, Tala was caught off guard just as Kai said would happen.

Meanwhile Tala smiled inwardly, allowing himself to be thrown by Tyson's game plan, which was all part of his own. All he had to do was wait for Tyson to overdo it on one… move… there! With a sharp turn Wolborg changed direction, slashing in on Dragoon and sending the blade reeling. Tyson bit his lip as he fought to regain control, letting out a heavy sigh as he successfully managed it.

The bit beasts launched into the battle, the air taking on a biting chill as Tala began the slow process of freezing Tyson, to weaken him as he had the Championship before. Tyson smirked inwardly, remembering that part of Kai's 'special' training sessions included locking Tyson in a large refrigerated room with the temperature on low and battling him. Kai had intended Tala to use his freeze methods and had found ways around it.

Tala growled at the back of his throat as he realised that the dropping temperature was not effecting Tyson. In a way it didn't surprise him, Kai no doubt having found some way to counter it. All it meant was that Tala would have to win it fair and square.

Tala and Tyson launched their final attacks, the two blades coming together in a blinding light, causing them to shield their eyes. A hushed silence descended upon the crowd as they awaited the final results, Jazzman pulling a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. He'd come fully prepared for this, putting the sunglasses on and staring into the slowly fading light.

"It's… it's…" He straightened, removing the glasses, wondering how long he should keep the crowd in suspense but deciding to relieve them of their anxiety. "The match goes to Tala! The Demolition Boys are the new World Champions!"

The crowd erupted, Tyson falling to his knees as he stared at his fallen blade amongst the rubble of the dish, Tala calling his and catching it from the air. Ian leapt to his feet, dancing and laughing as Spencer smiled faintly, a smile mirrored on Bryan and Tala's lips. Max, Kenny, and Ray all sighed heavily, Ray shrugging it off and laying a hand on Kai's shoulder as he spotted the look on the others face.

"We can't win them all, love."

Kai smiled faintly, eyes falling closed. "I know, baby, I know."

Ian, Spencer and Tala made their way into the quiet retreat of their locker room, the ongoing cheers of celebration muffled as they closed the door. Tala smiled as he spotted Bryan leaning against the wall, moving toward him and enfolding him in a tight hug.

"It all went perfectly." Tala pulled back, smiling up at him. "It couldn't have gone better."

"I don't know." Bryan smirked, reaching up to gently tug Tala's fringe. "Maybe we should have lost. Now we're gonna get stuck with all the media attention."

"We deliberately lost last time. If we did it again people might start questioning." Tala brushed his lips against his fiancés. "Are we sticking with our agreement?"

"Mm."

Ian looked up from where he had been studying the new model of Wolborg. "What agreement?"

"Nothing much." Tala shrugged, smiling up at Bryan. "Just that if I won today we're going to get married within a month."

"Ah." Ian crossed his arms over his chest. "And if you lost?"

Bryan smirked. "No sex for a fortnight."

Spencer and Ian winced.

They looked up as the door opened, Mr Dickenson stepping in. He regarded them, nodding his greeting before closing the door behind him. "I must say congratulations are in order, boys. It was a well earned victory."

Tala stepped back from Bryan, nodding. "Thank you, sir."

"The presentations will be made in half-an-hour, and later tonight you are expected to attend the dinner to be held in your honour. It will be a black tie event, just as it was last time only you missed out." He tapped his cane against the floor, eyes drifting toward Tala. "And it would seem during your silent communications before that last battle the light caught on your ring and many people have spotted it. I'm afraid I will not be able to stop any questions being asked during the press conference."

"We understand, sir. It was only a matter of time after all." Tala looked toward Bryan, grimily meeting his eye. Bryan set his jaw and gave a small nod, one that Tala returned before looking toward Mr Dickenson. "It's time we came out of the closet."

"Kai?"

Kai didn't move, not seeming to have heard.

"Kai?" Tyson bit his lip, fidgeting. "Kai, I'm sorry. I did everything we planned. I even tried Chief's emergency back-up plan. I know I could have done more, but when he attacked I-"

"Enough, Tyson." Kai's crimson eyes opened slightly, though he kept his back to the younger. "There was nothing more you could have done. Tala caught us out with his new blade, and it is my fault for not expecting it after what happened with Bryan. If I hadn't drawn my own match-"

"Stop it, the both of you." Max crossed his arms over his chest, scowling as he looked from one to the other. "It was nobodies fault, okay? These things happen. It just means we'll have to work hard so we can beat them next time, that's all."

"I'm with Max." Ray nodded. "There was nothing we could do. Fate decided that this year was not our year. We were strong enough, and we should be proud for how far we came."

"Truer words have never been spoken." They looked up as Mr Dickenson entered, closing the door behind him. "I just came from informing the Demolition Boys about the presentations and dinner. It is no different to last year, though I expect the second-place getters to make an appearance this time."

Ray nodded. "We'll be there."

"I think I should warn you, boys." Mr Dickenson settled himself on the edge of a bench, watching them. "Tala's engagement ring was spotted during the course of the day, and he and Bryan have decided that should any questions be asked, they will tell the truth."

Ray blinked. "They're going public?"

"They are."

"Doesn't surprise me. They always _did_ like controversy." Kai turned to look down at him. "I take it we just go home now since we're no longer the champions."

"No, not at all." Mr Dickenson stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "I thought of perhaps keeping you boys together. I'm sure you remember that apartment in Japan that you stayed in."

Tyson blinked. "You want us to go back there?"

"For a while. There are some amateur tournaments and beyblade exhibitions I would like you to help out with. Kevin and Lee have already informed me that they wish to return to their job with the BBA, so you would be helping them. You will be paid for your services, and your accommodation will be free for as long as you choose stay. However, you are welcome to come and go as you please."

"We'll take you up on that." Ray smiled faintly. "Thanks for telling us, Mr D."

"You're very welcome, Ray." He stood, straightening his hat. "The presentations will be beginning soon, so I suggest you start getting ready."

* * *

Next stop: press conference. ((evil grin))


	50. Chapter 49

****

Chapter 49

This should be good.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

It was like a bomb ticking down. The numbers would appear systematically, always in their formulaic order, but the inevitable was always there. The explosives were in place, and someone had already pressed detonate.

Tala tried to keep from fidgeting, rare nerves tugging gently at his stomach. He had already given his speech, and Kai had given his. Now they were into the more general questions of the tournament and the goings on during the Finals. The questions were no different to what he had already heard, just as this conference was almost identical to every other conference he had attended. Almost.

He wearily eyed the journalist at the front to the right. The man kept fidgeting and had remained silent for almost the entire session, scribbling notes to go with his tape recording. But Tala had seen those sharp eyes rise from the pad to glance at Tala's carefully concealed hand. Tala knew what he was waiting for: free question time.

And like a bomb exploding, free question time was inevitable.

Bryan must have sensed his unease, occasionally shooting him a concerned yet supportive glance, which was all he could do in the current situation. Tala knew if he could Bryan would reach out and either squeeze Tala's hand or pat his knee, but they had learnt to keep that to when they were out of the public eye, which was rarely. Perhaps it would be better to bring it out in the open. Perhaps not. There was really only one way to truly know.

He let out a long breath as the free questions began, again many of them routine. Most were directed toward Kai and Bryan about what would happen in terms of deciding Russia's number one, but it wasn't long until the questions became more personal. Out the top of his eye Tala kept his gaze on that journalist, drawing a steady breath when the man was pointed to and given the floor.

"Tala, I have a question regarding an observation made by myself and a couple of my colleagues. We couldn't help but notice previous to the final battle that the light caught on something on your left hand, and when our cameraman zoomed in we saw that it was a wedding ring. When did this happen?"

Tala fought to keep from rolling his eyes. As always the paparazzi jumped to the wrong conclusions, the others furiously scribbling down notes. "Firstly, it's not a wedding ring. And secondly, I received it a few nights ago."

The man frowned. "If it is not a wedding ring, then what sort of ring is it?"

"An engagement ring."

That started them buzzing. A woman flagged attention toward the back, earning the floor. "Tala, I'm sure readers of our magazine would love to hear about the lovely lady, so can you tell us anything about her?"

Tala bit back his laugh. Again, jumping to conclusions. "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, because it's not a lady."

That one really stirred them up. Out the corner of his eye he spotted Bryan suppressing his smile, obviously finding this as amusing as he was. The original man looked up sharply, frowning hard.

"So are you telling us that it is a man?"

Tala nodded. "I am."

"So you're gay?"

"Well I'd have to be, wouldn't I."

Now they were in a frenzy, all trying to fire questions at once. Tala glanced toward the Blade Breakers, spotting their grins and laughter. Tyson gave him a wink and a thumbs up, a small nod coming from Kai and Ray while Max gave him the peace sign. Looking over his own team Tala noted all were trying not to smile. Yes, this was about as he expected it would be.

"Tala." He looked up as a young journalist he recognised from a sports magazine won the floor. "Exactly how long have you been gay? Has it always been this way or is it only recent?"

"Depends what you consider recent." He shrugged. "My fiancé is my first and only boyfriend, and I began dating him over two years ago. Previous to that I dated women, though I must admit it never really felt right."

"So Tala," a woman called. "Exactly how long have you known your fiancé? Did you just meet one day and it clicked or have you known each other longer?"

"Longer. I've known him for 20 years, which is my entire life."

"So is it one of the boys from the Abbey?"

"He is, yes."

"So were you friends?"

"We were more like brothers. We always looked out for each other. Just that one day I realised I was in love with him."

"And how did you react to that?"

"I went with my first impulse."

"Which was?"

Tala smirked. "Let me put it this way. There's a river in Egypt called De-Nile."

That caused a few laughs, lightening the mood though the electric tension still clung to the air. Tala let out a long breath. He knew it was coming, the final confession. It was only a matter of time and he had already committed himself. There was no turning back from here.

"So what made you stop denying it?"

Tala smiled faintly. "Well, things got really uncomfortable around him to the point I avoided him and him me. One day he approached me and confessed his love for me, which made me snap out of my denial and I just walked up, flung him against the closest wall and kissed him for all he was worth."

"And you've been together since then?"

"Yes."

"And the relationship must be working if you're planning on getting married."

"It is, yes." He shrugged. "We've had our rough patches and lovers tiffs, but I just can't imagine not being with him, so when he asked me to marry him the only answer was yes."

"And when is the wedding?"

"The dates not set yet, but it'll probably be a small private ceremony." He smirked, eyeing them. "Otherwords, you guys aren't invited."

"Does your fiancé know you're making your relationship public?"

"He does, yes. It was a mutual agreement. We knew that by my wearing the engagement ring it would eventually be spotted, so we discussed it and agreed this was the best option."

"Are you afraid of public ridicule?"

"Afraid, no. Expecting it, yes." Tala shrugged. "A lot of fan girls are going to be ticked off, but that's expected. They had better leave my fiancé alone or they'll find themselves in more trouble than they can imagine. Nobody touches _my_ property and gets away with it."

Bryan sniggered.

A journalist for a tabloid won the floor. "Tala, are you planning to make a public appearance with your fiancé anytime soon?"

Here we go… "I already do."

A stunned silence, the original man blinking. "Is he here now?"

"Yes." Tala jerked a thumb toward Bryan, biting back his grin. "He's sitting right there."

"You just couldn't resist playing with them, could you?"

Tala bit back a smile as he sipped his drink, sighing as genuine remorsefulness slid onto his handsome features. "I'm afraid I've probably started a head hunt, Kai. They're going to be studying all the footage and photographs of this Championship looking for any other relationships. It's only going to be a matter of time until they find out about Ray."

"We know." Kai shrugged, reaching out and slapping Tala on the shoulder. "But what can you do. Some things just happen." He leant closer. "And _I_ had better be invited to this private ceremony."

"Two weeks, Wednesday, I'll give you directions to the location." Tala looked up, eyes scanning the group as he sighed. "We've all come a long way over these last couple of years. We're older, cuter, and in some cases a hell of a lot taller."

"You forget stupider."

Tala shot him a wry look. "That had better not have been directed at me."

"Don't worry cous, for once it wasn't." Kai looked up, scowling. "Now if you'll excuse me, it looks as if Tyson has managed to find himself a glass of champagne that I need to confiscate."

Tala chuckled as he watched Kai stalk away, the younger sighing and closing his eyes. It felt like a large weight was off his chest, though he knew that more problems no doubt lay on the horizon. He thanked Voltaire for the money he would need to pay the lawyers, as Tala could already see disgusted parents trying to sue him just because their child had seen him blade and wanted to grow up 'to be a great Beyblader like him'.

"Daydreaming again?"

Tala shook his head, looking up and meeting Bryan's eye. "I thought you'd still be talking with Ki."

"No, he and Yin needed to have some private time." Bryan shrugged, handing him a cake that Tala was quite partial too. Bryan absently stroked his goatee as he eyed the group. "We should have invited Panas. That way he and McGregor could have some 'private time'."

"Mm." He looked up. "So I take it Ki and Yin made for a closet?"

"They wanted to have a long chat regarding coming out." Bryan sipped his drink. "Now that they're married they feel that there is little the government can do outside of exile. Not to mention that because they're neko-jin, if the government _does_ exile them, they can accuse them of racism."

"They'd need financial backing if they want to pull that one off."

"They know that, and already have it."

Tala's azure eyes narrowed as he looked up at his fiancé wearily. "_Bryan_."

"What?" Bryan smirked. "I've got money. I'm allowed to help my friends."

"Ki's a friend?"

"He is. Why? Jealous?"

"Yeah right." Tala prodded him. "I'm going to marry you. And personally, I think the media is wrong in saying Ki and I are too close to call. I'm hotter than he'll ever be."

"Don't count him out yet. Kid's still got a few more years to finish filling out, losing the puppy fat and kitteness."

"You have a point." Tala gazed toward the Blade Breakers. "Oh look, it would seem Tyson and Kai are going to have an all out brawl."

"Again?" Bryan searched his pockets. "I know I have my camera here somewhere…"

Tala laughed, sliding an arm around him. "You left it sitting beside your plate, my love, and I picked it up. You got distracted with chasing Ian with the butterknife. Though I must admit that I agree with your argument that a blunt object would do more damage than a sharp one. It is possible to cut yourself with a sharp edge and not bleed, yet a blunt object bleeds, bruises, infects…"

"Exactly." Bryan nodded toward the other table. "Looks like Minx has finally given up on McGregor. She doesn't seem to be hitting on him today."

"Yes, I noticed that. I was meant to tell you earlier but I forgot. She hasn't tried anything for a couple of days." Tala looked up at him. "And should you really be standing up for this long? And I'm positive the nurse at the hospital said no alcohol."

"For 12 hours, and it's been over that. Stop worrying." Bryan's eyes sparkled with faint amusement, only to vanish in a scowl at the sound of a cry. "There it goes again. All that damned kid ever wants is food and attention."

"That's what kids do, Bryan, especially at Honesty's age. Though it is true we weren't like that, but that's because if we cried, we got kicked."

"Mm." Bryan frowned thoughtfully, looking down at him. "It's a lot different out here, isn't it."

"Yeah." Tala smiled. "A _lot_ different. No one making choices for us, no needing to watch our backs, people who accept us for who we are… As for the whole surveillance thing, it certainly prepared us for the media."

"How about fan clubs?" Ray chuckled as he joined them, grinning. "I heard that the head of the official Tala Ivanov Fan Club has formed a connected group called the 'Society of Fans Against Tala Marrying'."

Bryan snorted. "You're shitting me."

"Dead serious. Saw it on the news before we came."

Tala rolled his eyes and side, rubbing his eyes. "Damned fan girls."

"Oh, did I forget to mention." Bryan prodded him. "I've got one death threat already. No hate mail yet though."

"There should be a law against fan girls. All they do is cause misery and try to pair me up with everyone in fan fics, art and fanlistings, yet when it really happens they throw wobblies and form societies." Tala growled, taking a long drink from his glass. "Why can't they go bother somebody else."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Shut up, Bryan."

Ray smiled, eyes drifting around the room before he groaned. "Great. Tyson and Kai are fighting again. They promised me they would form a truce."

"It's after the Finals, Kitten. Every man for himself."

"I guess." Ray shook his head. "I'd better go help Max and Kenny stop them from killing each other. Catch you guys later."

Tala waited until Ray was out of hearing range before he turned toward his fiancé. "Kitten?"

"What he is." Bryan finished his drink, noting Tala's look and sighing, sliding an arm around his loves shoulders. "As soon as we're married, we're going on a long vacation where there are no neko-jin to make your corrupted little mind wander, okay?"

"_My_ mind wander?"

"You're the one who makes him and Kai imagine me naked, Tal."

Tala blinked. "I don't… do I?"

"Want the list of times." Bryan pulled him closer, kissing his temple. "Now stop worrying and feed your fiancé."

"Get it yourself."

"And you say I'm charming."

"Screw you, Bryan."

"That's what you do, yes."

"Prick."

* * *

Gee, it's almost like this fic is rounding down, isn't it? Oh, and for a bit of trivia, the second scene I cut went right after this one. It was also a sex scene, and featured Kevin/Lee (the first one being Ray/Bryan). Neither scene was needed and slowed down the pace too much, so they went. I've still got them though. They're in my 'junk' folder.


	51. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Yes, you read right. This is the very last chapter, _ever_, of the _Honesty Series_. Make the most of it.

**Disclaimer:** Please see first page

* * *

"There you are, my boys." Mr Dickenson smiled as Kevin and Lee rejoined the group. "I was wondering where you got too. I was just about to send out the search party."

"We were just discussing the paparazzi issue following Tala's announcement, that's all." Lee nodded, shrugging. "We've agreed that should anything be asked of us, we will not deny the truth."

"Glad to hear it." Mr Dickenson smiled. "Better they hear it from you then from a rogue photographer in the wrong place at the right time. But there is another matter I wish to discuss with you, and everyone else in fact." He clapped his hands, calling all attention too him as he straightened. "It has recently been brought to my attention that over these last few weeks there have been significant changes in terms of skill and strength in your blading, and due to this I wish to run more battles to redetermine the best in each country.

"In addition to this, the BBA wishes to discover who the best individual blade is in the world, so we will be holding matches between each countries top blader to determine who is ranked where on the world ladder."

Tyson frowned. "You mean you want us to battle our teammates and the others?"

"Exactly, my boy. It will be much like an individual Championship, only without all the fuss and publicity." Mr Dickenson let his gaze sweep over them, smiling inwardly as he noted the wry glances being thrown around the room, as well as a heated glare between Kai and Johnny. "However, there will be a twist. The contest will be open to all highly skilled bladers in our records." His gaze drifted to the side, taking in the Demolition Boys. "I've heard about this Panas, and I'm eager to see where he ranks."

Bryan smirked. "Right up with me, Tal and Kai, I assure you."

"Mm." He looked around. "There have also been other bladers appear. In Japan a young lad by the name of Diachi has come forward wanting to battle Tyson, and he has shown much potential. In America the PPBs Chairman, Douglas, has informed me of a young man named Rick that may give the All Starz a run for their money." Mr Dickenson pulled a list from his pocket, studying it. "In China there is a team that call themselves the Saint Shields that I believe will do well. There are other names on here: Brooklyn, Mytel, Garland, Mingming, and several others. You will no doubt have a battle on your hands."

"Well bring them on." Tyson smirked, the over-confident and cocky smirk sliding easily onto his face. "I'm up for a challenge. Besides, I'll be able to _prove_ I'm the best blader in the world."

"Doubt it." Kai shot him a look. "Tal kicked your arse."

Tala smirked. "Had my eyes closed too."

Tyson stiffened. "WHAT!?"

"Don't believe me?" Tala waved it off. "Find some footage from the battle and you'll see in the final few seconds I was battling blind. I didn't want to feel like I won _too_ easy."

"Why I oughta-"

Kai sighed, rolling his eyes toward his cousin. "Must you always insist on tormenting my teammates."

Tala chuckled.

"I'm afraid Kai might be right, Tyson." Kenny frowned down at Dizzi as he ran by the stats. "By my calculations it is most likely that the top five will be Kai, Tala, Bryan, Lee and Kevin."

"Lee and Kevin?" Johnny turned to look at him. "How the hell did _they_ get so far up the ladder?"

"It's simple really," Dizzi interface glowed from the corner of the screen. "Following their intense training prior to battling team Genesis, it would seem their power levels jumped quite a bit. The readings I took during their battle against Genesis indicate that they could very well be the strongest bladers in the world, with Tala, Bryan and Kai not far behind. If you want to do well, you're just going to have to train to reach that level."

"Yeah right." Johnny growled, turning toward Mr Dickenson and narrowing his eyes. "Just how long have we got before these battles?"

"They will begin in a month." Mr Dickenson nodded. "Plenty of time to train."

"Yeah." Bryan smirked. "Panas can be your training partner. You can screw him between battles. But I gotta warn ya, he can tend to play rough."

Enrique frowned. "In his blading or in bed?"

The smirk widened as Bryan tossed him a wink. "Depends on his mood."

"So we battle again in a month." Michael frowned, glancing down at his plaster cast. "I'm not sure if my bones will have properly mended by then."

"Don't worry, you're injuries have been taken into account." Mr Dickenson tucked the list back inside his shirt. "We will be holding the more amateur battles first, giving you a chance to rest from the Championship. However, if any of you wish to begin the battles earlier, you are free to do so. Just remember that three BBA officials must be present, and preferably, depending on his personal affairs, Jazzman."

"I'm free for most of the already scheduled battles, Mr Dickenson." Jazzman thought for a moment, mentally running through his schedule. "In fact, I do believe I'm free a lot. My vacation should be over within a month at which point I will return to Japan to visit my parents. You can probably contact me there."

"Very well, Jazzy."

"Teh, more battles." Kevin looked up at Lee, scowling. "And here I was looking forward to some alone time without your bitching."

Lee blinked. "My bitching?"

"Yeah. After I kick your arse that's all you're gonna do."

"Excuse me?" Lee growled, glaring down at him. "Kick _my_ arse?"

"Yeah." Kevin smirked. "I'm stronger than you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Gladly."

"Good. Well I can't wait to prove you wrong."

"Then let's settle it now." Kevin pointed toward the door. "There's a bey dish out there. Just you and me, no distractions, and no limits."

"Fine." Lee spun on his heal, stalking toward the door. "We'll see who's stronger."

"They're really gonna do it?" Max frowned, watching him go. "You'd think they might have waited until it was official."

"Those two boys have always been fierce competitors," Mr Dickenson said, chuckling. "Even when they were small they would go to great lengths to outdo one another."

"That's Kev and Lee." Ray grinned, tugging on Kai's sleave as he passed him. "Come on. This I can't miss."

As they stepped outside they caught the beginning of the battle, both Kevin and Lee having removed their jackets and set them on a bench. The sky light up as the bit beasts did battle, the blades shooting sparks with every contact. The battle was at maximum power, no holding back from either side as they set aside their relationship to become bitter rivals.

"How can they do that?" Oliver shook his head, eyes seeking out and meeting Enrique's. "I find it so hard to battle Enrique, even at _half_ power. I'm scared I'll hurt him."

"You've just gotta learn, kid." Bryan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as Tala leant against him, their eyes on the battle as Tala's arms slid around Bryan's waist. "In the arena there are no friends, brothers, cousins, lovers, fiancé's, husbands or whatever. It's neutral ground. When it comes to the battle there is only you. Everyone else is a rival."

"Yeah." Tyson nodded, smiling faintly. "Yet at the same time, we are one."

At the dish two final attacks were launched, a bright light overcoming the darkness in the surrounding area, before slowly fading back into the night.

* * *

****

Dekiagaru

((collapses)) This is the very first fan fic series I have ever managed to complete. Man, I feel good. How about you? I hope you've enjoyed the series, and thank you so much for sticking with me throughout. A huge thumbs up to my betas who've put up with my shit over the year. Also, to everyone I have run ideas by, and dropped spoilers too when I was bragging or whining. The biggest thumbs up go to my sister, and Izure (who is _White Tiger Claw_'s Angel). You two have put up with the most of my crap, and I'm surprised you haven't hit me yet for talking on and on and on and on and on… ;)

Also thanks to everyone who waited patiently for me to finish updating this. I should never have left you all hanging so long, especially when this fic was complete on my computer. Just so everyone knows, I now post all my fics to my LiveJournal. The link can be found on my profile page, and the screenname is Clarrisani.

Be seeing you all again soon.


End file.
